Stupid Mistake
by o0-Constance-0o
Summary: Of course, it was never Gai's intention to mistake Kakashi for the woman of his dreams when he was more inebriated than he could ever remember, but a drunken kiss can change into either something wonderful, horrible, or just a stupid mistake. Gai/Kakashi
1. Coverlet

_**Author's Notes:**_ This so happens to be my first Naruto fic, and unfortunatly, for those of us not in America or Asia, some of us Europeans haven't quite gotten to the Shippuden series yet. I'm still BARELY halfway through the fourth series so please excuse any inconsistencies in regard to plot and so on.

Keep in mind that this is set BEFORE the third Hokage died, so Tsunade is not Hokage quite yet, give it before the Chunin exams.

_**Warnings:**_ Yes, this is a Yaoi fanfiction. Later on it mostly likely will contain descriptions of a sexual nature, swearing and some moderate violence. Also, this happens to be a Gai/Kakashi, so if you're somehow offended by the notion of them, please go no further.

_**Coverlet**_

If sleeping were an Olympic sport, Kakashi was sure he would win the gold medal three times over and then some. The last mission had been difficult to the point where he spent the entire previous day resting in a vain attempt to regain his energy. It was with a silent thankful prayer that he managed to blearily open his eye, knowing he had nothing to do for the next few days. No training, no meetings, no trying-to-tear-apart Naruto and Sasuke; just sweet, sweet bed-linen and the worn old mattress that had grown accustomed to his shape and sank like a wrung sponge every time someone came within an inch of it.

He managed to entangle himself in a ball of one of the three coverlets thrown in no particular order onto the bed, and he didn't feel like getting up too soon either. By the clock he could tell it was mid-morning, funny that, he would have stayed on until afternoon at least.

A nuzzle into the old duvet. So soft, so bloody _comfy_… just another few hours or so.

Gently untangling a hand (from where it had previously been under his thigh in his contorted position) from the blanket, he scratched his unshaven jaw. His mouth was thick with sleep and possibly several various degrees of bacteria considering he didn't leave the bed yesterday except to use the bathroom. Brushing his teeth seemed like too much effort. A wide yawn, before deciding coffee was an immediate need, along with a shave and a long, long, _long_ shower.

It was winter, and his hardwood floors were freezing, tempting him to return to bed, but the need for coffee was too great.

God, he was so happy to be home, he nearly had to refrain himself from hugging the walls of his small apartment as he padded into the kitchen. Coffee, an apple and some contented sighs later and he was standing under the shower, a razor in one hand and soap in the other. The sheer talent of being able to shave perfectly and wash oneself at the same time might have boggled some people, but it had become so monotonous now he barely even noticed what he was doing.

Another mission successful, and he just hoped he wouldn't be called away for another one for at least a week. This one had really taken it's toll; Kakashi needed the rest and solitude to sort himself out.

He found that sometimes, isolation was the often the most effective way to come to personal conclusions.

And he was just _tired_.

Right after training those three Genin, and already the teacher's three month holidays (emphasis on _holidays_) had been cut short with another S rank. There have been a lot of those popping up lately, most of which were calling for solo performances. At least he had Pakkun to talk to… sometimes…

Asuma had just come back from one of his S ranked missions as well, and most jounin were well informed that every time _Asuma_ came back from a mission, every available jounin and a few chunnin were invited to the nearest bar to get off-their-faces drunk with the man. The reason became forgotten overtime, so much so it has almost become tradition.

In truth he was rather looking forward to it tonight. He always had a laugh with them, joking, drinking, singing lewd songs even if sometimes he let on he didn't want to go. He had a reputation to keep, after all.

Perhaps there would be another tequila-shot competition. He hoped so, Kakashi fucking _loved_ tequila and Genma and Gai hadn't quite figured out how it sat so well with him yet.

But that can all wait. He would sit down and read for a while, maybe make dinner, read some more, go out to the monument and settle his dues with the dead.

It could wait, the entire day was just waiting for him to laze around his home.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_ Thanks for reading. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, but keep in mind that most chapters will be short and updated regularly. Chapters such as this are usually small, chapters describing a fight scene or plot twist may be longer.


	2. Icy Morning

**_Author's Notes: _**Thanks a bundle for the positive reviews in the last chapter. I'm posting 2 and 3 together because this one is even shorter and I'm sure some people are like "get to the damn point already", so I will. Impatient.

Thanks to everyone who added this to their alert lists, to KakashiKrazed and noNAMEohmygod for the positive feedback!

_**Icy Morning**_

The dawn was crisp, bright, and wonderfully quiet save for the slight panting of breath as Gai completed three quarters of his morning laps. He would have invited Lee to join him, but the boy had been over-zealous in his spar (again) with Neji and seriously injured himself (_again_).

The medics were about to chew his face off before they realised Gai was actually on holiday and truly; it was Lee's and Neji's fault, but he still took the fall. It was an accident, he was reminded when he was that age, and he spared with his team members thus earning numerous injuries and getting his sensei in trouble.

Either way, it left him time to think.

A light breeze kissed the sweat forming on his brow, cooling him as he counted his forty-eighth lap around the perimeter. Just two more, then he could start his fifty through the town, fifty around the base of the falls and go home to shower.

Everyone's been returning from their missions as of late, none of which really called for his taijutsu skills which were more suited to open combat, so he had been training more than usual to stave off his loneliness for a little while.

Asuma arrived last night too, that probably meant there was going to be a wild night of drinking and laughing ahead of him.

Gai adored these times, where he felt he could just be himself with the people that accepted him. Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, Genma, Kakashi, occasionally Iruka if he ever took a day off work, Ibiki now and then would come in and join with the tequila-shots competition.

Sure, it left them with one killer of a hangover in the morning, but it was nothing a few hundred laps couldn't run off, and the company coupled with alcohol was well worth the debilitating headache afterwards.

His thoughts slowly slipped away from previous drinking nights to the rather attractive dream he had the night previous. It was rare he dreamed at all, but this particular one had been so livid he woke up drenched in sweat.

Big hips, perfect hourglass shape, long, glittering silver hair. Oh yes, his dream had been so attractive his excitement for the evening slipped away easily to the imaginative woman his mind had been cradling last night.

If only there truly were women like that in the world, he would have made her _his_ long ago.

But he digresses.

Finishing his last lap, he ran into the town to begin his second, trying to keep up his previous pace. The sun was getting slightly higher now, splaying out it's rays of gold and pink, shimmering off the ice and frost that settled on the buildings and pathways.

Imaginary woman pushed out of his mind for a second, he took a few to think about the night ahead, silently grateful for the moment to spend with his friends again.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_ Thanks for reading! Drop a line, if you wish.


	3. Ossification

_**Author's Notes:**_ Oooookay, next chapter. I never took Kakashi as a winter person, he suits autumn more because it's less hassle. Not too cold, not too hot. Lazy, no?

_**Ossification**_

In all honesty, Kakashi never liked winter.

It was just too damn _cold_ for him. The early November meant no snow quite yet, but the night was bitter and icy. He had stuffed his hands as far into his pockets as they would go, but they still stung and throbbed when the air bit at them. Even his mask failed to hide the haze of his breath as it passed from his nose and mouth. Sandals for boots, too restraining and harder to walk in, but they kept the heat in and at least his flak-jacket was well insulated.

A wonderful blast of warm air hit him when he finally reached the bar, pushing the heavy wooden door open to be greeted by cheers from Asuma and Genma, each with a bottle of beer in hand, the other slung around the edge of squishy couches at the back around a beaten old table.

Iruka had managed to tear himself away from grading papers, and was now chatting with Anko while they waited for the barman to get their drinks. They each greeted him, before going back to their conversation.

"It's _freezing_ out there," he huffed, planting himself lazily next to Genma, Kurenai reaching over Gai's lap (who gave him a thumb's up when he walked in) to pass him a bottle which he took gratefully.

"Better get used to it," she quirked a perfect black brow at him, "still got two more months of it."

"You say that like I complain," he scoffed while pulling down the edge of his mask, a wry smile curling over the corners of his mouth.

"You _do_ complain. It can't be autumn all the time, after all."

"Awwwh, not even if I wish hard enough?"

"If you're going to wish for anything," Genma taped him lightly on the shoulder while Kakashi savoured the first swig of the evening, "wish for a woman for me."

Asuma was shaking his head opposite them, his arm curling tighter around the back of the couch where Kurenai was sitting in an unconsciously protective gesture. He might not have noticed he was doing it, but Kakashi certainly didn't miss it. He usually did this for Genma and occasionally Iruka (when he managed to convince the shy teacher out his shell and pick up a broad for the night). They seemed to find Kakashi had this uncanny knack with convincing beautiful women that the resident jounin were the best of the male species on the planet.

Kurenai would have killed Genma if he tried anything anyway… Kakashi knew better than to get involved in _that_ little affair.

"Am I playing wingman again, Genma?" He slouched back, mask creasing against his neck.

"You bet you are! You're like my lucky charm," any attempt to dishevel his silvery hair with an affectionate ruffle was thwarted by a quick succession of dodging before Genma eventually gave up.

"I'll get you eventually," he huffed while Gai went to the bar for the next round.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kakashi retorted, slumping back. He promised Kurenai he'd split a bottle of sake with her later, so after the next round it should be time to move onto the heavier stuff. Iruka and Anko sat at the back of the table where Gai previously occupied, watching as more people slowly started to enter the pub.

"I swear, you come back from missions _just_ to get us _drunk_," Anko grinned at Asuma, nursing a bottle of beer.

"You never say no," and in fairness, he had a point.

She simply shook her head and stood, bottle clutched in front of her. "To Asuma, for giving us an excuse!"

The rest cheered and clinked bottles with her while Gai returned with the next round. Genma grabbed a bottle greedily; Kurenai and Asuma watched him with amusement, knowing how much of a lightweight he could be. Gai sat next to Anko who punched him playfully in the shoulder. Iruka just shook his head at the bottle offered to him by the taijutsu master; he never drank much but only for the fact that he had to teach classes in the morning.

No one ever mentioned the fact that each one of them had killed someone at sometime in their lives. One was a former servant of Orochimaru, another had used her body on several occasions to complete a mission, another could have easily ripped a man clean in two with his bare hands and more than likely has; everyone knew his temper. And yet…

And yet…

Such a sight they must have been. Murderers, perverts, prostitutes, traitors, sitting and laughing and drinking as if nothing had ever happened. As if nothing mattered.

These were moments when nothing was wrong and they could just drink and forget their troubles. There was no mission to worry over, no guilt; just friends, beer and sake, laughter and jokes and the occasionally low-brow remark passed around. Slowly, slowly Kakashi could feel his brain turn to contented heavy mush. Feeling the slightest bit daring, he leaned in over Genma's shoulder. The noise level in the bar had risen since he first arrived, more and more people filled in the small space and the heavy scent of alcohol was potent in the air.

"See anyone you like yet?"

Better for him to ask now than have the senbon-sucker begging him for a woman as the night wore on and it was too late. Asuma's deep boom of a laugh rumbled across from him at a particularly loud and obscene story Anko was telling him; Iruka's face was a mix of both awe and abject horror. Genma looked around.

"Few short skirts around; I'll tell you when they start getting sorter."

Kakashi just rolled his visible eye and took the sake Kurenai offered him with thanks. She offered to help find a woman with a shorter skirt, the Copy-ninja near spat out his drink when she pointed a lacquered finger wickedly at a woman who was roughly the size of a thimble and wore a scrap of material that could have barely consisted of a tea-towel.

Hopefully, Genma wasn't _that_ drunk.

Asuma had (shakily) pulled him and Gai up to the bar at some point. Kakashi vaguely wondered if this would mark the start of tequila shots (and, he happily noted, it was about damn time), but instead he blinked when a half-glass of thick black liquid was deposited into his hands without prior warning.

He looked up into the taller man's dark eyes. "I'm not going to survive this one, am I?"

Asuma just grinned wolfishly (and Kakashi could have sworn the bottom fell out his stomach there, _ignore it, ignore it_) and touched glasses with them.

"You have to, Kakashi," Gai winked at him, showing brilliant white teeth, "who else will we challenge in a game of tequila rounds?"

"Not Genma I hope," Asuma quipped, gesturing to the tipsy jounin who swayed slightly in his lazy position.

They just laughed and knocked back the strong-smelling substance together - he felt his throat close around the burning sensation.

A slight shudder, as it hit his stomach and just lay there (he should have known better than to mix his drinks), burning away. Tears blurred his vision, his gag-reflex kicked in.

"_What_-" he rasped, "is that?"

Gai started to laugh and a slightly swaying Asuma joined him. If Kakashi wasn't struggling to keep the contents of his stomach down, he would have berated both of them for even daring to titter at his horrified grimace. The world began to spin ever so slightly, so Asuma joined him while he wobbled back to the sofa by Genma, who looked a little worse for wear.

"'Kashi!" Came the slur through Genma's senbon. "Woman. _Now_."

"Why don't you pick one first?" He winced when he rolled the middle of the sentence together, was that black stuff really _that_ bad? A bottle was passed into his hands.

"Take that drink," he pointed as straight as a drunk man could at a woman who, for all Kakashi knew, could have been completely naked save for the few tiny yellow items she was wearing to give some semblance of decency," to _that_ girl over there."

"You're one _smooth_ worker, you know that Genma?" Anko said sarcastically, waving around her bottle of wine with her extravagant hand gestures.

Confidence in movement slight renewed, he pulled up his mask, cold bottle in hand and approached the woman and her giggling group of society friends. Her hair was long, brown, with those beautiful soft blue eyes outlined with dark kohl. She would have been considered stunning if not for the ridiculous lack of clothes she was wearing, but then it wasn't really in Kakashi's tastes, so either way didn't and wouldn't affect him.

"Oh, well 'aint you a sight?" She crooned when he tapped her on the shoulder. One eye narrowed; she may have been pretty but as soon as she opened her mouth all that attractiveness went straight out the window.

Good lord, are eyelashes supposed to be that huge?

"Well, I'm flattered, but you see that perfect specimen of masculinity over there?" He may have been pushing it on that one, but luckily Genma wasn't swaying or doing something monumentally stupid when she chose to look around. "_He_ wanted to share this drink with you."

The woman pursed her pink lips together, gave him a wry smile and took the bottle reluctantly, her brow raised at him. "He say anythin' 'bout me?"

"Not much," Kakashi shrugged, "seemed to be at a… _loss_ for words."

The woman's ample bosom bounced with hearty laughter, her sweeping eyelashes touching her cheekbones when her eyes crinkled shut. "Well 'aint that so sweet? I might just take him up on his offer."

She sauntered off towards the group, and within minutes the two were escaping to the nearest bathroom/corridor/dark secluded corner/apartment. Asuma knuckle-punched him as he leaned over the top of the couch.

"You still got it."

"What can I say?" Kakashi sighed. "I'm a genius."

The darker man took another swig from his bottle, "Why don't you try find one for Gai? I'm sure he's been lonely the past few weeks with everyone on missions."

Kakashi however, inclined his head to where Gai was at the time, "Take a look for yourself."

"… Well, I'll be." Asuma chuckled to himself, tapping Kurenai on the shoulder and pointing in Gai's direction.

Many people, save for Kakashi, didn't know that when Gai has some "liquid confidence" in him, he's actually quite a smooth operator. There was an ease with him around women that would have made lesser men envious. And while he wasn't the most handsome man in the bar, he was certainly one of the more charming ones. _Perhaps it's his smile_, Kakashi contemplated.

The woman he was talking to was small, cute if you're into that sort of thing, with short auburn hair. She was laughing at something he said, and Kakashi went back to his drink, grinning.

Nope, Gai definitely didn't need his services tonight.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_ A person does not have to be breath-takingly beautiful to pick someone up in a bar. I just happen to enjoy the idea of Gai being really sweet and charming, and more confident with some alcohol (aren't we all? I just get sleepy). Constructive criticism is rather helpful, or anything at all, I'm not pushed either way. Whoopsie, I just realised I didn't give Iruka any lines. Gaaaah, he's so sweet!


	4. Streak of Silver

_**Author's Notes:**_ Thanks **KakashiKrazed** for all your wonderful reviews. They make me fuzzy in places I've never felt fuzzy before :3. And thanks also to **noNAMEohmygod** and **BlueJay 21** for their posititve reviews. You guys are so sweet *sniff*. Also thanks to everyone who has been adding this to their favorites and alerts.

_**Warning:**_ This chapter contains swearing and descriptions of a sexual nature.

_**Streak of Silver**_

"What about you?" Asuma asked, and instantly Kurenai and Anko were right beside Kakashi. Anko was _almost_ there but Kurenai was _gone._

"Yeah," Anko waved her bottle dangerously above his nose, exaggerating her point, "maybe you always play matchmaker because you're shy."

Kurenai was trying to tug down his mask, muttering drunkenly, "C'mon Kakashi, get out there with a woman. And take this stupid thing off."

"What wrong with a little mystery?" He said, carefully avoiding her hands and keeping a firm hold on the edge of the black cotton. He may have been a little more inebriated than he expected, but there was still a bit of wits to him, enough to know what was going on and not blurt out anything stupid or let the two kunoichi tear down his mask.

Iruka and Asuma were watching him with amusement as he shakily batted the women off and avoided their eager suggestions for him to leave with a female at some point. Somewhere in between a particularly lewd proposition from a drunk Anko, Asuma finally decided it was enough and promptly saved Kakashi from the giggling woman's clutches (and he had never been more grateful, he was just a little too drunk and she was just a little too hyper), loudly announcing the next round of Olmeca Gold Tequila. Gai too, was dragged away from his new friend by the collar up to the bar.

Usually it would have just been the three of them, but Anko had managed to convince Iruka to play along by telling him she'd make sure he was first in line to see a Medic-Ninja in the morning to recover. He very reluctantly agreed, but found he didn't have a choice anyway when being pulled by his hair towards the rest of them.

Genma was no-where to be seen. Kurenai stood on the outside of them, keeping score. While the barman was busily pouring the mountainous piles of shots, Asuma rolled his shoulders, Anko looked a little worse for wear and Iruka was mildly terrified. Kakashi looked almost gleeful.

"You may have won last time, Kakashi," Gai said, finger pointed epically towards the ceiling, "but nothing is stopping my victory tonight!"

"Oh really?" Kakashi huffed, leaning his elbow on the bar, pretending to be bored. "And why is that?"

"I have the power of youth on my side! Where as you, my rival, are very much on your way to the land of drunken swagger."

As if to exaggerate his point, another wave of spinning overcame Kakashi's sight for a second, but he utterly refused to loose. _No one_ in this village could drink tequila like he could. Not even Asuma, and he's seen than man drink _inhuman_ amounts of alcohol.

Land of drunken swagger? Why did that sound like so much fun…?

"You know the rules," Kurenai stood in the middle of their semi-circle, a few of the patrons in the bar watched with curiosity, "first one to finish all ten shots, wins. If you pass out, you loose. If you throw up, you loose. If you can't take anymore, you loose. Got it?"

Iruka looked like he was going to "pass out" already, but nodded along with the rest of them, gulping. Anko was punching the air.

"Okay, go!" Kurenai, along with some curious watchers, began cheering as soon as the first shot was knocked back and the small glass was thumped back onto the counter.

Then the next, repeated. Kakashi didn't like it with salt, or lime. It went down so much smoother just on it's own, burned his stomach and not his throat, which he was sure was happening to Iruka who promptly choked after his second. Third, fourth, and he was matching Gai and Asuma. Not that it was hard to do so, even with the headache that was fast coming and an obviously protesting stomach.

Kurenai was wailing with a small group of bystanders looking on, interested, egging on the crowd. Poor Iruka couldn't take anymore and fell over. Anko turned green a stopped, hanging onto the side of the bar and clutching her stomach.

Seven, eight. This was _easy_, if a little disorientating; Gai and Asuma were already wobbling by their eighth one, Kakashi had picked up his ninth with a slight pause.

Okay, maybe when the room rights itself he can co-ordinate his hand to his mouth if at all possible. _There_. And suddenly, the ninth was gone in a second, sliding easily downwards to a twisting abdomen. Asuma had to stop, only half of his ninth was gone and he was stumbling on the spot, head clutched in a hand, smoke forgotten in an ashtray on the counter. Kurenai looked downtrodden.

Number ten was probably the hardest to stomach, he nearly chocked halfway down, but that split nano-second when he beat Gai (again) felt all the sweeter. His glass came down to the bar a mere second before Gai's, and already Asuma and Kurenai had grabbed him under the shoulders and swung his heavy arms around their necks, declaring "WINNER!".

If Kakashi would try to re-account what happened after that, he honestly wouldn't be able to tell you. All he could remember were the bare snippets; Gai and Asuma singing loudly about how a _Kiss is Not a Contract, But it's Very Nice_, a very bedraggled looking Genma returning and clapping him happily on the shoulder with eternal gratitude. Kurenai spilling a whole bottle of sake accidentally and she and Anko laughing about it for what seemed like forever. Kakashi actually spat out his drink the second time around when Anko picked one ludicrously long fake eyelash stuck to Genma's cheek. Anko and he were in near-hysterics fuelled by alcohol and Genma's blushing and stuttering.

Sometime, he shut his eye in a vain attempt to quell the dizziness. Time meant little to him as the minutes passed and he somehow ended back up on the squishy couch next to Genma rambling on about that woman and what they did in the bathroom. Slowly, slowly the world stopped turning, became less blurry for a moment, and a headache became more apparent. His brow felt so heavy against his headband.

Becoming sober didn't sound like the greatest idea in the world, especially with the killer hangover that was threatening to break over him like being smashed in the head with a wooden chair. Kurenai and Asuma were talking quietly on the couch opposite, Genma was helping both Anko and Iruka rise from their seats, intent on getting them home safely, Anko still singing loudly. Gai was drunk along with Asuma and Kurenai, but had calmed down. The bar had emptied somewhat.

Why was he always the first to recover?

"Get Gai home, will you?" Kurenai asked him, one her eyes half closed, the other hanging dangerously low. He nodded, but quickly stopped when the pounding in his head increased. It took a few seconds to coax the taijutsu master into standing, but he got there eventually.

"C'mon." He muttered, throwing one of the man's arms over his shoulders and hauling him upward. "Think you can walk?"

Something was muttered, but it didn't sound negative so that was an OK in Kakashi's book. Only after pushing open the doors following Kurenai and Asuma did he realise how bloody cold it was outside.

Oh yeah, it's winter. _Fuck_.

This wasn't good. Now that he had sobered up somewhat, just the slightest bit of paranoia started to take over. He was still drunk, Gai was barely coherent and he wasn't the lightest person either so carrying him was proving a challenge. The roads were icy and dangerous, and right now Konoha seemed completely deserted save for the occasional dog loitering around. What if they were attacked? He didn't think "drunken fist" seemed the best type of style right now. He rarely ever let himself become this vulnerable… what if…?

Saying a silent prayer, he shakily stepped out of the warm pub and into the freezing cold air, Gai still leaning against his left shoulder, occasionally saying things Kakashi didn't quite catch and his brain was moving too slow to register it. The cold coupled with the alcohol in his system was making him dizzy and giddy.

Luckily Gai's apartment wasn't that far away. He took one of the side-roads, the darkness pressing in on him from all angles. A tiny little part of him was tempted to use his Sharingan, if just to tell where he was going; his normal eye was hazy and blurred.

His foot came into contact with a particularly icy cobblestone and he stumbled until his free shoulder hit the wall adjacent, but Gai's arm around him shot down to his waist in a mille-second and held him somewhat upright. He started to laugh, in the ridiculousness of it and found himself being walked back into the wall, a warm, hard body pressing in on him.

* * *

Where… what happened?

Gai was never usually this disorientated, even after a night of drinking with Asuma and the others, but those tequila shots really, really did him in.

First… he was in the bar… and now he was…

Where the hell was he? His blurred, black eyes saw nothing but darkness and the flicker of street lamps through his drunken haze.

His arm was around something warm, only just slightly smaller than him, certainly not as broad, but it was hardly registering in his muddled brain.

He vaguely remembered going through a chorus of _A Kiss is Not a Contract _with Asuma, and could kind of remember talking to some… girl or other through the night. Who was she… again?

And just there, out of the corner of his eye, a streak of silver.

Oh… _oh_, that's right! He _remembered_ now. He remembered that tall, silver haired girl from the night before. Wow, boy did he remember _that_, how could he possibly forget? Yes… she was there, he was talking to her at the bar, she was laughing and joking with him. Flirting with him. She called him charming.

Well, he definitely recalls telling her she was the most beautiful woman he ever clapped eyes on, and now that he was out in a deserted street in the icy cold, did his chivalrous nature in catching her when she stumbled not deserve a little reward?

Of course it did.

He wouldn't call himself a rough man, but pressing someone up against a wall in such a way would better be described as _intense_. Or so he liked to think.

What was her name again?

She… it must have been one wild night, her hair was _crazy_. A small gasp came muffled through the black scarf she had around the lower part of her face, it got in the way when he tried to kiss her (or more likely, accidentally bumped their faces together in his inebriated state). _Black scarf, was she always wearing that…?_

"Stupid mask," he muttered, before yanking the material down in one quick movement.

* * *

To say that Kakashi was shocked at his current situation was a bit of an understatement. Usually, his reflexes were so much faster than this, so anyone who went for his mask would find themselves instantly incapacitated. Perhaps it was the shock of the wall behind him, and the warmth of the body pressed so close in front. Or it could have easily been how horrifically drunk he was. Or the fact that, before he even realised what was happening, he was pinned between Gai's hips and the icy stone behind him.

Any attempts to "incapacitate" his rival however, were cut short when his now mask-less chin was tilted upwards, and his cold and chapped lips were covered by amazingly warm ones in a mind-blowing kiss.

This wasn't real, was it?

No, _no,_ this was definitely real! The utter shock sizzling through his every nerve ending was most certainly fucking real, the freezing cold air contrasting with the overheated body of Konoha's Taijutsu Master was the most real thing he could think of, and the fierce punching beat of his heart battering against his lungs couldn't get any more existent!

Fingerless-gloved hands scrabbled at the wall behind him when he tried to move back and away from the inviting figure, but a wall was a wall and this man was more of a wall than the solid concrete and brick behind him.

His lone teal eye was wide and exaggerated in pure shock. The kiss was painfully long and slow and his skin felt like it was going to tear itself from his body when a tongue slipped past his disorientated lips and slid in his mouth in a desperate attempt to coax him into returning the gesture.

He… he tried so hard for so long, ever since he was maybe twelve or thirteen to keep his preferences under wraps. He never dealt with business and pleasure, it just got too complicated, people talked, he had a reputation to keep. But where had Gai been hiding all these years? It couldn't be…

That single eye was sliding slowly shut, the angle shifted and became deeper, warmer, more intense; he'd never felt so taken in his life.

God he loved that, that dominating edge, that intensity. And why was he thinking about all those others while currently allowing his eternal rival and friend explore his mouth with his _tongue_?

For a drunk man, he could _fucking kiss_…

Gai pulled away, his eyes squinted closed, fingers still wound tightly in the mask around Kakashi's neck, and kissed along a smooth jaw down to his heaving throat.

Breathing seemed like a monumental task at that point, he cracked his eye open just to see the sheen of jet-black hair disappear under his jaw-line while the other man's mouth worked on his neck, leaving shivering skin over every area kissed.

No.. this isn't…

"Gai…st-" But it was a bare whisper, hushed when his hand previously buried in Kakashi's mask held the other side of his throat, tipping his head back to bare more skin.

For someone who trained his physical and mental abilities for years on end, he never knew breathing to be such a labour until now. The other hand owned by the fighter was on Kakashi's thigh, and it travelled until it hooked underneath his knee and drew up the limb until it rested against the curve of Gai's hip.

He would have protested, if not for the mouth that returned, blundering in the darkness, thrusting his tongue into the other as if it were his very last. Lord, Kakashi could have died right on the spot and been completely happy.

Any person passing by would have thought the sight to be utterly ridiculous, but part of him was failing to see the downside to that when he could no longer feel the cold, just the warm body moulding against him, that kiss, that _fucking kiss_…

There was just the night and the street barely illuminated by the flickering lamps, the warmth of one of the men he's been fantasising about since his late teens and he realised how much taller and broader Gai was than him. It was perfect, hard, and _hot_, urgent and fast and every bit the way he loved to be kissed.

It had been far, far too long for him.

The hand around his neck moved up, fingers brushing the metal plate of his head-band, pushing it up ever so slightly, a thumb following the trail of a serrated scar. Gai's mouth slowed, much to Kakashi's dismay, and as he pulled away the confusion was apparent in his dark, hazy black eyes.

* * *

Something… something was definitely off here.

Sure, this was good, really, _really_ good in Gai's book, but a part of him knew something wasn't right.

For one, he could taste tequila, and he knew that girl he was talking to in the bar only drank white wine. She hated straight drinks.

Secondly, she seemed just that little bit taller than your average woman.

And third… she didn't wear a mask. Or a headband.

In his drunken state, it barely registered, so when he pulled away to find out who exactly this woman was, he was met with a soft, lust-narrowed grey eye.

"Oh," he mumbled, falling forward slightly, resting his forehead against the other's, "sorry, Kakashi…"

And in his drunken state, it hadn't even registered. It never seemed to hit him, his mind couldn't quite process the information given.

He just wanted sleep, a nice, warm bed and to wake up with a killer hangover in the morning. As long as he had that and it made sense, nothing else mattered at that moment.

* * *

Kakashi thinks a little part of him died right there and then. Shame too, because there wasn't much of him left either…

Gai… Gai didn't even realise it was him he was so eagerly kissing. He had mistook him for someone else in his intoxication, and the blow was a brutal one to Kakashi's pride.

Not only that, but now… now Gai knows. And soon… they would all know.

This wasn't good.

"Gai…" he muttered, his voice restrained and hoarse and so unbelievably disappointed it almost scared him, "let's get you home, okay?"

The man simply nodded, and he once again supported him like he had some moments ago (yet it seemed more like a lifetime) and took him back to his apartment block. It was a mystery how no one saw them then; he supposed, he was a little preoccupied to notice if anyone did at the time.

The walk home to his own apartment was a long and lonely one, but the only thing Kakashi really cared about at that moment was sleep.

He could worry about his murderous hangover and people discovering the fact he was gay in the morning.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_: That song is A Kiss Is Not A Contract by Flight of The Conchords. I would recomend looking their stuff up on Youtube, they are absolutely hilarious.

Gai kiss good? Kakashi thinks so at least.


	5. Kakashi's Hangover

**_Author's Notes: _**Another shortie here. Thanks sooooooo very much for all the reviews for the last chapter. I didn't mean to make it sound sad, just a little distressing XD. Well, it's the morning after now and Kakashi is in a bad,_ bad mood. _

Run for your lives!

**_Warning:_** This chapter contains horrific abuse of the English language!

_**Kakashi's Hangover**_

Kakashi was awake surprisingly early the next morning considering he didn't return until about half four. His head was pounding, his body felt wan and greasy, and through the disorientation and the haze and blankets piled on top of him, he realised.

Gai kissed him.

_Gai fucking kissed him!_

It was about then, two seconds after he woke up, that he clutched his head and rolled around in anguish under the covers, trying to ground himself or convince himself that it didn't happen.

No, no it didn't happen. Gai _didn't_ kiss him.

_Gai fucking frenched him!_

He groaned long and loudly into a pillow he snatched from his left side, muffling the sound that slowly turned into a wail as he became more horrified by the minute. The little, childish part of him he thought he stamped out years ago wanted to kick and thump the bed and cry in frustration. The other, pissed off part of him wanted to punch holes through walls and various people who were unfortunate enough to cross his path this sunny winter morning.

How long had he known he was gay? Since he was about thirteen, fourteen? Maybe even younger. He never liked, or to be quite honest, enjoyed that fact. The mask, he liked to think, helped to hide his developing features when he was younger and when he realised how horribly… feminine he was.

Well… not feminine per-say, but he just had that… that _look_ about him that sent gay-dars wild. That wasn't the sole reason he wore one, of course, it was useful on missions for blending into crowds and the like, the whole mystery thing kept him amused, and having no one actually know what his face looked like was one of the most lucrative and useful tools as a ninja he could think of.

God, even when he was a kid his preferences were more or less the same. Perhaps it was because he was so damn lazy; he not only liked, but preferred to be the submissive one with a sexual partner. It just felt… more natural to him.

Better.

Much better. Call him as gay as fucking Christmas, but he loved taller, broader men with muscles and angles and dominance.

Men like Asuma. Men like Ibiki. Men like Gai.

_Sigh_… Asuma.

Now there was someone who has been a figure of pure eroticism for Kakashi for years. A real man, deep in thought and voice, hard hitting, perfect musculature honed from years of training, rugged and tall and dark skinned and dangerous and so sexy it almost frightened Kakashi to think about his _friend_ like that.

Usually, if he was desperate and needy he would head down to the nearest out-of-the-way gay district (he preferred the one around Grass), change his hairstyle, take off his mask, go to a bar and pick up a nice, strong, preferably ninja-type male to take the edge off. It was never difficult to find exactly what he was looking for because, let's face it, Kakashi may have the _gay_ look but he was still fucking gorgeous and he _knew_ it. A lot of the gay ninja community migrated to these small wild towns to, for just a moment, forget who they were and what they were fighting for and just fuck for a while.

Kakashi didn't do relationships. They were complicated and time consuming and giving over his limited emotions to someone who could very well be an enemy tomorrow was a ridiculous notion. It was pointless, wonderful sex and he couldn't have cared less about the person because…

Because…

He didn't know them. It didn't have to hurt when he was rejected, or forgotten about.

But he _knew_ Gai. Hell, he's wanted Gai for years, ever since that time he was leaving the communal showers in one of the training facilities, and Gai entered in nothing but a towel and a sheen of glistening sweat. The man was nothing but pure, refined, perfect muscle. Kakashi didn't realise the appeal Gai held for him until then, some seven or eight years ago, but it was just as strong then as it was now. Perhaps even more so.

So knowing that Gai had oh so _passionately_ kissed him and came so close to giving him the hickey of a lifetime over a stupid, drunken mistake felt awful.

Pretty much everywhere felt awful. His stomach was on the brink of giving back what was consumed the night previous, he could feel the tequila leaking out of every _pore_ and his head felt roughly the size and weight of a wrecking-ball. His eye was bloodshot and tired and there was a disgusting taste in his mouth, as if something horrible had climbed down his throat last night.

Oh yeah…

_It was Gai's fucking tongue!_

He clutched his head again and curled up in a ball with a sleepy, web-throated "aaaaaargh!"

Why did Gai have to be such an amazing kisser? He felt like every molecule of oxygen had been sucked out of his lungs, like his mouth would never feel so amazing again, like…

Like the promise of sex was just a simple, easy zipper-tug away.

This could not get any worse.

Kakashi was THE fucking Copy-Ninja. They feared him from here to Sand and back again. So if any of them found out he occasionally travelled to gay bars and promptly let some man (of all species!) fuck him senseless, it would utterly destroy his reputation he spent years building.

He couldn't, could _absolutely not _go back out there and face them and their talking and their gossip. Of all things, he didn't want his reputation as a ninja to be overshadowed by his sexual preferences.

Kakashi didn't think he could look at Gai the same way again. At least he didn't know the men he slept with, their real names or their real faces. He didn't have to care about what happened in the morning besides a hasty farewell or if they (and they usually did) tried to sneak an albeit very chaste kiss before he left them forever. It was sex, Kakashi didn't want anything more, and it made it easier if there wasn't a chance he was going to run into them day after day. _But Gai lived three streets down from him!_

Perhaps if he was really sneaky about it he could leave a note for the Hokage explaining that he just can't take it anymore and start a new life somewhere else. Be a barman… or something like that. Live a normal life.

No way. He was too impatient and lacked the social skills.

God, he was contemplating running away from home. At his age! All because he couldn't handle a little problem.

No… he had to deal with this. He could just avoid Gai for the next few weeks. Blame it on the drink. _Yeah_… they were both completely off-their-tits last night anyway, people would buy that.

He decided to head down to the monument, give his problem over to the dead, and hope this stupid thing just blows over.

If only Obito could see him now. He'd be laughing his ass off.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_** I've been looking mostly through the M rated gallery (shuddup, I'm a perv, okay?!) and I realised something.

Kakashi has 95 pages of M rated stories. Asuma has 2.

_2!!_

Asuma is the hot! This is unholy! Why isn't there more fics about him?! _WHY ISN'T THERE MORE ASUMA/KAKASHI???!!_

Asuma has wonderful character and great potential. Yes, yes I know he dies (I haven't gotten that far) but still, let's pretend in some alternate universe that episode doesn't happen and he's still alive and sexy and rugged and as handsome as ever! I _LOVE_ Asuma, and I demand his character be loved by all! May the Yaoi be hot and manly!


	6. Gai's Hangover

_**Author's Notes: **_Daaawh, all the reviews I've been getting for this are so lovely! Thanks guys. Support the good ships Gai/Kakashi and Asuma/Kakashi!!! YAY!

In this chapter we have the aftermath of the tequila night for Gai. I love writing him, he's epic.

_**Warning: **_Some mild language.

_**Gai's Hangover**_

It was with abject horror when Gai finally came too after a night of drinking.

The clock said 3pm. _3PM! _He _never_ stayed in this late! It was simply unheard of!

He would have to work extra hard to get all his laps in this afternoon, and promised himself that if he didn't finish them he would balance Lee on his feet while he did an extra fifty laps on his hands around the town.

The dull ache throbbed at his head like the beat of a bass drum, his skin was clammy and greasy with the effort his body was making to remove all the alcohol from his system. It had been months since he drank so much, and his stomach started to rise with imminent nausea. Those dammed, _dammed_ tequila shots!

All evidence of the previous night had been fully hacked up several seconds later when he bolted out of bed for the bathroom. Feeling a little better, Gai took a hasty, cold shower and made himself a quick breakfast of rolled omelette and miso soup.

Fresher, but still a little dizzy, Gai bounded out of his apartment block and wasted no time to get into his usual running routine. So much time used on sleep, now the whole day had disappeared from right under his nose! There was still so much to do! From laps, to training, to training with Tenten (like he promised) later on her chakra control, then all the errands he had to run for himself just added up to too much. Laundry and dinner and cleaning, argh! Where did the day go?

His headache intensified, and the awful, awful taste on his mouth simply refused to go away even after he brushed his teeth _three_ times!

The tequila was back with a vengeance, slowing him down somewhat with a bout of post-ossification dizziness. He stopped, panting, after completing three and a half laps in record time, leaving billowing dust clouds and some minor bush-fires in his wake.

Gai just needed to… sort his head out for a second. He couldn't remember a thing from the night before. Even before the tequila was a blur if not a complete blank. He could remember Anko telling some lewd story to Asuma, Kakashi won the drinking competition _again_ (and Gai made a mental note to challenge the jounin later on, there was _no way_ he was going to let that bastard take the lead) and walking into the bathroom to find Genma tongue-tied with a ludicrously dressed woman.

After that… nothing.

Catching his breath, realising he shouldn't have started so quickly and put a strain on his heart like that, he jogged on, trying to grasp the memories of the previous night before they slipped through his fingers. His heart rate slowed to a more normal pace, and he sped up slightly, recalling.

Some… weird black stuff courtesy of Asuma, Anko making funny hand signals to try and explain to Iruka exactly _what_ the meaning of a motorboat was; but was all that before or after the tequila?

One thing for sure, when he couldn't remember the night before it was usually a sign that they had a good time. Asuma, Iruka or Kakashi would tell him otherwise if he asked.

He sighed, finally breaking into his run to catch up on so many laps lost.

He had to meet Tenten at five beside the lake, that gave him an hour and a half to catch up. That was just enough time. After that, he had to change his bed sheets and his freezer needed de-frosting. The laundry in his bathroom was piling up too, so many things needing to be tended to.

Tenten would not be happy if he was late, even though he was teaching her off duty, without pay, but he didn't have the heart to say no to her. She had some trouble with her chakra control, and though he was no great shakes himself, he _was_ an excellent teacher.

Or so he liked to think.

The monument, a tribute to all the dead Ninja was just up ahead, so Gai took a detour. He wouldn't visit it as often as say, Kakashi would, but now and then he would pass by, pay his respects and continue.

_Speak of the devil_, he thought after slamming into the Copy-Ninja who chose to round the corner at the exact time Gai was running towards it, and the result nearly knocked the smaller man clean off his feet. Funny, Kakashi was usually far more aware of his surroundings than that. Although, Gai presumed, he's more than likely hung-over. His book managed to slip from his grasp and dropped to the icy ground.

Kakashi was holding his nose where it connected at top speed with Gai's chest, stumbling, his eye squinted closed and watering. "Ow…"

"Oh, sorry," he said hurriedly, holding the man steady by his left elbow. He sniffed, to clear his head, and a watery grey eye opened to look at his attacker.

Gai was not a stupid man despite the beliefs of many of the younger students in Konoha, so watching as Kakashi's expression jumped from a bewildered sort of accusation to a fearful horror (and all with a single, visible eye), he immediately knew something was wrong.

Seemingly all in one motion, the man stopped to pick up his book, back-pedalled away from Gai, then alternatively jumped to the nearest rooftop and sped away drenched in a cold sweat.

"…What?" He whispered questioningly, before looking at his watch. "_Five fifty five?!_" He yelled, before running to the training grounds at a near warp level six, only stopping when he nearly killed an elderly man in his haste to save time.

* * *

Tenten was a very smart child, perhaps not as much as Neji but she was certainly intelligent, and it takes a cunning mind to properly master and use chakra, so it wasn't long before she got the hang of it. Her special moves unfortunately drained a lot of chakra, so he sat down with her, analysed each movement and what took up the most energy and helped her tone them down, then sent her to practice while he watched from the sidelines.

If she was improving or not, Gai didn't even notice. He was too preoccupied with other matters.

What was all _that_ about? Why did Kakashi look so horrified to see him, when any other day he would just nod or wave in his direction and go back to his book?

The jounin was a naturally aloof person, naturally impassive and calm, so a freaked out Kakashi was a very worrisome thing.

Did he do something when he was drunk? Gai had a nasty temper, even _he_ knew that, perhaps he got into a fight…

But he wasn't hurt the next morning. Oh Lord, what if he tried to kick Kakashi's ass when he was pissed, so the man had no idea what was going on or how to fight back? Oh, if only he could remember what happened last night!

The again, Kakashi didn't look hurt at all, and would have been banging down his door this morning, demanding an explanation or more likely; revenge.

So what was going on? Gai wanted an immediate end to this matter.

Excusing himself from training, Tenten beamed when he told her he thought she was old enough to handle it alone, and took off in search of the silver-haired ninja.

Every attempt to intercept the man however, ended the same way.

He tried simply walking up to him when he was in Ichiraku's; attempting to convince Naruto that he can't live on ramen for the rest of his life, who happily ignored his grumbling sensei and continued eating. He made quick excuses to leave the boy once Gai was in eyesight and hurried off. Naruto simply rose a brow at Gai when questioned and shrugged, face full.

A sneakier approach was needed, it seemed.

So Gai tried hiding in a tree above the jounin, who was reading silently among the roots, his breath rising in a haze and a cold grey eye darting over the obscene paragraphs. The ever so slight rustle above him, where Gai was hiding, prompted the man to disappear in a poof of smoke before he could even open his mouth to ask.

Then he tried sudden appearances. He was good with those, so was Lee…

He tried appearing right in front of Kakashi when he was offering Sakura help with her groceries (explaining he needed to talk with her parents anyway about her progression), but the man near _threw_ the genin at Gai, sending food items everywhere and a screaming pink-haired kunoichi throwing oranges in a fit of rage.

He tried appearing behind Kakashi, and that almost worked when he grabbed the smaller man's arms. This was short lived however, when Kakashi gave a girlish yelp in surprise and jerked his arms back so hard his elbow connected with Gai's nose. Then he ran off, his long legs carrying him as fast and as far as he could possibly muster while Gai stumbled around blearily.

So now, supporting a bloody nose and with absolutely no answers or signs of Kakashi, Gai sighed in defeat, and returned home to do his laundry.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_: Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing. I'll try get another chapter out for christmas.

Admit that that mental image of a girly-screaming Kakashi is both hilarious and strangely endearing.


	7. DeBriefing

**_Auhtor's Notes: _**Thanks again for all the glowing support and a very Merry Christy-mas to everyone! Hope you're enjoying the holidays, me, I'm just happy I got my 80gig PS3! Finally! I'm sick of sharing with my brother.

**_Warnings:_** Some mild language and hints of a sexual nature.

_**De-briefing**_

One of the main reasons Kakashi was such an incredible Ninja was because of his ability to distance himself from everything and everyone when he is called for a mission. He rarely, _rarely_ let's his heart get in the way of his head, and while that is most-of-the-time a good thing, those exceptional moments of emotion were usually in the forms of retribution or murder.

So when something so stupid could make him so emotional, he definitely knew his heart was getting in the way of his head too much.

For the past day and a half, that independent muscle bringing blood to all his organs seemed permanently lodged in his throat with every sordid attempt Gai made at speaking to him.

Right now, Kakashi was leaning breathlessly against his apartment door after slamming it shut in effort to convince Gai he didn't want to see him.

But of course, he knew that wasn't the best plan of action because Gai was the type of person who wanted to get along with everyone, and for some unknown reason that Kakashi; his long term rival and friend didn't want to talk to him, it gave way for some serious explaining.

The only problem was, after bumping into Gai the day previous, Kakashi realised that every time he looked at the man, all he could see, feel, hear was _that_ kiss. That long, drawn out, passionate kiss. That beautifully exquisite, well executed kiss promising so much more and then… failing miserably to deliver.

Kakashi sighed in disgust and slid to the floor. Right now his heart and his head were intertwined. The heart wanted to grab Gai and do it all over again, but it also wanted to keep his sexuality under wraps. His head knew Gai was as straight as they came and wouldn't dare risk his reputation as a Ninja because of some idiotic, one-time thing, nor Gai's status as a fearsome warrior.

Then there was the case of his students. What if they found out? What if Gai told Naruto after Kakashi bolted from Ichiraku's? Naruto couldn't hold a secret to save his own skin, and if Naruto knew…

What would they think of him, if they knew?

Perhaps he was getting a little too worried and paranoid. He could get over this, couldn't he? He could keep his brain and his feelings far apart, right?

However, the thirty-nine times Gai happened to suddenly appear/teleport/poof/walk up to/jump out of water at/or climb down from roofs to see him sent the two organs into overdrive, so _that kiss _was all Kakashi could picture when he looked at the man.

He just couldn't shake him off! Gai was too stubborn and too oblivious and was probably pissed off at the fact that he and Kakashi kissed and now Kakashi wouldn't even _look_ at him!

So when the heart and the head were both on the same track, it's was impossible to choose. So what was he to do?

Kakashi didn't know, and could only pray it would all blow over.

* * *

"Sensei, is everything alright?" Lee asked worriedly behind him, big eyes the picture of innocence.

They were nearly identical save for the obvious height and age difference, but Gai liked to think they were more alike in mind than in matter. Sometimes Gai didn't even have to say anything, Lee would be there courteously asking if he was alright and if there was anything he could do. It was like a… clairvoyance they shared.

But Gai couldn't think of any way Lee could help him with this particular problem. Kakashi wasn't speaking to him, and was going to incredible lengths to avoid him completely. And all because of… what, exactly? What did he do?

He _did_ ask Asuma about it, but the man just shrugged, having no idea what might have set Kakashi off either. "Seemed fine to me," he said, his smoke threatening to fall from his mouth, "he didn't say anything to me about it."

Neither Iruka or Kurenai could tell, so what was it that Gai did?

He sighed heavily, slumping over the railings he was leaning on before looking out over Konoha, "No, it's fine, Lee."

This was affecting him far worse than he expected. If he ever did anything wrong, Kakashi would make doubly sure to tell him and Gai never did anything bad enough to incur the Copy-Ninja's fearsome wrath…

So what must he have done to actually _frighten_ him? Each time, the jounin looked positively terrified!

Lee said nothing, worriedly glancing at him every so often, crestfallen. He put a large hand on his head, ruffling the identical black locks with affection.

"C'mon Lee, what do you say to some dinner?"

Any doubts or negative emotions at that point were immediately wiped clean from the boy's face with an ear-splitting, glitteringly white grin and a thumbs up. It wasn't long before the two were attempting to consume their own bodyweight in food at a local restaurant, the pretty waitress smiling bemusedly at their haste.

Rather like Naruto, Gai always felt better after eating something, and for a moment his troubles were minimal. Lee was matching him in the amount of bowls stacked to his left, chopsticks moving with the speed and grace of hummingbird wings (and in truth, only Lee and Gai could make something as simple as eating look graceful).

Satisfied, he slumped back, Lee a bare three seconds after him, patting the corners of his mouth with a napkin in a motion that was purely ineffectual. He taught him well.

The waitress looked horrified at the amount she would later have to clean and re-set; Gai threw her an apologetic smile. One that was short-lived however, when an ANBU member promptly appeared in a haze of smoke beside their table, and laid a scroll down in front of the jounin.

_A mission. Finally! _

Nearly all of the jounin of Gai's rank had been called away on missions lately, bar Gai himself and he was starting to feel a little forgotten and inadequate.

"The Hokage requests your presence for briefing on this mission, sir," he said, courteous but dead-pan underneath his hood. He was glad he never had to go back to that again.

"Good thing too, I was getting worried they forgot about me," Gai chuckled; the ANBU member said nothing, obviously too emotionally hardened to allow any humour. Instead the jounin turned his attention to his student, passing him the money for the bill, "My apologies to cut this short, Lee, but I'm afraid the Hokage summons my presence."

The boy couldn't have looked more proud of his sensei if he tried. Tears welled up in his eyes, he clenched a fist to stave off the onslaught of emotions.

"Very well, Gai-sensei!" He cried. "I know you will return safely and triumphantly from your mission!"

The visibly uncomfortable Black-Ops member waited patiently for the hugging, epic backdrops and tears to end before following the taller man outside the restaurant and teleporting with him to the base of the Hokage's tower.

"The Third will be in the library, awaiting your arrival."

"Thank you," Gai bowed to the man before he disappeared in a wisp of smoke and trudged up the steps of the building, feeling much better than he had for the past couple of days.

* * *

"Ah, Maito Gai," The Third seemed to age every singe time Gai saw him, his hoarse old voice cracking against his eardrums, but spared a smile for him nonetheless, "I'm sure you have been eagerly awaiting news of a mission fitting your specialties."

It was true, he _had_ been waiting for one considering that every other available jounin had been trapped under the wave of S ranks that recently hit Konoha.

He nodded his head in his bowing position; the Hokage gestured for him to stand and he did without a moments hesitancy. The library was old and dusty, but the aged man spent most of his time in here, digesting the information from books twice his time, taking notes, handing out important missions and so on. The Hokage riffled through the papers on his desk, swivelling around a sheet for Gai to examine.

"We have complaints of a small terrorist group of rogue Ninja forming alliances outside the Grass region," he croaked, indicating the map on the sheet.

"Apparently," he continued, "they have been causing quite a stir in the surrounding villages. We have reports of them setting up camp _here_, in Katsuie city."

"Would the Black-ops not handle this from their own villages?" He rose a questioning brow, picking up the sheet in front of him, examining it for a second and laying it back down.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. We believe they are working in shifts, returning to their villages and leaving when they have spent enough time there to throw themselves out of the radar."

"You want me to gather information?"

"No," he replied, entwining his long, calloused fingers on the table in front of him, a grave look descending over his face, "I am afraid their activities in the neighbouring villages have been far too violent to let by with simple information gathering. I want you to eliminate their leader; by any means necessary."

Gai nodded, the epitome of seriousness.

The Hokage gestured to the brief once more, "I chose you because, even if you make a spectacle, once their leader is dead there is no reason for concern anymore. Your style is suited best for open combat, and the sooner this mission is completed, the better."

The compliment was apparent, and he smiled at the elder for holding him in such high regard.

"I suggest you study the mission brief before you head out at dawn tomorrow morning. I want a full report of every Ninja you happen to find there. Our sources from Katsuie say they are of low ranks, mainly chunnin and some jounin who haven't made it to ANBU level yet."

"I will be alone?" He asked, taking the folder from the desk.

"I was getting to that," the old man chuckled, passing him a second folder, "I would strongly suggest that a jounin accompany you. Genma would be an excellent-"

"Kakashi." Gai managed to cut the man off with a sudden burst of inspiration, before he could go any further.

"Hmm?"

"Hatake Kakashi."

Grey old eyes narrowed at the request, "Why would you ask for Kakashi? He is much more suited for espionage and quiet assassinations."

"Exactly," Gai said hurriedly, trying to get his point across before his excuses slipped beneath his fingers, "We work well together, and I would think this mission calls for much more than brute force. Kakashi is sharper than I am, his tactical approach would suit my open combat skills, would it not?"

The Third remained suspicious for several seconds, before nodding. "True, your styles will work well together during this mission. Very well, I will send for his presence at once. Dismissed."

"I will not fail you." Gai said, taking the brief and exiting.

He had nothing against Genma, but this whole ordeal with Kakashi had gone on long enough. It was time to get serious, and if he couldn't get the man to talk to him on his own, he would just have to use other methods of drawing them together.

If Kakashi didn't agree with it, fine. At least this would give Gai an excuse to get some real answers.

* * *

**_Author's Notes: _**Wow, I didn't think that many people would be supportive of Asuma/Kakashi or Gai/Kakashi. Being the submissive suits him, no?

Also, and don't take this the wrong way because I'm obviously new to this whole thing, but what in the name of all that is good and holy is a SEME and an UKE?

How do you pronounce them?

And what's the difference?

Anyway, read and review if you like. Thanks again for reading. May be a delay in the next few updates due to college work and so on.


	8. Confessions : Part 1

**_Author's Notes: _**Sorry about the delay. I have a lot of stuff to do for college and the work is kinda starting to get to me. But enough about that, thanks very much for the reviews for the last chapter, they were wonderful and I finally get the idea of SEME and UKE now. Thanks guys!

And no, there is no Asuma/Kakashi in this story (sorry, I just meant about bringing up the topic of the pairing), and if there is it's very, _very_ one-sided on Kakashi's part.

**_Warnings:_** Swearing and mild violence.

**_Confessions: Part 1_**

"There has to be some sort of mistake!" Kakashi slapped the brief back down on the table; he would have never dared act such a way in front of his leader, but this was under entirely different circumstances. "I requested_ at least_ a week off when I came back from my last mission to recover!"

The Hokage looked at him through eyelids lowered threateningly, "Hmm, you seem fine to me."

The blatant call on his lie left Kakashi stuttering for words to retaliate with. This wasn't the first time he's gotten annoyed right in front of the Third, but the man had this infuriating way of making him come to terms with his real problems.

It often left him feeling worse when he left than when he came in. So it wasn't necessarily a good thing, but the Third understood him in a way that left him to pick up the pieces of his broken pride himself.

"I… I'm _tired_! Is it so much to ask for a break?" He pleaded again, but something in him knew the Hokage wouldn't budge.

Refusing a mission was bad enough, but pleading with him was even worse. He knew, in the end, there was no way out of it. He had a duty to this village, to the name, to the symbol on his head-band. That was to protect it and to follow the orders given by his leader, to give everything he had in him to bring glory to the Leaf. How dare he even think of disobedience.

"… Why do you not want to take this mission, Kakashi? If there is a prior complication with your health; I would understand, but your medical report reads fine."

The Third was an incredibly intelligent man, not only with information but with years of wisdom and experience behind him. Though Kakashi was a genius, there was simply no comparison. His old, bloodshot grey eyes locked with a darker, angrier eye and held no signs of faltering.

That gaze was reading, trying to see beneath the mask. The worst part was, it was working. "What is the real reason you won't take this mission, Hatake-san?"

Shoulders once squared and determined, slumped slowly in defeat. The last thing he wanted was The Hokage knowing. The man wouldn't utter a word to a single soul, hell Kakashi wouldn't be surprised if he took the secret to his grave along with all the other secrets of the Leaf Village. Not only that, but the Hokage wouldn't judge him. Not for a moment.

But he… he just couldn't say it. The lack of surprise would probably kill him faster than real surprise.

"What has happened between yourself and Maito Gai?" He pressed on, leaning further over the desk.

Nothing could have suppressed the twitch on hearing _that_ name.

"… Nothing, sir." Kakashi sighed in defeat and took his brief, dejected. His effort to leave the room without turning around and pouring out his heavy heart and soul was nearly thwarted when a very soft question called out to him.

"You do know that if there is a good enough reason, I will assign another jounin immediately. Gai requested you specifically, but if there is a complication, you know you can tell me, do you not?"

The point was, it wasn't a good enough reason. Gai _kissed_ him, and now Kakashi was terrified of what Gai would say to him, terrified of other people finding out that his sexual preferences happened to older, broader, taller men, terrified his reputation could be ruined.

There was no one else he wanted to tell more, if just someone could understand _why_ this mission would be utter torture.

But… even if he did tell him, Kakashi had the sneaking suspicion that The Hokage would send him anyway. It was the only way to deal with his problems.

So he kept his mouth shut.

He already knew the answer.

"I know," he said quietly, sliding open the door and exiting, "I know."

* * *

The mission was straightforward, but the brief was thick and complicated.

For one, the Leaf Village had no idea which member of this gang was the leader, so it listed all the _known_ members who mainly consisted of low-level jounin. The lists comprised of brief summaries of their missions, known family members, background checks and favourite foods.

These were mainly for the sneakier shinobi who chose more un-conventional ways of killing, such as poisoning (al-la favourite food) or kidnapping said family members. Kakashi wasn't the ransom type, but the poisoning had come in handy on a number of occasions. His rifle through the sheets the night previous gave him a good inclination on how the mission would go.

It would take three days to get to Katsuie city, four if they choose (and they most likely will) to gather information first, another day or so to set up a perimeter around the base and plan their attack, and then an additional three days to return home.

That made a week. A week with Gai. A week _alone_ with Gai.

Why did Kakashi suddenly feel very ill…?

"You have everything you need?" Gai asked, not nearly as uncomfortable as he was at that moment.

Kakashi simply nodded, for fear of throwing up, avoiding his gaze.

Kunai. Summoning scrolls. Poison darts. Shuriken. At least two volumes of Icha Icha. Yep, he was prepared as always.

It would be three hours of sprinting through the treetops of the forests surrounding Konoha on their way to Grass and then past, to Katsuie, a landlocked city adjacent to the large village. And for the whole time, racing through leaves and branches away from their home, neither said a word.

He could feel Gai's gaze on his back for the majority of the journey. Once or twice they were interrupted by passing Ninja, but the mutual need to get to destinations meant neither party wanted to fight, so they continued on their paths.

It was quiet. Painfully so.

Finally, out of Leaf country, they slowed down, landing gracefully in a grassy field where; on the furthest end the trees seemed a shade more red than the thick green forests of Leaf. There was a pause, one in which Kakashi was praying Gai wouldn't say anything, until they continued. He sighed gently in relief, still a little breathless from the sprint.

Perhaps from far away, an onlooker would have just seen a two-man ninja team on their way to complete a mission. But if you looked closely, you could see the gap between the two, one sulking on in front, the other looking guiltily at his back, trailing behind.

* * *

Gai took out his canteen of water, gulping it down after catching his breath somewhat. Kakashi hadn't said a word since they left and the tension was crushing him under it's weight. He had to break the ice somehow, he didn't even know what started it or what he did to deserve this treatment.

He tapped the jounin on the shoulder with the bottle, who tensed; "Here."

As if tearing his eyes away became a physical manifestation, Kakashi's head jerked the opposite way; "I'm fine."

The tone was bored, but had a cutting undercurrent. Gai stopped, just watching as Kakashi continued walking forward.

He thinks then, that's probably when he became a little angry. But Gai was nothing if not a master of control. Kakashi could sulk and brood all he wanted, either way, Gai was still going to get his answer.

"Stop," he said quietly, standing his ground, watching as the younger man's back tensed and he slowly, slowly turned to face him, one grey eye locked on a particularly interesting blade of grass, "please, what did I do to deserve such treatment?"

Gai was not a man to take such things lightly. With any other, he would have confronted them immediately, but there was something about the scandalised way the Copy-Ninja was looking at him that made him pause, made him worry. Kakashi was incredibly hard to offend, even with the snidest of remarks; they just seemed to bounce off him. So what must Gai have done to harm him so much?

He cared so much about what the man thought of him, wanted to earn his respect and trust because with Kakashi, knowing you've worked so hard to _earn_ his friendship felt like it was worth so much more. So what did he do to tarnish it?

Kakashi didn't say anything, he kept his eye firmly on the grass below, arms crossed, but the posture was curled, defensive. A typical gesture.

The tension was far too much for Gai to handle, he was never good in these situations. It made him chuckle nervously, so the words come out in a rush of stuttered breath, "I didn't do something when I was drunk, did I?"

When Kakashi finally did look up at him, that one grey eye looked (dare he think it) confused.

* * *

"You… don't remember, do you?" Kakashi asked tentatively.

Gai just gave that really weird breathy chuckle again, and shook his head, shrugging, "Remember what?"

He… he didn't remember?

Well, Kakashi supposed that made sense, considering how drunk they both were, but unfortunately for him the image was forever scarred across his mind.

This was… a good thing, right?

"You _really_ don't remember?" He repeated again, quieter, as if disbelieving what he was really hearing. His brow lowered, his stance faltered slightly as he moved towards the taller man, head cocked to the side curiously.

Gai just looked at him quizzically, "I _was_ pretty drunk, Kakashi. What happened?"

Kakashi couldn't believe it. That stupid kiss was all he was thinking and worrying about for the past two days, and Gai didn't even recall what happened!

Something that was supposed to be a good thing quickly turned into a bad thing. His mind was buzzing, unthinking, unemotional, blank and agonisingly slow. The confused look on Gai's face only conceded to fuel the complication.

All that worrying… was over nothing. He's been tearing his hair out for the past two days over something… non-existent?

"What?" Gai asked, when Kakashi was a mere three feet away, staring with that eye of his, completely blank.

Then, Kakashi did the stupid thing. He answered, truthfully so, and so quiet that Gai almost didn't catch it; "You kissed me, when I was walking you home that night…"

How could Gai not remember it? Why did that _hurt_ so much?

On a good day, perhaps when Kakashi's head was screwed on a bit tighter, he would have never given Gai the truthful answer. He would have - _should_ have - left it alone, because that would just give rise to even more complicated questions with answers he didn't really want to tell anyone, let alone his rival.

But today, what little of his pride was left after talking with The Hokage was aching for retribution. He didn't want to lose, not to Gai, and his pride was in agony over the fact that he was worrying over something the taller man didn't even remember.

And Kakashi remembered it so vividly. So horrifyingly realistically that he's been reliving it over and over and over again. He shouldn't have let it bother him right from the get-go, but dammit it just _hurt_ because he valued the Taijutsu master as a close friend.

_So __**fuck**__ Gai_, he thought venomously.

* * *

It wasn't so much the answer that sent Gai into shock, it was just the fact that Kakashi looked so angry, so betrayed by it.

Sure, it took him a couple of seconds to register what he just said, but once it sank in it just felt a little… _shallow_. So he was drunk, and he accidentally kissed Kakashi…

So _what_? It happens all the time; people accidentally kissing each other, waking up the next morning and not remembering the sex or even the gender of the person you had sex with. That last one thankfully never happened to him, but he has kissed Kurenai and even Anko in a heated, drunken fit. Both parties acknowledged that fact that they were too drunk to even care, so what was the problem?

"That's it?" He asked disbelievingly, shaking his head and folding his arms in an unconsciously self-protective gesture, "Kakashi, that sort of thing happens all the time when we get drunk, you know that. Remember that time Anko practically molested you and you couldn't stop laughing?"

It's not that he wasn't sorry, it was just that he didn't understand what caused so much ire. It was just a stupid, drunken mistake.

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed dangerously and he turned away, hands practically shoved in his pockets as if to signal the end of the conversation, and tried to walk away, the anger radiating off him in waves.

* * *

Not even an apology! What _the fuck _was this?

He was so unbelievably pissed at the fact that Gai not only didn't remember, but treated it as if it was just something stupid _and_ didn't even apologise!

True, it's not the first time something like this has happened in their circle of friends, but it was always let go the day after and often laughed about for the weeks to follow (and why did he have to bring up Anko, he can't remember a time when he's been so embarrassed!).

Gai just didn't understand that because he was gay it just hurt that much more; for one blissful moment he felt like someone he was close to, attracted to; felt the same way, and all because of booze.

Gai didn't realise the uncomfortable moments he had when he was younger, communal showers, sparring, even missions when everything was put right in front of him and it was something he could never, _ever_ touch.

Gai just didn't get it. And that was fucking killing him.

* * *

What… what did he say this time?

Kakashi looked positively murderous! Even Gai, older, taller, stronger seemed to wilt under the waves of rage coming off his rival, all directed at him. But what did he say now?

He followed the man, running alongside him, putting a hand on his shoulder and flinching when it was batted away.

"Did I say something?"

"It's nothing," he tried to shrug, nonchalant, but it ended with a growl as if the effort to keep his voice calm and controlled became too much.

_This is stupid_, Gai mentally berated the situation, it has been a bare three hours into the mission and already they were at each other's throats. This never happened before, _never _on a mission. It was highly unprofessional and really, a ridiculous thing to be fighting over. They worked so well together, they got on well together, they were both proficient and practised enough to not let emotion get the better of them, so what the hell was going on?

"_Kakashi_!" He took a second to realise he was shouting before spinning the silvery-haired jounin to face him, only adding to the slowly building anger when refused eye-contact. "Talk to me-"

"There's nothing to say. Drop it, Gai."

When Kakashi used just that sort of tone, it was up to Gai to choose the smart option; and drop it thus letting him calm down, or the stupid option concerning his pride; and pursue it.

They were both creatures of pride, that was probably why they were in competition so much, and now that both of them had been hurt in some way, one was not about to let the other get away with it. There was something more going on here, something that had nothing to do with that stupid drunken kiss and Gai wasn't about to let it go anytime soon.

"Why are you getting worked up over this?"

"_Drop_ it."

"No, I will not drop it, Kakashi!" He walked after the jounin who tried to stalk away again, the deepening scowl evident in his eye. "I'm _sorry_, but I really don't think you should be making such a big deal over this."

That was clearly the wrong thing to say because when Kakashi finally did meet his eyes, he was livid.

"You don't get it." He spat, trying to move again and rolling his eye extravagantly when Gai pulled him back, just as determined to see an end to this problem.

"I don't get _what_?" He snarled, matching the anger with his own, "If you have something to say, just say it and get it over with!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to drop it?"

"You can keep telling me until you're blue in the face; I'm not going to. You've been avoiding me for two days, and over what? Because I accidentally kissed you when we were both drunk? Surely our friendship is stronger than that!"

A look like Kakashi had been punched in the face passed over his features like a ripple in a pond, and Gai began to wonder if he was angry, or hurt. All the tension over the past two days had built up until neither of them could take it anymore, resulting in this, this crazy match of shouting and pleading and arguing.

"There's nothing to tell, Gai-"

"What's wrong, Kakashi? Please."

It could have been the hurt, pleading tone Gai had switched to that made the other man drop his gaze. Long, pale fingers ran nervously through silver hair, shielding his eye. He shook his head and for a second, Gai really thought he was going to say it, but the hand stayed joined with the grey scalp.

"_Tell me_." He urged.

"No, okay? Just-"

"What has you so angry?"

A second hand joined the first, and Kakashi was pulling at his own hair with nerves and stress, his eye clenching shut, pained. "You're not making this easy…" he said through his breath-steadying sigh.

"Making _what_ easy?" Gai couldn't help the rise in his voice, the stress and tension over the past two days had taken it's toll. He always thought he was on good terms with Kakashi, what happened to make all this change?

"Tell me, Kakashi."

"I…" The hands continued tugging on the abused strands, "I can't-"

"Just say it!"

"Dammit Gai, why do you-?"

"We're not going any further until I get an answer-"

The snarl was evident, and it shook the calm silence of the surrounding field-

"Because I'm _gay_, alright?!"

Fingers untangled finally from the grey strands and clenched fists were held firmly by his sides at the statement. That slate eye was sizzling with fury, the visible parts of his face contorted.

He was… Gay? When did this happen?

How long has Gai known Kakashi? Perhaps since they were maybe eight, nine years old, just a year in between them. So what… when did this happen…?

Gai was awestruck, his mind was buzzing. But what did being gay have to do with…

Oh, he kissed him. Right.

Then… he remembered.

If Kakashi were a woman, "she" would have slapped Gai at this point. That's probably why he instead chose to swing his arm back and punch him full-force in the jaw, making Gai stumbled backwards into a tree.

He didn't even try to dodge, partly because he was in shock, partly because he felt he deserved it.

"_Man_, that felt good…" The Copy-Ninja sighed roughly, shaking his fingers out, pausing to look at the damage he caused, and continuing on the path to Katsuie.

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**: Thanks so much for reading. I hope the breaks didn't make it too complicated, but I like to tell both sides of the story. Drop a line if you want, constructive criticism is extremely helpful.


	9. Confessions : Part 2

**_Author's Notes: _**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews for the past chapters! They have been so lovely, it just makes me want to keep writing. BTW thanks for the crit, I'll try to work on my tenses more (gah, the confusion!) and yes, do not worry, Gai will be worked like a DOG in the next few chapters.

Character wise I mean. I'm just fleshing him out, not forcing him to do hard manual labour. :3

**_Warnings:_** Mentions of violence and swearing.

**_Confessions : Part 2_**

The stupid thing had grown monumentally since two days ago.

Then again, Kakashi mused, he supposed it was inevitable. There was no way he would have been able to hide his real feelings in such a short space of time. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. That sort of emotional cleansing takes a few days, a week or so at best. The hangover didn't help matters either.

There were some things in this world he still couldn't come to terms with, but he digresses.

Now, with the truth revealed, there would only be more questions. Funny, he never imagined telling anyone, and least of all _Maito fucking Gai!_ But…

But he felt a little better, like a burden wasn't so much as lifted, but supported by Gai's careful hands.

Now, there would only be more answers to give, now instead of shutting one person up (himself), there would have to be two. And he didn't think that Gai would be able to keep this completely under wraps. Things would only get worse, despite the elated feeling he had from actually telling someone coupled with managing to land a punch right in the face. He wasn't evil enough to aim for the nose.

He would have to make doubly sure the man wouldn't say anything, to anyone at all. He couldn't imagine anyone else knowing without there being some sort of problem.

Least of all Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. If they found out… Kakashi didn't know what matters he might resort to.

Come to think of it, he didn't want anyone at all to know. Sexuality was a criteria in the Bingo Books; his status was currently "heterosexual" and he wanted to keep that lie right where it was. Kakashi had enough problems without people knowing just how he liked his sexual relations to take place _thank-you-very-fucking-much_.

"Listen to me," he spat, grabbing Gai roughly by the collar and jerking him down to his level, lone eye glaring and dangerously narrowed, "if you so much as utter a word about this to _anyone_, anyone at all, I'll make sure you'll _never_ speak again." The threat was not an idle one either. Kakashi rarely got this worked up about anything, unless it was important.

"I mean it, Gai," he continued, producing a pretty impressive bravado, "not a single, solitary person can know. Not. _One_. Understand?"

Gai simply nodded, still shocked, flinching when the hands fisted in the material around his neck let go, pushing him away.

There was no need for threats. Gai was a trustworthy man and more than capable of at least trying to keep a secret.

But for some reason, Kakashi wasn't sure this time. He's never told anyone about it before, other than the lovers long past who more than likely didn't know his name anyway. Something in him just knew Gai wouldn't be able to keep this one to himself.

* * *

A small town made itself known by breaking up the horizon of grass, and they drew nearer to it as the day wore on into the early afternoon.

Gai had been quiet ever since their fight just an hour before hand. Now his hand was on his chin, thoughtful, trailing behind the epitome of all that was rage at this moment in time; Kakashi.

He remembered now. What happened.

There were several things of equal measure that he found utterly unbearable. The first, was that he mistook the man for a woman, and that's what started this mess. Not just a female however, but an_ imaginary_ one, a dream of his own overactive imagination. How ridiculous was that? Nothing he could think of about Kakashi was feminine in any way. Not even his lazy slouch was girly.

The second was that at some point, he remembers in his confusion he hooked the jounin's leg over his hip, and was kissing his neck around that time as well. He still shudders just thinking about it.

And the third was that he remembers loving every _single minute_ of it. He remembers the welcoming warmth contrasting with the icy cold, a silvery eyelid drooping down before closing completely, the erotic feeling of a tongue rolling with his, letting it in. He remembered the pleading to stop that was indescribably male, but his drunken mind refused to accept it at the time, and so ignored it.

He remembered his pulse picking up when a soft sigh escaped the throat he was so eagerly kissing. That alone was enough to make him feel physically ill.

And as he trailed behind, pondering, he found himself studying the slightly younger man in front.

How could he have possibly mistaken _Kakashi_, of all shinobi, for a woman? There was absolutely nothing feminine about him at all. Sure, he was drunk at the time, but that was no excuse. His hair was obviously male; short and matte, a little wild but not nurtured as a woman's hair would be. He was slim hipped, but was counterbalanced with broad shoulders. A proportioned body, much more angular than curvaceous, definitely not the body of a woman.

Kakashi was by no means manly, but certainly wasn't feminine.

And then… this. For all the years he's known Kakashi, through all the heartache and drinking and blood and sweat and tears and hearty laughter, never once did he even consider the fact that he was gay.

Of course, the gays of Gai's world were loud, obnoxious, androgynous beings who wore incredibly tight clothing (_this_, coming from a man in a full spandex jumpsuit no less) and flamboyant shirts, who walked with a teasing sway to their hips and spoke with wild hand gestures.

Kakashi was as far off that bat as he could think, and Gai felt incredibly confused and a little betrayed by the fact that he never bothered to tell him.

His hour long vow of silence however, ended once the silvery-haired man finally calmed down enough to take out one of his books from his back pocket and started to read.

This usually signalled that he was bored.

"Wait a second," he said suddenly, catching up with the jounin and peering over his shoulder, "if you're gay, why do you read those books? I thought they were all heterosexual!"

* * *

Hmph, for once, Gai was actually being perceptive. Kakashi would have congratulated him if the question didn't make him twitch, mainly for speaking so loud, in a public place no less (and didn't he just tell him to keep his mouth shut?), coming up to a town sure to be crowded with people and maybe even a few ninja. Oh Lord…

But it was a good question. One with many reasons.

He liked the plotlines even though they mainly always led up to sex scenes. The dialogue was amusing and the characters well rounded and imaginative. The writing was descriptive and flowery with humorous metaphors that on many occasions reduced him to tears he was laughing so hard.

All that _and_ the lead male characters suited his tastes down to a fine art. They were always tall, muscular, often high level ninja, smooth in voice and manner and dominating. _Always_ dominating.

Jiraiya was an incredible writer, he'd warrant him that.

Kakashi snapped the book shut in irritation. "Be _quiet_," he hissed, "didn't I tell you not to say anything?"

"It's just a simple-"

"Gai, please," he stopped, staring pointedly at the taller jounin, "I don't want anyone to know about this. It's bad enough that even you know; so I'm asking you to not say anything. _Please_."

Gai grimaced at him, but nodded. Kakashi knew he was an understanding person, and would at least try to hold this to himself. That was enough, for now.

* * *

The town was small, simple, held about a thousand at best. It must have been the main street they were walking down, vendors cried out bargains from their stalls, children were giggling and weaving in and around peoples legs, dogs were barking and chasing pigeons down alleyways hidden in darkness. Usual busy morning.

Gai felt terrible, but he wasn't used to apologising to Kakashi. Sometimes, he didn't know if the man would accept it or not. And this wasn't just a little thing, it was obviously important to Kakashi otherwise he wouldn't have been so angry.

How did things always end up this way? Was he so bad with words that he couldn't even hold a relationship with his own friend? His shock shouldn't have come between them, and the guilt was twisting his gut. Gai couldn't stand the thought of losing one of the few people he knew who actually... _understood_ him.

He needed to do something, anything, before the jounin went so inside himself with regret he was in danger of being crushed.

Gai supposed "coming out" was a difficult thing to do, especially at 26 years of age and after hiding it for so long. He needed to make Kakashi feel better about it.

"Hey," he said, pulling gently on the other man's jacket, gesturing to a small diner adjacent to them, "want a coffee?"

The jounin looked at him quizzically, assessing if this was an apology or an interrogation. He seemed to choose the latter, calming and slumping into his lazy posture before nodding, closing his novel. "Alright."

* * *

The place wasn't very busy, but the coffee was strong and the seats were comfortable, this made Kakashi unusually grateful even through his ire.

The apology was completely silent and subtle, but Kakashi let it slide momentarily. Gai would probably have a lot of questions to ask him, undoubtedly about his reasons for hiding it and so on. He would stop it if it got too out of hand. No one was watching them, too wrapped up in their own lives to take an interest. A quick scan of the room suggested only the short, blonde waitress was mildly interested in them, if only because of her job and checking if they needed anything else. She busied herself behind the counter, glancing up to check on other customers every so often.

"I'm-"

"Don't be," he said, holding the warm mug with both hands up to his face, letting the steam swirl in front of him, "you didn't know. It's fine, really."

Gai was visibly uncomfortable, shifting occasionally, making eye contact and then looking away. Kakashi presumed he let him punch him in the face because he remembered what happened that night, and now the details were probably crisp and vivid in his mind. He could only guess the embarrassment Gai was feeling.

Gai opened his mouth to speak, pausing for a second, "… For how long?"

"Since I was about thirteen, maybe younger…" he sighed, before drinking more coffee to stave the silence, the cotton of his mask somewhat dampened by the liquid.

"Really?"

He nodded, shoulders relaxing against the back of the couch-thing currently acting as his seat. The waitress was at another table, he noticed her pained grimace when a customer at the counter pulled her aside. Her eyes flickered to him for the briefest moments. He ignored it and turned back to the matter at hand.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Gai was speaking in a low tone as compared to his usually epic manner of speech, one Kakashi always found refreshing in this sea of monotone.

A humourless chuckle, "Tell you what? It's not exactly impressive, is it?"

Gai smiled sympathetically, and for the many times he smiled; Kakashi always got this little flutter right in the bottom of his chest. Gai really had an incredible smile when he was being utterly sincere about it, it was hard to look away. "You didn't answer. It makes me think you're ashamed."

That, in it's own way, hurt just a little. Probably because it was true. And if just being gay was what made him ashamed of himself, he was sure it would kill him if Gai happened to ask about his preferences, or if he was submissive or dominating. Hopefully, the conversation wouldn't go that far. The last thing he wanted Gai to know was that he was _always_ bottom, hands down, no argument.

"Why shouldn't I be? You think I want people to know, with my reputation?"

Gai shook his head, shrugging, almost looking a little pleading with his next sentence; "Have you tried… I dunno… not… being-"

"A homosexual?" Kakashi finished with a bite, seeing how truly uncomfortable Gai really was. Funny, he never took the man as a homophobic person. Then again, he supposed, they did share a rather heated moment which must have been a serious blow to Gai's heterosexuality. _Stupid tequila, never again!_

He sighed, swirling his coffee around; "It's not like an illness, Gai. I can't just make it 'go away'. I've been like this for years, I'm pretty sure I was born this way."

He continued shifting, and Kakashi let his gaze fall on the waitress again. Her hands were shaking, she accidentally overfilled someone's cup and it spilled. She was apologising profusely, the customer didn't seem to mind but she was more worried than she should have been.

Something was a little off, but he snapped out of his daze when the jounin across from him spoke again.

"I'm still in shock," he said quietly, a hand going to his chin in a thoughtful manner, "I mean, for years I always thought you were just… shy, or some shit like that. Wait, does that mean you might be pining for someone back home?"

That question earned a swift kick to the shins. Gai jerked, bumping his knee off the table and doubling over, clutching his injured leg. A few customers looked around for the source of the noise, then went back to their business.

"_That_, is none of your business," he spat, mind instantly jumping to the likes of Asuma and Ibiki, a dark blush covering his cheeks.

Through Gai's angry, disorientated growling, Kakashi brought his gaze back to the room, and it instantly fell on the waitress who served them.

She was looking straight at him, pointedly even. To the untrained eye, it could have easily been mistaken that she was attracted to him. But being a shinobi makes you assess all the emotions of the face before judging. She was paled, gaunt, her eyes were wide, a slight crease etched worry across her brow. Her mouth was small already, but now it was thinned further by some unknown reason.

The girl couldn't have been older than nineteen or twenty. She was short, only about five foot three, with blonde hair held back in a colourful scarf. Her eyes were blue, soft, gentle. She was cute depending on which way you wanted to look at her, and had the sort of appearance of someone intelligent yet motherly.

The look she was giving him said all would be explained soon. He held her gaze evenly, and she turned away after a few seconds, writing an order down in her docket-book from a customer. He watched her walk, hurried, her hands were shaking worse than before.

It took him a second to realise Gai was talking to him again. He snapped from his thoughts, "Hmm, did you say something?"

Deep black eyes met his with suspicion, "What are you looking at?"

"That waitress there," he answered, gesturing with his chin and took another sip of coffee.

"... But I thought you were into men-"

And another, harder kick this time. Kakashi smiled when it was followed with a sharp, strangled "ow!", his eye closed in amusement. Could Gai ever keep that big mouth of his closed?

Gai was slumped over the desk when Kakashi decided to place his mug down and wait.

"Sorry," the older jounin said weakly, patting his injured leg and sitting upwards.

And soon enough, the waitress came over with her pot of coffee and gave the two a refill. Kakashi crossed his arms at her questioningly, free eyebrow raised. She looked at him purposely in the eye, then her gaze flickered to his head band. 

_I know what you are_.

She walked off; and nonchalantly, so no one would notice, he reached across the small table and tapped the wooden surface twice, watching his partner carefully. Gai sat a little straighter, his eyes more focused.

"I'm sorry," he said, gesturing to the reddened mark left on the man's jaw, "I shouldn't have hit you. I was just… so _angry_."

"It's alright," Gai answered with a small, understanding smile (and there was that stupid turning sensation in his chest again), "my jaw's not made of glass, Kakashi."

"Would you like to order anything else?" The waitress returned, her docket-book in hand, pen poised as if to wait for them to order.

Three seconds was all it took for the waitress to look at him again, her eyes pleading as though for mercy, her hand twitched on the small notebook and he instantly let his gaze drop to it.

Where, on the back, were two simple words. _Please Help_

He nodded slightly; understanding and a wave of gratitude washed the fear from her eyes for a moment.

"I'm fine," he said, keeping his voice even, "but you couldn't _point us in the direction_ of a place to stay tonight, could you?"

The girl nodded to say she understood the meaning, and kept the conversation going. "Sure, let me get you a map behind the _counter_."

She was probably cursing how her voice wavered as she quickly, but shakily made her way back to the counter. Both ninja's watched now for any signs at all that she would give them. She hurried behind the bar and riffled through some papers, taking her time in placing a coffee cup on her left side, turning it so the handle pointed at a man sitting down the end of the counter, engrossed in his paper.

Those terrified blue eyes flickered back to him, and he gave a barely perceptible nod before she got a map and came back to there table, handing it to him.

"Thanks," he said, touching her arm briefly to assure her they would do something.

The waitress gave them a genuine smile of gratitude as Kakashi nonchalantly put the map into his pocket, and she hurried back behind the bar to work.

Then they waited, Gai carefully glancing at the girl every so often, Kakashi assessing the room for any other threats. He felt four more chakra signatures of a higher than normal rate, but uncovering his Sharinagan was too risky, it would give them away too quickly. Whoever these guys were, they were none-too-skilled at masking it, but it was making it difficult for him to point out exactly where they were.

A glance was exchanged between the two as the man at the end of the bar began to suspect something and put down his paper. A handsome man, in Kakashi's opinion, built like Iruka but much more angular, paler, with a grass headband on his right arm. His hair was loosely tied into a bun, muddy brown with a few stray strands hanging around his dark eyes.

Certainly not a threat, but if he were to move closer to the waitress, he would kill her before they would have a chance to save her. Kakashi stuffed his hands into his pockets, only realising that nearly everyone in the small diner was watching him as he rose from his seat (were they the only ones who didn't know what was going on?) and approached the counter.

It happened fast, but not fast enough that he didn't expect it. The shinobi seemed to think that if he was quick enough to grab the girl, it would leave them in disorientation. Kakashi bolted forwards and gently pushed the arm reaching for the waitress away, his peripheral vision catching sight of three other ninja rising from seats across the room and darting towards him.

A simple movement, wrapping his left arm around the girl's waist and bringing both hands in front of him, his free eye barely catching the dart of green before his hands completed his teleportation jutsu and he disappeared with the girl in a haze of smoke.

Gai's fist sent the enemy's head _this_ close to his face before they managed to get away. Kakashi vowed to have a serious talk about that when he caught up later on.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_** I just realised now, Kakashi has a tendancy to speak in italics, no?

Thanks for reading!


	10. Hot and Cold Intentions

**_Author's Notes: _**Good lord this is a long chapter! Thanks for all the past reviews, really, you people are absolute gems!

Senchiyo is based on my sister, one of the most understanding women currently on the planet. She can pick apart a person and assess them within an hour of meeting them, and always knows the best responses to any human interaction. So, I based her from that. Hopefully, no one will find her Mary-Sue-ish, as I was told.

**_Warnings:_** Mentions of sex, and some cartoony violence.

_**Hot and Cold Intentions**_

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" The young waitress had (rather uncomfortably) wrapped her arms around his waist when he disappeared from the restaurant and back into the grassy field four miles outside of Konoha, and was shivering and nuzzling into his flak-jacket.

To anyone else it would have been adorable, but Kakashi wasn't the most socially apt person in the world, so he nudged her shoulders to try and convince her to let go. She did, after squeezing him so tight he couldn't breathe.

"I was so scared," she sniffed, wiping her watering eyes on the sleeves of her black blouse, "but that was bloody brilliant!"

Kakashi just shook his head and smiled sympathetically; he never could stand it when women cry, not even Sakura. It seemed to give rise to some sort of paternal instinct, a feeling that to this day still confused the hell out of him. He handed her a tissue, "While we wait for my partner, you want to tell me what was going on back there?"

The girl blew her nose, snuffling and still shaken, "They were… from my brother's team."

He waited for her patiently to continue, just catching the feeling of a chakra signature some way in front of them. As it drew nearer, her let out a breath when he realised it was just Gai. He approached them, rolling his shoulders to crack them like he did after most notoriously easy fights. Kakashi waved in his direction.

"I take it went well then?" He asked as the man came nearer.

"No sweat!" He said, giving him a thumbs up that quickly and dramatically became a full blown speech complete with epic music thundering in the background.

Kakashi learned, after years of training with Gai, just how to block out these kinds of things. The waitress was, adorably, speechless.

He turned, when realising the background abruptly changed back to its normal field-setting to see the girl had also wrapped her arms around Gai's waist and was mercilessly hugging and thanking him for the help.

The cutest thing Kakashi could even think of was right in front of him _then_ when Gai blushed hard enough to turn his neck roaring red and patted the girl on the shoulders awkwardly, smiling crookedly at the unexpected contact. As she stepped off, he straightened out his collar and smoothed down his jumpsuit. Kakashi rolled his eyes skyward.

"Now that that's taken care of…" Gai said, clearing his throat.

"What's your name?" Kakashi asked, crossing his arms and slumping to the side. The quicker they got her home, or to a safer place, the quicker they could get to Katsuie.

"Yutakka, Senchiyo."

"Senchiyo," he repeated slowly, "I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say you're not a kunoichi. That being said, if those men chose to come after you again, the chances of you getting away are very, _very_ slim. Do you have a place we can take you to? Better to not be a relative unless they're a high ranking shinobi."

The girl was shaking her head, "If you have somewhere else to be, don't let me bur-"

"Nonsense," Gai cut across her, "I suggest you seize this opportunity for protection. Better than you walking these parts alone with ninja hot on your trail."

She looked between the two of them, her shock gradually wearing off and a relaxing calm descending over her shoulders. Kakashi saw the look of safety as she tapped her chin. She must know someone who practices ninjutsu, to understand so much. "My uncle in Batitsu, he's an ex-ANBU."

"Is he capable?" Gai asked.

"Enough to handle those clowns." She said, gesturing with her hand.

"Let's go then," Gai walked in front, beckoning her to follow, "the faster we move, the less the chances of them catching up to us."

Senchiyo put a hand on Kakashi's arm while he walked beside his partner, he swivelled around to look at her with his good eye, "Look," she approached carefully, but confidently, her free hand grabbed a hold of Gai's sleeve, "thanks so much for getting me out of there."

He nodded, smiling under the wrapping of black cotton, "Don't mention it. Batitsu is near where we're heading anyway, so you're not being a "burden". You can tell us what was going on along the way, but right now it's best if we get out of here quickly."

* * *

Gai certainly wasn't the most subtle ninja to ever grace Konoha, speed and finesse he had but emotional control and distancing himself from his subjects were weaker parts of his personality. No more than any normal human, but for a ninja he was somewhat lacking.

For this however, he managed to hide it well, if only to save his own skin.

Somehow, he managed to avoid the radar of Kakashi's watchful gaze, just to take a different sort of interest towards the man. Flickering his eyes towards him whenever he felt the slighter man wouldn't notice.

He decided it was just him trying to rationalise why he mistook the younger man for a woman, and ignored all the signs. That quickly turned however, after his confession and Gai found himself studying Kakashi as an attractive male as opposed to mistaken woman.

Kakashi was… not unattractive… he was still trying to get his head around the concept.

Of all people, Gai was definitely the most learned one to know that Kakashi was a very lonely person. He never hung around much, his touch was brief and fleeting on people's lives, the most of his time went to his students and even then he seemed to remain cold and indifferent. That's probably why Gai could never imagine him with a man.

_A man_. In the jounin's vocabulary for relationships that signified a provider, a protector, often a dominator if one wanted to be incredibly sexist. He wouldn't lie, he preferred to be just a _little_ sexist when it came to women. He liked taking care of people, a woman deserves to be spoiled every once in a while. That's probably why he couldn't picture the Copy-Ninja providing for another man, like a man should in relationships. Spoiling another man. Being… loving towards another man.

It was baffling…

He didn't want to picture it. This intensely uncomfortable feeling rose in his gut every time he tried to conjure the images.

Gai would be the first to admit, Kakashi was handsome and smart and tall; the wet dream of every woman in the village if he just took that mask off now and then. So… why _would_ he want men?

"_It's not like an illness, Gai." _

"_I can't just make it 'go away'." _

He couldn't understand why the jounin seemingly fell to pieces when he accidentally kissed him. Maybe he was drunk…

Maybe… he wanted it.

Gai looked away, studying the man in his peripheral vision as he helped the cute waitress from the Diner over a particularly ugly fallen tree.

That thought, while sickening to Gai in it's own right, couldn't help but bring this little elated feeling too. _Kakashi_, one of the best looking men in Konoha, who just so happened to be hiding the fact that he was gay, was reduced to a shivering pile of silvery _goo _when he kissed him.

It was… an ego boost. In it's own right.

* * *

"My parents only sent my brothers to train as ninja," Senchiyo explained, stopping to pause when climbing down over a particularly large rock, marvelling at how _they_ both seemed to glide over it from their great heights. Kakashi lent her a hand, "-thanks-, they were old fashioned like that. I never took much of an interest in fighting anyway, but still… one does wonder."

It had been an hour before they eventually slowed down, much to the smaller girl's delight. Everything was covered in frost, and being a little clumsy, Senchiyo had fallen numerous times only to be stopped inches from the ground by one of the two jounin. Kakashi decided he liked her, she seemed genuine enough and honestly enjoyed talking about her brother, Junya; and her obvious height difference between the two of them made her the butt of many jokes within the past hour or so.

"That… that _man_ back there was on the same team as Junya when they were training as Genin. He took a shine to me a few years ago…"

"And…?" Kakashi urged her on, helping her down the moss-covered rock into the slightly more level area of the forest.

"Recently he's been getting more and more obsessive…" she looked worried, and a little more than embarrassed. Kakashi shook his head, he knew the type; Gai just listened as he always did, "I turned him down plenty of times, sure, but it never seemed to deter him. Soon, he was following me to work and scaring my friends into leaving me alone."

Gai scoffed, exchanging a look with Kakashi. Yes, they both knew the type. A lot of the missions they had been on together, they usually came across this sort of thing; some lewd and indecent, other's just plain disgusting. The man seemed tame next to what Kakashi and Gai had seen in their colourful careers as shinobi together, but that didn't make the detest any less strong.

"I tried asking Junya to say something -_anything_- to make him back off. But my brother, bless him, I think he's scared. This morning, he followed me to work again, and halfway through the day he threatened to kill one of the waiters for 'looking at me'."

She stopped for a moment, her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. While he knew he and Gai could easily have run the way and back again without so much as sweating, Senchiyo did not have the incredible stamina and drive either of them had, and was puffing, before putting on a brave face and continuing, her scarf whipping colourfully in the mild breeze. It seemed she still felt guilty for "wasting their time", Kakashi mused.

"That's when I knew I had to do whatever I could to get away from him. This was the worst I've ever seen him, I was terrified he was going to kidnap me or… or-"

"Trust me," Gai put a hand on her tiny shoulder, dwarfing the girl in comparison to his hulking size, glittering grin set and a thumbs up, "after what I did to them, they won't bother you again for a long, long time."

"Not unless he wants another round," Kakashi quipped. Gai had this wonderful way of making even the most depressed person feel a tiny shred of hope, a part of his personality that saved the Copy-Ninja's skin on many occasions, including the aftermath of Obito's death when he was refusing to eat or sleep or talk.

There were so many things Kakashi was grateful for, this partly made him afraid that if he got too close to Gai, he would screw it up and then he wouldn't have that comfort or that laugh he has with the man on a friendly basis.

"Thanks… no really, thank you so much," she said, her blue eyes glittering with tears, "I was so scared, for me, my parents, my friends."

Kakashi handed her another tissue. Damn women and their heart-aching tears.

"Is there anything I can do for you in return? Anything at all? I'm not bad with medicine, my brothers rough-housed a lot as kids so I kinda had to learn how to treat minor wounds," she scratched the back of her neck sheepishly, then pointed to the purple bruise on Gai's jaw, "did one of those ninja do that to you?"

Kakashi stiffened instantly.

Gai rubbed the bruise, "This? _He_-" he said, jabbing a thumb to the right in the jounin's direction, "punched me in the face this morning."

"_What? _Why?" Her blue eyes were round, staring accusingly at the slighter man.

And before he could even think about stopping him, Gai did it again.

"Because he's _gay_, apparently."

"You _idiot_," he said, stepping forward and quickly and painfully flicking the man right in the middle of the forehead, "I told you not to tell anyone, and what do you do?!"

Gai was holding his abused face in aguish, just causing another stinging flick to his knuckles with a resounding _crack_ from the younger jounin. The cold air, he thought, would only make the pain more numbingly sore.

"_Christ_, I can't tell you anything, can I?" He yelled, lone eye snapping sparks of fury.

"…First time coming out?" Senchiyo asked, with a smile that surprisingly put him at momentary ease.

"Yes," he sighed, folding his arms to try to refrain himself from beating the man senseless, "and it was rather against my will, too."

She shook her head, her bandana waving in a billow of colour, and said dreamily, "I remember my first time coming out, too."

He cocked his head to the side, pausing, her eyes never leaving his misted grey, "Coming-"

"-Out?" Gai finished, rubbing the sore spot on his head, stepping towards them.

"You mean you're…?"

"A lesbian," she said, blushing, "yes."

Huh… well Kakashi definitely wasn't expecting _that_. Usually his gay-dar was much better, if falling a little short on women. If anything, his like for her grew a little at that. He wished he had the courage or the confidence to say it so openly like she did. He wished, sometimes, that he told someone sooner.

Looking at Gai, he decided, was a bad idea. The man looked very taken-aback, and… a little disappointed. For the first time Kakashi actually felt a little jealous.

"But…" Gai started, incredulous, "but you're so attractive!"

Senchiyo's face fell slightly at his words, but she scratched the back of her head, looking up at Kakashi for a little support.

"… Men." They chimed in unison.

She smiled, hooking her arm through his and walking off with him, saying, "Kakashi, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

It was nearing late evening when they finally reached a hotspot.

A hotspot is an area of warm water, usually a hot-spring or geyser, so the frost and ice melted away with the humid steam in the surrounding area. It was warm, if a little… wet but warm regardless, so they decided to stay for the night. Senchiyo looked close to death, freezing in her waitress uniform which consisted of a black blouse, black slacks and a tiny black apron. The heat of the small clearing was like a little haven.

Gai watched as she happily wrapped her arms around a large tree and hugged it, cooing about it's warmth and security and various other things that only added to his idea of her being a sixties hippie.

He should have guessed Kakashi's elbows would be sharper than kunai, and the painful jab to his side at his comment on Senchiyo nearly crippled him. He winced, sitting down and smoothing out his leg-weights before removing them with a sigh. The waitress sat next to him, untying her apron and fiddling with the glittering pen she was using that morning.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. You should know I have absolutely no qualms with anyone's sexuality, and however you choose to live your youthful life is perfectly decent and honourable-"

"Really, Gai-san," she said, adding that bit of friendliness with the honorific, "Kakashi said you were… new to this. It's okay, I'm not offended at all. I actually found it easier to tell you two than any of my co-workers, even my brother."

Gai hung his head, ashamed. He seemed to be offending a lot of people lately, his rival and, quite possibly, one of the nicest waitresses he's ever come across. It was hard to feel negative around her, her cute smiling features and quirky style. Regardless of her sexuality, he still felt a little attracted, but stayed clear because of her age.

She looked out into the clearing where the spring was, making sure there was no silvery-haired ninja mooching about, and turned to look at him. She had very soft, dark blue eyes. Non-descript unless you were close, but breathtaking from his angle. She put him at ease.

"You still didn't tell me why Kakashi punched you. I'm sure it has a little more to do with you _forcing_ him to reveal his sexuality."

Senchiyo wouldn't make a bad specialist ninja, he thought vaguely, _she's very perceptive_. "It's a… long story."

"I have time," she shrugged. He hung his head again, dropping his gaze. He still felt guilty, Kakashi wasn't a fragile person, too hardened to life, but that didn't make it any better.

He was used to picking the man up, not kicking him down.

"I… kissed him, when we were both drunk."

Senchiyo slapped her forehead, and hid her eyes, "I can see why he got so mad. You didn't know he was gay, did you?"

He shook his head.

She put a cool hand on his arm, he raised his head to look at her again, "Look," she breathed quietly, "coming out is never easy, and in your profession it must be even worse. Kakashi is probably feeling pretty ashamed of himself and you're the only person available that he's close to."

She tilted her head to the side, offering a small albeit chastising smile, "When I'm home safe, I want you to talk to him-"

"I don't think that's the best-"

"Oh, _trust me_," she said, her eyes narrowing, "he's going to hate you for it, but there's no way he'll come to terms with himself otherwise."

Senchiyo took her hand off his arm, stretching her short legs out straight and leaning up on her elbows, "I was lucky, I had a very understanding mother and some close friends who helped me come to terms with who I am. But… something tells me that he's an introverted person. Only cares about others and not himself. And when he does care about himself, he does it selfishly and destructively."

"… What do you mean?"

"Even men can get into abusive relationships with other _men_, Gai," she said quietly, looking away, "I'm not saying he does, or has, but he just has that _bottom_ look about him, don't you think? Either way, if you talk to him about it, gradually, he won't regret telling you. He'll trust you more."

That was good, Gai definitely didn't want Kakashi regretting that the first person he told didn't understand it. _But what the hell did bottom mean? _

He didn't care who or what Kakashi was, he was just… a little freaked out. A little confused. Sure, he understood what it was to be gay, he's been on missions that explained the darker side of that, the darkness of heterosexuality and homosexuality when it's abused through stalking and murder and rape.

Gai had… seen things, things the younger jounin had seen too. He wondered how some of those missions made Kakashi feel… perhaps they affected him even worse.

"We don't choose to be this way," she explained further, "it's just… the way it is. The worst thing you can do is refuse to accept or understand it. It's simple; some men like men, some women like women. It's just like being straight, see?"

He nodded. No, he didn't want the man to regret it. It wasn't a disease, he never thought of it that way. He was just… surprised… you think you know a person.

"Love, lust, it's all the same for both genders, for both preferences. I think if you talk to Kakashi about _his_, he might feel a little better."

He laughed, somehow doubting that statement. But… he supposed it was worth a try. No hard feelings on a mission made it run that much smoother. He would do it, for both their sakes.

But something was a miss, "Is there a reason why you're doing this on my eternal rival's behalf?"

She chuckled softly, shaking her head. The bandana removed with a small, pale hand, she ruffled the waves of golden hair that stood on end in the humidity. "I know how hard it is to admit it to the people you care about," she said slowly, quietly, pensive, "he really cares about you, Gai-san. About your opinion of him, _everyone's_ opinion of him. He comes across to me as the type of person who has to live up to other people's expectations. Can you imagine, being a feared ninja and having your peers, your enemies find out you're into the _same gender_?"

His eyes narrowed. Now he was starting to see sense, to see why Kakashi hid it for so long.

It was like a weakness to him.

"I suppose not," he said, massaging the large welt left on his shin from the earlier kicking. Goddamn bony little ninja!

He continued his grooming of injuries before Senchiyo lay back and eventually fell asleep.

What were the odds of finding a person like that, after what happened between Kakashi and him? What _were the odds_ of finding someone who could explain it to him? It had to have been a sign, it just had to be.

The air was nearly stifling. He removed his flak-jacket, folded it and gently lifted the girl's head to let her rest on the thick material. Perhaps she was a blessing in disguise, an answer to his prayers. He hated falling out with people he was close too, and though Kakashi said all was forgiven, his earlier slip dampened that somewhat.

He could hear the rustling of the spring, the small waterfall and the ground heated and mushy by the geothermal energy. The areas near Grass was full of these little paradises. A dip in the water wouldn't hurt.

Spandex was definitely his preferred material. It was form fitting, durable, protective and he liked the feeling of it sliding down his arms and chest when he took it off, bunching it as his waist as he removed the symbol tied over his hips, nonchalantly walking to the spring, kicking off his boots in the process.

Where, unfortunately, and at the most inopportune time, a silvery head broke the rippling surface of the water, and Gai froze.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_** Thanks for reading! I initially wanted to make Kakashi say "_Christ_ you make me want to puke a fat one!" but I thought that would be just a tad OOC.

No fear, Senchiyo's role is brief, really she's just a plot device used to help Gai understand that not all gays are steryotypes.

I love fleshing Gai out, his character is so interesting.

Many thanks! Con X


	11. Through the Haze

**_Author's Notes:_** Just in case my wording in the last chapter was off, NO, Gai is NOT naked, just a little... shirtless. Thanks so very much for all the wonderful reviews! And to **BrutusOfMiyako**; I don't quite know, I've been looking for a story like this for a while and got annoyed when I couldn't find one, so wrote one of my own :B. Thanks **KakashiKrazed**, for all the lovely reviews, and I think you might enjoy this chapter in particular, you and **NoNAMEohmygod** have been here since the start (waaaaa) with your lovelyness. **Meandsesshy**; I'm really trying, but part of me is screaming JUST HAVE SEX DAMMIT!!! **Ichkak**; of course he doesn't wear anything underneath, except maybe a very sexy pair of tighty-whiteys :3. I nearly spat out my tea when I read your last review, I thought the joke was classic! **Pagasius**; thanks very much. I have a friend who recently came out, after some persuasion from me of course. He's lovely, but he explained to me how scared he was about everyone finding out and how it would ruin his reputation (he works with cars) and so on, and we had this big long talk. And I cried, and he cried, and my sister laughed, shes such a little trooper! So most of this comes from him and what we talked about. Thanks Carsile! **Magnusrae**; it's getting harder and harder to stay on the plot, and while it won't be all epic and heavy (ah, the joys of romance!) it will be rather funny because I find the enemy ninja to be idiots X3, so thanks for all the reviews! **Kiriko-sama**; sometimes I feel sorry for the way I treat poor Gai, but in the near future, he's sure to love what my delusional mind has in store for him :3.

And to anyone else I forgot to thank/metion, thanks so much for the reviews!

Ooopsie, went a little overboard with with author's notes. Sorry!

**_Warnings:_** Material of a sexual nature, nakedness, and some swearing.

_**Through the Haze**_

Perhaps it was just… one of those times when you really come to terms with who you are. Gai thought he knew himself, knew his friends before that stupid night when Asuma came home. Now… he didn't know anymore.

He trained for so long, worked so hard all to become the rival of even the most talented, skilled ninja of his generation. All because they told him he couldn't do it, they told him he was a failure.

It was funny… he never thought of himself as a failure. He always had doubts, but determination quickly overrode that. Whenever he could feel those negative emotions bubbling to a head, he stamped them down, and was better for it. But now… now he couldn't quite tell where he was with himself anymore.

Gai was a very, very lucky man for the fact that Kakashi hadn't spotted him, and he had the common sense to squash down his presence to nothing the very second a bare inch of his hair emerged from the water.

Now he was transfixed, just watching as the man spat out a jet of water before rising, gulping in the air, puckering the hazy steam surrounding from hot contrasting with cold.

He was utterly helpless, rooted to the spot, just _looking_ as his rival, his friend stepped out to a more shallow area so his upper torso and the curve of his backside were exposed, silver hair darkened by water fell in messy knots across the back of his neck, down is face, into his eyes. He bent, soaking the hair in the lake and threw his head back, slicking the strands behind his ears and out of his eyes.

Gai's immediate reaction was to cock his head to the side, studiously when he mentally applauded the sight. Kakashi looked so much better with his hair back, out of his face.

The man's Sharingan was closed, his other eye contemplative, pensive, when he pulled his hair (which couldn't have been longer than Iruka's) over his left shoulder and wrung it out, like you would a sponge. It was messy, knotted, crazy, but it never seemed to look out of place.

Beads of water rolled down in all directions over the planes of his chest, his back and sides, and he _couldn't help but watch_ the muscle shifting smoothly under the skin paled by scar-tissue.

Kakashi didn't have that many scars, he took note of. He was too good, only the truly fast and talented had a chance of landing a blow on him, and those people were few and far between.

And, he noted, Kakashi definitely wasn't as slender as he looked. There was nothing but smooth, pure, refined muscle.

How could he ever have mistaken this man for a woman? Kakashi was all angles, jutting hip bones, and smooth, strong abdominals and obliques, a hard square chest and deep collar bones. His back was perfect, muscular, shoulder blades dominating the curve of his spine, boasting of a man who could move his body in more directions than a contortionist or a dancer.

_That_, was definitely the type of body type Kakashi had, Gai decided. He looked like a dancer, angular, full of movement and grace. That was only accentuated when the unsuspecting man twisted, suddenly, a thumb pressing into an itchy area between his shoulders. And through his arching, trying to locate the point of his discomfort, Gai realised something.

Kakashi was beautiful.

Beautiful, with his head tipped back like that, spine arched and muscles glittering with moisture. Beautiful when he rolled his shoulders, long, strong arms languidly by his sides, fingertips brushing the water.

That was never a word his vocabulary tied in with something masculine, but it was the only word that he could think of. The only word that suited him.

A drop of water rolled down from his forehead, down the side of his nose and to the corner of his mouth, where a pink tongue darted out and caught it before it could go further; Gai almost felt his knees buckle. His hand, though large, wasn't big enough to encircle his bicep, but was massaging it, kneading his own flesh, eye just staring at the water, thinking.

He must have been thinking of something funny when a smile passed crookedly over his features and he inhaled deeply, chin tilted towards the stars. His mouth was angular, smooth, only a lighter creamy-pink shade of his skin. His chin was pointed, sloping deeply into a hard jaw-line, exaggerating his high cheekbones and level nose. His neck was long, muscular, supported by wide shoulders, slender in comparison.

Gai knew about the golden ratio, in which the relation of the longer side to the shorter side comes down to a single numerical, and is mathematically pleasing to the brain. The proportions of the facial features are all perfectly measured to fit that single digit, and he couldn't help but think that Kakashi would be the perfect candidate as a model for a renaissance painting, where this ratio was used to signify beauty.

That was probably when Gai started feeling those doubts again; that he just wasn't up to the standard he wanted to be. He knew he was handsome, in a way, had an incredible body honed from so many arduous years of fighting and training and killing, but he just… he wasn't as beautiful as Kakashi was. As breathtaking. And that was something Gai could never change.

And Gai didn't feel… jealous. Just disappointed, that Kakashi was… in a way, too good for him. Now he knew why the Copy-Ninja got so angry. He was too good for Gai, too perfect, too beautiful to even compare to The Beast.

For once, Gai actually felt unattractive. Beast indeed.

In this light, his skin looked even paler, alabaster or smooth white marble cut and sculpted to utter perfection, drenched in water and moonlight and hazy steam.

He was… so unbelievably dangerous, so fast, so agile and strong that, with Gai in the position he was, could easily be killed at any moment if Kakashi chose to look his way.

But Gai just couldn't look away. The side profile was the most incredible view of the man he's ever had, something that he obviously couldn't understand. He's never looked at Kakashi this way before. He's seen him shower, he's seen him with varying degrees of nakedness, sometimes covered in blood or dirt or both, but it's never…

It's never looked so breathtaking, like he was a tricky demon beckoning him into the water. And oh, how he wanted to get into that water.

How did the Kakashi he knew then, feel so different from this one now?

There was a tree on his left, he was far from the lake but not far enough that he couldn't see every incredible little detail. Unfortunately, his voyeurism was cut short when he heard a breaking twig behind him, and he shot behind the tree just before Kakashi's head snapped up to look in his direction. Gai glanced out for a second, to see the caution etched into his perfect features, one eye focused, then the man shrugged and turned to wring out his hair again, away from him.

Gai only realised then he was panting, huffing and leaning against the rough bark behind him, his hands grasping the tree for support, his heart hammering against his ribs. He caught his breath, shuddering, _and why was his suit so goddamned tight?! _Then he realised…

He was hard, and painfully so.

That was just great, he thought venomously, how his body was reacting without any permission.

Gai thought he knew himself, thought he knew where he stood in the world. Now he was… just confused. Part of him wanted to throw up, another wanted to strip off and dive in and join his rival, the last wanted to die in shame; it felt so dammed ugly. His heterosexuality was curled up in a ball and crying in the corner.

He ran a hand through his flawless hair, down his face and took a shuddering breath. He's never felt like this before, so confused and helpless.

"Gai…?" Senchiyo was awake, peering around a tree looking for him, "is that you?"

She caught sight of exactly _who_ was in the lake before Gai managed to shoot out from his position and clamp one of his hands firmly around her mouth, effectively dragging her out of eyesight and earshot. She was struggling vainly, her hands indignantly encircling his wrists.

She threw him off the moment he let go and hissed, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

He tried his best to keep her quiet, but she stomped her foot, and in the haze and steam, her eyes suddenly widened as she looked from the clearing, to Gai, then down, and back again.

"Oh my God…" she whispered, a hand covering her mouth, "You… you like him, don't you?"

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_** Ah, don't you just love typical hot-spring scenes? Sorry for the cheesyness, but I thought it was rather fitting.

I never understood why alot of people describe Kakashi as _slender_. He might be kinda willowy, but have you seen his _arms_!? Every time he stands next to Gai they're nearly the same height and width! But yes, yes Gai is stronger and taller and... and yum. I love muscle.

I suppose it's only fitting for Gai to be so manly that the sight of more muscle just attracts him. I love his character but I can't help but feel I'm writing him a little too serious and brooding, so I shall have to alter it somewhat.

Thanks for reading!


	12. An Injury and a Farewell

**_Author's Notes: _**Getting around to the plot sometime soon, it will tie in the with... I dunno... can you _call_ this romance? Anyway, I forsee many situations (particulaly spy work) that can get pretty uncomfrtable with a self-concious Kakashi and a very confused Gai. Thanks for the reviews, they have been lovely, I'm glad everyone liked my typical hot-spring scene. Ah, the joys of clichè.

**_Warnings:_** Moderate violence and swearing.

**_An Injury and a Farewell_**

Nothing more was said on the matter, something which Gai was silently grateful for. He begged Senchiyo not to say anything, telling her he was just as confused as she was, and he had no idea what was going on.

"_You have to say something to him, Gai_," she said at the time, "_anything_."

Kakashi was on watch that night; he stayed in one of the trees, reading silently to himself into the wee hours of the morning when Gai slept restlessly and Senchiyo curled up into an adorable little ball. Lucky, the jounin didn't notice his two inadvertent watchers earlier and thumbed through the pages, unaware of Gai's flickering gaze before he fell asleep.

Batitsu wasn't far away, Kakashi tumbled out of the tree with a very dead leg and Gai shook Senchiyo awake.

The morning wore on as they drew nearer to the little town and Gai was quiet, the resident waitress throwing meaningful glances in his direction every so often. But he remained silent. Unbearably so.

This, unfortunately, drew a lot of attention from his silver-haired cohort.

The art of reading and walking at the same time still baffled Gai to this day, but the man seemed distracted by the sound, or lack thereof, of their silence.

"Did I… miss something?" He asked quietly, lowing his book for a brief second and watching them quizzically. Gai tried his best not to turn around, afraid that if he looked at the man his mind would betray him and conjure up the images of him wet, naked, glittering under the pale moon-

"No one's going answer me then, no?" He sighed, reading his book again, "Fine, I didn't want to know _anyway_."

"It's nothing," Senchiyo answered him, rubbing her arms in the cold, "Gai-san just has something on his mind."

Her rolled his eye in a way that said _that still doesn__'__t answer my question_, but said nothing further. Gai was secretly grateful Kakashi was too lazy to pursue the matter. It was quiet in these parts, just the rustle of trees and occasional bird twittering overhead. The ground and leaves were hard underfoot, still frozen.

He was still at ends with himself, wondering how, _why_ he started thinking in such a way. It made him feel… a little guilty. Kakashi obviously had no interest in him (not that he wanted him to, of course, but his ego was a little sore), he probably really embarrassed him when they were drunk and the last thing he wanted was his rival to hold it against him, or think any less of him.

But he would stay true to Senchiyo's word, and talk to him. Later. Much, _much_ later. God, he couldn't believe it was only the second day.

Kakashi lowered his book again and stopped, peering over his shoulder to the trees beyond.

Gai noticed the cautious movement as he put the story back into his pocket, eye scanning the area. The waitress stopped to watch them. There was a long moment of silence, he strained his ears to hear what ever it was the other jounin heard, but nothing. Or perhaps that's why he was exceeding such caution; the lack of noise, how the birds overhead silenced, as if to watch what was about to take place like vultures watching their next meals attempt to kill each other.

He hummed, putting his hands back in his pockets and slouching, "… Never mind."

Gai wasn't so sure, he cast one last glance to the peaceful trees before turning his back, following as Kakashi and Senchiyo continued walking.

There was the barest second to catch the whistle through there air before a _thud_, and a very, _very_ strangled yell from Kakashi, and Gai was already on them.

Two, in the trees, one on the ground; the man who threw the kunai; it hit Kakashi in the leg when he stepped in it's path, to protect the weakest of the three. He went down first, in one hit.

It was _easy_, and Gai was never one to enjoy striking before they had a chance to defend themselves, but men who struck when their opponents had their back turned were akin to dirt in his book. He could feel his sternum crunching when his fist met the man's chest with brutal force. Gai thinks his opponent tried to gasp then, but the air wouldn't go in quick enough. The ninja crumpled in his hands.

Kakashi took out the remaining two. Simple, not a single action or movement wasted, he may have been hit but that certainly didn't slow the little fucker down. It was in an instant, he and a clone were behind them, kunai raised and pointed, moving together as though mirror images. Then, there were no men left, just a showery spray of blood, one splattering against the bark of a tree, the other towards the sky, and the men fell from their positions.

The Copy-Ninja hopped down from the branches on his good leg, his clone disappearing with a light poof, Sharingan exposed and menacing. He kept it open, scanning the rest of the area.

"Is there any more?" Gai asked, examining the man he fell, his headband, his face contorted in pain.

"No, they must have followed us from the hotspot. I _thought_ I sensed something last night…"

"Grass Ninja," he said, dropping the headband, "these look like jounin rank. Senchiyo, were these men after you?"

The girl was awestruck, her jaw hanging open and her hands clasped to her chin, she shook her head, never changing expression. It was rather comical if not for their current circumstances.

Kakashi tapped his chin, "We'll gather information in Batitsu. There's bound to be something there. Are you sure you don't recognise them?"

She shook her head again, her eyes transfixed on the weapon jutting out at a peculiar angle from the side of his thigh, her expression fell. "Okay," she stammered breathlessly, gesturing by waving her arms around, "that was fucking _wicked_, but you…_ulp_… that looks pretty painful."

"It is," he said, in just that sort of bored tone so neither of them could tell if he was being sarcastic, reaching down to pull it out.

Senchiyo _eeeewed_ and covered her eyes, peering through her fingers.

"Let me do it," Gai said while approaching, watching the slow trickle of blood rolling down the side of his pants, "you could injure yourself."

"No it's fine, I'll-" his attempt to back-pedal and hold the kunai were cut short when he stumbled on his injured leg and fell on his backside, blood seeping onto his fingers.

Being the gentleman, he rushed to his friend's aid, seeing the pupil dilate with unexpected pain, "Just… stay still."

His hands were slapped away when he tried to reach for the injury, "Don't _touch_ it!"

The expression on his face betrayed him. Sometimes Gai marvelled at how much could be expressed with a single eye and brow; he could just about catch the squint of pain, the jerk of his leg when he released his grip on the handle, the twitching forehead when he tried to bend his knee.

Fighting with minor injuries; not a problem. Sitting down and thinking about them, ding-ding, we have agony!

He leaned down, wincing at the sight. The kunai was in deep, he was very lucky if it wasn't touching bone. It would probably leave a nasty scar.

"Hold your leg straight, Kakashi," he said, squatting beside the man on his knees, who immediately became defensive.

"I said don't touch it! I'll do it myself, it'll hurt less that way."

"But if you pull it the wrong way you could do some serious muscle damage!"

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to do that?"

"I never said that," he argued, grabbing a hold of a surprisingly bony knee.

"What- _argh_, gerrof! That _hurts_!"

"Now, now, no need to be a baby about it."

"Get your goddamned hands _off_ me."

"Admit you love it and let me take the kunai out!"

"But you'll hurt me! And I do not!"

"You'll hurt yourself!… And yes you do!"

"Don't you dare-!"

"If I hurt you, I'll run three hundred laps around Batitsu balancing a shuriken on my nose, so I refuse to let that happen!"

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that crap again-"

"Will you two just SHUT UP!" Senchiyo yelled, her hands balled into fists. The two jumped and looked at her, in all her terrifying five foot four rage. "You're like a couple of bickering old ladies. _Christ_!"

She smoothed out her bandana and took a few calming breaths, "I don't want to hear another word! Now," she pointed at the younger jounin, "let Gai remove the kunai for you, Kakashi. He's right, you could injure yourself and do even more damage."

"…Yes ma'am," he mumbled dejectedly, looking away.

"Look at me, nineteen years of age and having to order a couple of grown men around," she was muttering as she walked slightly away from them to sit under a tree, her nerves still gone from the attack, "it's only a kunai for God's sake!"

Gai smiled weakly at his friend, who eye-grinned back, "She's quite scary when enraged."

"Yeah, they say the smaller you are the more anger you have to contain."

"Guess not all good things come in small packages-"

"I can _hear_ you, you know." She spat from below her tree, nose in the air. She may have been exceptionally nice and understanding, but Gai thinks the small jokes were beginning to get on her nerves.

A glance was exchanged. Reluctantly, Kakashi rolled his eye and tensed his injured leg, turning his gaze away. He understood, gripping the handle of the small blade, just hearing the small, barely audible catch of breath. His free hand gripped the shuddering thigh, and tried a slow approach.

"_Argh_-no no noNO-stop!"

Gai let the handle free, his brows furrowing when he saw the pain etched into Kakashi's face. It wasn't _agonising_, not for a shinobi, but it was still enough to _fucking hurt_, and Kakashi wasn't accustomed to pain, just like every other normal human being. He rarely every let himself get hit, but he supposed, rather him than Senchiyo.

He was panting, his arms holding him up off the cold ground were shaking, his eye was squinted closed. There was something… something strangely attractive about that, to Gai at least. Something attractive about him, breathless, shaking…

Before the Copy-Ninja could tense again, Gai grabbed a hold of the kunai and tore it from his rival's leg, holding it triumphantly in the air.

"_Fucking_ hell-!" The jounin cried, holding his bloodied leg in anguish.

"No kunai can fight against _my_ strength," he monologued*, while Kakashi got a murderous glint in his watering eye, "even the forces of steel and flesh cannot-"

A fist caught him deftly in the back of the knees and he crumpled to the ground, dropping the kunai on his way down, looking up angrily at the jounin nonchalantly tying a bandage around his leg, the picture of innocence. He thumped the man in the hip, who responded with a sharp "ow!".

"Don't," he flicked Gai painfully in the forehead again, teal eye livid, "hit the invalid!"

The Taijutsu master returned the gesture to the bridge of his nose, and they soon went from flicking, to slaps, to a fully fledged sitting-punching match.

Senchiyo was watching them, shaking with laughter as every hit was followed fluidly with another. No pause to take in the pain, just hit after hit after hit and animatedly, it was rather funny.

Gai was happy with this outcome. He was trying his best not to hurt his rival, but yanking it free was definitely the better option. He didn't think he could go through arduous minutes of that again because, when he thought about it, he kind of liked seeing Kakashi in pain, or helpless… or… shaking. It was turning him on.

And that scared the hell out of him.

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much," Senchiyo sobbed into Kakashi's hair while trying to strangle him with a hug. She was standing on the doorstep to her uncle's home on the outskirts of Batitsu, her uncle shaking his head and sighing at her tearful farewell.

"Thanks, for _everything_!" A wave of fresh tears broke and her fingers curled in Kakashi's jacket (who, in all rights was beginning to look uncomfortable). He detached her arms from around his shoulders and gave her a warm (if hidden) smile.

"Take care," he said, "and thank _you_." Obviously, referring to conversations they had about coming out and the sort, she nodded in understanding.

Her uncle rolled his eyes when she leapt on Gai and attempted to suck out his very soul with a tight embrace, who was crying just as hard as she was.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Gai-san!"

"And I you, Sen-chan! It has only been two days, but do try not to forget me!"

"Never, Gai. You two saved _my life_!"

Truly, he was going to miss her. Despite their brief encounter, he found her to be incredibly insightful and honest, and so accepting of people and their emotions. He learned a lot through her talk with him, a lot about Kakashi, and even a little about himself though it did leave him open to even more questions.

"Don't forget about what I said," she whispered before releasing him.

"I won't," he replied, grasping her hand firmly.

"C'mon you," her uncle rasped through lips whitened by scar tissue; his face was heavily marked, part of his left ear was missing and there were places on his head where his scraggly straw-coloured hair wouldn't grow anymore, "I gotta set up some traps for your lover-friend/stalker-_thing_. Thanks for bringin' her 'ere."

They said their last goodbyes, Gai wiping his streaming eyes on his sleeve and Kakashi shaking his head at him and telling him to _get over it_.

Batitsu was a small enough town, some housing plantations, a market and a town hall. They wouldn't use an Inn, it was a pointless waste of money and finding an alternative was easy when on an assassination mission.

"We should split up, see what we can find," Kakashi said, looking to the sun, "I'd give evening about three hours away. I'll meet you on the edge of town then."

"Very well," he replied, getting a glint in his eye, "care to make a game of it?"

"Not really, that will colour the perception of the informat-"

"_Great_! I'll be sure to get more information than you, my dear rival!" He grinned and Kakashi squinted at the sudden explosion of light. "And the loser must do one thousand pull-ups under the Konoha waterfall when we return!"

"But-"

Gai was refusing to listen however, and sped off through the town, never one to lose to anything, leaving his rival standing there, brushing the dust off the front of his jacket.

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**: Bit of a shortie here, but trust me, it gets sooooooooooo much better in the next chapter :3. God, I am so evil.

Bit of a sadist, isn't he? Anyway, more Kakashi camera following thing in the next chapter, I'm just really intrigued by Gai's personality. Ever notice how protective he is towards Kakashi in the later episodes/manga? I think that's so cute!

*yes, monologued is a word I just made up. Gai can make verbs out of nouns!


	13. Devoid of Light

**_Author's Notes:_**Just to let you know, because of projects being due for college, my next update may not be for about a week or so. I didn't realise how much I actually had to do before my teachers were breathing down my neck, demanding an explination.

The horror.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**_Warnings:_** Descriptions of a sexual nature, swearing, and content in regards to fetishes, homosexuality and sex.

**_Devoid of Light_**

Evening was fast approaching, but the small town was absolutely oblivious to what was happening in Katsuie. Gai tried asking shopkeepers, found a particularly attractive young Innkeeper who flirted vaguely with him before he realised it was already evening and sped off to the outskirts. Shame too, his natural charm was making her blush and giggle.

"Did you get anything?" Kakashi asked, leaning against the post of a small farming field.

"Not a thing," he sighed, hanging his head low in shame, "other than some old coot said he saw something on the news the other day. May not be the most reliable source."

"Hmm, best find a television then. To make sure."

"I'm way ahead of you," Gai grinned brightly, "I overheard a conversation between a family some blocks from the main street, and they're leaving for a holiday for three weeks. Their house will be _completely_ deserted."

"What are we standing here for then?"

It took all of ten minutes before Gai managed to locate the house again and they broke in the back door with a simple lock pick. No animals to worry about, Kakashi watched for neighbours and found none to be looking their way. It was perfect.

Neither wanted to disturb the house, just use the television and the table to go over a strategy, or play cards. Sleep on the couch. So they respected the property. Gai was never one to disturb someone else's belongings and kept to himself, sorting out the brief while Kakashi, rubbing his jaw, said he was going to take a shower and shave.

Whatever it was about that felt weird to Gai. He never thought of Kakashi with any facial hair at all, and come to think of it, was a rather hairless person from the eyelashes down. Unless the silvery strands were too fine and fair to be noticed.

It was odd that a place near Grass wasn't up to date on the latest news, and the trouble in Katsuie, a much bigger city, should be well known by now. Then again, a farming town wouldn't have much to do with it unless the rogues came to the small village themselves and wreaked havoc. Gai hoped he could put a stop to it before that happened.

Mission mode turned off for a moment, he began to worry about keeping his promise to Sen-chan. There was nothing to do for the rest of the night; he may as well bring up the topic while they were out of eyesight and earshot. Gai was just afraid to find something out that he didn't want to hear.

"Think we should go over the details?" The younger jounin asked, coming into the room with a towel slung around his shoulders, tying his messy, damp hair back in a piece of blue string, mask down but black tank and sweats on. He was limping on his injured leg only slightly. Gai gaped openly.

He looked so _good_with his hair back, few stubborn strands refusing to yield to his command and hanging awkwardly about his eye in small arches of silver. The man always kept his Sharingan closed, for chakra preservation.

Kakashi looked at him worriedly, sitting down on the couch beside him, waving a hand in front of his face, "Earth to Beast-san? Anyone there?"

"Sorry," he said, looking away and rustling the papers in the brief, "you put everything back the way it was, didn't you?"

"I did," he replied, wiping his face with the towel and stuffing it back into the bag they brought while Gai got up and made tea in the small kitchen, "even used the edge of a kunai to shave. Fucking _painful_. Anyway, should we go over the brief now, or do it tomorrow? Personally I don't think there's any point until we get more leads."

Gai hummed in agreement and made the tea, handing a mug to his partner and taking a seat beside him, leaning back and sighing.

"I have a bad feeling about this," he said after a long pause, sipping from the mug.

"Hmm? Why?"

"Well…" he chose his words carefully, a hand touching his chin in a thoughtful manner, "I mean, it started off bad and showed no signs of improvement so far…"

Kakashi hung his head, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, good eye looking him up and down critically, "That may have been my fault, Gai. If I didn't get so worked up, I-"

"It's not your fault, Kakashi; I'm just being superstitious again. And besides," he paused, to drink again, "I should have had more tact, and for that, I should be the one apologising.

The Copy-Ninja chuckled quietly, "I guess we should both be sorry then…"

There was a long moment of comfortable silence. Kakashi sat back, the tuft of his bound hair squishing against the velvet upholstery, holding the mug against his chest. The room was still cold from the weather outside, but Gai saw no signs of his companion being uncomfortable and left it. He really _did _look so much better with his hair back like that. It was a crime that he didn't do it more often.

He yawned, and Gai only realised then he had been on watch the night before and hadn't slept yet. "Why don't you rest?"

The jounin waved him off, squeezing the bridge of his nose between a thumb and forefinger, "Nah, I'll be fine."

More silence, but it was sleepy as opposed to uncomfortable.

"Look," he said, sitting forwards and regarding the man critically, "I know it's probably making you feel awkward, that I know you're… g-gay… but I think you should talk about it. To me. Help me… understand a little more."

His face fell, caution etched across the smooth, angular contours of his mouth, "What do you want to know?"

Gai scratched the back of his head, looking upwards and not directly at the soft mouth when he was speaking, "I dunno… at the beginning, I suppose. When did you find out and so on?"

"… Why?"

The older jounin shrugged, "It might make you feel better to get it out in the open."

"Hmm… I guess… since you know already, telling you wouldn't hurt…"

He was looking into his mug, thumbs playing circles across the handle, and Gai wished he was looking at him when he spoke, not down at his hands in shame.

"It wasn't long before I went on that mission with Obito and Rin, to be honest. I can't even remember what brought it up, just that I was struggling not to tell anyone. The urge to tell Minato got really bad, but I held it back. I had more to worry about at the time than my sexuality."

Gai nodded, urging him to continue. He didn't realise it was so early in his life.

"What else do you want to know?"

He merely shrugged again, "Well, you're not a virgin, are you?"

That was clearly the wrong thing to say while the jounin had a mouthful to tea. He started choking, patting his chest to bring the airflow back and swallowing with a wince. Then… then he started laughing!

"_Me_?" He said, coughing, eye watering, "A _virgin_? _Christ_, what an insult!"

Gai started to feel a little better. The tension eased somewhat, he could see the man's shoulders lose their edge the more he spoke, like a weight was being lifted from them. He smiled crookedly at him, still laughing through the coughing as his lungs attempted to rid all the liquid he accidentally inhaled.

"I haven't been a virgin since I was fifteen!"

He always liked the sound of Kakashi when he was laughing in earnest. It was rather infectious. And the tension was definitely easing, that was a good sign.

"Does that mean there are others in Konoha?"

"No, not that I know of. No one else at home knows about me, Gai. So I wouldn't know anyway."

"Would you never… like someone from home?"

A… look passed through the grey eye then, one of nostalgia almost. He _did like _someone from home, that much he could tell. But _who_, he couldn't help but ask himself.

"I… don't like to mix business and pleasure. No, there are some out-of-the-way bars and clubs I go to when I… ah, you know what I mean."

The Beast just gave him a quizzical look, "No? When you… what?"

Kakashi's face looked very animated when his mask was off. His mouth seemed to move fluidly with his brows, so each expression slid into the next when he spoke. Now, his face was one of disbelief, then sliding into amused embarrassment.

"C'mon, Gai… when I go to… find someone like me. To take the edge off."

Gai would have slapped himself for not realising sooner, and he was sure he must have really embarassed his rival this time. Sometimes, you had to tread lightly around Hatake Kakashi. He could remember the number of times he mistook the situation and either ended up with the man beating him senseless, responding with biting sarcasm that was often very condescending, or, the worst of all… _the silent treatment_. Gai shivered, he _hated_ that.

He opened his mouth to speak again after that awkward pause. The next question would be tricky, but it was rather obvious to the man and he could only hope Kakashi would warm up a little if he discussed his love-life openly without being all self-conscious about it.

"What about a relationship? When was your last one?" Though the picture of him being with a man didn't quite gel with Gai yet, he asked, for the other man's benefit.

Kakashi merely waved his hands, "Oh no no, _God_ no. I'm not a relationship kind of person. I don't even see lovers long-term; the thought of it just… embarrasses me."

He looked at him questioningly, eyes narrowed, "Why's that? You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are, Kakashi."

The Copy-Ninja merely smiled, no show of teeth and said, "I'm not… ashamed, as you would say. Apart from it being dangerous, given the Bingo Books and all, it's probably just because… I…"

Her wrung his hands for a moment, cracking his long fingers and running a hand through his hair, messing up the tie, then looked at him albeit a little pleadingly. Instinctually, Gai leaned in.

"You know how it works between two men, don't you?" He asked cautiously, one dark eye full of emotion.

"I do… vaguely." He replied with just as much caution. He didn't want him to say things he wasn't comfortable with, and to be honest, Gai wanted to be able to look at the man without conjuring any more images than were absolutely necessary. Compared to last night and this morning he didn't think he could take much more.

Kakashi wrung his hands again, fingers pressing into his knuckles, a dark grey eye pointed at the table, "Well… I… I can't believe I'm telling you this, but since I'm trying to get this all out in the open…"

"You don't have to say it if you don't want to-"

"But you're right," he cut him off, "it does make me feel better… to… to not pretend anymore. I've lied about my name, my age, even _appearance _to every lover I can remember. It makes me feel like what I am isn't so…" and the oddest look passed over his face then, it took Gai a few seconds to recognise it as relief, "…_wrong_."

A hint of sadness hit him then to know that Kakashi was so ashamed of himself that he couldn't even have a proper relationship regardless of gender. That he couldn't experience the high of being with someone you were genuinely attracted to and got along well with. It must be a terrible lonely existence, to only live for one-night-stands and not the laughter and the tears and joy that Gai experienced with women.

He smiled sympathetically, "Of course it's not wrong. Some men like men, some women like women. It's just like being straight, right?"

"You've been listening to Senchiyo, I see," he said, quirking a brow.

They both laughed, the tension eased but Gai's curiosity only grew. He never finished his sentence.

"Have you really never seen a lover twice?" He asked, taking another gulp of tea which had grown a little cold.

Kakashi blinked at him a couple of times before looking up at the ceiling, almost shyly as if recalling a pleasant memory, "Once," he said quietly, eye flickering to him, "just once."

Gai decided to ask no more questions on the relationship matter. If that was the best answer he was going to get, he wouldn't pursue it because that was all Kakashi wanted to tell him. He nodded, taking the cryptic answer to heart, hoping that it was something more for his rival's sake. An unhappy rival was a very upsetting thing to Gai, who else would accept (_sort of_) his unrealistic challenges?

"I would have never thought of you as the type of person to be ashamed of their sexual preferences…"

Kakashi puffed a few unruly strands out of eyes briefly, "I _should_ be ashamed… with the way I act… with what I prefer."

"Don't say that," Gai said, eyes full of sympathetic understanding, something Sen-chan was very good at, "you're still the same person I've known for years, and I know you as an honourable, strong, extremely talented Ninja with more heart that can be said for most ex-ANBU members-"

"You don't know what I do, Gai. I might come across as strong and wilful, but in actual fact I'm… _really_ submissive…" and an even quieter; "…given the right incentive."

And why, _why _did he have to look at Gai with the most smouldering of looks when he said that? Why did his voice pitch lower, bordering on dangerous? And why, instead of making Gai sickened, did it make him feel dizzy and nervous? Why did he instinctually tighten his legs?

Why did he have to know Kakashi was submissive?

"I… can't help it," he continued, Gai silently praying beside him for mercy, "My first time was with a guy ten years older than me, after a mission in a swanky hotel room. After that I just developed a taste for men taller and broader and stronger than me."

He hung his head, laughing but managing to sound upset as opposed to amused, "How dangerous is that? I'm lucky I haven't been killed yet. Now do you see why I don't tell people? Now do you see why I'm so ashamed of myself, that I actually let people _fuck_ me? I'll understand if you think I'm a sicko, but I've never been dominating when it came to all the one-night-stands I've had."

But Gai was trying his best, for Kakashi. He almost sounded angry with himself; the man felt awful for… just being who he was. How torturous is that? Sure, Gai was still incredibly surprised and, oddly enough, a little intrigued (which was something he still couldn't quite figure out), but that didn't change the fact that _this_ was _Kakashi_, the famous Copy-Ninja, still as strong and as fast and as intelligent as he was before Gai knew he was gay.

Regaining his composure the best he could, he looked over at his friend, who was looking at his hands turning red from squeezing them so much, and said quietly, "I don't think you're sick, Kakashi (_I think you're beautiful_), and I'm in no way ashamed of you (_because everyone has their preferences_). You haven't changed since we started this mission (_but I think I have_), it makes no difference to me if you're gay or not (_though it does make me a little grateful that I __**am**__ taller, and stronger, and broader than you; why dammit?!_). So don't put yourself down so much, you're just as incredible a Ninja as you were three days ago, before I knew."

It was a long while before Kakashi said anything again, and Gai expelled the breath he was holding when those smooth, angular lips of his curled a little into a smile, "You _liar_," he said, finishing off his tea before speaking again, "but… it is a pleasant lie, so I suppose I can accept it."

"Good," Gai said, genuinely pleased and throwing a glittering "nice guy" pose in his direction.

Kakashi finally looked up at him again after pinching his eyes together and yawning tiredly, as if the conversation physically drained him of what little energy he had left, "So… is there anything else you want to know?"

Gai tapped his chin thoughtfully. There was something that was on his mind, something that was bothering him since last night and, while they were clearing everything up, he might as well ask.

"In your opinion," he said, sitting back and gesturing to himself, "am I attractive?"

The man stiffened instantly and his eyebrow twitched (the exposed one always seemed to move more than the other). He only replied with a critical look, letting that grey eye run up and down his body several times, which made Gai feel rather naked all things considered.

The eye stopped suddenly on his face, the studious look sliding easily into a warm smile, and he only realised then that there was a small blush staining his rival's face, "You're… a-attractive, but it all comes down to a matter of opinion."

He could have sworn he rushed the last part of that sentence, but let it slide. Their eyes locked, and a little part of his brain was screaming in horror after several heated seconds.

_Oh my God_, it was shrieking, _did you just have a __**moment**__ with your eternal rival!?_

He looked away.

"Oh stop," he said sarcastically, "I'm blushing!"

"Hey, hey, hey," Kakashi warned, punching him playfully in the shoulder, "if anyone gets to be sarcastic around here, it's me!"

Yes, Gai was glad the tension was gone, and couldn't help the elated feeling he got from his rival telling him he was… _attractive_.

What a weird night…

"I'm gonna check the news, you get some rest," he said, and Kakashi nodded before rising and grabbing one of his books off the table. When he sat down again, he sat a little closer than he initially was the first time, but Gai dismissed it, turning on the small television set and flicking through the channels before it landed on a news station.

It was quiet, outside and in. The room was nearly pitch black now; they didn't turn the lights on in case they aroused suspicion in the neighbours. Only the flickering of the television set dimly cast eerie shadows across the room.

"Hey, Gai," Kakashi said quietly, not looking up from his book but the smile was audible in his voice, "thanks… for that."

The taller man nodded, grinning to himself, "Don't worry about it."

It was a good ten minutes of watching the news in silence did Gai realise that there was no chance of them gathering information this way. Their brief was probably more detailed than anything a news reporter would pick up, and anything that was found out would be biased and unreliable anyway. He sighed. At least he got to clear this mess up with Kakashi.

He finally gave up hope when a very tired eternal rival had fallen asleep, fallen in a literal sense because he slumped against Gai's shoulder, the weight warm and surprisingly comfortable in the cold house.

Gai switched off the TV and quietly put the remote back on the coffee table, carefully lifting his legs onto the couch and bringing Kakashi with him.

He tried not to think about the lewdness of the situation after seeing how adorable (did he really just think that?) he looked when he was sleeping with his mask off, and preferred to have both of them comfortable for the long day ahead tomorrow. They were squished together, but it was warm and he was tired and it didn't matter what they looked like.

He put an arm around the smaller man's shoulders, who mumbled in response.

God, what a _weird_ day…

* * *

Kakashi awoke to fingers treading softly through the hair at the nape of his neck. He opened one bleary grey eye, immediately assaulted with green darkened in the dim, dawn light. His nose was pressed against a spandex shoulder, the smell of some rich, dark essence filling his lungs.

The fingers were playing circles just _there_, at the ticklish spot below the base of his skull, he loved when people played with his hair. Said hair was dry, the tie once binding the wild strands must have come off, and he could feel the knots and tangles straining heavily against his head.

A particularly sensitive area was brushed and he shivered, to stop himself from purring.

"That feels nice," he mumbled without thinking, focus returning and his limbs regaining the ability to move.

He remembered now… sort of. He remembered falling asleep on the couch at least, but how he ended up right beside Gai, squished in between his hulking frame and the back of the velvety couch, well; he supposed The Beast had just moved them. He was grateful, the top half of his body exposed to the air was fucking freezing but the rest of him was surrounded by Taijutsu body-heat.

Despite the inappropriateness of the situation; the intimacy of their positions, Kakashi was utterly refusing to move any time soon. He was warm, comfortable, and felt more at ease with himself than he has felt in years.

Gai was right (for once), he felt so much better after talking about his shameful sex-life. It felt like, with Gai's acceptance, he didn't feel like what he was doing was so… crazy anymore. If anything, it just buffed up his initial attraction for his long term rival, something he definitely didn't expect when assigned this mission.

And though he knew Gai didn't think of him in that sense, it still made him feel… more human. The man didn't need to be gay to understand what it was to feel that fear of embarassment.

He yawned, tensing his shoulders and pushing them back, satisfied when they cracked before sleepily asking, "What time is it?"

"Still early," Gai answered quietly, his fingers still weaving in and out of the messy hair, "about an hour before mid-dawn."

Kakashi knew the man didn't sleep much. He had far too much energy and only slept five, maybe six hours a day when not returning from a mission. He cringed at that thought. Bed was his comforter, his sanctuary for relaxation, his land of wonders and steamy sex, and various other lovely things.

Gai made a good bed, if a little too hard and lumpy. And if the bed slept on _him_, but it was warm at least.

Fingers wormed their way downwards to the side of his throat, and he tensed as the intimate contact became just that little bit more… well… _intimate_. What the _hell _was Gai up to? If he didn't know any better, he's say he was trying to seduce him.

Great, he was drowsy, tired, and starting to seriously think his "rival" was trying to come on to him when he was so very clearly and blatantly straight. Ugh.

The hand on his neck continued its brushing of his skin, when fingertips connected with the juncture to his collar and shoulder; _that_ made him squirm.

"That tickles," he murmured, shifting away from the groping didgits, "quit that."

"I didn't know you were ticklish." Gai said in a tone that suggested he was being genuine, but a little evil at the same time with it's open endedness.

The hand once gently against his skin then started tickling him unmercifully under his ribs (the worst place possible, he thought), and being trapped against the couch and the big fucking _man_ made it very hard to move away.

He was trying to attempt to wriggle to safety through the couch, now both of Gai's large hands on his ribcage, holding him in place until he was sure he couldn't breathe he was laughing so hard. They finally let up, Gai chuckling at his obviously twisted expression and hair much wilder than before, chest heaving and arms shaking. The tie was around the man's wrist, he reached up and took it off when he caught his breath, sitting up to tie his hair back again.

Kakashi never really cared much about how it looked, his hair that is. People have told him what a wonderful (lack of) colour it is and so on and blah blah blah. It was useless and messy and the only reason he didn't shave it all off was because he liked sex and wanted to keep his attractiveness at _smokin' hot _and not _neo-Nazi_.

Looking down from where he was kneeling, he could feel the heat creeping up his face at Gai's languid position looking so prettily laid out on the couch before him, his feet dangling over the opposite end of the sofa. His perfect hair mussed adorably and dark eyes peeking out from even darker lashes. He's never looked so relaxed, so serene, and the younger jounin looked away immediately. How did men get that fucking big and muscled anyway?

His head was swimming, partly from drowsyness, mostly from the evil hands attempting to dig his lungs out. He huffed, punching Gai in the thigh (which was closest to him at the time), "Just because I poured out my depest, darkest secret to you doesn't mean you get to take advantage of my sensitivity."

"What?" Gai grinned up at him, a much cheekier looking version of the usual blindingly white one, "Do you mean to tell me, the famous Sharingan Kakashi, Copy-Ninja of over a thousand jutsus; gets all defensive when someone discovers he's terribly ticklish?"

The hands reached for his ribs again and he jerked to avoid them but they only pulled him closer and he was twitching just _thinking_ about being tickled again. The disorientation threw him off, and his haste to get as far away as possible turned into the exact opposite of what he wanted when, mid-dodge, a large hand pulled him down, so he ended up right on top of the man he was trying to avoid, and they both paused when their eyes locked.

_Oh God_, he thought, his jaw clenching, _not good_.

Gai was leaning his head against the arm-rest, his long body laid out comfortably on the couch, hands holding the jounin to him in the shock of landing in such a position.

Kakashi supposed that it didn't help matters when their legs were at such awkward angles that he tried to adjust for a moment, ending up with his legs either side of the other man's, their hips flush together, his hands either side of Gai's ribs, holding him upwards.

But that wasn't what made him stop (though it did cause his heart to jerk like it just missed a few beats) and pause, so his eye locked firmly with Gai's charcoal black ones, it was just… just the moment that made him stop, that caused the man's hands on his waist to slacken, but not release their grip.

They were… so _close_ to each other. So close he could feel the controlled breaths coming from him (_fuck_, his mask was _down_!), so close that the sheer warmth radiating from the man's body made him want to fall asleep all over again.

So close, he could see how very _dark _Gai's eyes were. They weren't just black; they seemed completely devoid of any light at all, sucking in whatever gazes happened to come this close, strangely luminescent even in the dim room lit by the barely-risen sun. It was such a shock to be caught under that stare, and Kakashi suddenly felt very vulnerable. His own cloud-coloured eye seemed very bright in contrast.

Gai was… rather handsome, if you managed to get this close to him. Sure, he had a _big _nose and those eyebrows were incredibly large from this distance, but really… who else looked like Gai (besides the obvious, Lee)? Who else had such prominent cheekbones, or such a hard, curved jaw? Who else had those _amazing_ eyes, that defined brow to frame them? And he always noticed those lips, that mouth often got more exercise than the rest of his body, and it showed in the smooth firmness of the skin, the bottom lip full and a darker tone of his already tanned skin, the top smooth and wide, perfect.

He was so utterly transfixed by those dark eyes that he noticed how the iris widened quickly the more he stared back, like a cat almost, and suddenly they seemed much darker and menacing than before. His whole posture changed, instead of backing off in shocked embarassment, now it was like Gai's body was moving towards him without actually moving. A hand travelled feather light up his back, the man below tilted his head, studious almost, Kakashi jumped when he moved his head closer.

"What are you doing…?" He croaked, moving away and causing the older jounin to pause, but didn't receive an answer.

His heart was racing when those eyes narrowed, the mouth he was admiring earlier parted just that little bit to give across the most seductive edge he's ever seen. The man dared to move closer, Kakashi could feel a grimace pass over his own face under the sheer weight of what was happening, suddenly feeling faint when their noses brushed together and those dark eyes _slid_ down to his mouth, swallowing in the sight greedily.

The gravity of the situation became apparent. He was fighting to keep his eyelid from lowering, to stop his back from curving to draw their hips closer, his head to stay upright and not bend towards the man a bare centimetre away from him. Gai was so warm, his breath rushing calmly over his chin, his lips, but he was anything but calm at that moment.

What the fuck was Gai doing? He was as straight as a fucking edge! And yet here he was, lips brushing with every quaking breath that came from the slighter man, eerily calm, growing warmer the closer he got.

Kakashi's one functioning eyelid finally did lower when Gai brushed their lips together experimentally, and he was trying to reason in his head why this was happening. He refused to be a part of this. Though, and he couldn't help but be thrilled by the thought, Gai might not let go if he chose to try and pull away.

It happened again, it took all the self-control and willpower he had not to kiss back while every other part of him was screaming _Gai is kissing me. Gai is fucking kissing me!_

He kept his mouth firmly shut, even when the third he got was harder, more demanding, not so much asking as _telling _him to open up. He could feel shivers running up and down the length of his spine, his mouth was dry, his knees were shaking. He knew he should pull away, pull away quickly and punch Gai in the head for having ever dared pull a stupid stunt like this, but he couldn't move, he could barely _breathe_ with the sheer intensity of it all.

Gai pulled back only enough so that their noses still brushed, his black eyes clouded in frustration but quite possibly the dirtiest _grin_ Kakashi's ever seen on him in place. That gaze was greedily taking in the sight of him flushed and helpless with shock, and loving every second of it. He was up to something, he knew it, and he had every chance to stop, to get away, but those black eyes had him locked firmly in place.

_C'mon_, that stare said to him, _open up for me_. But he just couldn't. There was too much with this situation that was just wrong.

The hand previously on the curve of his spine pulled away, and Kakashi became suddenly breathless when it slipped under his top. Gai pressed forward, taking advantage of his open lips to _ever-so-smoothly _slide his tongue into the younger man's mouth. Kakashi thinks now, it was that move that did him in.

God, how did he do it? Kakashi's hands curled into fists against the soft velvet of the couch, his eye finally, _finally_ shutting as though the heat would have burned it away. The kiss was long and slow and blissful in its radiating heat, the fingertips ghosting against his bare stomach cold and ticklish, the tongue in his mouth teasing his own.

The Copy-Ninja finally collapsed, to fucking happy to care much about anything else anymore when his tensed shoulders could relax at last, stomach against stomach. One hand reached up and pinned beside Gai's head, the other through his hair (which, on a side note was incredibly soft), and then it was deeper and faster as the older jounin pushed up against him, the hand previously up his shirt joining the other on either sides of his waist, pulling him closer.

Kakashi knew it was crazy; Gai was straight and this honestly couldn't be happening without some sort of ulterior motive, but all of that went ignored when he realised that; one; he's been oggling the man since his late teens, two; it's been a while since he's been with a partner thanks to training those three genin, and three; Gai could fucking _kiss_.

Deeper, and _firmer, _a man's kiss; and dammit it felt so incredible, like every little molecule of his body just died and went to heaven. His skin tingled when the hands on his waist squeezed, soft lips caressing but dominating, leading him where he should go, and he followed like an obedient little lamb.

The taller man finally pulled away, he cracked his eye just wide enough to see his smirk back in place, swallowing harshly when those pools of black slid sinfully down to his throat, unhurried and lascivious, followed by his nose brushing and his lips touching the skin just _there_, under Kakashi's jaw. His eye was wide, Sharingan threatening to open just to see more and feel more.

"Gai… _don't_-" He tried to reason, but the hand on his waist came up over his shoulder and into his hair, pulling out the tie gently and weaving his fingers through the messy silver knots. That, coupled with the incredibly hot feeling of lips pressing against his throat was beginning to get too much.

Just how far was Gai willing to go here? An more importantly, why was he willing _at all_?

Kakashi was getting hard pressed for air, the arm holding him up against the arm-rest was starting to shake at the elbow.

The lips on his skin travelled up to his jaw line, a large hand cradling the back of his head gingerly, as if he were a priceless doll, "_Breathe, Kakashi_," he whispered huskily, the deep tenor of his voice shuddering against the corner of Kakashi's mouth, "_breathe_." He obeyed, breathing in harshly as thought he's never had the experience to.

"Gai, _no_… stop," but all in all he didn't sound very convincing, being on the receiving end of Gai's smooth, authorative personality wore his resolve paper thin. Now he understood why he worked so well when picking up women, with his dark eyes and smooth, influential voice coupled with the soft feeling of his lips. It was so hard to resist him.

How did he know just where to touch? _There_; along one of the twin muscles lining his neck, _there_; at the space below his ear, and _there_, tongue dipping into the hollow of his throat and licking all the way up to his adam's apple. How did Gai _know_ all these places?

Kakashi's eye was squinted closed, a deep, quiet moan escaping past the clench of his jaw without his consent. And then the hand in his hair fisted and pulled his head back, baring more skin to the mouth that was suddenly kissing harder and biting where he saw fit, tonguing the reddened marks left in his wake.

The rough, animalistic action caused Kakashi's jaw to drop against the top of the other man's head, breathing hard, trying to will himself not to make any noise, but the effort was getting harder.

"_Stop_…" but it was useless, it only prompted the man to tighten the grip in his hair almost painfully, sending pleasurable little tingles down his spine. He was shifting restlessly, breathless, skin roasting hot and shaking with the effort of holding himself up. Gai could kill him in this position, crush his skull, puncture through his throat and sever the vital arteries there, but all he did was kiss and tongue.

The remaining hand on his waist was squeezing him, suddenly grasping a hip and pushing him against the other's, Kakashi felt the man just as equally hard as he was that moment.

"_Oh fuck, Gai…_" he exuded harshly, his fist tightening in the smooth black hair.

"_Language_, Kakashi…" he chuckled darkly, the slow, hazy way he drew out the man's name shot straight down to his hips and the younger jounin moved, rubbing them together, horrified that he went too far and it would all stop. It only tore out a thick, deep growl that rumbled beneath him.

God, _fuck _the fact that Gai was straight. Kakashi was seriously starting to consider tearing the other man's suit off when he heard that noise. His eyes were watering with the intensity of the moment crushing him, curling his spine so every breath he took caused friction between the two hips entwined.

He could hear something, but it wasn't really registering in his brain when that mouth returned to his, devouring him in an act so purely dominant at almost surprised him. He was aching all over, his skin pulling tight against the tense of his muscles, feeling the powerful shifts beneath him.

Neither of them could breathe properly, too hot and heavy and hungry, like animals fighting over meat.

Then, they heard a whicker of a horse, and footsteps leading up to the house. The both parted in unison, turning to look at the window in front of them, behind the television.

"This is all your fault," a woman's quiet, but irate voice.

"How was I supposed to know your mother was allergic to shellfish?" was the male reply.

"Some holiday…" grumbled a child, also male by the sound of it.

Two pairs of eyes widened in horror, including the Sharingan, wide and pulsing red.

They jumped away from each other is if the other was electrically charged, the footsteps were getting nearer, Gai was shoving the brief, their papers and their deck of cards into the bag, Kakshi was quicky shoving his flak jacket on and yanking up his mask. But where the fuck was his headband?

"The farm on the outskirts," Gai mouthed to him, and he nodded before the man disappeared with the bag. Where, in the name of GOD was his headband?!

He could hear the key turning in the front door, snapping his Sharingan open again and locating the item of identification in the kitchen. He darted inside, just as the child entered the hallway and bounded into the living room. Kakashi squashed himself against the wall, closing his chakra-infused eye and using a teleportation jutsu just before the child looked around.

"It's awful warm in here…" he heard the father say, before disappearing.

_That was close_, he thought, stumbling when the jutsu knocked him into the dirt path on the outskirts of Batitsu, _too close_. Gai had his hands on his knees, catching his shuddering breath. His mouth was still kiss-swolen, his hair still messed and all evidence of their previous activity on display.

It was then that Kakashi realised something.

He's just been kissing Gai for the past half an hour (though, in fairness it felt like a lifetime). Not only that, he's been sitting in his lap, and he could feel a decidedly large bruise starting to swell on his throat, where the man's teeth had tugged at the skin.

None of that was bad, if not for that fact that Gai was fucking STRAIGHT, and he did all of this after Kakashi trusted him with his secret, trusted him not to judge him.

What was that, a fucking pity party?

Kakashi was ripping mad, and Gai only had a second to to look at him while running a shaking hand through his hair. Just a second to realise his rival was furious at what he'd done.

This time, Kakashi didn't care if he was being evil or not when he aimed his fist for Gai's face, and the cruel chakra-infused blow knocked him to the ground some feet away.

_Let him heal that black eye with the medical salve_, he thought, _I couldn't give a fuck_.

"Don't you ever-" he seethed, lone grey eye narrowed dangerously, "-_ever_ do that to me again."

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**: My my, got a little hot under the collar there for a moment didn't it? Gah, I didn't realise how long this chapter was until I finished it!

I'll do Gai's afterthoughts in the next chapter. Again, apologies for the oncoming delay.


	14. Off on a Tangent

**_Author's Notes:_** Ah, it has been too long, and I apologies, but I'm trying to get my portfolio together.

Thanks so much for all the support guys, really!

**_Off on a Tangent_**

Kakashi may have been mild mannered, but he certainly didn't pull his punches.

Gai winced while gingerly applying the medical salve to his brutalised eye in the small restroom in Batitsu. It was bloodshot, swollen, and there could easily be some optical-nerve damage, but he supposed it was more than he deserved. He was foolish to even dare toy with the younger man's emotions.

And though he may have been pained and feeling thoroughly beaten and guilty, he couldn't help but sigh when coming to his grim realisation.

He _liked _doing that to Kakashi. In fact, he liked it so much that he wanted to continue.

He wanted more.

He still wanted more.

What was the definition of heterosexuality again? Sexual desire or sexual relations between people of the _opposite_ sex?

Unless Kakashi's Y chromosome was hiding another leg, he didn't quite feel he had the right to call himself straight any more. The fact that such a simple, quiet little situation quickly exploded into a serious make-out session confirmed that fact.

It was insane. Absolutely nuts.

Honestly, it was never his intention to let it get so out of control. He was awake for a good hour and a half before his rival, and spent that time studiously stroking the nape of the other man's neck when it first produced a shiver.

If Gai was pushed to explain, he wouldn't really be able to. He couldn't quite understand what possessed him to do what he did. Perhaps it was because Kakashi thought he was attractive (and who could blame him, in Gai's egotistical opinion). Perhaps because he simply hasn't had a woman in a while, a few years actually. He may be decidedly smooth and a little authoritarian, but that didn't necessarily mean women accepted all the time.

Gai made a face in the mirror when he thought of his most obvious flaw. Kakashi was a man.

A man, dammit. So why _did_ he do what he did?

To think, that just the other day the very thought of even coming within such an intimate distance of Kakashi turned his stomach inside out. After what happened at the hotspot, he tried to visualise what it would be like to even kiss Kakashi, but the very notion of it was revolting. Earlier in the morning, he supposed, the idea didn't seem so bad, not when he thought about it in his lewd sense of relationship logic.

He supposed… if he tried his best to explain… it was what he was thinking about prior to his rival finally waking up.

Gai wasn't stupid. He had been on plenty of missions involving encounters of the homosexual kind. Some rapists, others in brothels, he could think of two incidents where he actually walked in on two (or three) men in the act, so he knew more or less what went on. It was obvious.

And to think that Kakashi involved himself in that, submitting to another man, preferring it over domination. It just seemed rather… weak…

The Beast hated himself for it, felt physically ill when he thought about it, but his rivalry with the Copy-Ninja automatically made him look for weaknesses. It was sick, he knew that, and he shuddered to think that this was how far he would take his competitiveness. His intention was to see if there would be a fight for domination, and couldn't help but be thrilled when there wasn't, indicating that he won before any competition even began.

Just how far could he completely undo the man, he thought at the time. _Just how far could he push it?_

What he didn't expect was for it to consume him so wholly, so that every ragged breath from the younger male was like a little explosion in the pit of his chest. How a man's kiss was so different from a woman's, so much more satisfying. The taste of sleep and human skin compared to make-up or perfume.

Gai was leaning against the wall with his left hand, gritting his teeth.

Kakashi would never forgive him. He betrayed his friend's trust, which was never, ever something he would do. How dare he even think of using his friend's sexuality against him, but for the life of him he _just couldn't_ stop _thinking_ about it! Gai feared this was starting to go beyond competition.

The strong hand that fisted in his hair, the smell of salt off his smooth, pale skin. The shift of his hips, the rasp of his breath, those deliciously sweet little catchings in the back of his throat, the clench of his jaw, his bottle-brush voice simply _begging_ him to stop…_ah_.

It was all the self-control he had not to pin the younger jounin under him at a very short and breathy; "_Oh fuck, Gai…_"

He was no stranger to sex and sin, and knew an almost illegal amount of ways to please a woman. But something about Kakashi was… a challenge almost. His enthusiasm got the better of him, his naturally dominating personality tried to coax out those oh so wonderful urges from the younger male, and it actually worked. All that and more earned him his black eye. And he still wanted to just grab the silvery little bastard and…

And…

It was too much, here in this little restroom with a pounding headache and eye, he was contemplating _fucking_ his best friend.

WHY?

Gai's headache was getting worse, but he knew if he tried to get out there and resolve this problem head on, he was likely to be killed by a livid Copy-Ninja or destroy his friendship completely.

He didn't know why he only felt attracted to Kakashi after the man confessed his true sexuality, but the last thing he wanted to do was address the matter any further. He didn't even know why it was _only_ Kakashi (and he made a mental note to see if he found any other men attractive while gathering information). There was still the mission, and they still needed leads. They still needed information.

He wasn't like Kakashi, he couldn't hide behind a mask and feign indifference. He didn't know when to say something, and when to keep his mouth shut. There were more important things than this right now, his report of leads and follow-up brief to the Hokage was one of them.

With a sigh, Gai ran his fingers though his hair. His eye wasn't swollen anymore, and the bruising had gone down somewhat, that was a good sign. He only hoped the rest of the day would pick up from there.

Kakashi would be out around Batitsu picking up information, he supposed it would be prudent if he followed suit.

Gai only hoped that by the end of the night Kakashi will have cooled off.

* * *

"This isn't the first time some rogues have been terrorising the villages. Remember last year, when one of those swordsmen from Mist came into town and demanded three blonde adolescent girls?"

"That was different. These guys don't want money or sex… at least not yet. I dunno why they're scaring the shit out of everyone so much, other than telling us to stay the hell out of their way. I dunno about you, but the guards around here ain't gonna start trouble with rogue ninja, I don't think they're gonna hassle us-"

"This ain't just Batitsu, Toramaru, it's Katsuie and parts of Grass as well. It's just a matter of time."

"I dunno Kai, I think you're just worrying over nothing. They haven't done anything major yet…"

"That just makes me even more worried. If you ask me, I think they're planning something-"

Kakashi, from behind his bright orange novel was starting to agree with Kai on this one. If the rogues weren't doing anything yet, it was mostly likely the calm before the storm. Hopefully, they could put a stop to it before anything happened. The other gossiping construction worker however, had an edge to his voice that suggested he knew more than he was letting on.

Their site manager barked at them to get back to work, Kakashi nonchalantly closed his book and sauntered off towards the back of the half-built building, watching for the scruffier looking man in his bright yellow helmet. Toramaru, if he remembered correctly.

He was a man of wide girth, with grizzled dark brown hair. The gold band around the finger on his left hand suggested he was married, and though unshaven and a little scruffy looking, there was fatigue in his face. He had enough worries, but Kakashi supposed he only had to deal with one more when the Copy-Ninja so chose to approach.

The man entered one of the half-finished rooms to a toolbox he must have been trying to locate. A critical grey eye scanned the area; there was no one near who may make a sudden appearance, he supposed he may as well go for the kill.

Why was it when builders bend over they always show more than anyone wants to see? Kakashi cringed; hidden beyond the doorframe, trying to regain his composure. The man straightened, rubbing his wide, unshaven jaw and grumbling about pay-cuts and so on.

"Hello, Toramaru," he said calmly, shutting the door eerily slow behind him.

Muddy brown eyes met his one grey - slightly menacing - eye with surprise, a wrench clutched lazily in his wide palm, the other free hand half-way through adjusting his trousers over his wide backside. The man stopped, stilled like a defenceless boar who just caught sight of the approaching lion.

"Couldn't help but overhear your little conversation with your co-worker," he continued, like speaking to a child, "would you be able to tell me about that, hmm?"

He was being scanned, and blatantly he might add, having his threat-value assessed by a man who could barely get up the stairs properly, let alone land a decent punch. Kakashi presumed, judging by his slim hips and lazy posture, he wasn't considered much of a threat. The man scowled, baring crumbling yellow teeth.

"What's it to you?" He growled, his left hand clenching into a fist.

The Copy-Ninja tilted his head back, eye crinkling into a sneer, "Now, now. There's no need for hostility, not when your wife and kids are depending on how _you_ answer."

He let out a breath when the man paled and drew back. He was pushing it with the kids part, but it seemed to have an effect regardless of the guesswork.

"What have you done with them?" He croaked, his face colouring a clammy green.

No one could do insane-murderer like Kakashi. The worst fear of most people was losing their family, and playing on that was a good way to get what you wanted, especially when the victim had no escape. It was with a little luck that he guessed the man had children, he was only praying that Toramaru didn't try to get physical and some real damage had to be done, or call on his bluff.

He tilted his head, slouching to the left side and holding his chin thoughtfully, "Why, nothing, nothing at _all_…" he said softly, making sure the grin reached his visible eye, "At least not yet."

Toramaru dropped his wrench and spat at Kakashi's feet, but his voice was wavering when he spoke, "You fucking ninja, you're all the same! Throwing your weight around and pissing off who ever you please, when some of us have to fucking work _two_ jobs just to get by! My wife and kids never even see me when I get home after slaving day after day, and in you fucking come on your high-fucking-horse trying to threaten everything I've worked so hard to keep afloat. If you so much as touch one precious hair on their heads I swear I'll-"

"You'll… _what_?" His eye narrowed and the builder ceased his rant, his hands clenching and un-clenching into fists. It was so easy to manipulate these types of people, and the obvious fatigue and tension in the man was wearing his resolve thinner; he was tired and wanted to see his family. Kakashi wanted this to be just as quick as the other man did.

"Let's just cut to the chase, shall we?" He said, lowering his hand from his face, "I'm sure you're in no mood to be waiting, and honestly neither am I. Nothing will happen to your family, _if _- and trust me, I'll know, - if you answer me truthfully."

Toramaru's guard dropped after a few seconds and he looked up at the ceiling, "Just… just don't hurt them… please…"

If Kakashi was a weaker man, he would have assured that no harm would come to the builder's family, but that would have betrayed the game. Control was a key element in interrogation.

"It won't be _me_ hurting them, Toramaru, it will be you if you lie, you understand that don't you?" He flashed his knife hand for emphasis, his eye narrowing dangerously, "I have no desire to dirty my hands further, believe me. So if you lie… well, it's your own fault, now isn't it?"

"I don't know anyth-"

"Oh I beg to differ. Two jobs, hmm? And what _possibly_ could this second job be? Selling site blueprints to rogue ninja who could very well use the information?"

"I… how did you-"

"Common sense, fool. You _told_ me you had to jobs when you went off on your little tangent, and considering your reaction, you just told me now that you _are_ working for them. So," he took a step closer, the man took a step back, "you're going to tell me _everything_."

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_** A bit belated I know, but I shall be updating regularly again. Thanks for reading!


	15. Warm Enough

**_Author's Notes:_ **Hey guys. Thanks so much for bearing with me between updates. Unfortunatly, I have two weeks to get my portfolio together and I'm working day and night to get things done, so I may not update for a while (again).

In the meantime, I would recomend looking in my reviews to **Penbee of Treewood** who did some wonderful fanart for the first kiss scene of this fic. It was lovely, thanks so much!

It made me want to start drawing fanart, so hopefully after I get my portfolio out of the way I can start on some of that too!

**_Warm Enough_**

There was little to no eye contact, and if his black should ever meet that one cloudy grey, he would avoid the gaze just as quickly as it was met.

"He worked on a building site, and confessed to selling more blueprints from buildings in Batitsu, including The Jenjou Tower corridor maps."

"But how did he get his hands on them?" Gai asked. The Jenjou Tower was a banking firm, and the information there held all the personal financial information of all the aristocratic "fat-cats" of Grass. If rogue ninja got their hands on such private documents, they could easily hold the finances of the entire Grass country in their grasp.

"He worked a plumbing job some years ago on the Tower with some other builders from Batitsu, and held on to the blueprints as a "precaution"."

"Any other buildings of importance?"

"Yes, but it's all in connection to Jenjou. Mansions of important people and their offices. This is an awful lot bigger than I thought."

Gai hummed in agreement. Yes, this was definitely a lot bigger than he thought; at the beginning of this mission he was under the impression that it was just a band of rogues who needed to be whipped into gear; now it seemed they were dealing with some very intelligent criminals with a knack for ninjutsu. _Perfect_.

"What about leads, did you get any names?"

Kakashi shook his head, leaning further against the tree and developing a sullen expression, "No, the builder said they all wore masks-"

"ANBU?!"

"I doubt it. Play-acting if you ask me, to scare people into getting what they want. We shouldn't rule that out though, if an ANBU operative doesn't want to be seen, they wont be after all."

"I suppose," he replied, once again having been denied the eye-contact suggesting he could quickly move the conversation onto his apology, "I got a description, but other than that; nothing. They're quite illusive."

"Indeed. Let's hear it then," another flicker, another embarrassed look away. Gai ignored it this time.

"One woman told me her sister was out in their orchard tending to the trees when she caught sight of a ninja in the clearing. Flame red hair, scars all over his mouth and a lazy eye; that's as much as she could tell before he sped off. Could be useful."

"We'll keep an eye out for him then," Kakashi nodded and pulled a scroll from his jacket, "I'll summon Pakkun to bring the follow-up to the Hokage. We should head for Batitsu as soon as possible."

"I'll set up camp east of the farm then. Last light is only a half an hour away."

"Right."

Kakashi turned away and headed down in the opposite direction, but Gai just stood there, mouth open, trying to say something, _anything_, but the words just wouldn't come. He spent the whole day planning this, working out to how to say it, just how to tell Kakashi he was sorry for taking advantage of the situation that was far beyond the Copy-Ninja's control.

He cleared his throat, trying to articulate-

"Don't, Gai. Just _don't_."

The Green Beast let his arms fall by his sides, hung his head low in shame, and headed the opposite way after casting once last apologetic glance at his friend's back.

* * *

There were not that many men in Batitsu, fewer still around Gai's age, but the few he did find he studied with a critical eye.

One such man was around Iruka's build; slimmer than Kakashi and slightly smaller, safe to say the man was rather handsome. Straight features, slightly tanned with bright green eyes and dark hair. He worked on one of the construction sites near to where Kakashi was interrogating his suspect.

It was… so odd.

Even though Gai knew the man was handsome, and given his current longing for one Copy-Ninja in particular, he should be at least bisexual, right?

But… nothing. Not even a little. He just couldn't be attracted to that man. He didn't find big burly men attractive. He didn't find small, slim men attractive. He didn't find willowy, long bodied men attractive. It was _just_ Kakashi.

And that was sad.

Mainly because, as his black eye so proudly displayed (though, thanks to the salve it was a more greenish-yellow), Kakashi had absolutely no interest in him what-so-ever and even suggesting it would result in a fit of violent rage from the younger man.

Gai sighed. The Copy-Ninja was too damn beautiful and talented to be caught dead with Gai (or any man, for that matter). Despite the serious blow to his pride; he still felt a terrible amount of grief and guilt. There was nothing more frustrating than wanting to make someone happy so much and just not getting the chance.

And it was disappointing. He wanted to explore his new-found sexuality with optimism, but now didn't really have the heart. He'd never felt this rejected with a woman before, so why…

Why did he have to take things to heart so much?

He was just that sort of person, he supposed, as he got a small fire going between two particularly old and knarled trees. It was such a shame; Gai was a man who has so much to give a person.

Then he wondered; was Kakashi _the person _he wanted to give everything to?

* * *

Forget dislike, Kakashi decided he HATED winter. He was seriously starting to regret walking away from Gai and into the open field below; it was bloody freezing and the flak jacket could have been made of tissue for all the good it did in keeping the cold out.

He opened the scroll and within a few freezing seconds, Pakkun was at his heels, breathing haze and chattering his little fangs.

"Why c-c-c-couldn't you summon me in-n-nside?" He whined, shivering.

"I need you to take this brief to the Hokage for me," he send, bending down on his haunches to hold the papers out to the mutt.

He's summoned Pakkun for countless years, so much so that the dog was very perceptive of everything about Kakashi without knowing the details. He was about to take the brief, before he looked up into the dark granite eye and narrowed his stare, tweaking a furry ear.

"You smell different…" he said, somehow managing to cease the chattering teeth, "is something wrong?"

"It's fine," he said quickly, waving the papers under the dog's nose indicating he wanted him to move.

Pakkun simply snorted, "What were you and Gai doing for you to have his _smell_ all over you?"

Kakashi resisted the urge to kick the dog.

Not even his trusted summons knew about his preferences, though he wouldn't be surprised if they figured it out sometime ago; when he would come home from a bar the next day smelling of another man mixed with decidedly rough sex and alcohol. _And God did he need it right now._

"Just what are you trying to insinuate?" He said dangerously. The dog simply shrugged, snatching the pages from the jounin's hand.

"I'm just sayin'," the paper muffled what he was saying as he turned, looking back with one beady eye, "it's not the first time you've smelled different. And don't get so angry, it's not becoming of you, Kakashi-sama."

The comment was just to get a rise from his master, but as Pakkun sped away, Kakashi couldn't help but feel he was right. He has really been on the edge lately. But dammit it was so hard to keep sane when all this shit was happening.

No, he mentally scolded himself, he couldn't get so worked up and agitated over something so frivolous. The Copy-Ninja based his reputation around remaining icy even under extreme pressure. The last thing he wanted was to have that tarnished over _Gai_, of all ninja.

Said ninja smiled weakly at him when he found the man situated around a small fire, between two trees. Kakashi huddled close to the flames, shivering. It was freezing.

He had gotten so angry that even Gai was afraid to set him off again. Guiltily, his grey eye roamed over his barely concealed grimace and the faint tint of yellow and blue that hugged his cheekbone and eyebrow. He… he punched his friend, and with a chakra loaded fist too. Kakashi could count his friends on one hand, loosing one was definitely not an option, especially over something so…

Then again… Gai _did_ take advantage of him.

But was that such a bad thing? He's been taken advantage of before, hell he's even done it to others too so it's not like he could really be in the right here.

And… and he did… _like_ it… _a lot_, he would admit it.

Finally giving up on the cold, he opted quietly to find another empty residence in the hope that nothing stupidly sexual would happen again and he could get some warmth; thankfully Gai agreed.

It didn't take them long to find a bed, but he was far too lost in thought to start worrying about families returning to their apartments in the middle of the night, and huddled in a little ball at the edge of the decidedly large bed.

Why did this all have to happen so quickly? And what was going through Gai's head at the time anyway?

He was in way over his head. Gai was just… he couldn't have wanted that. He was-

The cheesy train of thought however, was cut short when two large arms wrapped comfortably around his frame, around his shivering limbs, and held him close against a chest covered in much less material. He stiffened.

"I'm sorry," Gai said, pulling him closer, "I know you're angry with me, but you're freezing too, and I don't want you to get sick…"

He trailed off, and Kakashi wondered if this would ever happen a different way, Gai wrapping his arms around him in a bed made for two…

No, impossible, he thought vainly. Gai would never do that.

Maybe it was the cold, but it could have been that coupled with the guilt as Kakashi turned in, tucking his cold nose into the warm spandex and muscle, "… This doesn't mean I forgive you," he said, "but for now, let's just sleep."

And they did just that.

* * *

**_Author's Notes: _**Ah, so the thick plottens :3.

I'm thinking of bringing Senchiyo back in a few later chapters briefly. So I would like your votes. Should I bring her back, or just make up another character?

Drop a line if you wish. Thanks for reading!


	16. Authority Figures

**_Author's Notes: _**This portfolio is driving me INSANE. Regardless of how much work I have done, it still feels like it's not enough.

Anyway...

Thanks so much for all the positive reviews. I know this chapter and the last were probably a little slow, but it's the only way I can think of wiriting it so trust me, it will pick up later. In the meantime, we get to spy on them as they work!

**_Warning:_** Swearing and some violence.

**_Authority Figures_**

Katsuie. He had only ever been there once or twice, socially.

A much larger town in comparison to Batitsu, a bustling hub of industrial based work and business. The type of city that couldn't expand outwards, so merely built up on top of everything else to sustain the steady rise of business affairs. People hurried round to their destinations, carrying briefcases and stacks of paper or their well earned breakfast coffee.

Kakashi could never imagine working like this, behind a desk, flicking paper at co-workers just to pass the time and meeting deadlines at two in the morning. He much preferred the hum of battle or the steady rhythm of sneaking into enemy territory under the shadow of night. Of course, it came with the horrific trauma and frightening night-terrors, but the adrenaline was there at least.

He almost felt sorry for these people.

"So, your plan of action?" He asked, swivelling his head to look at Gai with his uncovered eye, "You are the leader of this mission after all."

The older jounin was looking at the tallest building in the city; Jenjou's brilliant terracotta stonework and glass glimmering faintly in the mid-winter sun. The air was still icy, his breath came as a haze through his nose. He nodded after some time, "Use a transformation jutsu and try to pick up some leads in the Tower. I'll go to the residences, see if I can get any more descriptions out of people."

"What's my cover?"

"Someone easy to miss, a cleaner or mechanic fixing the lights."

"I'll go with the mechanic, it'll gain access to anywhere. What about you?"

"Private investigator; it worked well in Batitsu."

Kakashi nodded, readying his hands for his transformation, "I've been here a few times before, there's a small hostel called The Inn Pile. If we meet there at eight tonight, we can relay the information and come up with a strategy."

"Deal," Gai said, getting a faint competitive glimmer in his eye, "how about we make a game of it?"

"Gai-"

"_Wonderful_! If I can't figure out where the rogue's headquarters is by eight tonight, I'll do 400 push-ups on one hand while balancing three cinderblocks on my back."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Only three…?"

"Right!" Gai yelled, ignoring the younger jounin completely, "Onwards, to victory!"

And with that, Gai sped off, transforming as he went and leaving clouds of dust in his wake. Part of him was worried because the man couldn't really hold a transformation jutsu for that long, the other part of him was worried that if _he_ lost, he'd have to do 400 push-ups (under the critical scrutiny of the older man no less) while balancing…

Aaaah, forget it. What a ridiculous forfeit anyway!

When he woke up at dawn this morning, he couldn't help but let his anger die a little. They had a mission to do and it was very unprofessional of him to act in such a way. Besides, it was the first and more than likely last time he would wake up and still be wrapped in Gai's tight embrace, so that did quell the flames of his rage for a moment. The older jounin looked rather adorable when he was mused from sleep.

There was a bang and a cloud of smoke as he finished his hand signs, donning a blue baggy pair of over-alls, a deep tan to his surprisingly pale complexion, and dark black hair pulled back into a tight pony-tail. There was an old lover from years past who looked just like this, Spanish or Mexican, either way he was _beautiful_ and probably wouldn't gain much suspicious glances. People from other countries came here to work all the time.

Besides, he knew some amount of Spanish thanks to taking an interest in languages a few years ago, something that may prove useful. If he messed up, people would blame it on his lack of understanding.

* * *

"Excuse me ma'am," Gai said, the epitome of seriousness, "sorry to bother you. My name is Yuichiro Kato, I'm a private investigator from Fire country."

The woman was pregnant, standing protectively against the doorframe to bar his path. Gai put on his most genuine smile, to show he wasn't there to hurt her. She lived in a ground-floor flat, a child was giggling in the background next to a blaring television; obviously one of her other children.

"I'll go get my husband," she said hurriedly, rushing back inside. It was a few seconds before her husband came to the door. A young man, slim but stronger looking than most, with soft mousy hair and dark brown eyes.

"Yeah, can I help you?"

"My apologies sir," Gai bowed, introducing himself again, "I'm Yuichiro Kato, a private investigator. I'm looking around for a man, I was just wondering if you would like to help me."

The man shrugged, "Sure… um… what does he look like?"

"Ah, you see it's not that simple. He's a rogue ninja, possibly with a band of more, and I'm trying to locate them-"

"Hey, I don't want no trouble, man. I gotta family here to take care of. I don't want a couple of shinobi in my house, threatening my wife or kids."

"You have nothing to worry about, sir," he reassured him, "I would never dream of involving anyone in this."

"… Alright. Shoot."

Gai smoothed out his slicked black hair. He never went all out with transformations, just a brown overcoat, straight backed hair and a pair of sunglasses. It was easier to hold the jutsu that way.

"I'm sure you've heard the recent reports of a gang of rogue ninja nearby. I'm looking for one in particular; dark reddish hair, scars all over his face," he was gesturing with his hands, the man following his movements, "might have a lazy eye."

The man shook his head, genuinely stumped, "No, I'm sorry… I've never seen anyone fitting that description."

"That's alright. If you do have any information about the rogues at all, please feel free to share it."

"No, I…" the man stopped, his eyes downcast. Gai watched with interest as he looked behind the door to check if his wife was listening, then closed the door tighter around his frame, leaning in closer to the jounin.

"Look," he whispered, "I 'aint got no information, but I might know someone who does."

"Go on…" he said, intrigued.

"His name's Yamichi, he lives three houses down from me. But don't tell no-one I told you, alright?"

Gai waved his hand, "I would never dream of putting you or your family in danger,"

"I just…" he closed the door tighter, his brows furrowing, "I don't wan' to see my friends or family suffer. I'm just… tryin' to do what I can. So go get those bastards."

A great sense of respect came over him then. Very few people would go up against any level of ninja, but this man was doing all he could, and there was bravery in that. He wanted nothing more than to protect his children. Gai could understand.

"Do not fear," he said, with the greatest sincerity he could muster, his chest swelling with pride, "I will do what I can, if it means protecting good people such as yourself."

* * *

"Usted solicitó a un mecánico?" Kakashi, under his guise marvelled how all of this came back to him so quickly. _You requested a mechanic? _His Spanish was very, very basic and the sentence structure was probably completely off, but it still had the door security raise and confused brow.

"Debo fijar aquí las luces," he said, gesturing to his toolbox, but the burly guard still looked lost. _I am here to fix the lights_. Sighing, he rubbed the bridge of his nose, noticing how odd it was that his own hand was so dark. He pointed upwards, "… Lights?"

Realisation slowly dawned on the man's features while Kakashi prayed for patience. The guard pushed his earpiece further into his ear, "This is uuuh- Kyo calling for Nari. Was there uuuuh- a mechanic called for to fix uuuuh- the lights?"

"Uuuuh- go on ahead."

_Finally!_ "Gracias," he muttered, stepping through the ornate class double-doors and into the granite tiled lobby. Suits, briefcases and whole trolleys of files pushed by embarrassed looking inters swarmed around the hall. His (now soft amber) eyes flickered to the Tower's map just before the elevator, and he picked the most obvious floor to start his eavesdropping; the Department of Financial Affairs. There was a ladder some feet away from the lift; he took that with him too.

The elevator smelled of ink, paper and heady business-woman's perfume; he narrowly avoided a woman with a face that clearly said she was _on-the-edge_ as she zipped past him to enter the expansive room cluttered with tiny cubicles.

He took a deep breath, and stepped out; buzzing phones and employers yelling at their employees, arguments via headsets about insurance rates and the steady chatter of workers passing papers and tapping at computer keyboards. Kakashi shuddered inwardly. One of his worst fears was working like this; perhaps when he's too old to fight, or if he should ever get seriously injured and still needs income. _This_ was absolute hell.

He walked to the middle of the room and set up his ladder, heightening his chakra flow to his ears; wincing when the sudden burst of ringing phones and tapping keyboards rattled around in his brain.

First, he was wishing he chose a different transformation. His current form was downright sinfully handsome, and while it did attract attention, it also put people at ease and it was the easiest thing he could think of. But the women quite _blatantly_ staring at his ass while he reached up to tinker with the halogen bulb was incredibly impolite.

Second, and though his heightened senses of hearing was very useful; he was catching some snippets of conversations about _the hot new mechanic_, and how he could _turn on my lights_ or _flick my switch _(Good God!) _any day_. Life just wasn't fair.

And third, Kakashi had absolutely no mechanical or engineering skills what so ever. The only way he didn't shock himself or end up falling head-first off the ladder was having quick hands and reflexes. So most of his time was spent trying to screw the damn bulb back _in_ after it popped out so easily.

Finally, after many furious run-ins with the light-socket (and some even more lewd and louder comments passed his way by the women), he hopped down off the ladder and chose a different spot (away from those _creatures_).

More tinkering and fiddling with the lights, straining his chakra just to hold his transformation and listen in on specific locations; needless to say his patience was running thin. He moved closer to the back of the expansive room near the toilets. There was a wall adjacent to the restrooms that shielded people from view, and sure enough, some slackers were already chatting behind the space.

_Women who work in these places must be incredibly depraved and lonely_, he thought dismally as a lacquered hand tried to pinch his backside when he walked past the woman.

He avoided it gracefully, wagging a finger and throwing her a dazzling smile; "No te tocarìa ni con un palo lleno de mierda," he finished with a wink, and she blushed and ran off to tell her group of giggling friends peering out from the walls of their cubicles.

You see, what he really said was _I wouldn't touch you with a shitty stick_. Ah, Spanish. Such a sexy language. He made extra certain just to learn swear words and phrases; the little boy in him was still very much alive.

Once again, he quickened the flow and density of his chakra to his ears, climbing up on the ladder and inspecting the bulb above him.

"I still say it's too early to suggest it, there's no way the boss would give you the budget for a small time project like that…"

No, his aim was off. He jerked his head in the direction of the bathroom again and listened.

"… The memo for the Yakushi settelment, did you get it?"

No.

"Answer the damned phone! What if it's-"

No.

"I don't know, I can't find the file anywhere…. What?… Stop yelling at me!"

There was just too many people here, and they kept running around and barking orders at each other. The ringing of the many, many, _many_ phones left this awful hum in his already oversensitive eardrums, and a small collective of randy women were gathering at the end of his ladder, looking up at him through thick mascara.

"Will you keep your voice _down_. No one is supposed to know about this!"

"Sorry, sorry…"

"Look, all you have to do is make sure the door is left unlocked when your shift is up on the 14th, I'll take care of the rest."

… Bingo.

"But what if we get caught?"

"The guy I was talking to said he'd use a special technique to turn me into the janitor. There's no way we'll get caught. These ninja are paying top money for this, think of your retirement, man!"

"Alright, alright. Man, how do you rope me into these things…?"

Kakashi turned on the ladder, inspecting the inside of the socket while briefly flickering his eyes down to the right, where he could hear the two men conversing. They were hidden in the corner behind a plant, clutching cups of coffee and speaking in low voices. They would have been looked over completely if he hadn't been using his disguised Sharingan. Committing their faces to memory, he continued to mess around with the wires, listening to them.

"Run through it with me again."

"All you have to do is be the last one to leave, and make sure not to lock the doors or windows. Then I'll come in and get the files. I'll be a janitor, remember?"

"On the 14th. Well… alright. I just… don't think this is right, man."

"I've been working like a dog for this company. I'd say it's high time we got some real dough from this."

"I… guess. Where the hell are these ninja _from_, anyway?"

"I can't say, I think some are from Grass, others from S-"

Of all the times to get electrocuted, it had to be just when something important was about to be said. His fingers grasped a live wire and jolted his entire left side.

"Joder!" He yelped, tearing his hand away and sucking on his fingers to quell the burn. _Fuck_!

The men stopped talking and looked up at him, slinking off somewhere else. The shock completely messed up his concentration, but he managed to keep his transformation on at least. He sighed, stepping down off his ladder and dusting his hands with a rag from the toolbox he _borrowed_ from someone's back yard. Kakashi was nothing, if not resourceful.

"Oh my God," one of the women who gathered at his ladder gasped, "what happened to your eye?"

He froze on the spot, and she took his silence as not understanding, gesturing to his eye which he quickly covered with his hand. His jutsu was wearing off because of the shock!

Hastily, he ran and turned down the corridor into the bathroom hidden by the wall, leapt into a stall, shutting it quickly behind him and earning suspicious glances from some of the workers there. How could he have exposed his Sharingan?

His eye was powerful enough to break through the chakra he enveloped his body with to take the form of someone or something else, that was probably why. And he couldn't keep it in check when he lost his hold on his channels. Kakashi waited until he calmed down, stealthily covering his eye with another transformation and stepping out of the stall.

The man conversing behind the plant earlier was washing his hands in the basin. He caught Kakashi's reflection in the mirror in front of him. The ninja smiled in greeting, but the man simply shrugged and went back to his business.

The Copy-Ninja didn't necessarily want to go back outside into the place, but there was a conspiracy here, and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Partly because it was his mission. Mainly because he hated doing push-ups and Gai was dammed resourceful too.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_** I'm sorry if my Spanish was off, but I always liked the idea of Kakashi taking interest in languages. :3

Joder is pronounced ho-deh or ho-der. You see, I bought this handy little book of foreign swearwords some years back and only recently found it. Useful, no?

Thanks for reading!


	17. Choking Hazard

**_Author's Notes:_** FINALLY have my portfolio done, so now I can get back to some good n' proper fanfiction. Don't worry, things will be heating up within the next few chapters and by summer I'm gonna try spin out some artwork for it. Hopefully IF I CAN GET A BLOODY CHEAP SCANNER.

OMG 100 reviews! Thanks so much for all the support and faves. It makes me glad I decided to continue this fic after quite the withdrawl period!

**_Warnings_**: Some mentions of a sexual/homosexual nature.

**_Choking Hazard_**

There was less than an hour to find The Inn Pile, but so far Gai was rather happy with his outcome. He obtained some very, very useful information from interrogating a suspect and managed to pinpoint the area where the rogues were most active. The Beast was eager to find his partner so they could quickly move on to their infiltration plan, after all, the Hokage requested that this mission be done quickly and efficiently, and he still needed to know if Pakkun had returned with their brief review and any further instructions.

A black eye was cast at Jenjou. It was a beautiful tower, spanning seemingly miles into the sky, bending at the top from his angle. The stone work was terracotta; an ochre yellow and the glass front set it off quite nicely. The building was modern architecture, very clean and chemical and open, but part of him wondered how people still managed to enjoy the work there. Gai was never one to sit still behind a desk for an extended amount of time. The people were departing the tower, slouching wearily home from work carrying mountains of papers and briefcases stuffed with notes. He pitied them.

His shades blocked out the glare of the setting sun. The nights were coming more quickly and already ice was coating the walkways in glitter. He pulled his brown overcoat further around him against the chill.

That was when he saw _him_.

How that man could walk around in the cold dressed like that was beyond him. He was tall, just a little under Gai's height, and rather buff considering his features were so handsome and sharp.

The man was dressed in a pair of baggy blue overalls, his long midnight hair tied back into a tight pony-tail. Some facial hair dusted his chin, making his appearance look more rugged than cute. His eyes were the softest hue of amber he had ever seen, and his gait, so familiar, an aloof sort of slouch which must have been difficult considering he was carrying a ladder and toolbox.

He had to have been foreign, there was no way that man was from Grass; he looked Hispanic or Italian. He dropped the ladder and box into a white van parked outside Jenjou and waved to the driver, who looked back at him curiously before he walked away.

Gai couldn't take his eyes off him, it wasn't even his attractiveness, it was his _presence _that drew him in.

Unfortunately the foreigner caught him staring and held his gaze evenly, beautifully dark lips pulling into a friendly smile as though he has known Gai all his life (and there was something about that smile that showed no teeth; so familiar), and his heart began beating faster in his chest.

The expression changed for a second, confusion to a grin of mischievousness. The staring match was held for a moment longer before the man beckoned him forward with a tanned hand, and started walking to the back of Jenjou where the deliveries are made.

A million doubts ran through his head then. It could have easily been a trap; he could be walked into an ambush. But somehow he felt compelled to follow that smooth, gentle smile that showed no teeth and as his heart started hammering in excitement. He couldn't help but wonder what the flirtatious man wanted with him.

The man rounded the corner into the alleyway of Jenjou's delivery port; Gai followed like a lamb to the shepherd, turning down into the thin and decidedly secluded path where he saw the dark skinned man standing against the wall with his arms folded, forearms bulging and a cocky grin set across his face.

Gai approached carefully, calculating his steps and wondering why the man hasn't said anything or made some sort of move yet. Amber eyes roved over his attire, his smile widened.

"Typical of you to choose such an easy transformation," he said lowly, in a voice that was hard to place but was under layered with something also familiar.

Gai stiffened. It took a jounin level of shinobi to see through transformation jutsu, and Gai was ex-ANBU, his form was meant to be flawless. But before he could decide on a possible exit or choose a fighting stance, the man spoke again in that subtle tone. Why did he feel he knew this attractive foreigner?

"I do believe you lost, Gai," he continued, leaning against the wall lazily, "because I know the exact location of the rogue ninja and I highly doubt your information is as accurate as mine."

It happened in a nano-second, the man had only that much time to react, and the only thing he could do was latch his hand around Gai's bicep before The Beast had him by the collar of his white shirt, his back against the wall, holding him off the ground by his throat so his feet kicked out at him. He started choking, Gai's grip tightened.

"How do you know my name?" He seethed, his face inches away, "Are you working for those rogue ninja?-"

"Gah-Gai, it's m-me-"

"The only people who walk away from approaching me like that are the ones I _let_ walk away. You better talk fast, before I decided you're not worth it."

He coughed, clutching the older man's wrist to try to relieve the pressure on his windpipe, "It's _me_ y-you idiot!"

Gai rose a disbelieving brow before he just about caught the flash of a scar and a single yet unmistakable Sharingan eye, and he released the man, stuttering apologies.

There was a poof when Kakashi dispelled his jutsu and was clutching his throat, coughing.

"Oh God, Kakashi, I'm so sorry-"

The Copy-Ninja waved him off, still trying to regulate the airflow.

"It's- _hack_ - a-alright. Good to know you - still remain cautious at least."

He tried to reach down to help the man again but was batted away while the younger jounin regained his composure. He cleared his throat, dusting himself off haughtily though his voice was still constricted somewhat (and Gai felt absolutely awful; has he not done enough damage already?).

_Wait_… he thought. He finally found a man he was attracted to and it just happened to be Kakashi _in disguise_?!

The fates were playing an evil, cruel joke on him.

He grimaced, managing to resist rubbing his eyes to signal something was wrong, the Copy-Ninja being so damn perceptive. The very last thing he wanted was Kakashi getting any angrier at him than he already was, especially after being choked up against a wall with Gai so close to his face-

_Or maybe he's into that sort of-_

_God, just stop_!

"Gai…?"

It was a few seconds before he realised Kakashi was talking to him again and he snapped from his daze (and decidedly heated afterthought) with a jerk.

"Sorry, sorry," he said quickly, "You were saying you found something useful?"

* * *

Kakashi liked to think he trusted dogs because they were simple creatures with simple needs. They were easy to take care of and get along with, were fiercely loyal and protective to a fault, and could be trusted with any task given to them.

That knowledge still didn't seem to make his annoyance any less when Pakkun finally arrived with their review and further instructions clutched in his mouth, his clever black eyes looking pointedly from Gai to Kakashi as if to say _yes, of course I know what is conspiring here_.

He dropped the scroll at his master's feet, squatting down lazily in an action that could only be a reflection of his trainer, "The Hokage wants you to find their base as quickly as possible and investigate more of their activities."

"We found a base, but for all we know there could be more," Gai said, picking up the scroll and unrolling it.

Like The Hokage said, they were operating somewhere outside Katsuie, in the thick forests beyond. It shouldn't take too long to find, Kakashi thought, peering over Gai's shoulder to read their review. Collecting information in Jenjou proved very useful, and after sharing such with Gai (the older man also providing his version of events) they had already begun to form a strategy.

"In any case, recent reports suggest their numbers growing. So The Hokage says to be quick about it before they grow any bigger. Find their leader and kill him, and anyone who may be second or third in command."

"Alright," Kakashi said, taking the scroll when offered to him and affectionately scratching the dog behind the ears, "thanks, Pakkun."

"Don' mention it," he replied offhandedly, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Their review was small and to the point. Despite Jenjou, the Hokage didn't seem to want them to take immediate action to protect the finances of Grass. Kakashi supposed if they killed the leader even after they stole from Jenjou, it was just a simple case of returning the stolen documents. While he wasn't one to care for any country that wasn't Konoha, their trade with Grass was too valuable and could end up throwing them into a depression if Grass lost their most valuable finances.

"So," he said, rolling up the scroll and setting it on fire with a lighter, "what do you propose we do?"

He watched as Gai held his chin for a moment, contemplating their next action. No doubt the man was tactical, but Kakashi was far more advanced in such matters and he supposed it made him more useful on this mission. They didn't have to fight more people than was absolutely necessary, and running headlong into battle was not the answer.

"We know where their base is now at least. If we don the proper shinobi attire, we can use the night to infiltrate."

Kakashi nodded, following as the older jounin started to make his way south of Katsuie, flying along the trees like a bird to air.

It didn't take long to finally find the place. They perched precariously in the trees, looking down on the albeit large building practically that, in all senses of the word, seemed perfectly harmless to the untrained eye.

At least their sources were correct; it was a good start so far. He could only hope it continued on this way.

Kakashi rubbed his neck, wincing when his fingers connected with the bruise still proudly swollen under his mask where Gai had bitten him previously. The day's earlier choking only aggravated it, and it itched and throbbed when ever he turned his head. Sure, he never really minded hickeys, but part of him couldn't help but feel it was like Gai _wanted _to own him or mark him in some way; a thought that was slightly disturbing if a little erotic at the same time. His pride however, was still stung.

Regardless, it was mission mode.

He uncovered his Sharingan, catching the soft, blue-ish glow of steady shinobi chakra just beyond the thick concrete walls. There was only one storey to the place, but the floor spanned wide and spread out into many rooms. Three guarded the exists on all sides, others patrolled the interior.

"I think my assistance would be best if I guided you from here," he said, reaching into his vest and pulling out a two way earpiece, "I'll guide you with my Sharingan and tell you when to move."

Gai took it, fixing it in his ear and reaching into their bag for his black attire, "Right. If I run into anything I expect some help, you know."

"But of course," he replied with a chuckle, closing his Sharingan. Gai could more than handle himself. His control over the Gates meant he could squish down his chakra signature to absolutely nothing; something that was incredibly useful considering that only high-level jounin could properly pick out an invading presence from a room full of ninja. Kakashi too could mask his presence, but though he hated admitting the fact, Gai's ability to do so was far superior.

He fixed his own earpiece in as his rival got changed, his mouth watering at the very sight of him in so much black.

Though Gai would never admit it, the way the black full-body suit hugged every glorious muscle was incredible sexy. His arms bulged, his chest proud and arched, thick black hair wrapped beneath his headband and a skin-tight mask covering his nose and mouth. No colour or decoration, it would only draw attention to the shadows; but he thought dismally that if anyone happened to be like _him_, they would very well take a look and not be able to look away.

Gai was fucking _gorgeous_ in that suit, and it wasn't the first time he's thought so either.

"Keep me company," he said, winking, "don't let me run into trouble."

Kakashi just nodded again, speechless as Gai sped off down the slope and into the shadows.

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**: I know it has been slow, but trust me, there will be some action quite soon. DAMN MY PLOT BUNNIES.

Thanks so much for reading! And thanks again for the 100 reviews :3!


	18. Shadows

**_Author's Notes_**: Phfew, okay this chapter is a little short but it goes through the motions at least of the infiltration. I honestly have no idea how chakra and stuff is supposed to work (mainly because I zone out whenever they start explaining it) so alot of this is just made up. Hope it makes sense. All of this is writeen following Kakashi, but there will be more Gai in the chapter to follow.

**_Warning:_** Some language.

**_Shadows_**

"Left. There's a window on the roof just there," Kakashi pushed the earpiece further into his ear, keeping his voice slow and minimal, watching with his Sharingan to make sure there was nothing getting in Gai's way as he gracefully hopped onto the roof and approached the window. He too changed into his black suit and wrappings, sure to be hidden among the night and the leaves.

"Wait, don't open it yet. There's one in that corridor, you'll have to make sure to shut it when you get inside or they'll get suspicious,"

"Don't you think I know that?" Came the disgruntled whisper; Kakashi smirked.

They waited, he scanned the roof once more and returned his gaze back to where he saw that flicker of blue slowly heading down the corridor.

"Steady," he whispered, "pull back and don't let him see you."

The barely noticeable streak of black shifted after his command and he watched the chakra walking past the concrete and around a corner, out of eyesight and earshot.

"Go."

It was an instant, and Gai was nothing if not quick and efficient. The control over his presence meant that his chakra was compressed deep into the centre of his body, so no one could notice it except those with Sharingan or Byakugan, and Kakashi highly doubted anyone of that nature was here.

Gai was inside, the window shut in mere seconds, and his steady whisper buzzed through the earpiece.

"I'm in. Where next?"

"Alright, no more talking unless necessary," he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose, glancing carefully around the building again, "just check for the usual. You have three up ahead, but they're only on the second corridor to the right, so avoid them."

Gai's chakra was a far stronger light due to the compression of it around his heart and lungs. Kakashi followed it as he stealthily made his way down to the left, pausing to open a door and waiting until the Copy-Ninja gave confirmation that there was no one in there. Another quick scan around the vicinity and the trees. He was still alone which was a good sign. But they had a ten minute window at best and if these Ninja were anything to go on, they would eventually start patrolling the roofs too.

"Nothing in here, just medic supplies and a few broken kunai…" He said quietly, Kakashi straining to hear him.

"Keep going then, we haven't got much time."

He glanced up again, near the end of the building. A small group of them just left a room and were heading out, two of them in Gai's direction. If that wasn't a sign that something was important in that room, he didn't know what was.

"Gai, get out of there quick and hide in the shadows of the corridor on the right. You have two heading your way."

It was sort of like playing a video game where you voice your commands instead of pressing buttons. And while it was entertaining, it was also nerve wracking because, in the end, you only have one life and if you get caught or die, then it's all over with no chance of replaying. Kakashi waited with bated breath when the two passed, one of them stopped curiously, the chakra pointing in Gai's direction, but moved on after several seconds. He sighed in relief.

"Okay, those two came out with a few others from a room near the end of the building. Start heading in that direction but keep low, I think they're getting a little suspicious."

"Right," was the reply, and he watched carefully as Gai made his way towards the end. He gave out more commands to hide whenever a Ninja was passing or growing close, and Gai hid where he could. The younger jounin wiped the sweat beginning to form on his brow, partly from nerves, mostly from his Sharingan eating away at his chakra. If he didn't find something soon…

"There's a lot of energy here," Gai whispered finally, making him jump, "It could be a trap…"

The Sharingan penetrated deeper through the concrete despite the strain it put on his reserves, looking for that tell-tale blue mist of a chakra loaded trap.

"Shit," Kakashi swore, "don't go near it, Gai. Fucking reinforced concrete nearly had me miss it. Find a place to hide, I'm coming down."

There was a noise of agreement before he scanned the roofs once more and bolted down the hill, jumping silently onto the tiles to the window where his rival entered.

Unlocked, thank god, and no signs of Ninja present. He dropped down, shutting the window behind him and blended into the shadows, squishing his presence down to nothing as his rival had. That also meant he had to close his Sharingan and rely on his training. It made things a little more complicated, but he was elite for a reason after all.

Kakashi trekked on, hugging the shadows and following the same path Gai had when he committed it to memory. The corridors were simple, linoleum floors and white walls, which made the shadows darker in contrast. He paused, shifting into a corner in the darkness and compressing his presence even further when a Ninja passed his way, looking out every window as he walked, not even noticing the black garbed Copy-Ninja less than three feet away.

The suspected Chunnin passed, Kakashi waited until completely out of eyesight before heading down again and to the right. The place was deserted, barely illuminated by the moonlight and the lamps on the outside of the building. Their shinobi gear was so soft, no shoes or sandals because they would make too much noise. Instead, simple black wrappings around his feet made gliding along the shadows that much easier.

Finally, he arrived at the trap where Gai had once been, but thanks to Gai's superior skill in reducing his chakra to nothing, it also meant he had no idea where the man was hidden. In the meantime, he pushed up his head band to inspect the wall of energy in front.

It wasn't… _incredibly_ complicated. A jounin level at best, and Kakashi looked for any flaws. It fanned out like a spider web, some five feet thick with personal chakra-strings ensuring that if anyone walked into it who wasn't supposed to, anyone attached to the trap would be instantly notified. On an extra note, it was loaded with invisible tags, which also meant instant incapacitation via explosion.

_Great_.

It would take more than a dispelling jutsu to get rid of it, and he wasn't sure if that was best idea given than the ninja made rounds every few minutes.

But before he could inspect it any further, the hair on the back of his neck stood suddenly on end, and he turned his head quickly to look down the end of the hallway he was in. And no doubt, another Ninja doing his rounds was making his way towards him.

Kakashi had two choices. One was to jump through the trap since he had no way of disarming it just yet, and the other was to run headlong into the Ninja, probably causing a scene and making unnecessary noise.

Either way he was pretty screwed; the enemy was too close for him to hide in the shadow of the doorframe without being noticed and if he ran into the trap he might as well just blow up the whole building for all the good it would do the mission.

He decided on attempting to quietly assassinate his intruder and hope to God it doesn't cause a stir. Gai was still elsewhere in here and he prayed the man was alright.

But just as he was about to dart forward, a door he missed on his blind side swung open and two hands locked around his waist, pulling him inside and shutting the door behind him just before the enemy rounded the corner.

And he let himself be dragged, knowing very well who was doing the dragging.

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**: YAY. This was one of those chapters that was refusing to let me write it. BUT I WON OVER IN THE END. TAKE THAT BLOCK.

Thanks for reading!


	19. Best Served Bruised

**_Author's Notes_**: My, this didn't take long to write but I was really surprised at the length. Thanks again for so much positivity guys, I really appreciate it!

On a side note, you know how I do love the thought of Asuma/Kakashi. Well, recently I've come across two gems. One called **Building Up a Romance** by Skullcandy, and another called **Rescue Me** by SangoStar. I would highly recomend you give them a look.

**_Warnings_**: Mentions of a sexual nature and some swearing and violence.

**_Best Served Bruised_**

There were so many boxes, and it was a wonder how they both managed to fit in the tiny closet.

Thankfully, it _was_ Gai who pulled him into the tiny storage room before he was caught. He covered his own mouth to stop himself from breathing too harshly.

Kakashi's front was squished uncomfortably against a stack of hard cardboard boxes, Gai against his back with his hands clenched and tense against his waist. There was nothing but silence and the steady footfalls of the shinobi out front. They both seemed to hold their breath before he moved off, down and out of range again.

A sigh of relief then; he could feel Gai pulling the mask away from his face, not quite accustomed to the hindrance on his breathing pattern.

It took a few seconds of waiting for Gai to stop pressing up against him when he realised that his rival was just as squashed in the tiny space as he was, and probably couldn't move very far aside from going outside. _Fuck!_

How did shit like this keep happening to him? Was it mere coincidence that, just after he admits he's gay and Gai heatedly kisses him in a fit of God knows what, that when they're on a mission they just so happened to be stuck in a tiny closet pressed close enough together _to be in each other's fucking clothes_?! Something was conspiring against him, something twisted and evil and-

"I think there's more coming…" Gai whispered behind him, his breath rushing over the back of his clothed neck and making him shiver through the thin fabric.

The Copy-Ninja gritted his teeth, pulling up his headband and exposing his Sharingan. True, there were two loitering in the corner beyond, but judging by their movements they were talking, and didn't seem to be moving soon. Their position was such that they could see up the corridor, meaning the two shinobi in the closet would be caught if they tried to get out the way they came in.

"It's fine," he said quietly, "I don't think they're going anywhere. But we're going to have to stay in here, until they leave."

Gai huffed, but said nothing more.

Face reddening furiously at their intimate position, Kakashi desperately looked for something more comfortable with his Sharingan, catching sight of a metal pole above him holding the lights. If he could just turn, at least Gai wouldn't be pushed right up against his ass, of all places.

"Move back a bit."

"… Why?"

"So I can turn around, my knees are hitting into a corner," and while that wasn't quite a lie (the box _was_ uncomfortable, but bearable) it did make the older jounin move back a little, giving the other some semblance of room.

He jumped, hearing Gai grunt slightly when he used the man's chest for leverage, and using his unearthly strength (and a small form of contortionism) managed to turn himself frontward, trying to angle his leg over the older man's head without kicking him in the nose.

And of all the times the bar had to slip through the loops holding it in place, it just had to be when he was trying to shift over, so Gai could be on one side and Kakashi on the other. Instead, he slipped, bringing the bar with him which hooked over one of the boxes and jerked Gai forwards just as Kakashi fell, so they were even closer than before and Kakashi… well…

He might as well just have been straddling him for all the good it did. Thankfully, no noise was made besides the slight catch of breath when slipping, but that didn't make the situation any better.

They were both silent, and he was sure Gai was as still as the grave thanks to his current position, with Kakashi's long legs hugging either side of his and his arms between both their chests. All was tense, and he cursed inwardly at their predicament.

He decided to laugh, simply because it would ease the tension and in fairness, it was rather funny to him.

"How do we keep ending up like this?" He muttered, chuckling, feeling the tension of the man pressed so close to him ease a little as he sniggered in reply, his hands braced on either side of the Copy-Ninja, obviously trying to vainly keep them as far apart as possible.

"Sometimes I feel like something is plotting against us…" The Beast whispered, his breath ticking the usually covered, oversensitive skin of his left eye and brow, which unconsciously drew the gaze of his still open Sharingan.

The Sharingan was a powerful tool. It could slow down movements and analyze them, it could look deep beneath skin to see where chakra was most potent and everything was seen in ultra-high incredible detail. Every pore was visible, every pulse noticed under the skin, every strand of hair seemed different, and every movement was fluid.

And being so close to Gai, looking at him in such detail wasn't the best of ideas given their current positions. From his angle, all he could really see was his neck, his right shoulder and his head. And _God_ it was beautiful.

Gai's skin was so incredibly smooth and every melanin filled cell seemed so dark in such dim lighting. The muscles in his shoulder and neck were expanding and contracting with every breath, his jaw was clenched shut obviously because he was still tense with the situation.

There wasn't that much height difference between them; Gai was only a few inches taller so he cast his gaze sideward to his eyes, and instantly wished he hadn't.

The Sharingan was powerful enough to see every little colour change around the pupil, and Gai's eyes were such an incredible mix of chocolate brown, deep purple and _black_ that it made him seem all the more enticing. Those eyes were full of caution, but there was a mix of other things that made his heart start beating faster. There was reverence, but an iron wall of control was keeping the lust at bay, directly behind his iris. That was why his iris widened when Kakashi was sitting in his lap that day, he mused; the control broke. Kakashi averted his gaze, and it fell on the pulse point of his neck.

His heartbeat was steady, controlled, rhythmic as it pulled blood around his body. Watching it was hypnotic, despite the drain on his chakra and it made something throb that he forgot about until now.

The bruise on his throat was still there. And it still hurt, both his skin and his pride.

Kakashi was sure the older man could feel his heartbeat suddenly race when he smoothed his hands up and over broad shoulders to hook his fingers in the edge of the black material around his neck. He couldn't believe his own daring, but he supposed it was only fair, with the way Gai was tempting him like this.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He hissed, when long, pale fingers were pulling down the collar of his top.

"Just getting a little revenge…" he replied nonchalantly, finally tearing the material free and whipping down his own mask in the process.

* * *

_Shit._

Gai shuddered, his hands halfway between trying to pull the slighter man away and at the same time crush him closer when that wicked pointed tongue ran over the muscles in his throat to his ear, and fucking slowly too. Explorative, but not gentle.

The cool air assaulted the damp patch left and he shuddered again, willing the gasp to stay firmly locked in the back of his throat and only achieving the goal through sheer determination.

A nose brushed against him, drinking in the scent and he could almost hear the twisted grin forming on Kakashi's face when he had to brace himself against the boxes in front of him, for fear he would collapse. He raised his hands to his shoulders, trying to tear him away but Kakashi batted him off and before he could protest; _bit him_. Hard.

And it felt so fucking good to have the younger man's overly large incredibly sharp canines nip at his skin, a mouth kissing away the pain before he even realised it was there. God, just thinking of the fact that Kakashi, _Kakashi's _mouth was on his _neck_ and his _tongue _was licking one of the quivering twin muscles there finally made him gasp in earnest.

He heard it, and his mouth kissed harder, sucking at the skin just _there_, under his ear, but he couldn't voice his anger and fear nor could he make any sound at all considering where they _were_ and why did he have to choose _here_ of all places to be frisky? Why here, _why now_?

Gai tried not to think about his friend in any way even remotely sexual since he discovered he was attracted him, but _God_ Kakashi was just making that _so hard_. He tried to be straight, but that failed, he tried to be bisexual and find someone else, but dammit it just seemed like no-one would do. No one could compare, neither woman nor man.

Black eyes rolled when those sharp teeth nipped again at his throat and he braced himself harder against the boxes behind his current infatuation, pressing against him, feeling the heat practically radiating off him.

_No… no this is far too dangerous. _They were doing so well until_… ah. _How the hell did he know just where to tongue?

_But the mission…_ His breath came short despite that he was trying desperately to control it, his heart was pounding, the pulse point felt particularly good when it was finally given attention and his breath came out in a shuddering rush, his hands clasping the jounin's hips firmly and crushing their bodies together.

He could feel them; the enemy Ninja were still so close, just there around the corner so making any noise could blow their cover. Willing some sense into his mind that was being quickly over-ridden with lust, he managed to utter shakily, "Ssstop,"

A dark chuckle then, so unlike Kakashi it almost surprised him, "I asked you to stop plenty of times before," he said, lips brushing with every torturous syllable, "_revenge_, remember?"

Of course, he thought, that's what this was. Kakashi didn't - _wouldn't_ - be doing this unless there was an ulterior motive, and it certainly wasn't because he was attracted to Gai. It was because his pride was still sore, and retribution was needed.

And while that did sting his ego a little, it didn't stop it from feeling any less heated than it already was, and he was still struggling to form a coherent sentence.

"You c-an't!" He whined when a particularly sensitive area was kissed, "What if it blows our cover?"

There was a pause, before another eerily calm grin, "Then you'll just have to be quiet, won't you?"

He couldn't think, he could barely hear and it was getting a little harder to breathe when a cold, pale hand was on the opposite side of his throat, so seducing him, angling his head to bare more skin, mouth and teeth and tongue and it was the only noise he could hear. He obediently tilted his head, hissing when the juncture to his shoulder was sucked.

The control seemed harder then, especially when he was pulled forwards towards that mouth that was sure to be giving him the hickey of a lifetime; and these dammed shadow-camouflage suits were so tight ensuring that when he arched towards that _mouth_ doing wonders on his skin; it was met with a body just as tight as his and need aching for just as much as he was.

A flurry of images raced through his head then, fuelling his fire, and nearly came right there and then when he pictured the silver haired male dropping to his knees and-

It was too much; no-one ever made him feel it _this _bad before. This lusty, this far beyond comprehending the matter, and he wasn't even doing much to make it. Perhaps it was the adrenaline of the mission mixed with the testosterone in his blood from being pressed up against him, but whatever it was it was snowballing with ferocious speed.

Gai didn't - _couldn't _- make any noise, but his control had long since worn thin and he shakily wrenched up the thinner hips to fit better against his in a vain attempt to somehow relieve the tension crushing him, an almost frighteningly powerful thrill raced through him when the legs parted obediently either side of his waist. It was foolish, even by his standards, because obviously as he pressed hard enough against the lesser man (enough to be _painfully_ good) he only found himself wanting more and more.

The lips did not relent, they may have pulled away for a moment as the angle shifted to brace his heels against the boxes behind Gai, but said Beast's mind was elsewhere. Mainly on how talented that tongue was and how it could be put to better, much more fulfilling uses.

He pushed against the hips practically wrapped around his, trying his very level best not to make any noise at the wave of pleasure that travelled up his spine, his hands squeezing two muscled thighs tightly. The room was growing so _hot_, and vaguely he was aware of the mouth (having already left a very large, long-lasting bruise) pulling away, so Kakashi could only breathe raggedly, his hands spasmodically twisting the black material around Gai's shoulders as the friction increased and quickly fell into a slow rhythm.

And he wanted _so bad _to just tear off their clothes there and then. All sense of self-preservation was completely gone, so he settled for releasing one leg and grabbing the younger man's jaw, pulling it up and leaning down, eyes fixated on that mouth of his-

But they both froze.

And not because Gai was afraid they had gone too far. No, he had long since accepted that he wanted nothing more than to shove his tongue down _that_ willing and eager throat.

It was because, despite the heavy panting and _sex-with-clothes-on_ situation at hand, they could feel the two enemy ninja at the end of the corridor move away just as another was making his rounds up to the trap. All was completely silent, and he was so close to those lips, parted just for _him_, but he knew Kakashi's mind was back to the mission at hand, his Sharingan snapping open once more to scan the door as the enemy walked past.

Rotten timing, he thought idly. Rotten place, rotten mission, rotten situation all together.

Kakashi's voice was still lust roughened, and it was so lucky he heightened his senses when he felt the enemy's presence, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to hear him, "Those rounds are routine. We have a two minute window."

He shut his eye quickly and Gai could feel the man struggling to hold all his energy together to reduce his presence properly. Kakashi was drained, and it wouldn't be long before he overdid it again and collapsed. It certainly wouldn't be the first time he fainted trying to do too many things at once.

The hands on his hips relented seconds after he spoke, but the Copy-Ninja must have sensed his hesitance to let him go. They couldn't part properly; there wasn't enough space in the tiny storage room and a silvery head was resting on his shoulder; he began to suspect if his laboured breathing was due to their heated situation or the overuse of his Sharingan. Gai sensed the presence move off after inspecting the trap, down the corridor and out of sight.

Kakashi moved first, and Gai followed, slipping a food-pill into his hand before they exited. A quizzical look, then a nod of understanding as he quietly opened the door and they left the small, hot closet and shot back into the dim lighting.

Gai was fixing his mask back up and around his neck and counting down their remaining time while his cohort examined the wall. It seemed perfectly normal to the untrained eye, but with senses and reflexes as good as ex-ANBU soldiers, there was far more to it than that.

His heart was still racing, he was still hard as a rock and more than willing to screw around for a while, but their two minute window was a little more important at the moment. That didn't stop his stare however, when the Copy-Ninja bent down for further analysis and he found himself wondering just how smooth and taut-

"I'm going to pause the effects, and when I do you must follow my movements _exactly_, understand?" He whispered, making quick hand-signs that Gai didn't recognise.

"S-sure," he croaked in reply, having momentarily forgotten how to speak through the still-lusty haze.

His hand-signs were very long and complicated, but he supposed that the younger man's specialty was mostly concerning jutsu and chakra, not the brute strength he himself displayed. They finally stopped, and he prayed the burst of chakra given then didn't alert anyone.

"…_intermission_," he murmured, and then the energy surrounding… numbed somewhat. Gai barely had a second to contemplate its effect before watching Kakashi dive straight through the middle of it nimbly, landing on his hands on the other side and straightening up one graceful arch.

He followed suit quickly, knowing they only had half a minute to get to the end of the corridor or into the shadows. The world… changed for a brief moment as he jumped through the middle. He not only could see, but could feel the explosive tags lined around the walls and floor. Stepping back up to look behind him was bewildering; everything seemed perfectly normal.

"Release,"

Then the energy was back, undisturbed and still threatening. An open Sharingan and a beckoning forwards later and they were speeding through the corridors once more, hugging the shadows and pushing presences deep down into torsos.

He sighed in relief, sensing the power return to his cohort, silently glad he gave him his last food-pill. After using up that long winded intermission jutsu, Gai doubted he would have had enough energy left to dispel it and get back up again, let alone use his Sharingan.

Said eye was darting everywhere, scanning, letting him take the lead then pulling him back whenever he could see something that Gai quite couldn't yet.

Unfortunately, the adrenaline in his system was doing nothing to help his arousal, and while it was somewhat expected it was still incredibly annoying. That only fuelled his anger, and just as Kakashi was about to pull him back again he wrenched his arm free from the hand and crept up behind the guard, grabbing him in an arm-lock and squeezing the juncture of his shoulder. The ninja collapsed, and he bundled the man into an empty room.

"That wasn't necessary," he hissed, "we don't want them to know we're here!"

"There was no way around, you knew that," Gai retorted, as they made their way up again into a different hallway, stopping in respective shadowed corners as another Ninja passed, holding files and scrolls and a very worried expression.

Gai signalled up and around, and Kakashi followed. They both stopped, freezing in place when they felt another presence stationed around the corner, unmoving.

"That's the room I mentioned earlier," he said lowly, right behind Gai, "but the guard will see us if we try and go down. Let me handle it."

They switched places, Gai spreading out with his senses while Kakashi made hand-signs. He turned, watching as he rounded the corner, focusing his eye on the man in front, who, surprised to see the younger jounin, gave a slight "huh?" before silencing.

A _genjutsu_…

Casually beckoned forward, he cautiously followed turning the corner to the slightly amusing sight of the enemy ninja glancing around at them as Kakashi brushed past him. Gai waved his hand in front of his face warily, but the ninja just shrugged and went back to picking threads out of his uniform.

A powerful genjutsu, he thought. But he expected nothing less from someone as talented and fast… and sexy as-

"Must have been my imagination," the chunnin sighed, and Gai followed on as Kakashi opened the door quietly and slipped inside with the Beast on his heels.

The room was small at best, a simple office with a circular table and some chairs. A meeting room of sorts, and they wasted no time in looking for information.

"We have time?" Gai asked, pulling open the draws of a desk in the far right corner.

"Just three and a half minutes before my genjutsu dispels," he replied, carefully picking out scrolls from a shelf, putting the ones back that didn't matter.

He found notes, floor plans for Jenjou and some lists of the people that work there, but no defining material. Moving on to the shelves with Kakashi, he picked out the scrolls and unfurled them quickly.

Battle strategies, a list of Grass Ninja names and ages made room under his arm, and he finally, finally found a useful plan of action and several back-ups under a pile of notes about Jenjou's finances.

He had to put them back however, when Kakashi suddenly grabbed his arm, "Someone's coming,"

They hid. Kakashi focused and hid between two beams on the ceiling shrouded in darkness, channelling the chakra to his back. Gai slipped and pressed into a corner beside the window. The room remained dim even as two of the enemy entered, chatting, totally unaware of the invading presence.

One of them had flaming red hair, and scars all over his mouth…

"I dunno," he said, his voice was decidedly high, almost feminine, and the acne on his chin suggested he was still young, but old enough to be just as tall as Kakashi, "somethin' feels a little… off, you know?"

The other was nondescript, smaller and slim as shinobi would be expected to be, with closely cropped black hair and dark eyes, "I got that too. I was walking up to Ryuhei's study when I could fucking swear I heard the closet _breathing _pretty heavily."

With an uncharacteristic thought of _fuck_, Gai felt a sharp spike of anger course through him then. What they did… it could have easily gotten them caught, or even worse, killed. He never acted so unprofessionally in his entire life, and all for what? His heart lodged painfully in his throat at the thought.

All for fucking _what_? A hickey?

The red haired man stopped, and Gai watched as he contemplated, a look of sudden panic dawned over his features, "You didn't… check the room, did you?"

"Wha… eh, I - well no… I just thought… you know, because I haven't slept in a while-"

"You fucking idiot!" The red haired man yelled, wrenching open the door, "Ginchiyo is gonna have our fucking heads! Someone's infiltrating and we haven't even spotted them; we gotta go tell the boss!"

He listened to them arguing, and as soon as he shut the door, Kakashi gracefully dropped from the ceiling and they grabbed all the scrolls they could remember, the steady footfalls of Ninja bounding their way made his heart race.

"Back to the trees," Kakashi said, transporting along with Gai to their previous spot on the hill, in the large tree. The sudden change from warm to icy air stung his skin, but he ignored it as they stuffed the stolen scrolls into the bag they left there and ran. Ran as far and as fast as they possibly could, knowing well that the Ninja hadn't seen them and would likely not be following suit.

But the anger wouldn't go away, even though it failed to override his arousal which was something that just made his rage only build. What they did… was completely out of character for him. It was irrational and stupid and incredibly dangerous and he was still _reeling_ from the fact that Kakashi, one of the most professional Ninja in all of Konoha could do something so thoughtless and precarious and _encourage_ it.

The run did nothing to stave it off, and they slowed, searching for an Inn to stay the night in Katsuie while they read over their stolen notes and formulated another plan of action.

Hopefully one that would end this god-forsaken mission.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_** Uh-oh, Gai is ma-ad!

I always took Gai as a very paitent person, but professional in his line of duty. So anyone who fucks it up, friend or foe, isn't likely to get a good reception.

That and it's fun to write him when he's all mad. :3

Thanks for reading!


	20. Addiction

**_Author's Notes:_** HOLY CRAP 20 CHAPTERS! I honestly have never written this many chapters without giving up at some point. But it's all thanks to you guys for all the wonderful reviews and faves, that and my bludgeoning of artist blocks. This chapter get's a little heavy on the angsty side, but nothing to major. Big men don't cry, after all. So be warned.

Also, as I stated in my last chapter, go read (and review) an Asuma/Kakashi story by SangoStar called **Rescue Me**. It's very well written and has a solid storyline so far, but isn't getting many reviews as of late and I to be honest, can't understand why. DO IT.

**_Warning:_** Coarse language and some violence.

**_Addiction_**

To say Gai was mad would be just a little bit of an… understatement.

It took an awful lot to make him this furious, and even still he always had some level of control over his temper, but this time was different. Much, much different. Sure, he understood when people genuinely made mistakes, or did the wrong thing at the wrong time as a result of confusion.

Even when people were being malicious, he would never raise a hand or fist to them, not unless provoked or he was protecting someone else, but…

He told Kakashi to go up to their room while he handled the expenses, passing him the bag with all their stolen goods. He was unrolling them on the coffee table when Gai entered, slamming the door shut behind him.

"What he hell is _wrong_ with you?"

The Copy-Ninja nearly fell out of his seat at the sudden outburst and turned his head around, looking over at him from the top of the couch.

"Do you realise, because of your actions, it could have jeopardised the entire mission?" He spat, his eyes narrowed dangerously, "What were you _thinking_? We could have been caught, we could have been _killed_! And I would be the one to blame, do you realise that?"

He didn't say anything for a few seconds, but judging by the way he narrowed his eye he wasn't about to shrink away.

Kakashi shrugged, turning back to what he was doing, "We didn't _get_ caught," was his pitiful defence.

The older jounin made a noise of disgust. Kakashi, when threatened, was so quick to anger, and especially when it came to something as valuable as his reputation. He took his rage out on Gai more than once since this mission started, and the Beast apologised profusely. Yet when Gai has a chance to be angry, when he can finally release some of that frustration, Kakashi does what he always does.

Plays it cool, pretends not to care.

He might as well have signed his death certificate.

"That's not the point!" Gai's hands were clenching into fists, he didn't quite know if he wanted to punch the wall or Kakashi's highly intelligent head in, "We _could_ have been! The risk was there and you took it anyway, knowing what the outcome was, what the circumstances were if we were found!"

"It's not like I wanted to get cau-"

"And all for what? _This_-?" He pulled down his collar, revealing the huge, angry bite left on his neck, "Your _revenge_?"

Kakashi stood, trying to match Gai's anger with his own, but the taller man ruefully thought there was no way he could possibly get angrier now. The younger jounin slowly approached, walking around the couch, his left hand going up to the edge of his mask.

"You're one to talk," he said, wrenching down the material and pointing to the not as large but equally painful looking hickey on _his_ throat, "so how do you explain this one, hmm?"

"You gave me a _black eye_!" Gai bristled, "What more could you possibly want from me?"

They were circling one and other like animals, Gai absolutely livid and Kakashi defensive. He couldn't quite remember a time when he's been so angry at the Copy-Ninja, it was simply unheard of. The man rarely did anything to get much of a rise out of him other than acting aloof when he was being particularly passionate about something, but even still he hasn't felt so full of rage, so hateful as he was feeling now.

"Oh, so I suppose it was just me in that closet, was it? What's your problem, if we didn't get caught then why are you so mad at me?"

The older jounin scoffed, his brows furrowing angrily, "You think I care if we got caught or not? We could have been _killed_, Kakashi!"

"You could have pushed me away-"

"I _asked_ you to stop!"

He watched Kakashi's fists ball in anger, his eye narrowing sharply, "And what about when I asked _you_ to stop? Two wrongs don't make a right, Gai."

"You know that's different, we were on a mission-"

"How the hell is that _different_?! Just because I'm gay it makes it alright for you to think you can take advantage of me?"

Gai's anger spiked, and sensing the rage rolling off him in waves, the slighter man backed up into the corner just before Gai's palm slammed into wall beside his head, splintering the plaster and cracking the paint, pinning him. The older jounin noticed the wince coming from his cohort as he tried to shrink away. No one could even hope to take Gai on when he was this mad, and Kakashi was intelligent enough to know that an angry Gai was a very, very dangerous one.

"Don't you _dare_ pull out the gay card on me," he spat, his face inches away, watching as Kakashi's expression fell from rage to caution, "I have been nothing but supportive since you told me, and yes I don't understand it fully but for fuck sake; at least I'm trying to."

The younger man winced again, and Gai realised it was probably because he swore and swearing was not usually something he did. He sounded too aggressive, too common, too much like a mindless killer when he spoke like that. And for once, he thought Kakashi was actually afraid of him.

He still wanted to grab the man by his throat and wring his neck, but the rage he once had was starting to ebb away. There was no way he would feel guilty for getting mad; he believed he was in his right to do so. But making Kakashi feel ashamed wasn't what he initially sought out to do, and for that he was starting to feel a little… culpable.

Gai's expression softened, and he caught the other man's gaze, "We could have died, Kakashi, please tell me you understand that. We could have failed right there and then, if they knew who we were or what village we were from."

His answer was quiet, hoarse and shaken. A dark grey eye looked down to the floor, searching their feet. They were still dressed in their shadow-camouflage suits, the deep black contrasting with his pale skin made him look so ghostly. There was a dark red circle under his eye; he was fevered from chakra-depletion, and Gai too was starting to feel the fatigue from squashing down his presence, "I… I'm sorry…"

Kakashi was a man with a lot of pride, so getting him to apologise for something, or to admit he was wrong was a mean feat. Gai took it to heart; the man would never apologise for something unless absolutely necessary, so it was sincere in that sense. Knowing that still didn't make the reasons understood, and only one question remained then; he prayed it would give him some closure.

"… Why?" He asked, when one grey eye met his black ones warily, "Even though you knew it was a bad idea, why?"

He realised he was cornering the younger man, intimidating him and guilting him into admission, but it was about time this farce was put to rest. Gai was tired, and judging by the defeated look in the younger jounin's eye, he was too.

"C'mon, Gai," he said quietly, his head hanging and his shoulders slumping, "isn't it obvious?"

"Don't answer my question with another question, Kakashi. Just tell me why."

They both knew there was no leaving or walking away until some answers were given, and it took a while before the younger man finally drew a shaky breath to speak, looking away.

"Because I… You were _right _in front of me a-and," he was gesturing with his hands in a way Gai has only ever seen when he was very nervous; a pale hand ran through his hair and tugged the strands at the back, trying to avoid as much eye contact as he could, "… you were just… I…"

Kakashi stopped, taking a deep breath to calm himself down, and while he didn't maintain eye-contact, Gai felt it was enough that he acknowledged the short distance between them by leaning against the wall instead of backing away, "I guess… what I'm trying to say is… even though I knew we could be caught, it was just- _you_ were just… too tempting."

The conversation was starting to wade into dangerous territory, but Gai refused to yield until he's seen it through. Though what Kakashi was saying was starting to make him feel dizzy and oddly… hopeful, he quelled his own feelings to allow the man to get it all out.

Years ago, he realised that the man acted oddly when he was nervous. He would tug at his hair, laugh brokenly as if the conversation was nothing, and (badly) try to act aloof about it. It was embarrassing to watch, and Gai did things that were embarrassing _all the time_. It was _painful_ to watch because… Kakashi looked so weak, so vulnerable when he was nervous.

The laugh this time was rueful and full of guilt, as though he was trying to feign how Gai was stupid for asking such a question, "C'mon, I was right up against you! And you know now… what I am…"

But then he stopped when the older man's expression did not change and he hung his head, his shoulders sagging in defeat, "I'm sorry, Gai. I shouldn't have invaded your personal space like that. Please, forgive me. There is no excuse for what I've done."

In a way, Gai knew when Kakashi started kissing his neck in that closet, it wasn't just for revenge. He turned the Copy-Ninja on, and the elated feeling of knowing that, of knowing how "tempting" he really was melted away all his anger.

Kakashi seemed to think he had some sort of problem, but he greatly begged to differ.

Gai reached out slowly, stepping forwards, giving the man every chance to back away when his hand reached for the mask, but there was none and he slowly pulled the edge down with his forefinger and thumb.

And for all his mistakes and arrogance, he was beautiful. His skin was so smooth, so clear, like pale precious stone. Tugging it lightly down over his lips and chin, he let it rest against the man's neck, who met his eyes with a tentative glance, lips parted as though mildly shocked.

There were very few blemishes, and Gai mapped them with his thumb, feeling the shiver course through the man's skin when the pads slid over the scar on his brow and cheek, to his lips, pushing up the headband with the tips of his fingers so it rested against his hairline.

There was a pockmark just below his bottom lip on the left, and Gai let his finger dip into the miniscule hollow while vaguely wondering how many people he allowed this close to notice the tiny blemish. He remembered it, when Kakashi got shingles when he was seventeen, and he and Asuma dragged him kicking and screaming to the hospital.

A thin, white line marred the other side of his bottom lip, discolouring the corner, horizontal from the corner to the middle; he remembered that too. Kakashi couldn't have been more than eight years old, and Gai startled him when he was balancing on the poles out in the training ground. He fell right on his head, his teeth biting straight through his lower lip from the fall. Gai remembered the blood soaking through his mask and dripping on the training grounds, and Kakashi's horror as he pulled a blood covered little hand away from his face in realisation.

Yes, he knew this face, he's been intimate with in on many levels he supposed. That morning he kissed the man, though the lighting was dim he couldn't help but feel so… drawn to it. So compelled to brighten those lonely features, so selfish to want it for his own. He remembered the hazy look in his eye that morning, that mouth parted just for him that kissed him so roughly and eagerly.

Gai leaned down slowly, and he supposed one advantage of Kakashi being a man meant he didn't have to bend far, hearing his breath quicken when a thumb slid over his lower lip studiously. His eye darkened, narrowed as Gai dared to move closer, all his attention focused on that scar from all those years ago, the first of his many scars to follow.

Black eyes flickered to one narrowed grey before they met, and Kakashi jerked his head out of the way, out of Gai's grasp.

"Don't," he muttered, his eye closing, his mouth pulling into a grimace.

Gai leaned in closer, gently but firmly brining him back to face him by the chin, "Why not?"

But there was no answer, just an eye slowly taking in his features, deep clouded grey full of caution, narrowed almost to the point of closing. His breath was broken and his jaw was shaking; he was visibly nervous but Gai knew he _wanted_ it.

Kakashi swallowed, his nimble fingers locking in Gai's collar and for a second he could swear the man was going to pull him closer, but he used it simply to keep him still.

"I can't do this," he said quietly, his breath whispering over Gai's chin and neck; they were close enough to touch but not quite there yet, "I know what I did was wrong, and sick, and I apologise. But there's just too much… _tension_ in this for me."

The older jounin stiffened. It was _not_ sick! It may have been dangerous but it certainly wasn't-

"I'm sorry. I know I've had my fair share of men over the years, but never like this before. It's never been this… this emotional. And I can't risk it, Gai. I _can't_!"

"What-?"

"You're not _gay_, Gai. You're _not_, and no matter how much you put it on, I just can't believe it. I can't set myself up for something and have it torn away like that."

Their foreheads touched, the metal of Kakashi's headband cool against his brow. The man was too hot, fevered if he was right. He needed rest and fluids, and Gai wasn't far behind either. Condensing his chakra like that for a while had taken its toll.

"You're just too tempting," he said, and Gai's brow furrowed, "I can't help myself. It's like an addiction-"

He dropped his head to the Beast's shoulder, burying his face in the crook there, "-and you're so very addictive."

And to that, Gai just didn't know what to say.

He wanted to tell Kakashi everything. Catching him in the hot spring, thinking about him and replaying what happened the other morning again and again like a mantra, just how badly he wanted to fuck him in that closet. But it was all so much to say and the more he tried to say it, the more muddled his thoughts became.

"… You should sleep," the older jounin said finally, wanting so much to bend down and kiss him until he realised all of his mixed feelings, but only settled for pulling away reluctantly.

The slighter man was still shaking from nerves, yet tried to regain his long lost composure regardless.

"What about Jenjou?"

Gai sighed, his back to him, and he folded his arms across his chest. There was no point, the documents were probably already stolen or in the process of being so, and said documents had no relevance to this mission whatsoever. This was an assassination, not recover and rescue. The scrolls they took were safe with them, the enemy had no idea who or even where they were.

"The Hokage didn't say anything, so Jenjou is not our problem. I'm gonna take a shower," he replied wearily, walking towards the bathroom.

It had been such a long day. From travelling to Katsuie, to gathering information and infiltrating an enemy base, Gai could feel a headache forming. He needed to fight or train or something, _anything_ to relieve all this tension. Kakashi had finally crawled into bed, sleeping on his side in his black tank and sweats, his mask twisted against his face where it pressed against the pillow.

Gai couldn't coherently tell him how he felt. Every time he came close, this wrenching feeling around his gut stopped him in his tracks, his tongue tied into a knot, his heart started pounding.

There was so much he wanted to say, wanted to do, and he tried desperately to reason why he should when he crawled into bed himself, and lay awake for hours in a sort of limbo between sleep and wakefulness, where he just couldn't stop thinking.

Gai wasn't a great thinker, but he felt he has done nothing more on this mission so far. He was a man of action and passion and determination.

That was probably when he decided he just didn't want to think about it any more. He wanted to _do_, he wanted to use this physical form that the world blessed him with and not the brain that was working in overdrive.

Gai had never been one to think things through too much anyway. Kakashi was the one for contemplating, and as he turned in to face the dozing man, he supposed it was time for him to change that.

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**: Thanks so much for reading. I really hope this wasn't too heavy on the angsty side. I REALLY don't like making characters as manly as Kakashi or Gai getting too emotionally worked up about things, so I tried to make them as aloof and uncomfortable as possible.


	21. Illuminated

**_Author's Notes:_** OMG. OMG. OMG. It scares me how quickly I wrote this chapter. I just wanna say thanks again for all the wonderful reviews thus far. I really appreciate it guys, thanks so very much!

**_Warnings:_** Language and descriptions of a sexual nature.

**_Illuminated_**

Kakashi awoke when he felt the heat beside him creeping into his form, under his clothes and warming him. He must have kicked off the covers sometime earlier, because the second thing that came to mind was the unbearable cold. How he hated winter.

He was exhausted, and the years of fighting and killing ensured that his body kept still even when startled by the sudden, though not unwelcome heat.

Opening one bleary eye turned black in the darkness, he carefully picked out what was in front of him.

Resisting the urge to groan when he noticed how very close to him Gai actually was, he instead chose to look up into his eyes questioningly. It was no doubt that he was still awake, the day had taken it's toll, and when Gai was worried, he never slept.

Kakashi fought down a yawn, nuzzling into the decidedly comfy pillow of their hotel room and stilled, when those eyes blacker than night followed his every movement.

"What's wrong?"

There was a long pause, those eyes burning holes into him through the darkness. His heart sped up when Gai suddenly moved, a hand parting his knees and a body climbing in between them in a movement that was, in all respects, incredibly graceful and swift. He barely had time to calculate it before it happened, and he put a resisting hand on Gai's shoulder, not so much trying to push him off as to warn him.

His weight was heavy and warm, the spandex suit felt so smooth against his palms; the momentary feeling swayed him but he shook his head, and pushed his palms against the larger man's shoulders.

They would not abide to his command, but part of him wished they stayed that way. He looked up into the darkness, catching sight of his darker silhouette, the glitter of moisture on his bottom lip illuminated by the lights out the hotel window, the sheen of his hair.

Kakashi's heart was racing, the heat grew closer when Gai slowly leaned down, both hands braced on either side of his head, brushing against his masked nose with his lips. His breath was warm as it rushed against the exposed skin on his face. A perfect set of teeth scraped over the scar knifing through his eye to hook onto the constricting material, pulling it down slowly over his lips and chin in an action that could only be described as erotic and sinful.

He could feel his own fingers tightening in the material on Gai's shoulders.

He wanted it. God, did he want it at that moment, and all rational thought was very quick to leave him then. The room was so hot, so dark, so heavy, the heat so close to his face narrowed his eye when he looked up into irises that seemed so much darker in comparison to the night, sucking in all the light around them like a black hole.

Kakashi never had this sort of feeling before, and it was quite bewildering. This intense feeling of wanting someone so much, but being far too afraid to take it. So he stayed still, wanting Gai so badly to just kiss him then, and at the same time wanting to keep his distance; they have already gone too far.

Confused, excited, dazed, all he could do was follow as lips were brushed lightly against his, feeling the powerful shoulders flex under his wide palms as Gai bent down towards him again, teasing him, as if he too was unsure about what he was doing.

And Kakashi was sure he was, there was… a hesitation, before the older man finally pressed forwards and captured his lips; his sharp intake of breath alone made his pulse quicken.

It was as though his whole body was caught in an inferno. The heat was blistering, and the intensity felt like his heart would soon escape his body it was smashing against his ribs so hard.

The relief… the sheer relief he felt from that kiss alone was so confusing. It must have been the night, or the darkness, or the adrenaline from the previous infiltration that was driving this. All thought escaped him when a tongue pushed past his lips and gave him just one of _those_ kisses. One of those fast, hot, _urgent_ kisses that felt like he was being fucked with just the older man's mouth. Having both great skill and enthusiasm was definitely worth it.

His hands tangled though Gai's silken hair, the cut and shape was weird and funny but he couldn't remember anyone's hair being so soft, so thick, like satin or silk. There was a quiet groan when his fingers dug into the scalp, pulling him closer, and suddenly the kiss was harder, and deeper and faster and his breath was quickening. Gai's hips came down, lying flush against him and it automatically made him buck upwards without really meaning to.

They were both so caught up in the moment that neither seemed to care. It felt natural, but to Kakashi it felt _too_ natural, like they have done this so many times before.

One of Gai's hands escaped downwards, pushing up the stretchy material of his top, his palm against Kakashi's side. He arched towards it, pushing his chest towards the other so close to him, the remaining hand pushed up his shirt on the other side, fingertip cool against the skin on his ribs.

And without even pausing to think, as though it was mere… instinct, they pulled the constricting material away, up over the younger male's head and the cold air immediately assaulted his skin, bringing Goosebumps to the surface. To Kakashi it was like it didn't even happen, even as he broke away from the kiss to wrench the attached mask over his face and out of his hair, it was like he never left Gai at all. The lips returned with all their raging intensity, tongues fighting against the other and harsh breathing.

He was being distracted, with the hands gripping his sides warmly, thumbs pressing into ridges of bone and muscle and in that moment he thought it only fair that the other removed his top as well.

There was a growing doubt in the back of Kakashi's mind. Regardless of how much he wanted it, he was starting to feel a little… apprehensive. His fingers were shaking when he finally found the crease in the back of the older man's jumpsuit, pulling it aside and tugging the zipper impatiently downwards to his mid back.

The gasp that followed his cool fingers on the warm expanse of muscle was delicious, Gai shrugged out of the tight sleeves, pushing the material down to his midriff, and then there was just the hot, slick feeling of skin against skin. He was so warm compared to the slimmer body underneath, burning hotly compared to the cold air on his sides, his face and neck.

His fingers slipped and skimmed over the body he worshiped for so long. Gai was huge, the muscle bulged in his broad shoulders, wide pectorals and ridged abdomen like rolling hills of strength and skin. Kakashi spent so long wanting it, so long glimpsing at it whenever he thought Gai wasn't looking.

That mouth never once left his, and during his blind exploration of the other he came to a grim realisation.

"This has to be a dream…" he breathed harshly, pulling away.

A deep, quiet chuckle then, the hands back on either side of his head, pinning him. A pair of hips lightly ground into his, and he choked on his own breath, "This is _no_ dream."

No, no he was right, Kakashi thought, it felt far too good, far too real to be a dream. But if it was real then-

Those hips were driving him insane, he had to pull away from the kiss as his spine arched and his neck exposed, teeth clenched in a hiss. Being so hard was almost painful, and he could only vaguely remember when he was in such a wanton state.

He was being seduced, that was for sure; a thumb and forefinger gently but firmly pulled his chin up, so that mouth could devour his once again. There was no struggle, none at all and it was almost frightening how familiar this felt.

_We can't continue this_, he thought in a moment of panic.

A hand brushed lightly over the waistband of his sweats, and his pulse raced suddenly as Gai raised his hips up to allow for more room, the tips of his fingers escaping down the front of Kakashi's pants before a pale hand grabbed his forearm, halting the movement.

"We are _not_ having sex," he stated firmly, his fingers tightening around Gai's arm.

If he could see through the darkness, he imagined Gai would have a mildly confused if an albeit slightly frustrated expression. He leaned down again, his lips right beside Kakashi's ear, a sigh tickling the skin there.

"Who said we were having sex?"

Kakashi was utterly speechless, though he still tried to pull the arm back as those fingers still inched their way downwards; a shiver chased itself up his spine at the simple feeling. His heart was pounding, and for the first time in a while, he felt embarrassed and nervous. Regardless of how hard he pulled, Gai was still moving as if his resistance was nothing and his breath was turning harsh and ragged.

"This is just a little something to… take the edge off…" he continued, his lips tracing the shell of Kakashi's ear, his hand so fucking _close _and the Copy-Ninja was near enough to breaking the man's wrist he was pulling it that hard.

It was lucky the room was so dark so Gai couldn't see the incredible blush staining Kakashi's face, ears, neck and the top of his chest.

"W-wait, Gai," he panted, "stop, you don't have to do tha-_hah_!"

And just the feeling of being touched, the warmth and the erotic wrongness of the situation was enough to near shatter his resolve and crumble away any argument. He was breathing heavily, hips bucking upwards and his erection straining painfully against the hand tightly encircling it.

Kakashi's jaw fell open, his eye screwed shut and low, deep appreciative breaths escaped his lungs. He was shaking all over, his nervousness coupled with the arousal he felt was giving him a headache, and vaguely he could feel the embarrassment somewhere in his chest from acting like a frightened virgin who's never been touched.

Gai has never done anything like this before, and Kakashi was terrified he might come to his senses and leave or be revolted by him and push him away.

He was nervous because he's known Gai for as long as he could remember. They were sort of rivals, and up until recently, good friends. Did he really want Gai to see this side of him? Did he really _want_ Gai to see him all flustered and wanton like this, so desperate for his touch?

He swore lowly as the grip tightened and his hand pumped a little faster. And God it felt so incredible; every nerve was on fire, his hair was standing on end, his heart was racing at an unhealthy pace. How did Gai know just how to make him feel this good?

It was languid, slow, easy, but the effect was no less pleasurable. The hand previously trying to pull away Gai's forearm was now fisting in the sheets, the other tangling through soft black locks and shaking. He couldn't stop the swell of his hips with each movement, snapping towards the hand as though afraid it would suddenly leave.

His mouth was beside Kakashi's ear, a warm tongue darting out to hotly lick inside the shell. The younger man turned his head, lost and mindless with a confused sort of passion. Gai's remaining hand reached around, taking Kakashi's wrist from his hair and firmly pinning it by his head. He could feel those black eyes studying his excited reaction, his breath growing shallower, hand struggling to break free, a low groan choked in the back of his throat at the thrill of being held down by someone stronger who was about to have their way with you.

He really did try to break the grip, but Kakashi knew all too well how powerful Gai's hold was, as he was demonstrating that very well on other parts of his body.

"I think you like being held down…" he muttered, two of his fingers pressing into the pressure point of his wrist and making his entire arm go limp. Moaning, halfway between pleasure and pain, he shivered violently when a thumb rubbed over the tip of his cock and he bucked, his back arching and his breath rushing out in a shuddering wave.

"Such an odd kink you have," Gai continued conversationally, as though it wasn't really happening, like it had no effect on him at all, "You told me you were submissive but I never imagined it was _this_ much,"

His hand squeezed on the accentuated word and his pace picked up speed gradually, Kakashi's breathing and panting along with it. The dark side of his sexuality was wishing he would go down further and tease something else but he quickly stomped that thought down. This was enough.

It was more than enough.

_Shit_, Kakashi thinks, along with _fuck_ and _oh God; _the considerably tight, fast pace Gai's hand was making over his cock felt amazing, despite how hard he tried he couldn't seem to mask the quiet groans of pleasure building in his throat. His skin burned, and vaguely, through his pleasure filled mind, he couldn't help but wonder how long Gai had known how to do all this.

He was starting to sweat, the rush of his blood and the heat of the man above him made him too hot, the humid air was making it difficult to breathe.

And whatever Gai did with his thumb just then, a sort of massaging motion made his back arch hard, and breathy cry of the older man's name spilled out his mouth like a sob. Vaguely, he could feel Gai starting to lose that iron grip on his control. His breath hitched, his mouth pressing kisses to the side of Kakashi's heaving throat over the love bite he left there previously.

He moved, and they were pressed closer together, chest to chest, his hand still pinned and useless, the other was endeavouring to tear a big hole in the sheets. Gai's hand was still managing to keep up that pace, the one that had him breathing so heavily, moaning every once in a while when the pleasure stabbed through his lower half.

And for a second he could hear Gai chuckling in disbelief, before he muttered; "You know, I think I'm going to end up _fucking_ you someday…"

Gai rarely swore, _rarely_, but with the situation at hand it made him sound so filthy, and the sentence nearly pushed him over the edge right there and then. He could feel it, that icy, spiralling feeling that was making all his muscles clench and unclench. Kakashi was at his limit, and so soon all things considered, but dammit Gai was just so good at this.

The older man could tell, and if anything his pace quickened and his grip tightened, brining all these wonderful feelings out and he was moaning openly, breathily. He was never the most vocal of lovers, but it had been so long and since the mission started he's wanted Gai so much; all these things coupled with the fact that the older man was trying his level best to get him off was making him come.

But he was refusing to, despite how much he needed it at this point. It was just too… _embarrassing_, and Gai never-

"Ssstop, Gai," he panted, his hand truly struggling to break the grip around his wrist, "stop, I-I'm gonna-"

"So?" Gai cut in, knowing full well what he meant, his husky authoritative voice was fuelling his orgasm, "Come for me."

It was too much, Gai's other hand around his wrist slipped up to entwine their fingers, and he was grateful he had something to ground him, something to hold on to. His short nails dug into the ridges between the man's knuckles, and that all to familiar prickling of skin, tightening of muscles was taking hold.

It was intense, and coming on strong. And for that wonderful moment when he felt he couldn't even breathe, when his heart seemed to stop beating entirely, that feeling shot down his spine and he arched hard, hormones spilling into his blood and racing through his body at incredible speeds. Every muscle clenched as he arched, throwing his head back, his Sharingan burning in his socket when chakra mixed with blood and hormone affected the sensitive iris. Stars erupted in the darkness.

He moaned lowly, quietly, body suspended and pressed against the other man holding him tightly as he came, his mouth still kissing his neck at broken intervals. Kakashi's head was back against the pillows, his eye clenched shut, his jaw open and his breath heaving between satisfied moans.

The strength left him, and every muscle relaxed as he melted into the sheets, breathing as though he'd never felt something so incredible in his life. Truth be told, he's had better, but _God_ it was just so good he couldn't even remember those other times.

Gai withdrew his hand, and in the dim lighting he watched though a heavy eyelid as the broader man leaned up, all evidence of Kakashi's climax on his fingers, illuminated by the lights of Katsuie from window. He experimentally licked his hand and fingers clean while Kakashi stared in disbelief. Who was this man and what the _hell_ has he done with Konoha's Green Beast?!

He leaned up, both his hands now free (after one finally did tear a hole in the sheets, something he only realised _after_ he came) and pulled Gai by the back of his head - fingers and all - into a hard kiss. He could taste himself off the other man's mouth, and he was still rather heavily embarrassed by that.

He and Gai had known each other since childhood. He's known Asuma, Anko, Iruka, Ibiki (though he was about twelve at the time), Genma and many other jounin since he was about four years old, but never did he expect he'd be in _this_ position with one of them. He decided years ago that no one would ever know from Konoha. No one would ever know what it was like to have him, breathless and needy. No one would know how he kissed, how he tasted, how he felt.

And even after all those promises he made to himself. Here he was. And with a straight man, no less. They weren't drunk, or high, or desperate, or _anything_.

It was so weird.

He's never gotten off to something so simple before. He's never spent more than one night with someone (except… with _him_) so the experience was such a bewildering one that he didn't quite know what to make of it yet. It could have been because he was post-coitus, but he was starting to doubt that somehow.

And he could still remember that promise that Gai made to him; _You know, I'm going to end up __**fucking**__ you someday…_

Kakashi shivered at the prospect. After all, if Gai was that good with just his _hands_, he could only imagine what the rest of him was like…

"Do you have any idea-" Gai started huskily, his voice still roughened with lust, "-how good you sound when you're like that?"

His brows rose, their faces were mere centimetres away, and it was only then that he remembered.

Gai was still hard. And he could only imagine how painfully annoying that could be.

Kakashi tried his best not to think about it to much when he suddenly spun Gai onto his back, sitting atop his hips like a throne, grinning down at him and licking away the moisture at the corner of his lips before pressing another kiss to the older man's mouth.

He didn't say anything, words weren't really needed when his lips travelled down from The Beast's jaw, to neck, feeling the beautiful expanse of muscle shudder and flex under his fingers as they worked to pull the stretchy suit down off his waist.

Gai really did have the most amazing body. Every toned muscle was like artwork, a chiselled form that Michelangelo himself would have been envious of. But his sensitivity was something else. Kakashi's lips could feel the goosebumps rise on the tight skin, the muscle quivering when his tongue passed over a nipple, and the gasp he exuded then was so _sinful_.

"_Nnn_-not that I don't app-preciate the gesture but…" he began, as the slighter man's lips trailed down his stomach to the coarse line of black hair at his bellybutton, "what are you doing?"

The Copy-Ninja paused to chuckle, his fingers hooking in the spandex around Gai's hips, "This is just a little something to… take the edge off…" he replied, echoing the older man's earlier statement and punctuating the sentence with quick kisses.

He could see Gai look away, his mouth parted, feeling his fingers shake when those lips got lower and lower. His heartbeat was nearly audible beneath his skin, and Kakashi couldn't help but relish the feeling of reducing him to this, just like he did so many times previous.

When he finally managed to pull the spandex low enough, he was never one to waste time.

A pair of hands tangled in his hair, hips bucking upwards towards him. And he couldn't help but shiver when there was a very breathy, very needy cry of his name, making him realise that maybe, just maybe, Gai really _wasn't_ straight.

"_Oh fuck, Kakashi!_"

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_** My my, I do love how descriptive this came out. Finally, a little tension release!

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	22. Years of Experience

**_Author's Notes:_** HOLY HELL I'm back guys! Sorry about the long drawn out delay. But I have fantastic news! I got my results back for my portfolio for college and I got (get this) 600/600 points!!! I have never got a perfect score in my life! In any case, I just recently ordered a scanner, so hopefully I can upload some artwork (and set up a deviantart account!). Thanks so much for bearing with me. And I shall try to update as frequently as I used to. I'm also working on a new fic and will maybe post that once I'm done with this one. It's Kakashi (obviously) but in a heterosexual relationship with an OC that hopefully isn't a total Mary Sue. I want to try my hand at some Yuri too, a gift for a friend struggling with her sexuality.

**_Warning:_** Swearing, and some mentions of a sexual/homosexual relationship.

**_Years of Experience_**

To think, just a few short days ago, the very prospect of even _kissing _Kakashi turned Gai's stomach. Funny… how quickly things could change.

His head was resting against Kakashi's chest, a warm arm swung languidly around his wider shoulders and slim, pale fingers were playing random circles on the skin of his collar and upper-chest. His eyes were staring at the ceiling shrouded in deep shadows. Early morning, and the winter darkness pressed down on them.

It was quiet, only the steady exhalation of breath broke the silence.

His body was warm, relaxed and heavy. It had been a long time since Gai felt the glow of post-orgasmic haze, especially one like this. A deep sigh then, when those fingers brushed across his throat, weaving into his hair.

And to think, that just a few short days ago he was only _starting_ to feel attracted to his rival for reasons unknown, and how fast it escalated until…

Until…

There was no way he expected this to happen. He knew that slowly, Kakashi's resolve and control had been chipped away, and it certainly showed in the closet earlier. He was too damn lonely and too damn tempted and sore from earlier situations.

Really, all Gai wanted to do was do something, _anything_ to ensure something that stupid wouldn't happen again. If that was releasing a little tension in the younger male, then so be it. But he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy every skin tingling, spine arching, breath hitching moment of it.

He really didn't expect to have the tables turned on him like that; his soul mission at hand was to get Kakashi off so he wouldn't try another dangerous stunt like the closet episode again. But being turned over and letting the slighter male take the lead for a moment was so unbelievably sexy he seemed to forget he was straight.

And dammit did Kakashi sound _so_ good, look so fucking _hot_ when he was beneath him like that, eyes closed and mouth open, his hands grabbing at the sheets and his chest heaving. Gai remembers taking a moment to worship the sight before he arched hard, _his_ name falling those pastel lips, and for a second Gai felt like he could continue doing this forever. If just to hear that enraptured cry of his name again-

"… How did you know?" Kakashi asked, interrupting his train of thought, his hand moving away from his hair to once again play circles around his collar.

"Hmm," Gai cleared his throat, blinking away the sleep, "know what?"

There was a pause, and he could feel the tell-tale sign of embarrassed heat envelop the top of his chest. He felt Kakashi turn his head away, heard the pull of skin when he grinned slightly.

"How did you know how to do that to _me_, I mean…"

_Ah_, Gai thought. It seemed Kakashi was having second thoughts about Gai's sexuality, regardless of the obvious answer. It was only logical, really…

"I'm still a man, Kakashi," he said simply, quietly, "I know what feels good and what doesn't. Hell, if I can do it to myself, I can do it to someone else."

More silence, those fingers still tickling the top of his chest but judging by the light chuckle that shivered underneath his head, he could tell the Copy-Ninja was amused with his answer.

"What kind of logic…?" He breathed, "But… I guess it makes sense."

It was crazy, how far their relationship as "friends" escalated into something much more… fulfilling.

Gai couldn't believe just moments ago he was sprawled out on his back, his fingers pulling on soft silver strands as that mouth was-

He shook his head, trying to keep from getting hard again at the mere thought of it. In the closet, the sudden raunchy image crossed his mind but he never thought it would actually happen regardless of how appealing it seemed. Sure, the incredible kisses had been some inclination of how talented those lips and that tongue was, but the execution was…

Was…

_Mind-blowing_. Not many women were willing to go that far, and in all honesty he never really let those few encounters go down there because of an odd sense of respect. But with Kakashi it was almost like second nature to him, and Gai couldn't help but feel he looked strangely… natural like that. That tongue and those lips working on him until he couldn't think about anything or anyone else. Even though he was painfully aware that the mouth wrapped around him was very much male, he was failing to see the downside to that when that mouth _sucked _and he arched and moaned in a way he hadn't since that night he lost his virginity.

Casting his lust-ridded gaze downward was what really sent him over the edge; his eyes flickering down to see the heated image of that mouth that spent so long hidden underneath a mask open and swallowing inches-

Who knew Kakashi of all ninja; actually _swallowed_. And not just swallowed, oh no; Gai felt totally drained when he was _sucked_ to the very last drop. In a way, it frightened him to think that this was a man whom he respected and even envied at times, servicing him with the sort of youth an enthusiasm he didn't expect, almost like… _like a whore_. Having not experienced such a feeling before, it felt so incredibly good and just thinking about it made him hide his eyes beneath his palm and blush.

"… And… how did you know how to do that to me?" He asked, with a slight bit of reluctance when he knew the obvious answer-

Kakashi didn't answer at first, but when he did it was laced with a sigh, "… Years of practice."

A odd tension descended over The Beast then; even though he knew what the answer was going to be, hearing the younger male say it still made him feel… angry? Sure, he was told that the man's exploits were from a young age and never continued past sex, but it made him angry to know that-

It wasn't the first time Kakashi's done something like this. After all, it was _years of experience_.

Gai started thinking he might actually be a little jealous. Jealous, that others have had the same pleasure he's just had and more, knowing that they didn't have the deep respect Gai had for Kakashi, they don't hold him in such high regard as an incredible tactician, a fierce warrior and a wonderful person with years of wisdom far beyond his age.

His palm tightened over his eyes, "I can't believe we just did that," he said with wonderment, suddenly regretting the sentence when the younger man tensed, his hand moving away.

Gai gently brought it back to his chest, shaking his head, "I never said that was a bad thing."

Of course he couldn't see Kakashi's face, but judging by how relaxed he became after that and how fast the tension broke, he was happy.

And that was all Gai really wanted at the time.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_** Thanks for reading.

And I've always wondered.

Sasuke and Naruto seems to be quite the popular pairing on this site (I still see them as little kids, so I can't see it but whatever), but I'm curious. Who's on top in that relationship? I always kinda fingured it would be Naruto since he's a hothead and Sasuke seems emotionally fragile, but it seems not many agree.

Nothing against the pairing (hey, people like what they like, I have no say in that) I'm just curious.

(BTW **SongoftheDarquePhoenix**, you told me to mention what Kakashi is like in bed; how he acts, and so on, but I thought that would be so much easier from the outside looking in (Gai's perspective) so I hope this chapter gives a little more of that)


	23. Unspoken Shame and Fucking Liars!

**_Author's Notes:_** EEEEEEEEE my scanner is on its way! I can't wait to get it. In any case, this chapter is a little suspended in time, so please bear with me while it goes a little more into the story. The next two chapters will explain SO much more.

**_Warning:_** Language, mainly. But Gai isn't swearing anymore!

**_Unspoken Shame and Fucking Liars!_**

Things were just… far too weird.

For one, Kakashi was certainly never the kind of man to stay after a sexual encounter. Second, he hadn't had such a _soft_ sexual encounter since his teens, and that felt like a damn long time ago. In the last eight or so years, it was sex, plain and simple with a variety of different positions. He didn't feel the need to explore with them if he's done it before and he knew what was so much more satisfying. _And_ he definitely didn't lie so intimately with them, arm in arm and sharing the warmth rather than the covers.

And third, the last thing he expected was ordering take-out and sitting around the small coffee table in the hotel room as if the two were totally comfortable with what just happened. His escapes from one-night-stands were numerous and often death-defying.

The scrolls they stole were rolled out, and both shinobi were sorting through the faces and names of who were and were not considered a threat. Kakashi watched with mild amusement as Gai, with half a mouthful of noodles and chopsticks suspended in mid-air, was reading one particular scroll with interest. When just a few short hours ago they were wrapped sleepily together in bed.

"Anything interesting yet?" He asked, shifting through some names and mentally ticking off the ones he knew for future reference, then placing them into categories of chunnin/jounin/ANBU (very, very rare but one name did come up) and by which village they came from.

Gai hummed negatively in response, scooping up the last of his noodles and placing the carton on the windowsill. He stood, pacing, letting the end of the scroll in his hands drop to the floor as he read down the information there.

Kakashi put the list down, turning his attention to the small pile of sheets on his left, containing some pictures along with short descriptions in a short-hand code. He found it foolish that an obviously budding rogue organisation would keep such important documentation, but they seemed to have some form of archives on their regular members. This was typical of most "gangs", keeping tabs and checks on those who needed one, but the code they used was mediocre and could only really baffle a normal person as opposed to a chunnin let alone a jounin. Their earlier trap was a little impressive, but easily bypassed-

"Now here's something interesting…" Gai said quietly, stopping his pacing for a moment, then resuming as he continued down the page, "I don't think that was their only base. If I'm reading this correctly, the one we just infiltrated was the archives."

"Let me see it,"

The older jounin sat across from him, handing him the scroll and leaning over the table, pointing to a paragraph in the middle.

"This is a meeting account of come sort, but it says here the "other safe-houses" can be put into lock-down in the case of escape."

A thoughtful hand went up to Kakashi's chin then at the rather worrisome sentence, "… Escape?"

"Kidnapping?" Gai suggested, drinking from a bottle of water and furrowing his brows when the slighter male was silent.

"… It _is_ a possibility we shouldn't rule out."

They both fell into a hush for some time. Gai got back up and continued reading the account while Kakashi started on the bios with a vague interest. The faces were none he recognised and none of them were particularly note-worthy in terms of strength or skill. But as he travelled down the fifty or so pages, a pattern started to emerge. For one, it started with the weakest, to the strongest. But the more he went down, he began to see faces of ninja he knew were definitely not from Grass.

It wasn't long before Gai eventually found vague co-ordinates for another base, and they made short plans for another infiltration before going back to their respective study. While the one they stole from was to the west of Grass, the other was some way beneath it, towards the south-west and out further. The travel time would be a good hour by trees, but they had to move fast if they wanted to keep their presence hidden.

Kakashi halved the pile, handing the weaker ones to Gai, "Check these out and tell me if you think they're all from Grass, because I'm sure some of those are from Rock country."

The older man rifled through them briefly while Kakashi started taking notes as the ranks grew from chunnin to jounin with only ten or so pages left. And scarily enough, one or two faces he knew directly from the Bingo Books.

"Hmm, they definitely sound like they're from Rock, but I can't tell for sure…"

Kakashi wasn't really listening, busily committing the names and faces to memory of those he found to be stronger than the others, including one man who was known for the notorious act of killing a heavily guarded Senator from Wave, turning over another page-

_To see a pair of_

_The most expressive green eyes he's ever seen_

His hands were shaking, and for that one moment of recollection, the bottom fell out of his stomach entirely, his mouth went dry, and his thumb punched a hole trough the edge of the page. But it wasn't _him_…

It was a woman, but fucking hell they looked alike. Just… just the eyes…

Waiting for the heat to finally return to his blood, he shakily took in the woman's features. A strong jaw, high cheekbones and waves of dark auburn hair with big lips and beguiling eyes with long lashes. A beauty, un-marred which was odd for a Jounin kunoichi and those… those _eyes_. Even though it was just a picture, it was so hard to look away.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he could hear Gai gasping and turning to face him, "Oh God, I can't beli-… Kakashi?"

The beckoning call of his name snapped him from the recollection, and he looked up curiously to see what Gai was talking about.

"Did you say something?"

"Are-" Gai approached, looking hesitant, "you alright?"

If… If Gai ever found out about that, he would never, ever live it down. He had to resist the urge to hide the bio in his hand, knowing it would only lead to questions. Questions he couldn't - _wouldn't _- answer.

"I… I have a really bad feeling about this," he said quietly, and it was true. Something was wrenching in the pit of his stomach, and he was feeling increasingly nervous and agitated. Gai dropped the sheets on the table, pushing a take-away carton out of the way to swivel the bio around to face the Copy-Ninja. Kakashi looked at it, if just to distract him from the heated memories of his own shame.

"Look," Gai said, "It's one of the descriptions. The man with red hair and-"

"- And scars on his mouth and chin," Kakashi finished for him, reading down the short profile. He wasn't particularly threatening. A chunnin, with typical earth-style jutsu and a particular fondness for poison darts and blowguns, but nothing incredibly outstanding or horrifying. How did he miss it?

"What am I supposed to be looking at, Gai?"

Huffing, the Beast pushed the paper closer to him and sat back, folding his arms in a fashion he only reserved for when he was annoyed, "Look at his name."

And sure enough, in Arial typeface, printed along the top of his picture was-

_Yutakka, Junya_

"… Yutakka?" Kakashi's brose rose, and the wrenching in his gut only increased.

"Yeah," Gai answered, scowling.

_Yutakka_. Just like the waitress's last name-

"She fucking lied to us, Gai," he said, pushing the paper back across the table, "Senchiyo fucking lied to us."

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_** Thanks so much for reading. When I get my scanner, I'll post some of my stuff, mkay? As soon as I set up a deviant account too. There is that.


	24. Know Thine Enemy

**_Author's Notes:_** Wow, talk about the pretentious chapter heading! Sorry for the delay, this chapter was utterly refusing to be written, BUT I WON OVER IN THE END. I got my scanner, so I'm going to be putting up some art work as soon as I get my driver installed properly. Also going to do some fan art for **SlimReaper**, whom I would HIGHLY reccomend you to look at. Her fic is called **Nessecary Things**, the very first Kakashi/OC I've ever read where she's not a hateful cow!

**_Warnings:_** Gore and swearing.

**_Know Thine Enemy_**

It wasn't in Gai's nature to feel particularly hateful regardless of the situation. It wasn't incredibly difficult to bring him to rage given the right incentive, either. Rapists and people who brought any sort of harm to children were usually the very top and first on his list, and were given no warning and no chance to run.

This however…. It just sent his blood boiling.

The two were racing to the place they last sent Yuttaka, Senchiyo for safety. Her uncle's house, in Batitsu. The old man, though ex-ANBU wasn't particularly powerful or threatening. He was crippled in his left leg, and his old age somewhat deteriorated what once must have been powerful muscle. Gai wasn't going to underestimate the man, but he also wasn't going to let him get in the way while Kakashi (HE wasn't going to do it, of course) held the girl up by the throat and demanded some answers.

They… trusted her. Which was an incredibly rare thing given they only knew her for less than a day and a half. They listened to her lie about her brother and how he was a good (if a little weak-willed) man who wouldn't hurt a fly. And they believed every word that fell out of her mouth.

She knew their names.

She knew their faces.

She knew they were in Batitsu and since her brother was part of the rogue group she could have easily warned that two high-level Jounin with colourful history were in the area and probably were not going to leave soon. She also knew two very embarrassing secrets that could harm both of their reputations immensely.

Kakashi was as gay as fucking Christmas.

And Gai was sexually confused.

"We're nearing the house," Kakashi said behind him, jumping from a tree to the roof of a shop near them.

"You take the left," Gai answered back, moving off opposite the target, "I'll take the right."

"… No need," his cohort jumped down from the roof, and Gai joined him to the back of the house, "it seems someone has already been here."

* * *

There were signs of a struggle. A broken window, some senbon scattered across the overgrown grass of the small back garden, and the back door was left wide open.

The handle was broken and stained in blood. The top hinge was cracked and looked ready to fall.

Not one to come to conclusions too soon, Kakashi cautiously pushed up his headband and opened his Sharingan. There was no sign of any other invading forces; but the unconscious chakra-signature immediately drew his attention. He gestured for Gai to follow him in, noting the sudden guard the man put up, his legs instantly locking into defend mode.

Being decidedly fast and better suited for assassination, Kakashi worked well with Gai because the man provided excellent defence and support, agile despite his size and style, and had the perfect balance of strength and speed that could have made greater Ninja envious. He didn't blunder, he never lost his footing, and he rarely, _rarely_ let anyone get through his guard.

A streak of blood led in from the lip of the doorframe to the room on the right; someone must have dragged themselves inside, and judging by the fingerprints and nail-marks on the floor, he was right. Kakashi followed it, Gai looking a little worried behind him at whatever caused this damage.

The old man was unconscious on the floor, and with a quick sweep with his Sharingan, there was no other presences or traps to be detected. They both knelt beside him, turning the old man over onto his back, a trail of blood following with him.

He was unconscious, but a very large area on his side had been hacked to pieces and several broken senbon stuck out of his shoulders. Typical of an incapacitation, they probably didn't realise that the old man was far more resilient than that. Kakashi pulled the senbon out, marvelling how the man acted quick enough to harden his skin so the metal couldn't penetrate it too far. He was a medical ninja, if Kakashi was playing his information right.

"What the hell happened here?" Gai asked hoarsely, looking around the room at the streaks of blood and broken furniture.

The Copy-Ninja shrugged, tapping the old man across the face in an attempt to wake him. When that didn't work, he made a few hand-signs and used a jutsu to try and get a rise from him.

Eyelids fluttered, and he shook the old man's shoulders impatiently, "Hey, time to wake up, ojii-san."

Finally awake and alert, he withered hands immediately went to his side and clutched it agonisingly, groaning hoarsely when the pain kicked into full gear.

"Hey," there was no time for tending to wounds, Kakashi just wanted to find answers and Senchiyo wasn't exactly truthful about the whole matter, "come on, ojii-san. We don't have time. You've got two minutes to tell us what the hell happened here and where Senchiyo is."

Rolling his eyes when the man coughed, spitting blood onto the floorboards, he grabbed him by the collar and jerked him upwards, "We don't have _time_, I said. Tell us where Senchiyo is!"

The old man took a shuddering breath, couching and hacking and moaning in agony and disorientation, "Th-… they took h-her… Th-ey _took_ her, oh Jesus,"

Gai sent him a warning look when the old man started sobbing, and he gently laid him back on the floor. The Copy-Ninja was never one for mercy, but having The Beast around did help that matter, in a way.

"Listen very carefully," he said, as though he were talking to a child, "if you answer our questions we'll help you. Otherwise, I don't see why I shouldn't smash your head into the floor right now, so I _do_ hope you tell me the truth. Do you understand?"

He nodded dully, his breath coming in sharp, painful gasps.

"Did Senchiyo do this to you?"

"N-no, sh-sh-she's g-"

"Is Senchiyo a ninja, or in any way stronger than a normal person?" He interrupted another coughing fit.

"_Nnn-o_," he answered, shaking his head and blearily looking up with bloodshot eyes, his chest shuddering with another wave of sobbing that he didn't bother to suppress, "she's… she's j-just a kid, just a _child_,"

His hands were nicked and scarred all over; one of them grabbed the leg of Kakashi's trousers, twisting it when another jolt of pain wracked his side.

"_Please_," he pleaded through his bloodied mouth, "those… fff-fuckers t-took her. She ain't never hurt a livin' soul,"

"Who took her?"

"God… damned rogues- _argh_," he doubled over, covering his hands in blood as they clutched at his side reminiscent of raw mince; it had been injured badly enough to reduce the skin to jelly and expose the muscle beneath, "_nnn_-no chakra left… please-"

"Just give him a food pill already, Kakashi," Gai said, rising from his kneeling position, "You know we don't have time for this."

"Alright, alright," he answered, fishing the pill out of his pocket and pushing it with no amount of gentleness in the old man's mouth. In truth, he wasn't usually so rough but his mood deteriorated the more and more dread he felt with Senchiyo's subsequent lies. Taking it out on a defenceless old Ninja was a little mean, but he would stop to repent at a later date. Now called for more important matters.

* * *

Kakashi's idea had been right; the old Ninja was indeed a retired ANBU medic, and he rose on shaking legs after pressing glowing palms to his side, his shoulders and right knee.

"Thank you," he said, his hoarse old voice cracking, "Senchiyo ain't here. Those fuckin' rogues came here an' tore up the place lookin' for her. I… I couln' stop 'em."

"But why would they?" Gai asked, folding his arms.

"We know her brother Junya is in with them," Kakashi interjected, "could that have anything to do with this?"

That was clearly the wrong thing to say; he couldn't have looked more shocked if he tried. Kakashi rose a silvery brow, contemplating.

"You mean… Junya?" His old grey eyes were wide; a hand shakily ran through his thinning, straw-coloured mane, "I always told his mother he was too soft for this shinobi business. He ain't… he can't be with them!"

Gai put a hand on his shoulder, "We recently infiltrated their archives. Kid with red hair, and scars all over his mouth a chin, right?"

The old man shook his head disbelievingly, "That's 'im but… I can't believe it. _Fuck_, Junya."

"Did you see their faces, or hear any names?" Things weren't adding up in Kakashi's head, but he didn't know enough information yet and he wasn't quite sure what more he could ask.

There was still the mention of "escape" in the meeting report they found, and with his trust in Senchiyo renewed slightly; he prayed she was at least safe.

"No, bastards all wore fake ANBU masks. Fuckin' cowards."

"Is there any way," Kakashi took a step forwards, narrowing his eye, "any inclination at all that Senchiyo knew about this? She may have looked worried or anxious when ever you tried to bring Junya up? Or been too evasive?"

"Not a fuckin' chance," he replied, his shoulders dropping, "Senchiyo might be a smart lil' kid, but she can't lie for shit. And besides… when they took her… they took her by force. I can still… I can still hear her screaming…"

No… Senchiyo wasn't a part of this. When she spoke of her brother to himself and Gai, there was genuine love there, every word she said, from him being a little hopeless but a good man, it was absolutely true in her eyes. She didn't lie, and now the very gang her brother was involved with had captured her… but why? What was the reason? What could she possibly have that was any value to anyone?

Anyone… except Junya?

Standard jounin training starts off with _know thine enemy_. If you want to manipulate someone and really get them to bend to your will, you need to know what makes them tick. What gets on their nerves and what makes them happy? What is their obsession, and what is their worst phobia? Who do they value the most?

Kakashi wasn't going to come to conclusions until he found out more information, but it could very well be that Junya isn't doing this of his own free will. After all, two family sources confirmed he is a soft, weak-willed shinobi and his bio wasn't impressive. But why go through all that trouble then…? If he's not the best asset, why go to such an extent to manipulate him?

Things were not adding up.

"I'm going to be honest," Kakashi said finally, "I don't think Senchiyo has anything to do with this. She's a genuine, innocent and considerate person, and we will do what we can to make sure she doesn't come to harm, but you have to tell us everything you know. Any useful information on why they would want her in the first place, and anything you can tell us about the rogues at all."

The old man nodded, his mouth hardening into a line, "Anythin' special about Sen-chan… it ain't nothin'. She's just a kid; normal parents who wanted to enrol their kids in as shinobi, no special background and screw-all physical strength. The only thing special about her is that she's related to Junya. As for the rogues, they got four bases set all around Katsuie like a Goddamned compass. Evil little bastards. Keep comin' in to Katsuie and killin' people, takin' prisoners-"

"So Senchiyo isn't the only one then?" Gai asked with a huff.

"And she ain't gonna be the last, neither," he spat, "Please, find her and bring her back to her family. She ain't never hurt anyone, she's not even outta her teens yet. Find her, and kill every one o' those bastards for daring to take her away!"

Kakashi nodded, "We will, we'll find out what's going on here."

"I'm an old medic, but I'm still as good as I ever was. You two find yourselves hurt, you come back 'ere and I'll patch you up. _If_, you promise you'll bring her back safe."

"That's very kind of you," Gai said, putting his hand on the old man's shoulder and giving him a dazzlingly-white smile and a thumbs up, "Don't worry. I, Konoha's beautiful Green Beast will see to Sen-chan's safety!"

* * *

They already knew the vague location of the next base and the winter darkness had already forced the sun to set. It was evening when they finally left Yuichiro's home in Batitsu for Katsuie.

The plan was to set a perimeter again and try to gather as much information as possible by cover of night. Then, assassinate the most powerful there (or engage them in battle) and head for the next base.

It was with an incredibly heavy heart that he left with Kakashi on his trail. Making a mental note to apologise to Sen-chan for suspecting her later, he quickly looked back to see if Kakashi and he were heading in the right direction. The man didn't say or indicate anything, so he kept going, jumping from branch to branch, and collecting speed as they went.

Not only did he feel so very worried for the girl's safety and well being, but he stood by what he thought earlier. She knew some very embarrassing secrets not only about him, but about Kakashi too. She could be easily broken through interrogation, after all.

What… what would people say… if they found out he caught Kakashi when he was not only naked, but soaked from head to foot? And _liked_ it. After all, she was the only other person that knew about that.

He knew people looked at him and his self-inflicted punishments for loosing games with Kakashi like he was an absolute mad-man, so it's not like they already had a huge level of respect for him… it was probably the first time he realised the fear Kakashi himself was feeling. Not so much the shame, but the fear of embarrassment at least.

How would his students react… if they knew?

… And what about… God, what about Lee?

What _would_ Lee think?

He trusted his prized student as much as he trusted himself, but would he react in a favourable way? Would he truly understand what it meant that Gai, his trusted sensei was somewhat gay…?

What a stupid thing to think. Of course Lee would be supportive, if he knew that was truly what Gai wanted!

… Wouldn't he? He was an understanding child, with a big heart and a gentle nature outside battle. He would support him, if it made Gai truly happy.

Wouldn't he…?

* * *

**_Author's Notes: _**Thanks for reading! OMG, will they ever get to the base in time? Will Senchiyo be on the side of good or evil? Who is this mysterious green eyed man? TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR MORE... TALES OF INTEREST.


	25. A Shattered Guard

**_Author's Notes:_** Yaaaaaay, it took some time but I managed to spin this chapter out in the end. It's lengthy and not at all my usual romantic style, but I had no idea how else to write it and once I get a good fight scene going it's very difficult to stop you see :3. And, with a very special introduction! WOOT!

Prepare to feel incredibly sorry for Gai.

**_Warnings:_** Violence and gore. Seriously this time.

**_A Shattered Guard_**

It didn't take them long to locate the second base, and it was far larger in comparison to the archives. Three stories tall, and could have easily been an abandoned factory considering the storehouses on the left. That would mean more open combat and far less sneaking if they chose to enter the factory floor.

That was why Kakashi suggested he take the offices while Gai created a diversion in the main floor. It would buy him some time to gather more information while Gai reduced their numbers.

The air was freezing; a very light sprinkle of snow was starting to work its way downward.

They both changed quickly back into their night-stealth suits, and Kakashi turned to the older jounin, fixing his earpiece in properly underneath the fold of his headband. He adjusted the strap of the plastic tube across his chest, tightening it so it fit snugly against his spine; if he wanted to secure important documents without using his hands, it was easier if he used the extra surface area.

Ever since he saw that picture, he couldn't shake that horrible feeling away, the tension and the onslaught of memories and shame came back so suddenly it was like the man was standing right beside him, bursting to tell Gai everything he'd ever done, ever said that was never supposed to be heard outside the bedroom. That woman… they looked so very alike it was rather terrifying; and Kakashi didn't believe it was consequence that _he_ found the picture, either.

It wasn't just the notion of… _him_. It wasn't even the fact that this mission was becoming a little twisted. The Copy-Ninja knew it was stupid. The nervousness, the dull ache in the bottom of his stomach – he was being panicky because, in his own way…

In his own way, he knew something terrible was going to happen.

"Be careful, Gai," he warned, his heart racing suddenly, then calming.

The Beast simply shrugged, throwing a dazzlingly white backlit smile his way, "Maito Gai is nothing if not careful. Even a force of a hundred strong Ninja could not break the guard of-"

"Gai, I mean it," he grabbed a hold of his forearm before he could point it epically skyward, "please. Don't do anything dangerous. Something's… off about this."

The older jounin was twenty-seven years old, the other only younger by a single year. In that space of time, going on so many missions either together or in large teams reminiscent of the ANBU years, Kakashi - without any inclination - more or less knew when something wasn't right. And Gai was the only one who ever believed him without needing hard evidence.

His large brows furrowed; his remaining hand that wasn't trapped by the Copy-Ninja reached up to pull the black mask over his nose and mouth, so when he spoke it was muffled softly, "I'll take your word for it. As soon as you get your information, we bolt."

"What about the-"

"The assassinations aren't worth it right now," he stopped him, his brows furrowing deeper and his eyes darkening to an even glossier black, "I'll kill as many as I can, but we don't need to spend more time here than absolutely necessary. If it will buy you time, I'll open the fourth or fifth gate if I run into something too challenging."

"That would be wise," Kakashi replied, "better to get rid of as much as possible and reduce as many ranks as we can. Just… don't strain yourself too much. We can't afford to carry each other when it's just the two of us."

"Agreed."

Even when they parted in opposing directions to flank the area, the feeling of dread only increased. There was no goodbye, no wish for luck. He stealthily made his way into the trees, ignoring the bite on his skin as the air penetrated the thin material of his black suit, watching fearfully as Gai made his way silently onto the roof, the light snow sticking to his hair and shoulders.

Kakashi turned away, choosing to focus instead on the task at hand; silently making his way onto the roof of the offices, pushing down his presence into his centre and listening to Gai's steady breathing over his earpiece.

There were two patrolling on the roof, looking very bored and very cold. His hid behind a metal tumbler and made his way left, spotting a skylight window some feet away. It was all so fast; the enemy Ninja turned for just one second, and he was already inside, locking the window as though it was never even opened.

Pushing up his headband, he shrunk into a shadow between a doorframe and a wall and looked around with his open Sharingan. The floor he was on was connected by a thin glass corridor to the main factory floor, so the offices were small, cramped, and held only about six shinobi in all. They were walking around, doing _what_ he couldn't quite tell but judging by the flicker of their chakra and their movements they looked busy. That made things somewhat easier.

A distracted shinobi was an easy target.

Carefully, and so silent his presence wasn't even detectable, Kakashi padded along the shadows, jumping from the light to the darkness with inhuman speed. Unfortunately, most ninja knew not to travel alone, and stuck to two or three-man teams. Once or twice when an opportunity for a kill arose; it was quickly snatched away when another man was near, and killing someone and finding time to hide the body was not a good idea.

The offices were too cramped to make any real progress that would help Gai, so he quickly shifted around; looking for any more signs of scrolls or archives he could steal.

Finally, Kakashi studied a rather tall looking Ninja carrying a pile of scrolls similar to the one Gai was studying previously. Meeting agendas and reviews; heavy but incredibly useful when trying to decide the enemy's next move. He followed the man, noticing how he was devoid of a headband or any indication of what village he was from.

The opportunity arose, he turned down a deserted corridor, and that was when the Copy-Ninja struck. One hand covered the man's mouth, the other pierced through the back of his neck with a kunai, slicing straight through the fleshy material of his cerebellum down, severing the spinal column. There was little blood, and the effect was a very quick and virtually painless death. He slumped, and Kakashi caught the scrolls before they could fall, dropping them quickly into the tube on his back.

Being taller, the man was just that little heavier but luckily the closet he spotted earlier was a good place to hide the body. Kakashi held the man's head back against his chest, and the warmth of his blood slowly soaked into the front of his suit. He would rather get it on himself than the floor, which would only make them suspicious.

Gai wasn't making any noise over the earpiece; no doubt he was waiting for a good moment to strike. It made more sense to wait for more of them to enter the main floor, so he could take out a large number as opposed to waiting for more and more to come. The larger the number eliminated the more confused and reckless the enemy would become.

But despite that fact, he turned his head from his crouched position in his shadow in a deserted corner when there was a sudden strangled yell some distance away, and the sound of a window smashing, but no sounds from Gai at all.

It didn't make sense at the time. In the factory floor, there was no glass at all. No windows and unless there were a few mirrors he was pretty sure the glass smashing wasn't the sort of noise associated with someone being killed on the main floor. The only other _glass_ was the corridor from the factory to the offices… but the shout sounded too far away for that. Unless he was mistaken about the layout…

Which was very improbable… but he _could_ be wrong.

The sound of panicked voices accompanied the noise, and hurried footfalls. Three ninja ran out to the other building, leaving only two left in the offices. Not dwelling on the circumstances and taking the situation as it presented itself, Kakashi hurried on, down to the small row of rooms, the doors left open and the two ninja conversing angrily behind one. He squashed himself up against the ceiling, focusing his chakra against his back and resisting the urge to groan when the tube dug painfully into the valley of his spine.

"… - is it?"

"I don't know, but I had Zuka on an earpiece and now he's gone."

"What did he say?"

"Requesting backup, mostly. Something about an enemy, then he was cut off – I couldn't hear him properly."

"… This is madness-"

"Sh sh… I can hear something through Zuka's earpiece…"

Concentrating, Kakashi strained to pick up exactly what was being said on the end of the speaker, wincing when all the other noises were considerably louder in contrast; "_Fuck… shit- dammit guys, get down here! Some freak tear-… gonna-… shit sti-ckin' outta his back like a goddamned dinosaur!_"

"What-?"

"Sh!... Oh… Oh God, we have to get to the floor right now, c'mon."

He watched as the two sped off and dropped down from the ceiling, relieved to free his back. The entire office block was completely deserted, and not one to count his luck, he pressed the earpiece further into his ear, and quietly hissed into the miniscule attached microphone,

"What's going on down there?"

There was a short pause before Gai's voice buzzed back at him, sounding slightly out of breath, "I don't know, I'm heading into the main floor now, there seems to be some sort of commotion there."

"Be cautious."

"I will, don't worry about me."

He listened, trying his best to take his mind off the sudden panic that shot up his throat and locked in the back of his neck by searching through the papers in the office, his heart racing suddenly when he heard Gai take a shuddering breath, imagining his black eyes staring around with a stricken sort of horror… _no_. He had to stay focused on his own task…

That was until he heard Gai's voice hissing angrily down the little speaker; "Who are y-"

And then shattering glass and static, as it was blown off the older man's ear.

* * *

Now and then on missions, Kakashi would get this… _feeling_ of dread or fear, and after some time and many missions later, Gai quickly realised that the man was right every single time. Something always seemed to go horribly wrong a short time after, so Gai exceeded the utmost caution when sneaking around the shadows of the exterior and setting up a perimeter.

The noise was beginning to grow unbearable. It _was_ completely silent, but every once in a while he could hear a very choked gasp, or a strangled yell, or a muffled thump of something hitting the floor… and this sound… like glass wind chimes.

Sometimes it would suddenly burst like a window being smashed, other times it would just… shudder. It was odd, and all in all rather terrifying.

Mainly because he didn't know where it was coming from, his senses weren't picking up any signatures no matter how much he heightened his hearing or touch-sensory abilities.

Truth of the matter was, there was a very high-level shinobi somewhere, and he was killing anything he came into contact with.

Kakashi whispered through his earpiece, asking him if everything was alright and he reassured the man before going inside. He didn't know what was going on just yet; there was no point in coming to a conclusion or asking for assistance.

When he entered the lobby, there were some bodies scattered about, others dismembered and thrown in different directions. He resisted the urge to recoil at the sight of one man's mangled legs, when something caught his eye through the darkness.

Shards of glass… _moving_ shards of glass; disappearing under the double doors to the factory floor.

Gai took on a defensive position, sensing as another man fell victim to whatever it was behind those doors (something he only hoped was shinobi as his overactive imagination took over) which he was contemplating if he should push open or not.

There was no logic in sneaking around. Trying to be stealthy while going through both double-doors wouldn't work, and the presence was so small it was barely detectable, so he doubted he would catch it if it decided to leave. It would be far easier if he just took whatever it was head-on.

He could only prey for once in Kakashi's genius existence that he was wrong.

With slightly bated breath he approached, palms out, muscles tight and defensive as he finally pushed the doors open and stepped into the dim light, squinting around before realising with a shuddered gasp that his feet were swimming in-

_Blood_-

And it was everywhere. All over the walls, all over the faces of slaughtered shinobi and kunoichi. They may have been the enemy, but all in all it didn't seem too humane to Gai. And just there, in the middle of the expansive floor, stood the last man.

Dressed from head to foot in black attire, ten, perhaps twenty feet away, with massive shoulders and cut hips. He was tall, _taller_ than Gai and broader too, with a head full of short, spiky ashen hair and a small thin braid just to his shoulders from the base of his skull, dotted in blood, and the hand gripping the two and half-metre bow-staff was red right up to the forearms.

The staff however was clean.

Obviously hearing him enter, the man turned, a mask just like Gai's and Kakashi's covering the lower half of his face but the symbol on his headband said he was from Sand; it hung loosely around his neck. And his eyes-

- The most incredible shade of smokey pastel green…

They narrowed the more they stared each other down, and he flinched when the man finally shifted, rolling his neck and shoulders until they cracked, his fingers tightening around his staff.

"You're not like the others, Leaf shinobi," he said, in a soft yet unmistakably menacing voice, "I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy this fight."

He contemplated arguing that they were on the same side, hell he even considered promising to schedule another time to duel like this, but he got the distinct impression that this was neither the time nor the place and this shinobi wasn't someone you wanted to tangle with. Gai was quick to take on someone who could actually best him in a match of physical strength and speed… but this man…

The shinobi raised his hand gloved in black material, and if Gai blinked he would have missed the shards of glass that suddenly shot out from all directions of the expansive room, out from the bodies of the dead men and into his outstretched arm.

Stunned, he couldn't help but utter; "Who are y-"

But he was cut off, when the shinobi gestured with the hand he rose, and the glass was speeding towards him faster than a bullet. _Fuck-DODGE_- he thought, before trying to move out of the way, but it sliced through the side of his face, ear and shoulder, destroying his earpiece and drawing his blood painfully.

He couldn't react fast enough before there was a flash of wood and he had the barest mille-second to raise and cross his arms, defending his head against the wooden staff that _slammed_ against his forearms, instinctively making him dig the balls of his feet into the ground against the pressure.

Those eyes were so close, and the stench of blood reeked off his clothes; "Yes, you are faster than they were. I wonder how fast?"

And he was so very strong too; as he tried to defend an almighty kick he could feel the strain in his very bones against the sheer muscle against him. But the glass returned, suddenly shooting fourth and cutting into his side, not enough to damage organs but enough to make him re-coil. The weak moment was quickly taken advantage of, and the staff knocked against the other side of his body, hurling him against a row of plastic containers.

He managed to re-gain his footing before smashing into them, but when he finally resumed his battle stance the man rose his hand again and brought it down, tearing the glass embedded in his side free. He could feel his blood leaving with it, rolling down his hip and leg; torn skin and ripped muscle.

Whoever this fighter was, he never gave a chance for his opponent to counter or recover. As soon as the glass was ripped free, he was speeding towards him again with that inhuman strength, but no one-

Not one!

Managed to get through Gai's guard! This time he was ready, spotting an opening just as the man raised his staff, focusing his strength into his right palm and delivering and almighty blow to the man's stomach just before he could land his attack-

Only to hit glass. And as it shattered, the man stumbled backwards slightly, watching as Gai looked down to examine the painful glittering pieces left between his knuckles. It was a shell; whatever his jutsu was it obviously involved a lot of glass and it was dangerous both to defend and to attack, but Gai was not so easily taken down.

Growling in impatience, The Beast leapt for him.

* * *

It was happening again…

Just like that time all those years ago, when he abandoned Rin for the sake of the mission and then Obito was killed because of that. They shouldn't have split up! They should have stuck _together_! God, why did he suggest that Gai would create a diversion? That just made him the bait!

_No_, he told himself firmly, _pull yourself together_.

As soon as he lost contact, Kakashi immediately ran down through the offices with no regards at all for stealth or silence. Gai was in danger, and God help anyone who got in his way while he was attempting to rush to the older jounin's aid. There was no way a low level shinobi could break through his presence or his guard, so what else could have blown the earpiece right out of his _ear_? The first thing he would protect was his face, as vain as the man was, but the instinctual _protect-the-brain _reflex should have made him dodge faster…

If he dodged it at all.

That morbid thought was wiped quickly away when Kakashi burst into the thin glass corridor, spotting a decidedly mangled looking ninja at the end. Things were getting far too complicated and muddled. He never sensed this man and he didn't hear him being killed either. What was going on? He halted, bending down to examine the body further, and then recoiled in horror at what he found.

Kakashi had seen many, many things in his life and very few of them made him feel physically ill. But the mangled corpse just so happened to be one of those things. The skin was completely drained and folded against the bone like leather, a huge gaping hole through his stomach left room to see the floor underneath. There was no blood, none at all, and by the looks of his skin the Copy-Ninja would say it was drained completely, sucked dry right down to the marrow. The body was full of glass; in his eyes, arms, legs but the gaping wound of his stomach was left free.

And not a single window was broken in the corridor. Where had the glass come from?

The door nearest was broken through; he could see in his mind's eye as the shinobi stood in front of the door, and whatever broke through the metal caught him in the stomach and…

Drained him of all his bodily fluids…

The glass was embedded with chakra; looking through his Sharingan, he could see the faint blue glimmer, a tell-tale sign of something created by the spiritual force.

He could only pray Gai wasn't fighting the person who used this jutsu.

* * *

Any other day, Gai would have looked forward to fighting such a strong opponent after quickly realising that the ashen-haired man left no opening whatsoever and didn't stop to talk. His attacks were swift, brutal, and drew an un-holy amount of blood. If it wasn't a staff, a fist, or a leg, then he anticipated the sting of glass with the barest amount of time to brace himself.

He was incredible, and through the haze and disorientation of his injuries, Gai felt like he could enjoy the battle if he had the chance to fight back.

There was no way he would get an opportunity to power up to open the fourth or fifth gates; every time he pushed the man back his glass would suddenly shoot from no-where and Gai barely had the chance to dodge before it clipped him and was wrenched free again.

The man's attacks were too swift, and the blows were too fucking powerful even for his defence. He was rapidly loosing and with that thought in mind, it was only making him fall harder.

Perhaps, on another day, if he had his head screwed on a bit tighter or he had the chance to power up before hand, he could have had a better fight with the Sand ninja. He could have even discussed his incredibly debilitating techniques, but the opposition didn't seem to want to wait for him to prove a real challenge.

There was a butt with the end of the staff and it nearly broke his shoulder. He caught the kick that aimed high for his neck, catching the ankle and with a burst of strength he grimaced through his blooded mouth and lifted, _twisted_ in an attempt to break the limb he was holding. But, swifter than he could even comprehend in his weakened state, the shinobi turned – mid-lift – and the staff came across fiercely and slammed against him with such force that it knocked him bodily through the wall on his left, his back crunching through the brick and concrete, landing limp in the snow and grass on the other side.

It felt like being hit with a twelve-tonne wrecking-ball at breakneck speed. He couldn't move, his body was too limp and unresponsive, the chakra he tried to summon to make him stand… wouldn't obey. He was too injured to focus properly.

Gai would have loved to fight the man any other day. Would have anticipated with great excitement the thoughts of facing such a strong opponent. But today… he was expecting something bad to happen, and going into battle with that sort of attitude was just asking for trouble.

He could hear the man stepping over the rubble to stand over him, and in his position, face first in the grass and snow, all he could see was the black cloth wrappings around his feet and the flecks of snow that landed on him, melting quickly into the blood-soaked material.

"I won't kill you this time, Konoha ninja," he said in a voice that sounded to cheerful and conversational; the end of his staff digging into the ground before Gai's vision, "I have other matters to attend to right now. You're pretty strong and I don't think this battle did you justice, so I hope our paths cross again."

Said ninja on the ground could feel blood rising in his throat, but he barely had the strength to cough it up. His injuries seared and thumped and throbbed, and vaguely, through his muddled thoughts, he could sense the presence of more ninja making their way towards them.

"Well, well, well," the Sand shinobi said, and Gai could barely catch it while drifting in and out of consciousness, "it seems I missed a few. Take care, Leaf-san."

Everything started turning black when the feet suddenly disappeared, and he could only pray Kakashi found him without running into the same problem. He could fall unconscious and live with himself being bested as long as the Copy-Ninja wasn't killed.

* * *

Kakashi put his foot through one of the windows once he heard that almighty crash. He could feel Gai's signature waning; it was more than obvious he was the one who was put through that wall and the younger jounin would teleport them back even if it took every ounce of chakra he had left.

Whoever or whatever managed to make the man fall couldn't have been _human_. If Gai truly did go all the way to the fifth gate, there was no stopping him. He was like an immovable boulder, or an avalanche. The only thing you can do is get the hell out of his way.

The Copy-Ninja hopped out of the window, down to the grass and snow below, glaring around with his Sharingan to see if he could possibly locate his cohort and abandon this leg. They had their scrolls; there was no point in going any further. Running around the perimeter of the second base; he could sense the chakra inside, and one that had been condensed down. A high-level shinobi, but he couldn't read the signature properly.

Whoever they were, they were fighting heatedly and he didn't want to involve himself in the fray. Finally locating the wall that had been put through, Gai's unconscious body was just a few feet away, and Kakashi's heart sank painfully when the moment of panic made him believe Gai was dead.

The Beast wasn't, thankfully, and as he ran and sank to his knees beside him, his worry and fear only grew tenfold. The man was in bits; glass sticking out of his injuries and his clothes ripped and tattered around his ribs and legs. His hands were nearly unrecognisable.

"Gai, don't you fucking _dare_ die on me!" He choked, turning the man over onto his back, ignoring the sudden silence behind him, and tried to pull him up by swinging his arm around his neck. He would have to take him back to Batitsu to Yuichiro for some very fast healing.

He didn't think he could take the sheer grief of Gai's death. Not now, not when he was so _close_ to him, closer that he's ever felt to anyone-

That was until, with his heightened senses, he could feel the compressed chakra moving some feet behind him and then pause as a pair of eyes locked on his back. A voice he hadn't heard in two whole years, along with a nick-name he thought he'd never have to hear again.

"… Mask-san?"

_Shit_.

* * *

**_Author's Notes: _**Eeeeee, I'm a cow aren't I? Special thanks goes out to **SlimReaper** (check my profile or the reviews page) for BETAing this chapter for me. READ HER KAKASHI/OC FIC. DO IT. And, as she cheerfully added, don't you just want to kiss all of Gai's boo-boo's just to see how jelous Kakashi would get?

God, I'm really trying to not turn this guy into a... Gary Stu?... But it's rather hard considering the story I spun for him to pair up with the canon characters. More explinations in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading!


	26. Flashback: Monster

**_Author's Notes:_** OKAY HERE'S THE DEAL SO LISTEN UP! This chapter is a **flashback**! SO that means it's is not a continutation of the last chapter, it's just some insight into past relationships and so on and so fourth.

I'm reeeeaaaaalllly starting to think that these recent developments are going to lose me some readers because not everyone likes the introduction of OCs and they have a tendancy to be a little too perfect too. Without sounding like I'm begging, YES it will pick up and please don't leave!

A huge, HUGE round of applause goes out to SlimReaper for BETAing this chapter and giving some very useful tips for my character development. If you haven't read her fanfiction before, trust me, you're missing out on some serious, heart-aching romance here.

**_Warnings:_** Scenes of sexual content and swearing.

**_Flashback: Monster_**

Kakashi was never the sort of person who got around much. Despite what he may have thought about himself, he knew he was in no way a whore even if he only ever used people for sex. He knew what he wanted, regardless of his ridiculous standards, and more or less he nearly always seemed to find just what he was looking for.

He liked them tall. Muscled. Powerful. Handsome. So many traits he knew were just so incredibly shallow, but he didn't care what kind of person they were, as long as they gave him what he needed at the time.

And call him selfish, but it was the one thing in his life where he nearly always got what he wanted.

It was one such night. He was on his way home from a mission in the heart of Cloud country, and stopped to rest in a gay district he knew in the area. There were so many of them, but the ninja that frequented them wouldn't have known him, despite his infamy. If he didn't want to be seen, he wouldn't be after all.

He was… tired that night. So not that much effort went into his appearance. He simply tied and flattened his wild hair back, so it stuck out in an angry protesting tuft at the back of his head, but the chakra he sealed the elastic with ensured that it wouldn't break (not like last time).

The whole mystery nonsense was foregone for the night. Feeling incredibly impatient and needing easier leverage to blend into the crowds, he had forgone the mask as he usually did, leaving only his black tank and sweats on. It made things much easier, and a hell of a lot faster. It usually only took a half an hour and a brief moment of eye-contact before he finally picked a man for the night.

Kakashi was twenty-one at the time, well used to this game to have it down to a fine art. He was articulate, good-looking, and could have been born with a silver spoon in his mouth because people, no matter what sex, always seemed to hang on to his every word when he didn't have his mask on.

That night however was taking surprisingly longer than usual. Not many of them caught his attention and he wasn't even being that picky. Most of them, unfortunately, were just as submissive as he was and Kakashi just wasn't into that.

Leaning further against the bar with his arms crossed against the counter and nursing a drink in his left hand, he sighed, scratching underneath the black material he tied over his eye.

The music, when looking back on it now, was kind of ironic at the time. The band playing, despite what their name suggested it definitely wasn't what he would have guessed _death-metal_ was, and all their songs seemed to involve sex and women despite playing in an obvious _gay_ bar.

Though he had his suspicions with the singer, with his shocking red hair, hilarious handlebar moustache and numerous tattoos, skinny and small with a voice that went abnormally high for a man in his forties.

_I gotta feelin' that you wanna come over (oohoohooh)_

_I get you here and I will make you roll over_

_Now look'it baby, you're just nineteen_

_I got the flesh and I will make you scream (oh!)_

_You're doin' things that make my flesh burn hot_

_I got to give in, baby please don't stop_

_Now look'it baby, you're just nineteen_

In any case, it made him laugh if he actually listened to the lyrics so at the time, he was amused. The music sounded overly seedy to a comical degree and the antics of the singer provided a distraction. It was sadly catchy and a little part of him hated them for it.

Of course, he wasn't nineteen at the time. Though he did remember just how bad he was when he was that age. He was almost robotic when he was at home in Konoha, but out here, in these kinds of bars and clubs he felt himself becoming a different person, someone who smiled seductively and succumbed to another with the condition of sex and plenty of it. The difference was so much so that he wondered, truly, who was the real Kakashi?

Was he the one who wanted to protect Konoha and all its residences until the bitter end? Who was passively calm and even charming at times and followed any orders without hesitation?

Or was he the one who let bigger, broader men practically tear his clothes off him and fuck him into the mattress? Why did he do it anyway; he asked himself while taking another drink from his glass.

That was more or less when, on his right side down the end of the bar, he made the huge mistake of recognising someone.

_Toyotomi Arashi._

Of course, he only knew the man from the bingo books and his picture wasn't even a photograph; it was a drawn representation because no-one had ever truly seen his face in combat and _survived_. He was a ninja of Sand, a towering 6'5" and the kind of beautifully developed muscle and shoulders that curved, jutted and tapered like fucking art. His hair was very short, spiky, and a weird colour depending on which way the light hit it. Sometimes it seemed like gold, other times it was an ashen blond that was almost brown. The light dusting of golden stubble graced his chin and jaw.

It was probably the first time Kakashi caught someone's gaze by total accident. He had been so shocked at the time, not only that he had seen _this_ man, but that he was…

In a gay bar?

And he was probably the most gorgeous person he'd ever seen in his whole life, with his sharp, boyish features despite being thirty-five at the time.

The moment their eyes locked, the man looked up curiously at him, a very cheeky and devilishly handsome grin showing off rows of perfect teeth and impeccable green eyes staring back that didn't bother to hide the darkening sign of want. He stood up gracefully and approached, despite his size his pace was slow, his movements fluid, calculated, and it was one of those very rare moments that actually had Kakashi's heart racing.

He rose a brow ineffectually as he came close, a little too close for comfort, and bent down slowly to whisper something in Kakashi's ear;

"I know who you are,"

At the time, his eye widened. Now doubt some of his lovers just _had_ to know who he was, but they never said anything, probably trying to hide their sexuality just as much as he was, leaving him with the blissful ignorance that he still had his anonymity. This man however, didn't seem to mind. Either that or he had a dirty trick up his sleeve.

"Don't," he whispered, not so much warningly as pleadingly.

No one ever asked or questioned who he was, and the notion of someone actually acknowledging his true identity was a fear he couldn't quite comprehend.

"Oh, don't worry," the man purred, his eyes glittering in a strangely reassuring way, "I have no intention of saying anything. I'm sure, by that look on your face you know who I am too, am I right?"

Kakashi nodded, perturbed by the man's playful air.

"I'm impressed. So..." he said, his voice pitching lower, the warmth of his body seemed a little hotter than your average man, but it could have easily been the fact that he was standing so close, "what do I call you?"

It came out in a suggestive purr, and Kakashi only added to it at the time by replying smoothly; "Whatever you want to call me."

He remembers Arashi's laugh then, an incredibly infectious chuckle that could have been backlit by more sunshine than Maito Gai. It ended deeply with a growl as he pinned his hands on either side of him against the bar, his larger body so damn close and his personality so touchy-feely it was more than a little uncomfortable.

But at the time, having never been approached with such confidence before, it was exciting.

His skin was tanned and just shy of freckled, his movements were slow, purposeful and strangely seductive with the cocky grin that had formed at the edge of his angular lips. Said lips brushed against his collar when he dipped his head, trailing up to Kakashi's ear as though he had every right to do so, his breath hot as he spoke again; "How about I call you _Mask-san_, then?"

Looking back on it, Kakashi still doesn't know if he should have stayed or ran-the-hell-_away_. He still didn't know how to answer that question either, other than the obvious-

"If that's what you want, and by what name do I call you?"

He knew it was dangerous. This man had taken out entire shinobi armies single-handedly, and his jutsu was listed as unknown, next to a dire warning urging to keep your distance and not to approach. He was a cold-blooded killer with no mercy, no remorse, no hesitation to rip someone limb from limb. And… he was a hell of a lot stronger than Kakashi was, even at his best.

But at the time, he felt so seduced by the attractive man that his brain refused to accept the circumstances, his loneliness and libido kicking his reasoning in the backside. _What's the worst that could happen_?

"Just call me Arashi. It's a popular name," and then a lower; "no-one has to know."

His skin seemed so dark compared to the white of his tight t-shirt, the sleeves rolled up his wide forearms displaying numerous nicks and scars from battles past; and those hands were still against the bar, still on either side of the shaken Copy-Ninja who seemed lost for words.

"Your picture doesn't do you justice. You look so much better without that mask of yours."

And even that unnerved him, in his excitement at the time, "… Lusting from afar, were you?"

Again, that deep chuckle, more lascivious and seductive than light hearted that time; he rose his head and locked him in a solid, heated gaze that felt like being literally undressed. Their faces were mere inches away then, he could remember the smell of the desert and skin that _laboured_.

"Not at all, why I was simply browsing and couldn't help but admire your unique qualities… I never expected _you_ of all people to be _here_. Or to look half as good as you do now. As I said, that cloth doesn't do you justice."

His flirtatiousness was almost as erotic as sex. With every word, the sentence was cultivated and suggestive, his confidence was daunting and it certainly showed in the slow, easy way he moved. He was graceful, subtle, his right leg brushing against the inside of the younger male's; his grin showed teeth in an almost animalistic fashion and his pinning arms both dominated and threatened at the same time. _Go on_, his entire frame said, _I dare you to leave_.

_I know you don't want to leave anyway. _

Within minutes of meeting this man, the penetrating, heated edge to his eyes made Kakashi feel like he was being fucked right up against the bar.

Arashi knew what he was doing, and he got the distinct impression that he knew - without ever meeting Kakashi before - just what buttons to press. No-one ever dared get so close to him; too intimidated by his looks and his charm or too terrified by his strength. But there Arashi was, a mere few inches away, hips pushed roughly together and those bright green eyes speaking volumes of sin and pleasure without a care for who saw them or how bad it must have looked.

And Kakashi was sure by the curious looks other people were shooting them in the bar; it must have looked obscene.

"Can I get you a drink?"

He felt like he needed one. A very strong double-shot of their most potent alcohol; anything to make him calm down a little.

"S-sure…" and he mentally cursed himself for stuttering over his reply.

He never drank much when he went out unless it was with good friends from home. It made him light-headed and too vulnerable; he would rather remember his night because if he didn't it would be a waste, now wouldn't it?

If his reputation was ever tarnished he wanted to remember the man so he could kill him later.

Considering the reputation of one Toyotomi Arashi; he certainly never considered him to be so… friendly. It was a bewildering experience after expecting him to be just as damaged as the rest of the population of Ninja; with a cold look in his eyes and a deep frown to his voice. Or to be just as evil as he was portrayed. But he seemed… genuine. Open. Humorous. He switched frequently between endearing comedy to seductive flirting and Kakashi had no idea how to react.

So he just listened. And for the first time being out like this, doing all these things that made him feel ill afterwards, he _laughed_.

Arashi enjoyed his laughter.

Looking back, he couldn't even remember what they talked about, just how more and more people filled the bar as the night wore on and that seedy band playing sang even lewder songs. How the flirting around him became far more open; the more suggestive looks from people passing and propositions for a drink or for sex, they really didn't have much shame.

Kakashi remembered one man listening in to their conversation, trying to get closer to the taller blonde and offering to show him a good time.

Arashi looked at Kakashi then, mirth evident in his expressive pastel eyes, a mischievous quirk to his upper lip. He turned to face the slighter man suggesting his company would be better suited, and Kakashi barely had time to register what happened before there was the barest flutter of Arashi's eyelid, the sudden grin, and the glass in the slighter man's hand exploded.

Looking back on it now – the glass – he supposed it made sense.

Covered in alcohol and spluttering in shock, the man embarrassedly wiped his blooded hands clean on his jeans.

"Looks like you don't know your own strength," Arashi grinned down at him amusedly, turning to face the Copy-Ninja-

"Let's get out of here."

His heart lodged in his throat then at the purr that rippled across his skin. Vaguely, he knew once he walked out that door, there was no turning back. He'd never felt more excited.

Arashi took his shaking wrist, leading him towards the back exit, only barely aware of the bodies around him pushing against each other in time to the music, and the glare of the scorned man's eyes against his back, his hands still bleeding as he fought to remove the glass splinters from his palms.

It was autumn, he remembers the chill and the soft breeze of the night, the coldness of the wall as he was suddenly pushed up against it – not that he didn't anticipate it – and the very hard body pressed against his. As soon as that fire-exit door closed, his back was against the harsh red-brick and that grinning crocodile mouth was kissing him fiercely.

He wasn't rough, but he _was_ incredibly dominating; one hand locked around his back, the other through his hair and Kakashi welcomed every second with a thundering heart, feeling his lips start to bruise.

Arashi pulled away, his breath short, whispering against his cheek; "Did I come on too strong-?"

The taller man barely had a second to finish before he was wrenched back, and the Copy-Ninja couldn't believe his luck when he parted his mouth and the man didn't waste a second in claiming it. They stayed there for what could have been a half an hour, hands roaming and pulling at each other's clothes, tongues duelling and harsh breathing, pushing against one and other – _just enough to hurt a little._

It was only when the taller man pulled him upwards against the wall to better fit their hips together did he pull away again, breathless, his hips rotating against the others without the ability to control them.

"I… have a place _nnh_-near here-"

Those lips were on Kakashi's throat, and looking back on it now, as he remembers clinging tightly to his shirt, he never felt such excitement, never felt as aroused as he did until years later with Gai.

They parted quickly; he didn't even bother to gauge the younger man's reaction before pulling him down the street by his wrist again.

Occasionally, Arashi stopped to pin him against something in an action that was regrettably romantic, his kiss hot and searing against his lips, his throat, the top of his collar. He can't even remember how he got to the man's near-empty apartment, just the sound of the door slamming shut as he was pushed backwards, steered towards what could have only been the man's bedroom at the time, and was shoved unceremoniously onto a bed that smelled like the warm sandy air in the desert.

His weight was warm and heavy as Kakashi was pressed down into the sheets by Arashi's bigger body, that kiss accompanied by a soft, aroused groan which he suspected was the relief of finally having him in a bed without the restraints of the outside world. Without the courtesies of being judged by the outside.

It was just _them_ and sheets and heavy panting and hot kissing.

He didn't think about the implications of what he was doing, how his clothes were torn off him and how, through the darkness in the room he could see the self-assured smirk and the glittering of expressive green eyes staring down at him, appreciative and sensual and confident with the knowledge that he wanted it just as much the other did.

The man's skin was hard, calloused and heavily scarred, especially across his back. Thick, serrated slashes across the expanse of skin, memories of a punishment not yet forgotten; dots along his spine, nicks across his sides, the diamond-cuts of kunai penetrating deep into large shoulder-blades, and vaguely Kakashi felt a little sorry for him. His body was one that bore so much pain.

And as he gasped and writhed as a hand massaged their erections together, he thought vaguely how he had no patience for foreplay, and tried to move underneath Arashi, to turn or do something, _anything_ to stop the torture.

Until hands grasped his wrists, holding them firmly against the bed, and a roughened voice spoke beside his ear, his body oddly still; "Where do you think you're going?"

He tried to move, tried to break the hold around him, managing with his in-human strength to raise the hands and arms pinning him, but they were pressed back down with some struggle.

Those green eyes were wide, watching him, "I'm impressed; I didn't think you were that strong," he said, dipping his head to hotly lick along the paler throat, "but I think I know what you want. I'm sorry to say, I can't give it to you."

His spiky blonde hair was a little messed, his skin slicked and heated from their current situation, and Kakashi marvelled how he managed to keep his voice steady as he pushed – _oh_ _God - _he _rolled_ their hips together smoothly, sending slow, hazy waves of pleasure through his body.

"I didn't think you were so muscled either," his tone was conversational, but held a bite of seduction that was so hard to resist, "but I like it, and trust me, I would _love _(Kakashi took a shuddering breath then, when he pushed down with his hips) to have you on your knees, but for now I want to watch this body squirm while I make love to you."

Kakashi would have broken away then, if it was anyone else. Would have been instantly turned off and even enraged that someone would actually think they could "make love" to his body. But the liquidity of the words _falling_ from Arashi's mouth, how he wasn't just promising sex, but _pleasure_…

His larger, rougher hand let one wrist go, pulling him by the jaw up into a kiss so incredibly sensual he feared he'd come from the sheer intensity alone.

"I want to watch your expression change-" he continued breathlessly, his hips still rotating against the other's, lips moist and swollen and bruised, "-because I've never seen such a handsome face and watching you now… oh, I want to see a stronger reaction."

_Fuck_, Kakashi thought at the time. _Face-to-face_ wasn't exactly something he had experience with before, and at the time he was terrified of it being too… _intimate. Too familiar_. All those thoughts quickly left him however, when a lube-slicked finger sank inch by inch into him and he gritted his teeth against the sudden intrusion, having not expected it, too busy worrying over what _could _happen when it was already too late.

_God_, it just felt so _good_, and for all the times he cursed himself before for being so weak, it was probably the first time he never hated himself for feeling pleasure, didn't hate the crooking fingers inside him, drawing out all those wonderful feelings.

It felt good, for once, to have someone else take the lead in his life, and do something to him that he didn't have control over. That feeling of domination and sin and _God_ it was wrong but he couldn't stop himself.

It was easy to tell that Arashi was an expert when it came to sex. When he finally, finally released his other wrist, Kakashi had only a second to brace himself, holding himself up against the other man's massive biceps and sucking his breath inwards in a hiss as he pushed inside him at such a perfect angle, leaving his eye rolling as his heart racing.

"Oh God, so hot," the Sand Ninja breathed outwards, his breath shuddering against the skin on Kakashi's neck.

The natural shift, how he rolled his hips against the others, his hip-bones jutting into the insides of Kakashi's thighs, each shallow, short thrust was so powerful, his larger hands clasping onto his backside and angling him to go so much deeper. The shudder of his ribcage pressed to him as he gasped every time Kakashi pushed back up against him, and the filth he exuded between his thrusts, rubbing against the younger male's prostate with every roll;

"_Fuck, you feel so good,"_

"_Mmm, yeah, moan for me like that,"_

"_D-don't stop, baby please don't stop,"_

"_Nnn- I never wanted someone as bad as I want you,"_

"_You look so damn sexy like that,"_

Every time he spoke, Kakashi could feel himself reaching a new height. It was probably the most intense and incredible sex he ever had, the growls of pleasure were being torn from his throat, and he felt himself nearing his edge when, for the first time in his life someone moaned breathily into his ear when he was so _close_-

"_Oh God, Kakashi,"_

It was the first time someone ever used his name, his **real** name during sex. The first time anyone ever saw him for who he really was; a wanton, needy, desperate man who was attracted to other men who seemed stronger because he felt inadequate.

Hearing his name, coupled with the sudden hand that wrapped around him and the sharp buck that slammed into his prostate sent him careening fiercely over the edge, beyond the cusp of orgasm, turning his vision a shocking white and, in a moment of self-realisation; made him cry out loudly as he came, harder then he had ever done so in his life.

It was the first time anyone called him by his real name in bed.

It was the first time he cried out during an orgasm.

It was the first time he had sex face-to-face with another man.

It was the first time he didn't fear the consequences afterwards.

It was only the morning after did he start to worry, and not because Arashi was an incredibly powerful Ninja who could tear him to shreds without a moments hesitancy. It was because, deep down, he knew that the sex previous had been more intimate, more intense, and more beautiful than anything he had ever felt, and it was obvious that the older man felt the same.

And that scared the hell out him.

In the shower was when it finally hit home, when Arashi decided he would join him, making him jump out of his skin when a pair of tanned hands grasped his waist and a solid body pressed against him, whispering about how damn good last night felt and how hot the younger jounin was.

It was the first time he ever had sex twice with the same person, or ever had sex the morning after, with his legs wrapped around a jutting pair of hips and the spray of the shower hindering his breathing pattern.

It was also the first time he had sex in a shower.

What really frightened him was that every time Arashi looked at him with those soft, expressive green eyes; it was like he never wanted to look away. The iris was the colour of a wash of peppermint, outlined with a deep black over-emphasising the bright colour. Before they parted for what Kakashi thought would be forever, he couldn't help but hate those eyes for looking at him like that. Something in him softened Arashi's sharp, boyish features, made his gaze warmer, his touch softer, his tone less seductive.

Looking back, he thought that perhaps Arashi might have had a moment of weakness and a lapse of judgement when he met Kakashi, because he was bound to get his heart broken by the cold Copy-Ninja.

He couldn't explain, when they parted ways, that there was no way they could see each other again. That Kakashi just didn't _want_ to see him again. The sex… was too intimate and he didn't want the complications of a relationship regardless of how good in bed that person was. So he left with the words perched on the edge of his mind, with the echo of Arashi whispering in his ear with his soft, deep tenor-

"'Till next we meet,"

Kakashi, of course, thought the man _was_ joking, until, two missions later; there he was again in a different bar.

At the time he thought it was mere coincidence, as Arashi strode confidently towards him and bent to breathe into his ear, "How about _this_ time I have you on your knees?"

And he did just that, only not in a way he expected. Lured in like a lamb to the slaughter, he found himself on his knees alright, but again- facing the powerful Ninja; sitting in his lap with his strong arms holding him tightly.

It was the second of numerous encounters to follow.

Kakashi decided it wasn't a mere coincidence that he never showed up _on_ missions, but _after_ missions, when the Copy-Ninja needed a moment to let off some steam before returning home. He was following him around, and Kakashi couldn't tell if he was supposed to be angry about it at the time.

Sometimes they would talk after the sex, when Kakashi was still reeling over the fact that he was lured away _again_ by the seductive man with the promise of mind-blowing intercourse, and he listened to him talk vaguely about his life in Sand.

They weren't that different when it came to their lives at home either. Arashi didn't want anyone to know about his preferences and also frequented the bars to take his mind off his job. He however, had different ideals and morals when it came to his missions, and they definitely weren't what Kakashi expected. After all, how can he lay in such a powerful man's arms without him being the cold-blooded murderer everyone thought he was?

Kakashi never wanted to have his problems. He never wanted to share his life with anyone and Arashi was no exception, regardless what the blonde thought or not.

But one time, possibly the worst time he had ever seen him; he didn't think he could say no to the man. They had been "seeing" each other for nearly three years, which amounted to eleven times in total, between missions and periods of passing each other completely.

Arashi had… always been so jovial, funny and wise cracking, so flirtatious. But this time he… Kakashi couldn't say no.

Not when the man didn't have anyone else. He knew that loneliness, that isolation.

He was drunk. His usual incredible reflexes were dulled and his beautiful green eyes were angry and bloodshot. Kakashi watched as he looked up to see what was blocking his view, his face worn and grey and his tanned skin was clammy.

"F-fuck, Mask-san," he slurred, trying to sit up, his legs wobbling, "I c-an't keep doin' this t'myself."

The first instinct the Copy-Ninja had was to get the man out of the bar. He was too drunk and if he started a fight, the massacre would be soon to follow. He helped the man get up; swinging one of his large arms around his shoulders and half-carrying him outside into the summer air.

It was pathetic, really, just how bad Arashi was at that point. He couldn't even walk properly.

"Fuckers made me kill 'er," he said, leaning heavily against the smaller man, the acrid stench of alcohol reeking off his clothes and his breath, "I always get… th'dirty j-jobs, y'know."

When they finally reached Kakashi's hotel room, he let him fall against the bed and watched as he just lay there, his face buried in his palms, sobbing, nothing like the fearsome warrior, the legendary Ninja he was supposed to be.

At the time, it was almost like looking into a mirror.

"Arashi," he reached out, treading his fingers into the matted blonde spikes and sitting on the edge of the bed beside him, not sure how to act and what to feel, "what happened?"

It was a while before he said anything, his body shaking, the usual proud posture now huddled and foetal and his fingers digging into his forehead.

"I… I do my job, 'cause 'm told to do it," he said slowly, his hands clutching desperately at the sheets under him, turning slightly to face the ceiling, "I do a-anything they ask, anything that wo-uld protect the Sand."

His tears soaked his cheeks, darkened his fair lashes to a murky brown so he lost the playful glitter in his eyes; Kakashi thought it was probably the most painful thing to see a grown man cry.

"So they give me the dirty jobs, 'cause they know I'll do it," he sobbed brokenly, thick tears rolling down his temples and into his ears, "They wanted me to be a weapon, 'n that's what I am. Monster… 'm a fucking monster, Mask-san. I don't wanna be this 'nymore!"

Perhaps it was then that he realised Arashi wasn't… cold-blooded. He was a very warm person, genuinely funny and gentle and intense with his emotions.

It wasn't a ruse, he didn't pretend to be that way.

This was the real Toyotomi Arashi, and he started to wonder then; who was the real Hatake Kakashi?

He listened to the older man's confessions of his kills; women, children, fathers, mothers, brothers and sisters, entire armies who could defend and helpless villages that couldn't, and all because he was… told to do it. He killed his own mother on request from the Kazekage.

It would protect Sand.

_And all for what_? He thought at the time.

He stayed silent, and despite his better judgement, let the older man cling to him for dear life, his arms wrapped around his slighter frame, pulling him into his chest.

"Thanks, Mask-san," he muttered, his hold tightening and his blood-shot eyes closing before he finally fell asleep, and Kakashi didn't know what to do.

He barely knew how to take care of his own feelings let alone someone else's. Lying there, for hours as the man held onto him as he slept, part of him became very angry. Not for Arashi, oh no, but how he ended up in this mess, having to take care of this man when really, he shouldn't care at all.

Kakashi didn't _want_ a relationship, didn't _want_ to care for anyone else except himself because that made life so much easier.

And at the time, the only person he had, in the end, was himself.

He hated Arashi for seducing him like this, with his bright grin and his heart-wrenching tears. He hated him for feeling the way he felt, for making Kakashi feel uncomfortable.

Because after that night… he knew Arashi loved him.

The very thought made him sick to his stomach.

Of course they had sex the morning after, but something was different about it. Something was different about _Arashi_. Only a few more steamy encounters with the man, and he finally felt enough was enough. It was then that Kakashi spent a whole year avoiding going to bars, rushing home after missions and spending himself there, alone. It nearly killed him, the reprieve of the warmth and the resistance of his urges.

_How Arashi clung to him during the act._

_And hugged him tightly after. _

God, he couldn't stand the feeling that rose uncomfortably in his chest when he thought about it, how frightened he was of the man loving him when he just couldn't feel the same way. As much as he hated Arashi, he wanted him to have someone who at least loved him in return.

Because Arashi was a gentle person. Hardened to life, yes, but gentle.

A year and a half later, and he mustered up the courage to go to another bar when the urge became far too strong. He needed release and a year is far too long a time to go without it. It seemed luck was on his side when there was no glimpse of short blonde hair or bright, expressive green eyes, and after a year and a half of nothing, he felt like he could finally enjoy sex again.

Have the release he'd been craving for so long.

And he hadn't seen Toyotomi Arashi since.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_** A little uncomfortable, isn't it? God that's the angstiest ending I've ever written!

A little tip about me: Arashi is actually based off a true story! Ah, gather 'round ye children for I tell a tale, a tale of when I was no older than 15 and was listening to my CD player in the park when I was approached by this teen, incredibly tall, blonde spiky hair and the most beautiful, BEAUTIFUL green eyes I have ever seen in my entire life. He was a little older than me, and took an actual interest in me too, but I, far too insecure, couldn't honestly believe that someone **this** handsome would be coming onto ME, tiny, blonde, kinda-chubby Conny. So I very shakily declined his offer. I have more confidence now though :3. And if I had my way he'd be stark naked, tied to my bed and I'd be eating fruit salad from the ridges of his abs.

Shame too, I only thought of him recently and thought I could take some liberties with him as a character. For the life of me, I still can't remember his name.

Anyway, that band playing at the start was **Eagles of Death Metal**, and the song is **I gotta feelin' (just nineteen!)**. No fear, it's not actually death-metal and their music is very funny and FILTHY so I recomend giving them a look on YouTube.


	27. Tired

**_Author's Notes:_** HOLY HELL it has been quite some time now hasn't it?! Sorry, it's just been quite hectic this week. I thought I had swine flu at some point but it turns out to just be an ear AND a throat infection. Eeeep.

Everyone has to wish **SlimReaper** a fast recovery! Very, very painful swollen icky spider-bites have rendered her incredible writing hand impared, so let our collective worry heal her!

**_Warnings:_** Violence and some mentions of a sexual nature.

_**Tired**_

It had been two years.

Two whole years of thinking that if he just ignored his problems, they would eventually go away. Two whole years of having that small bit of relief, knowing that there wasn't someone there to… to depend on him too much.

He supposed it was only fair that it would eventually come back to haunt him, but of all times, and of all places, why now, and why _here_?

Frozen in place as the sudden wave of memories came back with a vengeance, he shakily turned, his fingers tightening around Gai's wrist, still slumped and unconscious against his shoulder, his warm blood soaking into the black material of his stealth-suit.

_Oh God_, it really was him. Dressed similarly in black, the larger man stepped gracefully over the rubble through the large hole in the wall Gai had been put through, his free hand reaching up to pull the tight black mask up over his head to reveal his face, and smiled that kind, incredibly handsome smile he knew from years ago.

But he seemed older than Kakashi remembered; the lines that had begun to form around his eyes spoke of a man just going into his forties, and even in the darkness he could see the flecks of gray in his hair, his stubble. There was a far harder edge to his face than before.

"It's been a long time, Mask-san," he said, approaching slowly, his feet barely making a sound as he stepped into the snow and grass, and his eyes widened as they rested on the man slumped against Kakashi's back.

"Shit," he swore, with an uncomfortable and guilty grin, "If I'd have known he was with you, I wouldn't have attacked him."

"Wait… _you_ did this to him?" He asked, incredulous.

Arashi scratched the back of his head, "Um… Sorry?"

That was… _insane_. Men like Gai weren't taken down so ferociously in mere minutes with just a wooden staff. If anything, if Arashi were to fight Gai it should have lasted for hours. The Beast was named as such for a reason, and it wasn't because of his size. It was his sheer strength and speed on the battle field and how terrifying it was, not only to watch, but to have to face in combat.

Then again, he really didn't know anything about Arashi's fighting style at all, and the fact that he beat Gai so easily probably meant that he was…

Very powerful…

"And the glass… was that-?" He asked warily before being cut off.

"It's _my_ technique," came the smooth reply as Arashi rested the staff along his wide shoulders, "He's pretty powerful, so I didn't want to kill him too soon."

"He was wearing a headband, you idiot!" Kakashi spat, "These rogues don't wear theirs anymore, and if you're here you should have been able to tell. Why the hell did you engage him in combat if he wasn't your target?"

Arashi clicked his tongue, running the hand that wasn't holding his bow-staff through his hair, "Jeez, what's with all the hostility? I said I was sorry; don't get your panties in a bunch."

And despite the rage that was practically melting the snow around him, Kakashi still backed away when he approached. Regardless of their earlier acquaintances, he was on a mission, and any ninja outside the small group of two who ended up in the way was considered an enemy. Especially one from Suna; it wasn't like either of their villages were on speaking terms. Any ninja from an opposing village would jump at the chance to kill someone who may well be a threat in the future.

Due to the fact that Arashi handily kicked Gai's ass and left him in such a state, Kakashi _really_ didn't feel like fighting him.

The blood was practically dripping off the Sand-ninja's clothes; when his feet sank into the snow they left reddened foot-prints in his wake. But that in contrast to the gentle, guilty expression on his face was almost ironic. His expression dropped the more Kakashi stepped back, away from him, but just as he rose a hand to urge him to come back, they both stopped dead; hair raising on the backs of their necks.

There was more of the ninja coming; Kakashi opened his Sharingan and looked around.

"… How many?" The older man asked, slowly lowering his weapon from his shoulders and gripping it tightly with both hands.

"Ten, coming from the right," he replied, hoisting Gai further up his back.

It was too late to run, but wasting time at the second base talking or engaging the enemy in battle would only be more time for Gai to lose blood. Arashi however, seemed to be on the same wavelength.

Just before the enemy burst through the trees on the right, he shouted to him, "Go! I'll fight these off and follow you for support!"

Kakashi wasted no time in following the command and took off left in a sprint, the icy air biting the few patches of skin revealed on his face. Luckily, with Gai as heavy as he was, the angle of his body against Kakashi's slightly smaller one gave a wider surface area for more balance, so his speed was only slightly hindered.

Through his worry for his cohort, he couldn't help but feel, when threatened, Arashi could sound very authoritative when he wanted to. A lover turned enemy turned ally in a matter of minutes, and as such he was reminded of that old saying; _the enemy of my enemy is my friend. _

But he didn't want to keep Arashi around for long, no matter how useful his help may have been or how much information he had. _Friend_ was not a term he wanted to use, not in this situation. Not for someone from Suna and definitely _not_ for Toyotomi Arashi.

It seemed he didn't have much of a choice however, when the older man shot from behind him, staying close and keeping up with his breakneck sprint through the trees, his weapon raised. Having never seen the man in combat before, Kakashi couldn't help but wince when one foolish ninja tried to intercept them by dropping from a tree far out in front, and with the end of his staff Arashi pushed until the butt literally _smashed_ straight through his skull with a sickening _crack_.

The scariest thing, he thought, was that he didn't even give the man a chance to brace himself, no chance to defend. Taken down like an unsuspecting animal during the hunt.

"Where are you headed?" He asked, not even breathless.

"Batitsu," was the reply, "there's a medic there who can help-"

But before he could finish, he managed to duck out of the way just in time before a kunai hit him in the ear, and as it whizzed past him and he skidded to a stop; from the corner of his Sharingan eye he could see Arashi raise his hand, the fist closed, glass sticking out of his forearm, and faster than a speeding bullet, the shards ripped through whoever was unlucky enough to throw the blade. It reminded him of a shotgun, especially the recoil in the older man's arm as his shoulder was thrown back by the force.

If he wasn't looking with his Sharingan, he was sure he would have missed it completely.

They didn't stop after that, and there were very few incidents of a rogue attempting to intercept them. Any that did were taken down swiftly, brutally, and unmercifully. Kakashi was silently grateful he never had to fight Arashi in the past and prayed he would never have to in the future. At such a pace, Yuichiro's house would only be five minutes away, and Arashi turned to take out anyone following from behind.

Kakashi sped on, grimacing when he heard two voices yell out in surprise before their lives were stripped away.

He knew Yuichiro wouldn't be expecting them back so soon, having only left a few short hours ago. His garden was still a mess from Senchiyo's earlier kidnapping, the hinge on the door was still broken but the blood once on the floor was gone. He opened his Sharingan, looking back around the trees as the Sand-Ninja dropped gracefully down from the roof.

"… Is there any more?"

"No," he breathed in reply, shutting his eyelid, "you got them all."

The man exhaled in relief, "Good."

"Holy _God_," Yuichiro's brows rose when Kakashi hauled his unconscious friend into the medic's sitting room, "What the bloody hell happened?"

"_He_ happened," he said, jerking his head in Arashi's direction; who grinned and scratched the back of his neck.

"I _said_ I was sor-"

"Get him into the spare bedroom,"

Following the old man, he gingerly put Gai on his back onto the bed provided, straightening out his limbs and slicing down the front of his shredded stealth-suit with a kunai.

Yuichiro moved a glowing palm down the length of the jounin's body while Kakashi pulled the black material gently away from his wounds, "No internal damage," he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "but there's a lot of muscle that needs repair. Think you can gimme a hand, Kakashi?"

"Anything,"

"Good, I'll need you to take the glass out from his ribs and hands-"

"Erm, 'scuse me," the blonde interrupted, leaning his staff against the wall, "I'll take care of that, it'll only take a second-"

"Who the fuck're you?"

"Toyotomi Arashi," he mock saluted, "you gonna watch you mouth, old man?"

Yuichiro clicked his tongue and folded his arms as the man stood beside the bed and took off his gloves, pressing his fingers methodically into the blooded ridges of Gai's knuckles and Kakashi watched with fascination as the glass crawled from the chewed flesh into his calloused skin.

"Lookit the blood you're draggin' on my floor," the medic complained, pointing to the footmarks, "I only just cleaned it."

The old man clearly didn't enjoy someone else taking over his line of work.

The process of Arashi's glass-magnetism was continued on Gai's sides, arms, face, shoulders and legs for a few minutes before he pulled away, his hand making a yapping motion as Yuichiro continued to berate him even after he left the room to make use of the shower.

"-Can do it my goddamned self, it's not like I need some cocky brat takin' over my job…"

Even through his angry-healing-ramblings, Kakashi stopped himself from pointing out that he originally asked _him_ to help him seconds before the Sand-ninja stepped in, and that Arashi was probably only ten or less years younger than the medic, but he held his tongue.

Because at that moment, all that mattered was that Gai was healed, and interrupting that for political correctness was just a little selfish.

* * *

It wasn't long before Yuichiro managed to patch Gai back together. He had to lend whatever was left of his chakra to the old man to repair the intercostal muscles and obliques that were torn to ribbons. He was very lucky the glass didn't puncture his lungs. His ribs on the right side were broken, he was also very lucky it didn't result in a _flail chest_, when the broken ribs become stressed and pressured and detach from the cage wall.

Kakashi was unfortunate enough to suffer from that injury once; the last thing he wanted was for Gai to be under such pain.

The retired medic assured him that Gai would regain consciousness soon. The Copy-ninja was trying his best to keep his composure.

It… it was all his fault. He should have stayed with him. Arashi wouldn't attack the younger jounin, and that was evident from the fact that he wasn't torn to ribbons by a storm of glass shards. So if… if he stayed with Gai, this wouldn't have happened.

He was too nervous, that's why he decided they split up. Kakashi wanted to end this mission quickly, wanted it to be over…

… But when would it ever be like this again?

He wasn't going to lie to himself and pretend that Gai would be the same when they returned home. He wasn't going to make-believe that he wasn't doing serious damage to Gai's already bruised reputation.

Gai was… never accepted. Not even when he was younger. Everyone just… didn't get him. He was always the weird one, funny-looking and weak in areas of ninjutsu and genjutsu, with a loud and obnoxious personality hell-bent on acting out of the normalities. No one ever took him seriously, and the many, many, _many_ years Gai spent trying desperately to earn the little respect he has now-

The people he had to kill, the respect he had to demand through fear-

No one really understood how hard it was for him. How isolated from his peers, mocked and laughed at under their breaths, how sullen Gai used to be.

If they… if they found out he was – _could be _- gay…

It wasn't unusual for him to visit people when they were sick or injured, but he never seemed to worry too much about them unless it was serious and he certainly never touched them. Now however, one hand was clasped firmly around Gai's as he thought about the consequences of their relationship, and the other hand was trying to fix the Beast's once immaculate hair.

And Gai had reduced him to this. He wasn't supposed to care so damn much, wasn't supposed to worry because he knew his injuries were not serious and once he got back to Konoha, everything would end.

It was with an painful sting of sadness that he thought; it would be for the better.

Gai didn't deserve to go through another fifteen or so years of the judgement or the criticism, not on the Copy-Ninja's behalf.

Kakashi didn't want to think about what they would say. What they would do to take him down even further? It wasn't like they were going to pull their punches, and even training or on missions, they wouldn't take him seriously.

And his students; they already thought their sensei was totally bat-shit insane (bar Lee, of course) so what would they think? How would they react?

Would even Lee accept him?

God… what has he _done_?

He watched the tissue on The Beast's knuckles knit itself back into place, covering his hands in a thin white film as the chakra repaired the damaged skin, muscle, nerves and bone. The Copy-ninja wanted wrap his arms around him and say something to convey his guilt, tell him he was so sorry for trying to encourage something _that just wasn't there. _He had to apologise.

Apologise for what he'd done to Gai.

But before he could even work up the courage, Arashi knocked lightly on the door before opening it was walking inside. He slowly lowered his hand as the blonde sat down heavily in a chair next to him, a towel slung around his broad shoulders.

"What did the medic say?" He asked while drying his short hair with the towel, making it look even messier and spikier than usual.

"He should be awake in a few hours, there was no internal damage and he might be a bit stiff for a day or too. Other than that, he's fine."

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

It wasn't like Kakashi held him solely responsible; he did what he was expected to do. Attack on sight, destroy the enemy; but he should have had the common sense to know Gai wasn't his enemy.

He cast a grey eye over the older man for a moment. He was deftly braiding the thin strip of hair at the back of his head, the spikes at the top stuck out at odd, shiny wet angles. He had a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up over his forearms, just barely baring the protective fishnet mail covering his torso; the ends of his deep reddish-brown trousers were tucked into the straps of his sandals. There was no need for any heavy padding or armour, no one ever really got close enough to him to do any real damage. Either that or he didn't particularly mind the pain.

He had so many scars, after all.

While fixing the plait at the back of his head, Arashi had his eyes closed, but when his hands lowered to his sides and those gold lashes fluttered open, those soft, peppermint green eyes washed over him for a brief moment and Kakashi felt his knees turn to mush.

A smirk slid easily over his features, the skin around his eyes crinkling, "Awh, lookit you, I nearly forgot how the jounin from Fire dressed. I love a man in uniform…"

The hair on the back of the Copy-Ninja's neck stood on end then, as he unconsciously leaned over in a protective gesture, _forcing_ his face into a bored expression and pointedly avoided eye-contact.

Arashi leaned back in his chair and stuck his tongue out at him, "Fine, ignore me then."

Kakashi thought something like this would happen. After some seconds of embarrassed shifting and him looking worriedly at his partner, the tension started to grow. He could feel those soft, pastel eyes flickering to him every so often, and the silence was unbearable.

There was just so much on his mind, and he was quite sure that something twisted and evil was silently plotting his demise. What were the odds, of all the men to have ever fucked him, _Arashi_ shows up on a mission and beats the hell out of Gai, who was only discovering his sexuality at such a late stage in his life with _him_? In fact, for as long as he had known the Sand-ninja, he couldn't remember a time when they _didn't_ end up having sex, so when the dynamics were changed, what would happen?

He was always seduced by the blonde, no matter how much he convinced himself that he wasn't. Would it happen again when Gai was around? What the hell was going on, anyway!?

"Arashi," he started slowly, stretching his legs out and leaning against the arm-rest, "why were you at that base? I'm presuming you're not one of them, considering you were killing them, but humour me."

The man sat forward, slinging the damp towel over the back of his chair and his shoulders slumped. It was probably then that he realised just how old the Sand-ninja looked. Under the halogen light-bulb, the artificial luminescence just accentuated the grey patches in his hair, and deep lines around his eyes. He didn't _just_ look old, he looked…

He looked tired.

"I'm here on a mission, same as you."

Kakashi grimaced, "It's one of _those_ missions, isn't it?"

Arashi didn't answer, and he didn't think the man could, either.

"Who is it this time?" He asked carefully, his grey eye softening.

"… My little sister," He said finally, sighing.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_** I gotta stop with the damned cliffhangers! Anyway, Gai will wake up in the next chapter, promise, and there's gonna be plenty of... _interaction_.... between him and Arashi!


	28. And There An Angel

**_Author's notes:_** Gaaah I'm so happy I got this chapter up because I literally had to grab it by the haunches and hump it into submission!

... You know what I mean.

Special thanks goes to **SlimReaper** again for being my wonderful BETA. I am in the midst of writing an Asuma/Kakashi oneshot, by the way, if anyone is interested. It will involve honey! And of course, it will be so full of smut your panties will unmercifully explode in delight!

... You _know_ what I mean.

**_Warnings:_** Language and mentions of a sexual/homosexual nature.

**_And there - An Angel_**

Arashi didn't seem to react to such a situation it a typical way. Most people would fight it, others would be driven insane by it, and Kakashi was no stranger to the exposition of its effects. Killing a family member was not a normal mission, even for a shinobi.

Next to that, it often made said ninja in question… _ill-met_ among their peers. Not many men would trust someone who killed their own siblings or spouse, no matter how good they seemed to be or how righteous the act was, and he personally only even knew two people to have ever gone through with it. One was dead, the other was gone rogue and would probably return someday to finish off his little brother.

However, Arashi seemed to be _quietly accepting_. He accepted his fate… and that was that. The Copy-Ninja could tell he was upset by his body language, but he didn't think the blonde fully understood yet the sheer gravity of the situation. He decided it was down to an odd form of self-denial.

He wondered if the man was living his _whole life_ in denial.

"I've been looking for her for some time now; I requested to go and find her after she went missing from a mission in our ANBU squad, you see. So… imagine my surprise, when I found out she was one of the rogues."

It almost sounded like he was trying to seem aloof about the whole thing. The Copy-Ninja could hear the effect the situation was having on his voice and his posture; constricting his speech and dropping his shoulders. Arashi was trying to make it look like he wasn't a wreck, like it wasn't tearing him inside-out.

"I mean… I know what they're doing," he continued quietly, "kidnapping, murder, theft and grand larceny. She wasn't… she was never a malicious person. I… I guess it's for the best. Maybe she's… gone too far-"

"Listen to yourself," Kakashi could help but spit at him, "you can't even convince yourself that what she's doing is wrong."

Despite what his students may have thought; Kakashi was not a cruel person. A little crazy yes, a little mean at times, but he didn't particularly derive pleasure from hurting people. However, if there was one thing he could not stand and felt should be punishable by a maritime law (particularly the type where the person in question get's tied to a mast and flogged); it was stupidity for the sake of that person's lack of conviction.

In short, he was annoyed with Arashi because he was stupid enough to accept a mission that he didn't want to do and wasn't even sure if he could follow through with it.

What was the point?

"Look," he sat back, running a hand through his hair, "I can't say I pity you because you already accepted the mission and now there's nothing you can do about it. So, in a way, it's your own fault. You think that still believing your sister hasn't become a petty thief or a malicious killer is going to make this any easier?"

"She'my _sister_! Being a criminal isn't going is going to change-"

"Then you're going to have to decide what you want more; the life of your sister, or what her being alive would mean to your village and how declining the mission would affect your status."

The blonde growled and looked away, knowing that there was logic in the Copy-Ninja's reasoning. By his expression, he judged that the blonde didn't like his options either way, so he was just going to have to decide; which one would hurt more? The death of his sister, or the village of Suna branding him a traitor after so many years of devoted service?

Considering the reputation of Suna and of Arashi himself; killing her would be the better option.

The man sighed and shook his head, "You're pretty ruthless, you know that?"

"Not ruthless," he replied, leaning against the armrest further, "when it comes to a situation where you can't deal with it emotionally, you have to look at it logically to find the best option in long run."

"So says _your _massive genius brain, but it's a little more difficult than that."

"Only if you wear your heart on your sleeves."

"But you would know _all_ about that, now wouldn't you…?"

Kakashi glared as the older man grinned cockily. While he did have a point, it wasn't exactly a fair one.

"… I appreciate that you're trying to stop me from doing something stupid, so thanks for your input, at least."

The Copy-Ninja nodded in welcome before slumping further in his chair. He always had the option to decline a mission if he ever felt it was unfavourable or downright idiotic, but there were missions completed by him in the past where he felt he shouldn't have accepted. He knew that guilt, but for the blonde…

"They shouldn't have ordered you to do something like that, Arashi," he said finally, flickering his eye to his partner when his hand twitched, and continued, "You _can't_ be the only capable ninja from Suna-"

"Look, I know what you're going to say," he interrupted, "but you have to think about this from the ANBU's point of view. Who better to do this than someone who knows her personally, right?"

"I… suppose so…"

_That doesn't make it any better_, he thought, _when will you stop being their tool, Arashi?_

_Do you even know they're using you?_

Out of the corner of his peripheral vision he could see the hints of a grin forming across the Sand-ninja's mouth, and he watched as it grew to show teeth before he shook his head and sighed, leaning back against his chair.

He knew it was foolish to ask, given the older man's personality, but the unnerving way he was smiling was putting him off.

"… What?"

It wasn't answered at first, he watched as Arashi scratched his brow for a brief moment, that stupid smile still curling along the edge of his lips, baring his teeth, before uttering quietly;

"… You care about me."

There was a long pause before Kakashi said anything, a little dumbstruck (and trust Arashi to make a situation even more uncomfortable). However, he easily brushed the comment off, rolling his visible eye and folded his arms, "I was just making a point," he said, "considering you have no idea what you're going to do."

"Now now, don't deny it," he retorted, waggling a scarred finger, "why would you have said anything, eh?"

The Copy-Ninja was about to (angrily) get up and leave the room before his chair was jerked towards the man beside him and he jumped. There was a hand on his arm leaning against the arm-rest, the other was locked in the material around his neck and he was slowly but firmly pulled forwards.

Wide-eyed as the man grew closer, closer, _closer_, enough to feel the heat of his breath through the thick material of his mask, to smell the desert off his skin, see the hues of blue and green in his eyes, Kakashi contemplated how he moved like that. How he was fast enough to have the Copy-Ninja by the scruff of the neck before the slighter man even knew what happened

And he was a fool for that lascivious smile and those expressive green eyes. That confidence.

"Admit it," he breathed, his thumb brushing circles into Kakashi's arm, "if you _really_ didn't care, you wouldn't have said anything. Am I right?"

_Oh God_, he immediately though, _don't_. It wasn't like he ever refused the man before, so was he strong enough to refuse him now, knowing what was at stake?

He thought, perhaps, under different circumstances, he would have let himself be taken in such a way, even if the man made him feel that guilt and self-loathing for not being able to return his feelings. After all… he was a sucker for that smile. And Arashi was incredible in bed. And even at the ripe age of forty something, he still looked like a God.

But… Gai was _right_ there. Unconscious or not, it was still wrong.

He wrapped his hand around the wrist against his neck warningly, those eyes travelling slowly down his face, back up to his eyes _and it was so hard to look away-_

And at the most opportune moment, a low groan emitted deep from Gai's lungs as he started to stir and they both froze, turning to find the source of the noise.

There was a long, questioning pause before Kakashi's collar was reluctantly released and Arashi stood, looking worriedly at the Beast's stirring.

"I'll go get Yuichiro," he said, the tips of his fingers brushing the edge of the sheets as he turned to smile comfortingly at the younger male, rubbing his neck where the material chaffed.

He glared angrily at Arashi's back as he left and closed the door. It was difficult to figure out what mood he was in the majority of the time; he switched frequently between kindness to empathy to lust in a matter of seconds and Kakashi was very grateful he never had to face his angry side because he didn't think it was pretty.

Gai's stirring snapped him from his thoughts with a soft whine and he stood, brushing the black hair away from his eyes, his hand bumping against the older man's.

"… Gai? Can you move?"

He watched with a relieved grey eye as the man's eyelids fluttered, letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

* * *

Everywhere… hurt.

But it wasn't the worst pain he'd ever felt. The numbness of chakra healed limbs registered in his brain, making him feel a little more lucid as the darkness and fog dispersed behind his eyes to a dim light.

How… did he get here again?

The sudden throbbing pain in his left side, under his ribs brought back a wave of images, flashing through his head, opening and closing quickly like the aperture of a camera. A man dressed in black with a staff… glass… Kakashi dropping to his knees beside him- _Kakashi_!

"… Gai? Can you move?" That voice sounded so muffled, but it _couldn't_ be him. He failed. He lost. Kakashi was probably dead. Or worse. What if he was being tortured? The man was too stubborn to give in, even if they broke all his fingers and peeled his eyelids away with a tweezers. Oh God why did he have to fail? Why now of all times? Why when he felt so close to the man…?

Closer than he's ever felt to anyone in his life…

There were fingers brushing the sweat-matted hair from his brow, and that smell… like the forest and male skin, so familiar.

He couldn't be dead; he never thought heaven would have that dull pain.

"Gai? Can you hear me? Can you move properly?" A hand tapped him lightly on the side of the face, and he wearily forced his eyelids to open, the light assaulting his vision before he slowly turned his head, the blurry images coming into view.

And there – _an angel_ – with soft silver hair and a very worried looking grey eye.

"Thank God," he rasped, his hand reaching up to grab Kakashi's pale fingers against his face, "Thank God you're alright."

Tears stared to well up in his eyes and he clenched his weak fingers around the hand. He… Kakashi got him out of there. Got him help. He wasn't dead. He was alive and his hands were still as unnaturally cold as they always were.

Gai never felt so grateful for anything in his life.

"How are you feeling?" The jounin asked, and the quiet, sympathetic way he spoke wasn't quite gelling in Gai's muddled brain. Could it be that he was worried about him?

"O-okay," he cleared his throat before continuing, "just… a little sore."

"Here, try sitting up," the pillow underneath his head was gently pulled upwards as he stiffly rose himself up on his arms. The sheer effort alone was tiring. The foreign chakra in his system was still fixing the broken skin, muscle and bone, draining him of his physical energy. It would probably be a few hours before he could fight properly again.

He let out a relieved sigh when Yuichiro opened the door then, confirming that he was indeed in a safe place and with a medic no less. The old man stopped beside him, putting a glowing hand over his head, asking him where hurt the most and then tending to those areas.

Gai relaxed back into the pillows and felt Kakashi slump wearily into a chair beside him. He was so eternally grateful to whatever grand deity that may or may not be watching over him that Kakashi was safe.

He always had such respect and admiration for the slighter jounin, always ran to his aid if he ever, _ever_ needed help, but for the first time… he felt he actually cared, deeply so about him, and couldn't even imagine the pain if he left this world for the next and left Gai there.

Because Gai hated that isolation from his peers. Kakashi was the bridge between him and the rest of the jounin, even if none of them would admit it.

"Don't you be making any sudden moves now," Yuichiro warned him, wiping the sweat from his war-torn old face and heading out of the room, "give it at least a few hours before you git back up again, alright? I'm goin' to make some tea."

There was nothing to worry about now. Somehow, Kakashi got him out of there. And perhaps someday, he would cross that blonde fighter's path again and they could spar properly. He was just happy the slighter man never had to meet that-

"Oh good, you're awake."

If Gai was in better shape, he would have leapt out of the bed from sheer surprise. Now however, all he could manage was to twitch and widen his eyes to a shocking degree. He could feel his pupils contract to the point of disappearing.

Maybe he _was _dead, and this was hell mocking him. Sheer instinct took over and he tried to kick the covers off himself, pressing his back further against the pillow and headboard of the bed. A vulnerable state was not the best way to be when confronted with this (now mask-less) Sand-Ninja-

Until Kakashi put a hand on his forearm, and squeezed it reassuringly, rushing out his sentence to make him calm down; "It's okay, Gai, it's okay. He's not hostile."

"Not hostile?" He croaked in return, "He kicked my ass into next week! That sure as hell seems hostile to me!"

And contrary to the hard edge to the older man's eyes earlier in the night, there was something much softer in his face now. His eyes were the most gentle, pale green he'd ever seen, and even as he approached the side of the bed opposite the youngest jounin, it was quiet. Smooth. Easy.

He wasn't an enemy, for the time being.

"Hey, look," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed, "I'm sorry for what happened. It was totally outta line. You're lucky Kakashi showed up when he did."

Black eyes flickered from the tall blonde to the Copy-Ninja on his left and tried to add up two and two.

"Do… you two know each other?"

Gai could feel Kakashi's fingers tightening unconsciously around his arm.

Watching, confused as the man's green eyes flickered to the slighter man by his side, who was glaring reproachfully, he turned his head to look up questioningly at his cohort.

"Erm… well-" he started, scratching the back of his neck.

"We helped each other out on some related missions some years ago," the blonde interrupted, dismissively waving his hand, "he explained your situation, so I didn't do any further damage."

"We're on more or less the same mission here, to get rid of these rogues," Kakashi released his arm and sat down heavily in the chair next to his bed with a weary sigh.

"Wait," the Beast began to ponder, looking at the Sand-Ninja, "that means you must have some information on them. Are you willing to share it?"

The blonde shook his head, smiling kindly that crinkled the aged skin around his eyes and nose, "We can discuss that later, but for now-" he held out his hand towards Gai, "I'm Toyotomi Arashi from Suna, and I'm sorry… about earlier."

It took a mere second for Gai to smile back, gasping the man's hand firmly and bowing in his seated position, "The Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha Maito Gai! It's a pleasure, Arashi."

* * *

**_Author's notes:_** Hey, guess what I finally did?!

I SET UP A DEVIANTART PAGE. I have some fanart for **SlimReaper** and her fic called **Nessecary Things** of her OC and Kakashi. There's also a few pictures of Arashi in there. I will get around to doing some of Kakashi and Gai soon. So go take a look and tell me what you think. DO IT.

Here it is (also check my profile) - http: // o0-constance-0o . / just remove the spaces.

No seriously, do it.

And tell me if it fits.

*shakefist*


	29. Ruthless

_**Author's Notes:**_ Good GOD it has been a while, hasn't it?

I'm sorry for the loooooooong delay, as I usually update at the latest every two weeks, but you see, I was rather sick for the past few weeks. I, of all people, contracted Scarlet Fever (I know, I know, medieval, right?). I'm one of those people who always seems to get the weirdest illnesses. I had a horrible rash, a rising temperature and my tongue went bright red and was swollen for DAYS. I'm okay now though, so don't panic. :D

I'm also taking a giant leap (for mankind) out into the big bad world! Yes, I am totally moving out on the 7th of September to go to college (oh boy, I can't wait to be broke!) with some fine-art friends and a Hospital Porter. WOOHOO. I know the place doesn't have internet, but be damned if that's going to stop me from updating like a MOTHERFUCKER.

**Warnings:** Some mentions of a sexual/homosexual nature and swearing.

_**Ruthless**_

When Kakashi's father sent him to the academy at age four, he put his hands on his son's shoulders, looked him right in the eye and told him that he should always expect the unexpected. So, with that thought in mind, he learned over the years to know, more or less, what he signed up for.

Sneaking, maiming, assassination and getting very little royalties were thing he learned to expected. Anko being a general nutter and Asuma never, ever turning even bi-sexual were others, but they had their moments. He always expected Naruto to fight with Sasuke over trivial things yet still have that deep-rooted respect and admiration as a friend for him, and for Sasuke to somewhat warm up to company because of his still boyish heart. He expected Sakura to be humbled by her station, and keep that under-current of determination.

He expected the Hokage to be killed some day.

He expected he himself would fall for Konoha.

He expected someday Naruto would have to fill the same shoes, and he could only hope the boy wouldn't have to die in the process.

There were many things in life he expected, due to consequence and logic. For those un-expected moments, he had his instinct and tact and precision with a blade.

In short, there were very few things one Hatake Kakashi didn't expect, even if unexpected.

Having Arashi and a much perkier looking Gai gossiping like two school-girls, sitting cross-legged on the bed however, was definitely something he did NOT expect. Especially when he was trying his level best to make them shut-up so they could go over their next plan of action to infiltrate the third base.

And while he did try, on numerous occasions to split the conversation and turn it towards other, much more important topics, he was quickly and easily overridden by one of the two jounin.

He expected his patience to wear very, very thin.

"… You mean like that one guy from Wave… _argh_ what the hell was his name?"

"Tsu Kazuo?"

"Yeah! Oh man, his skill-"

"Remember that story of the first war, when he ran into battle in nothing but a fundoshi and-"

"Totally devastated the sixth battalion from Rock – yeah I remember that! Incredible!"

It wasn't like he didn't want to listen to them, but he dismally thought that there were far more pressing issues here – like the fucking _mission_! Kakashi rubbed the bridge of his nose between a forefinger and thumb. History of the first war was a subject for a later date.

"I still can't believe you were taught that. I thought Konoha-Ninjas weren't informed about that war because of mitigating circumstances."

"You'd be surprised how resourceful our older generations were. Once they found out about that conspiracy, it wasn't pretty, I can tell you. My uncle still talks about it to this day."

"That's pretty cool, how you all came together on that one."

"We might be a small village compared to Suna, but we're united."

"Well, we have our bonds too, same as everyone else-"

"Um… can we get back to the matter at hand?" Kakashi interjected, feeling a little intimidated when both men turned to scrutinise him, as if he was somehow wronging them by interrupting their _bonding_ session. He didn't quite know yet if he was happy that they were getting along.

"Sorry," Arashi scratched the back of his head.

"Got a little carried away," Gai shrugged.

But before the Copy-Ninja could even open his mouth to speak, the blonde interrupted, "So, what's the plan of action?"

"I was thinking a typical swan V formation and we split up from there," The Beast suggested.

"You think so? I mean, last time you two split I… I kinda killed that plan, huh?"

"I suppose. But you were just completing your task, as any ninja of your station would have! You must not blame yourself!"

"If you say so… I can't say I've been on many missions with a group before-"

The youngest of the three jounin tuned them out after that. He then decided he was very upset that they were getting along, in fact, he was downright furious! Didn't Gai suggest for him to be his support for this mission to be a tactician?! What was the point in bringing a genius along if no one was going to listen?!

Oblivious to the annoyance radiating off the slighter man, the two continued swapping stories of the previous war and various macho-esque quotes before Kakashi bent, grabbing the side of the bed and, promptly, flipped it over in one foul strike, sending the two hurtling to the ground beneath it before they even knew what happened.

"Are you two quite done now?" He asked innocently, picking lint off his sleeves in a bored manner.

He was met with a few seconds of silence, apart from Yuichiro yelling downstairs about abusing his home after all he had done for them, and the gentle rustling of someone's head moving against the mattress on top before Arashi spoke in his deep baritone.

"I think he's a little mad at us."

"I for one," answered Gai's epic speech pattern, "cannot blame him! We've foolishly ignored his protests on completing the mission at hand. Flipping the bed was… rather unnecessary though, but we have only ourselves to blame!"

"Awh, maybe he just needs a cuddle?"

He was sure his wince then was audible, and the silence that accompanied it was obvious that Gai didn't quite know what to retort with.

Kakashi definitely didn't want the Sand-Ninja spilling the story of how he and the younger jounin _really_ met, and regardless of Gai's confused sexuality issues, he certainly didn't want him knowing about that particular time in his life. The utter shame he felt about that situation was enough without anyone else knowing. And he knew Arashi wasn't going to be subtle about it either.

It was best to nip it in the bud before it got out.

Vaguely, in the back of his mind, he knew he was fighting a loosing battle. But Kakashi was nothing if not determined.

It was only after Gai gently turned the bed over and fixed the mattress back in place did he realise just how Arashi was looking at him, and he answered the glance with a seething glare.

"I need to talk to you," he said, narrowing his eyes when the blonde raised a brow.

"Sure," he said, "go for-"

"_Outside_," the Copy-Ninja interrupted, grabbing the little strip of plaited hair at the nape of the man's neck and tugging him backwards, smirking at the pained yelp he gave when the thin strands were pulled. Jerking a warning look at the Beast behind him, he watched as the man nodded in affirmation and stooped to push the bed back into the right place.

The blonde followed awkwardly, stumbling as he was led backwards by his hair down the stairs and out to the back of the house. Gai would know better than to eavesdrop, but Kakashi still kept his voice low and bordering on dangerous when he let go of the braid and folded his arms.

"I don't think I have to warn you what this is about."

Arashi was grimacing and rubbing the back of his neck, ignoring the statement, "Ouch. That's a sensitive spot I'll have you know."

"Just listen to me for a second, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know what you're talking about, okay? I'm trying to keep it cool-"

"Then what _the hell_ was that back there? Look, I don't want anyone to know about… what I'm really like. It's not a part of me I'm particularly fond of."

"Really?" Two blonde brows rose, a grin slid easily across his mouth, "Because I'm _very_ fond of that part of you."

"I mean it, Arashi," he hissed, his hands clenching angrily, "I swear I'll sow your mouth shut if I have to! It's not just my reputation on the line here, it's _yours_ too. Like it or not, I want to keep that part of my life private, and that includes keeping it from Gai. That means no dropping hints, or looking at me like you're trying to burn a hole in my head, _or_ coming onto me, you got it?"

"Kakashi," he said softly, grabbing the smaller man by the shoulders and shaking him a little, "I got it. _Relax_."

The soothing way he was holding the Copy-Ninja's shoulders eased him a little, his eyes gentle and warm, and his skin radiating despite the cold outside. His touch wasn't welcome at the time, but the man was fast and it was difficult to track his movements properly. It was nearing morning, but the sky was still black and the weather was still bitterly cold. They both shivered momentarily.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not going to let on what happened; I know you keep that part of you just as separate from your work as I do. So I get it, okay?"

The silver-haired male just nodded, looking down and marvelling how the blonde wasn't getting frost-bite in those sandals.

"You know," Arashi continued warily, his thumbs rubbing circles into the jounin's shoulder, "someday, you're going to have to tell someone."

Kakashi slapped the man's hands away, "That's not going to happen."

"What about Gai, does he know? You two seem pretty close."

"There are some things he knows," and he added in a warning tone, "and some things he doesn't. So don't fucking _say_ anything."

And then Arashi laughed; a magical chuckle that, despite his ire, made him want to smile against his better judgement.

"You don't have to worry," he said, and blindingly fast, bent down and kissed a pale masked cheek before whispering, "I won't _say_ anything."

He just wasn't getting it. And even as he angrily batted the blonde away, the older man _still_ wasn't getting it.

Kakashi didn't _play_ games like this, and he knew deep down that Arashi wasn't taking him seriously about the whole situation; his personality dictated as such. A bit of him still couldn't believe that he truly was in the fix he was in; it all seemed far too much like a dream that was very quickly snow-balling into a nightmare. A dream where was locked in a room in the dark and Arashi wouldn't stop fucking _smiling_ at him.

He just hoped that, with Gai's limited sexual knowledge; the Beast wouldn't figure it out.

But a little part of him was dreading the moment when the Sand-Ninja would make his move; because he didn't know if he would be able to resist when offered something he was very weak for.

* * *

There were many lines around Kakashi that Gai knew not to cross. One of them was in regards to his past; you _don't_ bring it up unless it's absolutely necessary. You _don't_ tell him exactly how you feel about his methods because he either wouldn't care or would turn around and criticise you right back much more scathingly. You _don't_ expect him to simply tolerate you and if you know that he doesn't like your or your company, you don't even bother to try to change that fact, because Kakashi didn't forgive easily.

And you don't ever, _ever_ question his intelligence; Gai learned that lesson the hard way years ago.

If anyone knew exactly what they were doing and could predict the outcome of a battle or mission with a 93% success rate, Hatake Kakashi was certainly one of them.

That was why he punched Arashi painfully in the leg when he interrupted the Copy-Ninja mid-strategy, making hand-signals to keep quiet lest he suffer the pain of death. The blonde obediently shut his mouth after receiving a bone-chillingly blank look from a lone grey, surprisingly menacing eye.

It was very early morning, so the winter sky was still pitch-black and he could see the lack of sleep starting to get to Kakashi; darkening the space beneath his eye. Less than an hour ago, he watched as the younger jounin briefly riffled through the scrolls he stole from the previous base, asked the Sand-Ninja some quick questions about anything he might know, and took a map from Yuichiro of the surrounding area. Between formulating a plan-of-action and scribbling down messy notes, the Copy-Ninja seemed more or less on top of things as Gai wrote a quick follow-up for the Hokage; informing him on recent developments.

"If they really are spreading out in a perfect compass," he said, circling places on the map where the other two bases were found, "and I'm gonna take a wild guess and say they are; judging by the positions of the previous bases and guessing they should be perpendicular; the next two bases should be _here_ and _here_."

The Beast didn't quite know what Kakashi said to the blonde (or more likely, threatened him with) but he knew it was definitely not his place to intrude. Their history together, whatever history that may be, was probably top-secret and Gai wouldn't dare compromise either of the men's positions or reputations as Ninja. He presumed it was because of the complications between Konoha and Suna.

Arashi seemed a little more complacent after that private conversation. Quiet, docile, and while Kakashi may have been the strategist, Gai was the sympathiser.

Body-language was usually a huge give-away, and he always had a natural flare for being able to read people and how they acted and reacted regardless if they said or did anything or not. While Arashi might have looked calm, Gai could see the hunch and tense of his shoulders, and while Kakashi may have looked bored, his crossed arms and legs said otherwise; he was trying to protect himself.

It was a short time after meeting the blonde did Gai decide he liked him. They had similar interests in history and fighting techniques, and despite Arashi's age he still held the sort of youthful smile and enthusiasm that Gai was almost envious of. There was something respectful about a man who could still smile despite his station in the world.

"Since we don't quite know which base we're heading into yet, we're going to have to keep our guard up. I would suggest the one in the east to confirm the position of the southern camp, if they did indeed place them like a compass."

"When do we leave?" Gai asked, finishing the follow-up with a flourish and rolling it up.

"As soon as possible," was the answer, "the longer we leave it, the more they're going to anticipate our attack and the more numbers they can deploy. Best strike while the wound is still fresh."

Earlier, Gai listened with interest when Arashi explained his situation and involvement with the rogues, and couldn't help but feel worried for the older male. He put a hand on the tanned arm, turning his gaze to face him; "If you are too uncomfortable to carry out your mission, I have no problem with aiding you when the time comes."

Gai never had siblings, but assassination missions were difficult enough without the target being a member of your close family, so he could understand the man's struggle. Soft green eyes widened for a second before looking away, a smile gently creasing his mouth.

"I'm fine, really," he said, "this is something **I** need to do, and dragging others into it would only make things worse."

Kakashi was rooting around in one of his pockets before pulling out a small scroll and un-rolling it, holding it out for the other two to see, "This is your target, isn't it?"

Arashi looked at the scroll for a long time in silence, his eyes getting harder each passing second and his shoulders squaring. It wasn't a huge cry from his usual easy persona, but his change in presence was somewhat daunting. Gai had the unfortunate displeasure of being on the end of Arashi's staff once, and he was sure that if the man was angry or upset as opposed to excited like the last fight, it wouldn't be pretty.

"Yeah," he eventually ground out, "that's her."

"She's _gorgeous_…" The Beast couldn't help but exclaim when he saw the picture. Both shinobi glared scathingly at him; Kakashi folded his arms and slumped further into his chair.

But it was true, the woman _was_ incredibly beautiful. Her hair was an auburn-red, falling about in long waves with green eyes accentuated by the contrast. Her lips were full, round, her face prettily shaped to look respectable and dignified. A little part of Gai hoped he wouldn't have to fight her because if there was one thing he couldn't bring himself to hurt, it was a pretty woman.

If not for her eyes, he would have sworn the kunoichi, named Kojira Moanna, wasn't related to Arashi at all.

"Put your eyes back in," The Copy-Ninja snatched the page off him and rolled it up.

Gai winced; the youngest jounin still knew he was attracted to women regardless of… their recent encounters and Gai was a terribly chivalrous person. He wouldn't hit a woman even in combat, but he certainly wouldn't lose to one either. Luckily, Kakashi didn't mind what gender they were because blood still flowed the same.

"Those details are wrong," Arashi sat back, his expression still stony, "for one, her name isn't Kojira Moanna. It's Akina… Goddamnit she even threw away the Toyotomi name!"

"You know it's just easier for her to hide that way," The Copy-Ninja interjected, "so try not to take it personally."

"Oh no, it's been _personal_ since I was told to go and kill her. We have so little family left and now she's not even counting herself as our sister anymore? What kind of bullshit is that?" The blonde spat back.

Kakashi just rolled his eye, "Well, take it up with _her_ then, because it's no use telling us."

The two glared daggers at each other before the silver-haired male's gaze softened for a moment, and he spoke, sitting forwards, "If you explain her technique to me, you won't have to kill her. I'll do it-"

"I wouldn't ask you to-"

"She's one of our targets anyway," he waved his hand dismissively, "so either way, by your hand or mine she has to be killed. I don't have any emotional ties to her so it'll make it easier for me, but you're… not prepared to do this."

Gai knew that Kakashi wasn't… a ruthless person. He was cold, calculating and distant, but he couldn't stand to watch people lose themselves to their own despair and anger because he knew what that was like and seeing someone in the same position was nearly as painful.

"You would… do that for me?"

Kakashi nodded, his eye closing.

"… I _knew_ you cared…" The blond whispered, running his hands through his hair before his expression lost its edge.

That was probably when Gai started to question the nature of their history together. Kakashi didn't jump into a situation easily, even if he felt it was in his right to do so, because it got him involved with too many _people_ and Gai, of all his friends, knew how uncomfortable that made the man. So what exactly prompted him to jump in to Arashi's rescue?

Or was it the other way around?

Though he knew he would probably get another punch in the face for asking Kakashi about the history behind the two, he couldn't help but ask himself…

What did Arashi do to earn _Kakashi's_ help?

* * *

_**Author's notes:**_ Thanks a bunch for holding on all this time!! I know a HELLUVALOTTA people added this to their favorites and alert lists and I'm so grateful for all the support. Anyways, I'm back on the wagon now, and will hopefully back to updating soon.

BTW Kakashi is gonna get SO unbelieveably molested. God I'm so evil.


	30. Two Targets

**_Author's Notes:_** Oh wow, holy crap it's been like two whole months already! This chapter's been giving me alot of hassle, and like all hassle-givers it has been fed a firm back-hander from my almighty determination! Lordy, college is hard. Luckily I pick up on things fast, because, and I don't know if this happens in all institutes, but they're not actually teaching us anything. They're just sort of handing us stuff and saying, "Okaaaay, go for it!" Because God forbid they would actually _teach_ us something. Jesus CHRIST.

Anyway, please don't just skim over this chapter. I put alot of effort into it and I wanna know if it payed off.

**Warnings:** Swearing up the wazoo and plenty of violence and gore.

**_Two Targets_**

"I think it's best if we split up first, to surround the area and decide who we have to target," Kakashi said, securing a black wrapping around his ankle, "then move in for the kill."

Passing an earpiece to each shinobi on either side, the Copy-Ninja stood straighter on his branch and smoothed out the creases on his stealth-suit. Less than an hour ago, they were formulating a plan of action for a third infiltration, now they were but a few feet away from their next target and the night provided excellent cover.

Yet, despite the cover of darkness and the extra man-power courtesy of one Sand-Ninja, Kakashi was fatigued. He hadn't slept in almost two days, he was still weary from the last leg of the mission, and he gave some of his chakra to Yuichiro to help heal Gai's injuries. That coupled with his already low chakra levels from using his Sharingan during the previous infiltration left him with little energy to spare.

But he would endure; it wasn't the first time he flew into battle on his last legs.

"I'll go in first to map the base; you two should flank either side as backup but stay moving. A stationary target is an easy one."

"What about our targets?" Arashi asked, pulling the black cotton mask up over his nose, "Should we mark anyone specific?"

"The red-head we told you about earlier is top priority," the Copy-Ninja answered, "so if either of you see him, do not engage until you see an ample opportunity to use stealth. If we can capture him without any other Ninja noticing, it will make this run a hell of a lot smoother. Arashi, if possible you should look for your own target, but only engage if necessary. There's no point in putting yourself or us in danger unless certain circumstances arise."

A solemn silence descended over the trio for a moment, and Kakashi contemplated if Gai too was worried about the Sand-Ninja's fate.

"There is a possibility that a majority of our targets may be here," he continued, "If that is the case, we may have to hit them with a surprise attack. If I can I'll find a suitable area within the base, and you two will wait for my command. Either way, we're regarding this as another gathering of intelligence. Once we find Junya, we can convince him to tell us where Senchiyo is and in turn that may lead us to where the rest of the victims are."

"Seems fine to me," The Beast whispered, adjusting and re-adjusting his earpiece agitatedly, "but do I have a specific target?"

"Besides Yuttaka Junya, no, so let me know over the earpiece if you have a positive ID on him."

"Understood," he nodded, grinning fondly before pulling up his black mask over his face.

The subsequent pulse-racing that accompanied that smile nearly knocked the wind straight out of Kakashi's lungs; he quickly shook his head and routinely checked his weapons pouch, summoning scrolls and tightened the knot on his headband.

Regardless if he wanted to admit it or not, Gai was weighing on his mind a little more than usual. It wasn't even about what happened _that night_, or _those other times_, not in that respect, but usually he wasn't as… worried.

If anyone could handle themselves in a fight it was Maito Gai; the only times he ever truly injured himself was on someone else's behalf, and he had a nasty tendency to jump in and save Kakashi's ass whenever he was in over his head. He supposed it was due to the previous infiltration and Gai's injuries.

"Remember, wait for my signal. Any sign of your target, you let me know and we'll plan the action from there."

"Be careful," Arashi warned, digging his staff into the frozen grass below, "If you get into any trouble, don't try to get out of it single-handedly, we're in this together, right?"

"Funny, that," Gai held his chin thoughtfully, "Ninja from Fire and Wind, working together-"

"Just like-"

"The Fall of Yasuma Jurro," they chimed in unison, grinning under their masks at each other. Kakashi rolled his eye.

"Yes, well… can we continue on?"

"Since Gai and I are surrounding the perimeter, we'll go down first one by one, and you can take the roof," the blonde gestured with his staff to the flat concrete path on the top of the abandoned factory, "there's access to the ventilation system up there, so if there's enough room you can probably use that eye of yours to scan the base faster."

The Copy-Ninja's mouth went dry at the mention of his Sharingan, but he nodded all the same.

Either male suggested suggest he rest before they ventured out, but the Copy-Ninja flat out refused. The rogues would have been left confused and open to another attack after the second infiltration, and he wasn't about to give up the opportunity just because he was tired.

But he didn't think he'd be able to handle using his Sharingan for much longer.

"Keep us posted," Arashi waved back at them before darting to the right, out of eyesight into the darkness, his feet not even crunching the frozen grass and rock.

Turning to face the usually green clad ninja (who looked incredible when in all black) he was regarded with soft black eyes nearly invisible in the darkness.

"He's right you know," he said quietly, putting a hand on the smaller jounin's shoulder, "try to be careful, and if you need help, just ask."

"You too," was the reply, a smirk crinkling the worn cotton; he laid a cold hand over the warmer one, "try not to do anything _too_ stupid."

And even as Gai sped off to the left, perfectly camouflaged against the darkness of the building, squishing his presence until it barely registered at all, Kakashi couldn't help but touch the warmed space where his hand had been, trying to keep in the heat, the rest of his body felt icy in contrast.

A light sprinkling of snow started to descend, but the wind grew fierce and it stung his extremities as he took a deep breath and hopped onto the roof, the icy stone unforgiving cold against the soles of his wrapped feet. The sudden, overwhelming worry for Gai's health in this weather had him thinking; just what the hell _was_ he thinking? He was _never_ this worried about him, never this wanton to just be near him, so why on earth did he want it now?

Why when he was trying to concentrate on _not _passing out?

It couldn't be because they… it wasn't _that_ serious…

Was it?

_Was_ it? He asked himself as he crawled through the freezing cold metal interior of the ventilation system, wriggling down to the bottom of the metal shaft and crawling silently through the thin, narrow corridors, stopping occasionally to check over his ear-piece where the two ninja were and if everything was alright.

His Sharingan burned when he gingerly cracked it open. The instant drain on his already depleted chakra made him stop for a moment, just to breathe. The claustrophobic space didn't help.

This factory was far larger in comparison to the previous one, with much more expansive offices and the concentration of chakra there suggested a lot of people were packed into the little rooms. Below, on the factory floor, ninja were training and the store rooms in the back acted as makeshift sleeping quarters.

And even as he relayed this information via the tiny microphone on the end of his earpiece, he couldn't help but feel worried, not for himself, but that if he _did_ fall, Gai would of course be the one to valiantly catch him…

Kakashi didn't want that burden of responsibility to hang over The Beast's head.

_No_, he told himself determinedly, _I can't rely on him._

_I can't rely on anyone, because the minute I do is the minute I lose. _

If he were to pass out, and have Gai rush to his aid, there were so many infinite chances that he could get seriously injured again and the first time was Kakashi's fault for that fact that he _didn't _stick by his side.

Instructing the two to meet around the back entrance and follow him up to the offices, the Copy-Ninja eyed an unsuspecting Chuunin from behind a metal grate on the end of his vent, and one transformation jutsu and a very well placed blow to the back of the head, and he was carrying the scrolls previously carried by the boy minutes before, under the younger man's disguise after bundling the chuunin's unconscious body into the vent.

His eyes ached, his muscles seeped lactic acid and proceeded to sting as the chakra in his system became lower and lower by the second. His Sharingan fuelled the transformation, so it was even more convincing and only the most highly skilled tracker-ninja could notice.

But even still, the sheer drain of just trying to hold it in place was wearing down on his expression as he tried to look neutral. Fiddling with the scrolls in his hand, he was finally allowed to grimace at the passing ninja to make believe he was simply struggling with his documents.

It wasn't like Gai couldn't handle himself; he thought absentmindedly as he dodged past enemy ninja on their way to personal destinations, if anything he probably had the best defence and the highest stamina out of all the shinobi from Konoha. And when he opened the gates his strength and speed surpassed the levels of even the most powerful Kages.

So why did he care so much anyway?

And he was so lost in his own thought that it barely registered when a tall figure stumbled over one of the scrolls that managed to escape his grasp, and she stopped to growl haughtily; "Watch where you're going, clumsy brat!"

It was only after he bent to pick it up did he regard the woman standing in front of him, tapping her foot and glaring at him-

"I've never seen you here before… What's your name?"

With the most incredible peppermint green eyes accentuated by curling waves of dark auburn hair. A perfect shape, as tall as a supermodel with curving hips and rounded little shoulders, pouting deep red lips and eyelashes touching the bottom of her finely plucked brow.

Even though the Copy-Ninja was well bent the other way, he found himself a little speechless at the sheer _radiance_ the woman exuded, and decided that her picture _definitely_ didn't do her justice.

Pretending to scratch his ear (while in actual fact he was increasing the volume on his earpiece) he shakily said, "I'm sorry for tripping you, Moanna-sama, I'm Anatari Futa, from Wave."

* * *

Gai was creeping through the stairwell to the offices with Arashi when they finally received more confirmation from Kakashi. Only it wasn't the sort of confirmation he expected to hear, and he whirled around to see if the Sand-Ninja had heard correctly.

And despite Arashi's easy-going personality, he was incredibly professional when it came to his mission and his experience certainly showed.

That was until-

"_I'm sorry I tripped you, Moanna-sama…"_

Expressive green eyes widened considerably; his footing faltered, a hand flew up to cup over the black cotton around his mouth, the other tightened around his staff until the wood splintered.

"… _Moanna-sama…"_

"Arashi, are you alright?"

"I can't let him, Gai. I can't let him do it…" He said quietly, slowly, pulling down the edge of his mask and adjusting the microphone on his earpiece before speaking.

* * *

The woman was so incredibly breathtaking; it was easy to see how she was related to Arashi. He could only imagine how beautiful their parents were, and if Arashi's good looks was anything to go by, he was sure any other siblings would be just as striking. Though it seemed she didn't adopt her older brother's easy-going, wise-cracking nature or demeanour; her beauty was far more serious and he was reminded of someone who had long forgotten how to smile. She pursed her lips together, folding long arms across an ample bust.

"Futa, huh? Looks like we're taking in any rabble off the streets these days," her voice was soft and musically breathy but held a bite of sophistication that bordered on arrogance. And if Kakashi wasn't under a disguise, he would have felt insulted at the comment.

"_Kakashi, please… don't…_" Arashi's voice buzzed over the earpiece at him, sounding distressed.

"So… where are you taking those scrolls?"

"_Please, don't fight her…"_

"Junya-sama requested them, ma'am," he said after a pause, the distracting voice on the end of his earpiece throwing him off.

"Junya-_sama_? My, you are the perfect little lapdog aren't you?" She said, raising a hand to shield her mouth as if she disgusted him, "Now you listen to me, little man-"

"_I know you offered, but it's not your fight-"_

She bent down towards him, and he resisted the urge to spit on her, "The only one you will refer to as –sama is myself or Ishida."

"_It's my fight, __**I **__was sent to kill her and __**I'm **__the one who'll do it."_

"Junya is nothing more than a pathetic little worm compared to me, begging and pleading for scraps at his master's heels-"

"_Kakashi, listen to me! She could kill you, do you understand?"_

"-Like a dog. Now, if Junya's the dog, what does that make _you_?"

"_In your state, she could __**kill**__ you. Please, please leave this fight to me!"_

Her breath was tickling his chin as she bent further towards him, dwarfing him in contrast to her taller frame, creating a deep cleavage when she rested her hands on her knees, "Hmm, Futa-kun?"

"… _Please…"_

He finally spoke after she blinked and her lips pursed tighter, watching the frustration welling up behind expressive green irises, "… Lower than a worm, Moanna-_sama_."

And it was only then that she finally smiled, sinfully dark red lips pulling upwards into more of a smirk than anything else, knowing he agreed with her that he was nothing-

Oh, if only she knew who she was facing…

Straightening up, she cocked her head to the side, haughtily throwing her hair over her shoulder, "Hmph. You're not bad, kid. Keep up the subservient attitude and I might just remember your name next time."

Akina sauntered off, her walk suggesting she was well aware of her curves and how to use them and Kakashi's fists tightened around the scrolls in his arms, Arashi's shaky, relieved sigh echoed in his ear.

"You handled that well," Gai whispered over the earpiece, and he grunted in response.

It was then that the Copy-Ninja decided that the Toyotomi were a bothersome group of people, and the less he knew them, the better.

* * *

Gai watched as the blonde sighed deeply and slumped against the wall, his eyes closed. He followed suit, even though part of him knew full well that Kakashi wouldn't jump straight into battle without consulting his teammates first, especially on a mission where stealth was crucial. Regardless of that fact, it didn't stop him from worrying. The Copy-Ninja was tired and nearing chakra-depletion and he could be easily walking into an ambush.

"I mean no offence," The Beast started cautiously, "but your sister isn't very polite."

"She's a bitch," he spat back, straightening up against the wall, "a grade A, straight up bitch. Always was. So I'm not offended, don't worry."

They continued up the stairwell, peeking occasionally through the portholes in the doors to see if anyone was nearing, and Gai was counting the passing seconds that Kakashi stayed silent, straining to hear if everything on his end was alright.

Perhaps he should have suggested that he should accompany him…

"Listen, Gai. Akina's like me; she's not your average strength ANBU level ninja. She was bred for war and then left useless when the war ended before she barely knew how to hold a kunai straight."

"I'm not underestimating her," Gai replied easily, "she is your sister, after all."

The blonde paused, and regarded him seriously, "We are _nothing_ alike, her and I. So you have to leave this fight to _me_."

The Beast didn't need to be told twice, not with that amount of conviction and he certainly didn't want to be the one who got in the way while Arashi was going for his target. Even still... the blonde was quite the opponent... Gai couldn't help but suppress the shiver of anticipation as he thought of what a challenge it would be to face him directly. After seeing the devastation he inflicted on the last base, it wouldn't be an easy fight.

Signalling for the man to watch his back up the stairs, they continued their slow trek upwards, listening intently for any signal on Kakashi's end for them to hurry. He would be lying if he said he wasn't worried; they both warned the younger male countless times before they left if he continued on he could very well be a liability.

The answer was a short, catty remark and Gai didn't press it further.

Regardless, even as he thought about it, the anxiousness only grew. Upon the slow rise to the offices storeys upwards, he couldn't help but wonder... if he suggested earlier to stay by Kakashi's side would the man be safer? There were so many untold dangers-

With Arashi being as dangerous as he was.

And his sister equally so.

Not to mention the countless enemy ninja around every corner just itching for a fight.

And the fact that Kakashi, despite earlier protests, was fatigued and could run out of chakra at any moment.

It was probably then (with an almighty grimace) that Gai began to realise how quickly the mission could become a monumental disaster.

The Beast nearly leapt out of his skin when a door below them opened; they both automatically squished themselves against the wall in the darkness as a ninja made his way through... but the look on his face said he was searching for them.

And it was almost funny, because at the time, he didn't even see Arashi move. Not a shuffle or a twitch, not even a hand-sign, and the enemy ninja dropped to the floor in a pile of blood, torn skin and glass. The blonde hadn't even moved. Hadn't even _blinked_.

That, in turn, only signalled more of them, and as soon as he wrenched on Arashi's arm, urging him not to engage, were they racing up the stairs as one man cried out below; "Intruders! Intruders in the stairwell!"

A good score of them slammed the door back open, pilling into the cramped space, drawing weapons and shooting up the walls, steps and banisters to get to their target. The two suddenly stopped caring about exactly where they were going; the sooner they got _out_ of the stairwell and into somewhere more familiar, the sooner they could find Kakashi and get the hell out of this mess.

"Our position's been compromised," Gai yelled into the microphone, slamming his elbow into the nearest door and blowing it clean off it's hinges, "abandon your henge and follow us!"

There was no answer, but then he never really expected one. In Kakashi's state, he couldn't let away his true identity, not when he was surrounded by the enemy and with another high-level jounin just a few corridors away. So Gai tried not to fret, even as the anxiousness in the pit of his stomach grew exponentially.

They bolted through the offices, deflecting flying shuriken, knives and blows. They turned the corner straight into a dead end. Gai managed to catch one tall ninja just before his fist slammed into the side of Arashi's head. He twisted the arm in his grasp until there was a sound pop and sickening _crack_ of shattering bone; the man howled, and tore the arm from the larger man's grip.

And then on his left, he managed to dodge the kunai speeding towards him caught in his peripheral vision; the Sand-Ninja on his side shot a spear of glass straight through the assailant's torso in retaliation, effectively pinning him to the wall. But still more of them kept coming, growing in numbers and Gai was beginning to feel the strain; the chakra previously in his system to heal him left his muscles stiff and sore. He wasn't fully recuperated and now, of all times, it was starting to show.

Arashi noticed.

The Sand-Ninja wasted no time in breaking through the wall behind him, his staff sweeping through the air, knocking several men clean off their feet. Their escape was messy, hurried and uncoordinated, but Gai failed to care when they dropped down to the roof of the factory floor from the offices, the trees on the opposite end in sight.

"Kakashi, where are you?" He said worriedly as they made their way across the expansive rooftop.

It had been too long, far too long since the man had said anything, and now with the wind whistling in Gai's ears he knew he wouldn't be able to hear-

"... I'm trying; I'll be there as soon as I-"

But he didn't hear anything else, not when the ground suddenly broke away; Arashi swore loudly as they fell straight into an ambush.

* * *

Blundering morons!

_Fucking blundering morons!_

It was as though the Godforsaken mission was cursed; Kakashi's slightly more elaborate plan had once again fallen around his ears thanks to yet another set-back. They were highly skilled, ex-ANBU operatives with years of experience under their belts that could still be caught by _rogue fucking chuunins_?! What was going on?

Even as he dumped the scrolls he was carrying down onto the nearest table in an empty office, the strain only worsened. He had to get out, had to help Gai and Arashi escape and judging by the noises he could hear over his earpiece, they were fending the enemy off the best they could. But even with their strength combined, the enemy had the advantage of sheer numbers on their side.

But what did they expect from him? To just… "abandon" his henge and jump to the rescue? And let every Ninja he just passed learn who he really was? Engage them in combat?

Did he look like a total _fool_? He bloody hoped not.

Though… in _this_ henge-

And just there, out of the corner of his eye, two scrolls rolled with black tape.

_Bingo._

Reaching over the table to grab them, he carefully secured them in the pouch strapped to his right leg beneath his henge with an odd sense of triumph before it was quickly replaced with dread when he heard a sudden crash somewhere beneath him and shouting voices. Unmistakably, it had to be his two cohorts bursting from the stairwell into the offices.

He had to hurr-

"_You_, you little bastard," a familiar, high-pitched voice said behind him with as much contempt as he could muster.

_What now_, he immediately thought before he turned around. Does everyone here just pick on this poor little chuunin? Hell, Kakashi didn't even know him and he knocked him unconscious and stole his identity! Pushing the pang of guilt aside as he faced the owner of the voice, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he took in the distinctive features of one Yuttaka Junya wearing the deepest snarl humanly possible.

_Great_, faced with two targets in the space of a few minutes and he couldn't do anything about it! He couldn't kidnap Junya without someone noticing, and he didn't have the time to interrogate him or get into a match, thanks to his low chakra levels and those two idiots blowing their cover. All he _could_ do was act.

Forcing his expression to look concerned, he shakily said, in Futa's soft, young voice that was starting to grate heavily on his nerves; "Hey, shouldn't you be downstairs? Isn't there something going-"

"That can wait," he was interrupted quickly, watching the skin on Junya's mouth and chin pull against the scar tissue, "just what _the fuck_ do you think you're doing talking to Moanna about me?"

_Okay_, Kakashi thought, _this is really starting to piss me off. Playing weak little brat when I could be kicking this asshole's teeth down his throat. Who does he think he is anyway_? With the thought of someone as weak and helpless, as kind as his sister, Senchiyo in mind, the rage started to build.

They kidnapped her; the people he was working for. They broke into her uncle's house in the middle of the night and dragged her off, _her_, someone as gentle and understanding who'd done nothing wrong and Junya did _nothing_ to protect her.

He'd get this bastard if it was the last thing he ever _did_!

Not really listening as the man invaded his personal space, hissing death-threats into Kakashi's ear, the Copy-Ninja finally lost his patience and, seizing ample opportunity in the empty office, suddenly grabbed the slightly taller male by the collar and shoved him into the wall.

"You've got some fucking nerve," he spat at the red-head, watching blue eyes widen considerably at the sudden display of strength, "Moanna's right, you _are _a worm! If you think you can talk to me like that you're fucking mistaken, my little friend."

He struggled, he hissed and he spit and fought against Kakashi's hold as much as he could, and judging by his expression, Junya was obviously expecting to have broken the lock by now.

"Look at you, not even going to help your comrades fight downstairs. You're a coward!"

"Let go," he choked, fingers grasping the hand around his neck, "m-make no mistake, I'll get you for this i-insubordination, Futa!"

Kakashi pressed him harder against the wall, his palms against the man's trachea, "I haven't got time for you, idiot! You want to settle this score; you meet me outside tomorrow afternoon."

He knew there was no way he would be able to interrogate the man now, not with the sounds of Gai and Arashi fighting for escape in his ear and with his own incredibly low energy. His only option was to entice another meeting, and Junya's pride was a good point to play on.

"Go on," Kakashi spat, releasing the red-head and shoving him away, wrenching open the office door, "run back to you master, _worm_."

The boy turned away, rubbing his neck where the skin chaffed and hissed, "I'll make sure you _burn_ for this, you little shit. Nothing but a rat from wave. Yeah, I know what they're like from there; you're all the same sadistic freaks!"

Kakashi paused at the door frame, very, _very_ tempted to just end the jutsu and tear the kid's head off, but settled instead for saying, and in the most menacing tone; "Hey Junya-kun… how's your sister?"

But just as the kid turned, looking incredulous, Kakashi had disappeared.

* * *

Only the conditioned training Gai went through over the years stopped him from breaking his ankles and knees when he landed on the rubble below, and before the dust even settled he could feel hundreds of surrounding, angry chakra just waiting to attack.

They didn't hesitate, and by the time he caught sight of the endless volley of kunai speeding in his direction, the recoil in his legs refused to let him move fast enough out of the way. No time to brace, not enough to even panic, all he could do was foolishly shut his eyes-

But they never hit him. They simply… _bounced_ off some sort of invisible shield some feet in front of him, and as he cracked open his eyes warily to see what happened, he was met with the sight of Arashi standing his ground, palms holding up a dome of pure, clear, unblemished glass.

If not for the shine off the lights in the factory floor, he wouldn't have seen it.

The Sand-Ninja looked a little breathless, Gai supposed it was from moving at such a speed to save him; "A-are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Gai croaked in return, an enormous wave of gratitude suddenly washing over him. But they weren't out of the frying-pan just yet.

Quite the opposite, after the dust finally settled he could see the enemy ninja glaring at them from all angles, itching to tear into them after the massacre at the last base.

"What are you waiting for," one at the back shouted, "get them!"

But before they could even fully draw their weapons or finish their hand-seals, a streak of black and silver shot down from the sky and landed in front of the dome, one scarred palm against the glass, the other touching the ground as the man braced himself for attack.

"No, get _me_!" Kakashi growled, pushing off from the glass as the enemy ninja erupted into fight-mode.

They couldn't all go for him, even Gai knew that, and the number that didn't all went to attack the shield Arashi was holding up. He watched in fascination as they punched, threw weapons and hurled jutsu only to have it bounce off, but the effect was wearing down on the blonde the more he tried to hold it, cracking the glass faster than he could repair it.

One ninja bravely hopped on top of the dome, managing with great strength to chip away at the glass until he got the top of his kunai knife inside, only to be viciously knocked off by Kakashi travelling far faster than Gai could keep up with.

And what exactly was he doing to help? Standing in the middle, mouth agape?

What kind of shiobi was he?

"Tell me how to help you," he yelled to Arashi, feeling helpless as the two fought against the horde.

"My shoulders," he answered through gritted teeth, "push against my shoulders!"

Without hesitation, The Beast flattened his palms against Arashi's shoulders, feeling the weight, the strain of the dome on his muscles and _pushed_ as hard as he could, feeling triumphant when it inched the blonde's palms closer to press against the glass.

The cracks started to disappear at a faster rate, but he kept his hold, pushing the balls of his feet against the floor and rubble beneath him. The sheer relief he felt then was over ridden when he realised; there was still only two of them under the protection of the glass, the other was still fighting on the very last dregs of his energy.

Gai should have known better than to underestimate Hatake Kakashi. Even when on his last legs.

The man was a fucking _ghost_. Nothing but a flash of silver, a streak of black as he took down victim after victim after victim. You could leap all you want for him, thinking you have him in your sights, have him directly where you want him before he disappeared and then suddenly reappeared just in time to kick you in the throat.

Kakashi wasn't merciful, if there was a way to kill someone, guaranteed he knows them all down to a sinfully fine art. All weaknesses were exploited, all openings were taken, and any enemy is fair game as far as he's concerned.

And he had this wonderful way of making a fool out of you just before he landed the finishing blow. The majority of the time, Gai couldn't even see him; he was moving too fast to comprehend.

An unearthly howling broke through the shouting, growing in volume until Kakashi's hounds broke through the earth, snapping fangs viciously, mouth foaming for prey as they bounded for the enemy. One he recognised as Bull, a huge black Mastiff, tore through the enemy's ranks, blood spilling from his jaws and positively _snarling_ at everything and anything he could see.

If Gai thought Kakashi was in any danger before, all that went straight out the window when he pinned one man to the glass, one hand around his neck, the other plunging a kunai into his torso. The ninja fought, struggled even as the blood rose in his lungs and gargled in his throat; the noise was sickening as the Copy-Ninja twisted the knife and ripped it upwards through bone and skin.

The man was dropped unceremoniously to the floor, and Gai felt a breath catch in his throat when he caught sight of one horribly cold granite eye and another, vicious, bloodcurdling crimson. His stealth-suit was dripping with red, the sweat rolled down from his forehead through his hair and his chest was heaving with exertion.

And it was fucking sexy.

Only Kakashi could look like a fucking God when he was ripping through enemies like a knife through tissue-paper. Look as good when he grabbed one man's head, using it as leverage to swing himself around just to kick another man in the jaw.

Sometimes, Gai wondered if it was either masochism or sadism that drove him to think such things; about someone covered in blood, sweating, heaving, _angry_. But without even bothering to think _why_ he thought of Kakashi that way, why the sight of him like that was such an incredible turn on, he realised-

It was because Kakashi looked so _natural_. So _smooth._ So in his element when he was on the battlefield.

The man took so much pride in showing up the opposition, making them feel worthless before their final moments, and that sort of superiority…

It suited him.

Against his palms, Gai could feel laughter bubbling up through Arashi's frame, shaking his shoulders.

"I never imagined he was this good," the blonde said, though the tone to his voice was some octaves deeper, "I've heard the stories but-"

There was so much to his face then, a smiling snarl curling the edges of his lips upwards, baring his teeth like an animal, his eyes narrowing to the point where the age-lines were much more prominent. Gai immediately thought of how, though he couldn't admit it to himself, it looked just like _lust_.

"- I _never_ thought he was this strong."

Black eyes widened as a little part of himself wanted to run and protect Kakashi from the sheer waves of emotion radiating from the blonde, until he convinced himself otherwise. _Impossible_, he thought, _it's just battle-lust. Plain and simple._

_Arashi is a warrior_, he told himself, _he's just looking for a challenge_.

_He's not-_

What remained of the enemy (still a considerable number, despite Kakashi's efforts) ran to the front, into a formation just as Kakashi touched back down in front of the dome. Gai heard the gasp a mille-second before the Copy-Ninja shot upwards, out of the way as the enemy finished their hand-signs in their formation.

Thousands of rocks pounded hard against glass, nearly hurling both of them to the ground. And it seemed this time no matter how hard he pushed against Arashi's shoulders; it did nothing against the force of the rock-jutsu of so many ninja combined.

"Fuck!" Arashi swore, his feet skidding against the floor as the rocks continued to smash against shield, "Brace yourself!"

* * *

Kakashi never liked to watch. Oh sure, he was voyeuristic in that sense but he could never stand to watch as things unfolded without his intervention. Not if he could help the situation.

From his perch on what was left of the ceiling, he could see all angles of the factory floor. Arashi and his glass dome were at the back, near to the wall. The enemy was in front of them, endeavouring to break the shield with their combined earth-jutsu. And then, behind the dome, two sneaky ninja had just finished their hand-signs for the same earth-jutsu.

It was common knowledge that the blind side was the weakest, and if Arashi wasn't anticipating the attack he wouldn't have any time to brace himself for the impact. Sure enough, when they hurled a volley of massive rocks at the rear of the dome it was mere seconds until it smashed straight through the protective glass.

Kakashi managed to catch one off-guard from his perch, killing him with a kunai straight to the side of the head, but as the other paused to cast the jutsu once more, heedless of his partner's death, Gai was open to the attack as the back was broken through.

Kakashi had two choices.

The first was to let it happen, which was not an option, and watch as Gai; one of the few friends he had left in the world die right before his very eyes.

The other was to take the blow himself.

He couldn't replicate Arashi's jutsu, while it wasn't a kekkei genkai; it was unique only to him so there was no chance of Kakashi creating a shield. He didn't have the time to order a hound to stop it. The jutsu would be cast before he had a chance to kill the ninja casting it.

It was a no-brainer. There was no other way.

He wasn't one to stand idly by and watch someone he… _cared_ about be killed. Especially not someone like Gai.

_They're going to kill him_, was the thought as he shot down from the roof.

_They cant!_ Not someone like Gai. Not Gai, of all people. Someone who tries so hard to love everyone and everything around him. Who understands, who bends over backwards just to help people. Who listens and laughs and jokes and gets overly emotional about everything. Who was the most loyal, dedicated person he knew.

Who put his pride, his reputation and his sexuality on the line, just to make Kakashi feel better about himself.

The man who could kiss like a pro, who was so unbelievably warm and welcoming and just…

Just…

Of all people, not Gai. The world wouldn't be the same without him.

The Beast turned, just as Kakashi stepped in the path faster than a speeding bullet and turned to face the jutsu as it was cast.

He didn't even think about the repercussions, about how, as the jutsu was cast by only one person it formed small pellets of rock that travelled at faster speeds, and how it could potentially kill him.

Kakashi didn't even think about regret, not even when the small pellets or rock pounded against his body, the stealth-suit provided no protection as they shot into his skin at lightening fast speeds, propelling him backwards into Gai's arms.

And the pain… though he tried not to think about it, it was so hard not to. Through his arms, legs, chest and stomach. Somewhere behind him, he could hear someone screaming "_No!_".

Even before everything went hazy and eventually black, Kakashi didn't regret saving Gai's life.

Of all people, Gai deserved to live.

* * *

It happened so fast, Gai didn't even see it before he saw the blood. He managed to figure it out just in time to catch Kakashi before he fell…

But it was too late.

Arashi was the one to loose it first. He didn't see the man move, barely registered when he picked the ninja who cast the jutsu up by the scruff of the neck and seethed, in the most menacing, rage-filled way he had ever seen him; "_I'll fucking kill you!_"

He had never seen anyone rip someone limb from limb so viscerally, and the waves of sheer rage radiating from Arashi then, the utter contempt made Gai's breath catch painfully in his lungs. But the utter _blankness_ wouldn't go away; it was as though everything was happening in slow motion. Nothing was happening properly.

Panic soon overwhelmed him as Arashi shouted for him to "Go, dammit! Get him to a fucking medic!"

Quickly settling Kakashi's limp body on his back, Gai didn't waste any time in running. It didn't matter to him then if Arashi followed, if Arashi even survived at that point, because Kakashi was far too important.

He tried so hard not to cry then, harder than he had ever tried.

* * *

It had been eleven hours.

Eleven hours since their escape from the last base.

Eleven hours since Kakashi was mere inches away from death.

The sky went dark again. And it was only four in the afternoon. They broke into a hotel room in one of the more expensive hotels of Katsuie after seeing Yuichiro. They managed to get Kakashi patched up, only barely of course. Arashi gave all the chakra he had to the man; just to heal the Copy-Ninja to the fullest extent.

He would live. The pellets were removed from his body and the wounds healed. Yuichiro told them it would probably leave some incredible bruising, but he would live.

The Gods were smiling on them.

Now, the Copy-Ninja was peacefully passed-out on the plush, white couch of the hotel room, while Gai was watching him intently.

It was his fault, he wasn't going to try and convince himself it wasn't. They tried to kill _him_, and they nearly killed Kakashi in his place. All because Gai was feeling weak that morning. Because his senses weren't honed, he reflexes were dulled, because of the numbers they were faced against.

He failed again, both on the mission and on his vow to protect the ones he cared about.

Arashi was in a terrible state. Pacing angrily, his fists were torn to pieces, arms and face covered in fresh nicks and cuts from the recent battle; his eyes worriedly glanced at the couch every so often to see if there was any sign that Kakashi was going to regain conciousness. The man was tired, chakra-depleted and injured, but he point-blank refused when Gai suggested he eat or sleep.

The Beast cursed himself viciously, wishing he could have reacted sooner, that he could have found it in him to defend his friend's life.

... That he could have gotten angry at the enemy, and not himself.

Gai stood after ruffling the matted silver hair on Kakashi's head. He was going to find out what the _fuck_ was going on at that base. He was going to find out where Senchiyo was, and he was going to do what ever it took to make sure his facts were cohesive. He was going to find Yuttaka Junya even if it took him all week. He owed Kakashi that much, at least.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Arashi grasped him by the arm before he made his way out.

"I'm going to get the bastards for this," he replied smoothly, gently pulling his arm out of the blonde's grip.

"What about Kakashi?" He asked, incredulous, "You can't just leave him here in the state he's in."

Gai regarded the Sand-Ninja seriously, never once tearing his eyes away, "… I'm not leaving him alone. Take care of him, make sure he's not in pain when he comes to."

It was some time before the blonde said anything, his expressive eyes were wide, his mouth opened slightly before ran a hand through his hair shakily, "You-you're gonna leave him here," he croaked, looking worriedly at the couch, "leave him with _me_?"

"Just… make sure he's not in pain," that was probably the only thing he could worry about now. Gai didn't _want_ to think about anything else. He trusted Arashi to take care of him.

The Beast left through the window, leaving Arashi there in the middle of the room, looking like he didn't know what to do with himself.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_** Long, wasn't it? IT TOOK A DAMN LONG TIME TOO. But I'm rather proud all things considered :3. Give **SlimReaper** lots and lots of love because she's been on one rollercoaster ride of emotion too many a needs some time off, so everyone say a nice big prayer for her (to Buddah, Jesus, Thor, what have you, athiest-god).


	31. Lies of Silence

**_Author's Notes:_** Oh wow, over 30 chapters! How the hell did I manage this one, eh? AND OVER 220 REVIEWS HOLY GOD PEOPLE THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! Seriously, thanks so much for all the positive criticism, helpful feedback and genuine praise, it's what keeps me writing these chapters.

Anyway, I don't think there'll be that much updating over the christmas, mainly because my course is so demanding and I have outstanding projects I need to do. I'm sorry, but I absolutely CAN'T fail anything because that means a fail on the year. Harsh, no?

I am on a bit of a writing buzz, so that helps, me thinks. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter. Short and... _sweet_. Heh heh.

**_Warnings:_** Mentions of a sexual/homosexual matter and some swearing. If the swearing is in any way off-putting, please don't hesitate to tell me.

**_Lies of Silence_**

It wasn't… unusual for Kakashi to hallucinate while unconscious, but the effect on his already exhausted mind was almost too much to bear. Old faces from the past morphed into new ones, blaming him for mistakes he made long ago. Dead bloody images of family and friends grabbed at his ankles, yelling insults, their fingers biting into his skin.

And in between, his eyelids fluttered open briefly to try and stop the darkness from returning. Obito's eyes fell straight out of his face and he watched as they exploded into clouds of red powder before Kakashi finally managed to fully regain consciousness, terrified of what else would happen in his tired head. Opening his eyelids seemed like such a herculean task; his limbs ached and stung as he tried to move them.

The fog surrounding his vision soon faded until a pair of beautiful, _beautiful_ green eyes loomed into view, and he resisted the urge to groan.

"You're awake," he heard Arashi say, but he couldn't properly make out his mouth moving; his voice sounded muffled, "Oh, thank God you're awake!"

Something warm – a hand, he thought – treaded through his hair, soothing along his scalp, but he barely had enough energy to keep his eyes fully open let alone bat the intrusive hand away.

"G-Gai…" Kakashi managed to utter, his throat dry, "wh-where is he?"

The blonde shushed him, his scarred palm cupping the slighter ninja's forehead to feel his temperature, "Now, just relax," the deep tenor of his voice was almost enough to send the man to sleep, and the soft way he spoke was the strangest comfort, "Gai went back to the base to try to gather information."

And despite the pure exhaustion he felt, he still tried to get up, grabbing onto the soft white cotton of Arashi's shirt to try to haul himself up; all the while his muscles were protesting sharply. He had to get up, had to help Gai where ever he was, they couldn't afford to split up again!

"Y-you… you l-let him go…?"

"Kakashi, you have to relax," was the soothing reply, the hand previously on his forehead pushed him back down gently, pressing him against the comfort of the couch, "I couldn't stop him and leave you here in this state. I trust in his judgement, don't _you_?"

"C-can't just… leave him-"

"You're not leaving him, Mask-san," he interrupted; and there was that affectionate name again as his jaw was cupped, bringing his blurred gaze to face the man, "you know you can't do anything, not when you're like this. Just please, _try_ to get some sleep."

The hand was back, fingers rubbing circles into his scalp and despite his mind screaming for him to move, to get up, his shinobi instincts urging him to spring into action; the exhaustion soon took hold and he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

He was warm, felt more relaxed than he had been in years despite his company and the hand brushing through his hair quickly comforted him in a way that ceased his doubts and worries. Though his mind was slumbering peacefully, he could feel, vaguely, what was going on outside of his consciousness.

Blood pumped rhythmically in his veins, travelling down his arms, through his legs and back again, over and over, gradually returning energy to his stiff muscles. Every inertia between breaths felt like life, the one he was previously so willing to sacrifice.

His stealth suit was gone; in its place was just a soft vest and baggy sweats hugging his frame.

The hand in his hair moved away, and some time later it came back to feel his temperature again. Time meant nothing; there was only the things he could sense between the pressing darkness behind his eyes; the smell of something masculine, the dip in the couch as a greater weight settled by his side every so often.

The soft slip of the mask being pulled slowly down his face.

The feeling of calloused fingers brushing his cheek, over his neck and ears.

And the strange… _comfort_ it brought.

Now and then, he could feel the soft rush of air as it came out of Arashi's lungs, feel it at a closer proximity; the heat was welcomed.

And through the darkness; lips pressed briefly against his brow, over his nose and eyelids. It could have been minutes between each kiss, it could have been seconds, he didn't know, but for each time it happened he could feel himself becoming more awake.

But when Arashi pressed his lips against his cheek, he could only vaguely register what was happening. Disorientated, yet rested from sleep, Kakashi silently welcomed the feeling, the warmth.

Eye still closed, even as his mouth was slowly, softly enveloped in warmth and skin, he couldn't truly comprehend what was happening. Couldn't work out the smell of the dessert, labouring skin and the feeling of a calloused hand gently caressing one side of his face.

He stirred, in a short realisation of what was happening after a sigh brushed over his lips, and it happened again. Soft, male lips against his, the hand on his face moving across, a thumb and forefinger playing nonsense circles with his earlobe. It stretched on for what seemed like a lifetime until Arashi finally pulled away, and Kakashi had to open his eye then, in case he was just dreaming.

He wasn't. But the blonde didn't seem to mind his dishevelled appearance, or indeed his own tiredness when his eyes locked with one lone gray, eyelids lowered when he touched his forehead against the other, lips warm when they pressed against a paler pair.

And his eyes slipped shut again, weaving in and out of sleep. Everything was warm, comfortable, and he was being dizzyingly pulled back into the darkness. His limbs felt dull and heavy from his previous injuries.

But not even sleep could have masked the movement then from the taller male, as he manoeuvred to settle himself on top of the Copy-Ninja, entwining their legs, one hand still on the side of his face. His eye flew open just as another kiss descended, but he couldn't move, couldn't get out from underneath the wonderfully warm, and not-surprisingly heavier figure.

Kakashi made a distressed noise, mouth currently occupied, the hand moved around to the back of his head through his hair. His arms protested sharply as he raised them to push against a pair of white-clad shoulders, muscles already too-tense pulled tight, stinging, _aching_ with injury… but it soon went ignored-

Thanks to the tongue that escaped through the seam of his lips to slowly tease every inch of his mouth.

That was when time seemed to stand still. Physically exhausted, mentally drained and disorientated, all that made sense then was how _good_ it felt, how _warm_ it was, and how his body reacted despite having so little energy.

It was so… soft, gentle, and in such a vulnerable state he couldn't have been more grateful for it. All the utter cold he felt over the past week and a half, the worry, and the drain seemed suddenly worth the trouble if just to be as comfortable as he was, as relaxed. Kakashi let his arms fall to his sides, his head naturally tilting in the position.

The tongue in his mouth curled, playing with his own in a way that was incredibly satisfying, gentle; he tasted salty with worry, musky lust and coppery fear along with that subtle taste of the dessert he always seemed to carry with him. Somehow… it was like it wasn't even happening at all. It almost felt too natural, and he remembered as fingertips warmed by activity pushed up the hem of the clingy shirt he was wearing-

He remembered how fucking good it felt being with the Sand-Ninja.

How incredible his body was, how much higher in temperature it seemed to be compared to everyone else, the smell of hard work and years of toiling along with soft white sand, air and that bite of iron and blood caked into every inch of him. How good the roll-_snap_ of his muscles felt, the sheer strength and his weight and the hard, _unyielding touch of his kiss-_

_Fuck_, he felt drunk with it. And so soon, too.

Kakashi couldn't help but shiver when cold air assaulted the skin on his stomach, the material was bunched up over his ribs and the man leaned down to press a line of kisses over his abdomen and _oh God_ it shouldn't have felt _that_ good so _why_ was he suddenly gasping for air like a fish out of water? Hands gripped his sides, and he arched into the touch without really thinking about how wanton it would seem. But dammit why did it feel so good?

He was injured, that was probably why, and the foreign chakra in his system made his skin over-sensitive. That coupled with his already empty chakra-reserves made everything seem exaggeratedly strong.

While he did manage to bite down the moan that threatened to escape when teeth sunk into the skin below his ribs, nothing could have masked it when his shirt was pushed up further, a tongue hotly encircling a nipple, sending a warm tingling jolt through his spine.

And he remembered how good Arashi was in bed, how he knew just where to bite and tongue, how he never _ever_ failed to draw even the smallest of whimpers out from Kakashi's throat.

Everything was swimming as dizzying pleasure overtook, his body craved more attention and any it received was welcomed with prickling skin and the most ridiculous, piteous sounds he was sure he would regret making later. The moment was brief when Arashi's mouth left his skin before he was kissed, a little more roughly than before, and a pair of hips ground down against his.

"_Ah_, fuck," was the low swear as the blonde pulled away, breath quick and hot against his jaw, "it's been _so long_, Kakashi."

The man was right, it had been a long time, and Kakashi wondered why that was as the material around his neck was pulled away, that mouth latched onto the side of his ear and started sucking and licking the edges.

Why _had_ it been so long?

He was gasping for air; the attention to his ear was sending shivers down the left side of his body, the hips against his making a delicious friction. The Copy-Ninja arched, wanting to feel it harder.

_Because-_

_Because…_

Arashi… made him feel terrible every time. Not intentionally, of course, but the way his eyes softened, the hard edge to his mouth lessened-

The way he grinned-

And sighed Kakashi's name in his ear when he came-

The Copy-Ninja never could stand it.

And suddenly it seemed to hit him, the realisation of what was in-the-making when one thing, and one thing only came to mind that made him stop and mentally take a step back to assess the situation he was in;

Gai.

_What __**about**__ Gai_, the other over-sexed half of his brain complained. But something throbbed on his neck, something that he had forgotten about until now, something that Arashi was suddenly very close to.

That, and he couldn't help but feel how… _wrong_ the whole situation felt all together.

Despite the arousal, Kakashi started to panic as Arashi's mouth travelled down his jaw. His arms stung as he raised them to try and push the man away, he turned his head, attempted to wriggle out from underneath the heavier frame. If he found the remnants of the huge hickey Gai left on his throat-

"Don't play hard to get, that just makes me want you more," Arashi teased, shifting his weight so it settled more heavily against the slighter man, preventing his escape. It seemed impossible in the state he was in, and he only panicked more as the mouth was wavering dangerously close. Hot kisses sucked on his neck, blatantly using his tongue as fingers slipped the material down to expose dangerous amounts of collarbone.

And then stopped…

It was then that the room turned suddenly cold.

Kakashi was aware of the hand on one side of his throat, the other bracing Arashi's weight against the arm-rest. Even as the room grew colder and _colder_, and Arashi's shoulders became more tense and tighter against his shirt, the Copy-Ninja's breathing only intensified.

He had stared death in the face a hundred times over, and each time he was never scared, only restless. Ready to fight until the last drop of his blood was spilled. But now…

He wasn't scared of what Arashi could do to him, oh no.

Kakashi was _terrified _of what he could do to Gai.

"What the hell is this?" The Sand Ninja half whispered. Kakashi flinched; it was a question he couldn't answer.

The hand on his neck tightened dangerously and he curled his fingers in Arashi's shirt, mentally preparing himself for the beating that was sure to come as he came eye to eye with him.

And he looked livid, and betrayed. But it narrowed into something much more threatening.

It felt like he had lied so much that it all pilled up on him to the point where he couldn't keep track. But in actual fact, he hadn't said a thing, but in doing so it was his lies of silence, of not telling either of them how he really felt or being so ashamed of himself that he couldn't openly express himself was what got him (and Gai) into this mess.

"Tell me," Arashi said as easily as he could through a shaky breath, "who did that to you?"

It was but a short second after that they both stopped and turned to look at the door when a loud knock interrupted their moment. Judging by the chakra-signature, it was indeed Gai, waiting for one of them to answer.

Then, Kakashi felt truly frightened.

But not for his own safety.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_** See, short and sweet! Yes yes I know, I'm a right cow for the cliffhangers, but I know you love it, you dirty things you! Anyway, thanks so much for reading!


	32. Believe His Lies

**Author's Notes:** Wow. Seriously wow. The support I got for this over the time I wasn't writing, begging me to come back was unreal! Thanks so much everyone!

Anyways, sorry for the delay, it's been a bit crazy what with the college and the moving back in with my parents and the moving out again with my boyfriend and blah blah blah but now I'm back on track! I've passed my first year, and now onto second year! When I get my sculpey (it's modeling clay), I'ma gonna start making little anime busts so watch out for them when I finish them and post the pictures!

**Warning:** Swearing and some mild violence.

**_Believe His Lies_**

After working so hard to escape and get Kakashi to safety, Gai slept little in the past day and half, resting only to find himself wide awake and worrying about the safety of his friend, blaming himself for the incident as a whole and his inability to act.

He just stood there and watched.

The Copy-Ninja practically threw himself into the blow just to protect Gai's back, how many people would do the same, he asked himself? How many people would try to sacrifice their own _lives_ just to save him? Gai probably would have died if Kakashi didn't take the blow for him and it was with a sudden breath that he realised…

-Just how much Kakashi changed, in the past few years. There was a time when he wouldn't have cared, when he would have blamed extenuating circumstances and probably poor judgement on Gai's part. He sustained enough injury without having to take anymore on anyone else's behalf, and all those years ago Kakashi considered himself the best there was; he didn't need to defend those more expendable than him.

Then... after Minato gave his life to save his son and the village, Gai supposed it finally hit home for Kakashi that if he didn't start developing a better attitude, he would eventually alienate everyone he came into contact with.

The Copy-Ninja might have been a bit of a loner, but he never really wanted to be _totally alone_. Someone with as much loyalty, sense of morality and justice and his ability to read the grey areas in between the black and white; surely he deserved better than that for himself?

At least, that's what Gai told him, countless times over the years, in between the harsh training and his deployment in ANBU, never falling into the trap of a lonely assassin's life; he stayed constant and ever ready even if sometimes it was just to show Kakashi that one didn't have to live a life of self-banishment just because their hands are covered in blood.

Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast finally saw the change when Kakashi nonchalantly gestured to a very young, very hopeless Lee and suggested that Gai train him.

It was probably the most selfless and, quite frankly, _kind_ thing he'd seen Kakashi do since he was four. Gai was grateful he stuck stubbornly by Kakashi's side through the more traumatic years of his life. And he knew then that as much as Kakashi feigned indifference and acted aloof... he genuinely cared.

About people. About Gai.

That was why he took the blow, while all Gai could do was watch.

Just _watch_, he thought, landing with more force on the ground in front of the base than he intended, praying it didn't alert the few members of the rogues left to his presence. Gai had been watching them for over an hour, mostly low level chuunin who were obviously ordered to stay behind to gather evidence and anything left of value that Kakashi didn't manage to steal. And by some stroke of luck, as though the gods were smiling on him finally, Yutakka Junya was one of the ninjas left behind.

Being away from Kakashi for this long when he was incapacitated made him antsy, so Gai decided in order to make this go as quickly and efficiently as possible; he would have to kidnap the man.

Give him to Arashi maybe, let the Sand-ninja interrogate him; honestly he didn't care, he just wanted something to go right for once in this mission. And getting Junya, someone connected directly with the rogues _and_ a victim was their best option.

The snow and ice stung his feet, penetrating the thin wrappings around his limbs until he was sure they were turning blue and tingling strangely. Eyeing the red-head some feet away, Gai impatiently pulled some chakra around his body to warm himself before stalking after him, hiding in the shadows of the trees as Junya made his way around the debris in front of the factory.

The man was muttering, kicking at rocks absentmindedly and rubbing his hands together in the cold. He was angry, that much Gai could tell, but he couldn't be certain if it was because of Sen-chan or because he was ordered to stay behind.

Junya stooped low to pick up a charred scroll, and Gai weighed up his options before quietly darting out of the darkness, squeezing the juncture of the red-head's shoulder as he stood straight, and as he collapsed back into Gai's hold he was dragged quicker than the eye could see into the trees.

The Beast didn't bother tying him up or any such nonsense; Gai performed a quick transformation jutsu on Junya's unconscious body so he took on the form of a small, non-descript scroll which Gai tucked into his back pocket, before attempting to make his way back in the direction of Katsuie.

While he didn't know much about the boy, Gai couldn't help but resent him a little. Being suspect for some time, Junya evaded a lot of open combat and, regardless if he knew the details or not, didn't seem to be too pushed about the rogues capturing his younger sister. Most of Gai's analysis pointed towards the fact that Junya was a terrible coward-

And that trait really wasn't going to help him in the hours to follow.

Perhaps Gai was just looking for someone, something, _anything_ to take his anger out on; Arashi already mutilated the ninja who cast the Jutsu that managed to put Kakashi out of commission, so he didn't even bother to go and look for them. He desperately needed something to punch, someone to make the grave mistake of challenging him because Gai was more than willing to tear into someone after everything that has happened.

_No_, he told himself, _I have to calm down for the sake of the mission; I can't risk another mistake again._

Junya would be much more useful in providing the information, and Gai was happy that he finally had a chance to right all the mistakes he made over the past two weeks since the mission started.

And to think, in the past two weeks… just how much their relationship changed.

It was more that a little jarring, and even still Gai wasn't quite sure what sexuality he was anymore because Kakashi unintentionally made this blurry area where he could have sworn he was straight.

Even _he_ wasn't sure what Kakashi saw him as; friend, rival, confidant, lover-

But did it really matter…?

If you were to ask Gai who he trusted most in the world, who he valued above all others, Kakashi and Lee were closely tied. He cared about the jounin, thought the world of him, valued his opinion and the small smiles every once and a while and the comfortable silences.

Gai loved the way Kakashi _understood_ him; didn't care about his mannerisms or his games or way of life. Just silently accepted where others were quick to push him away.

Perhaps this made Gai search for that acceptance on a deeper level, perhaps he just wanted to return the favour because Kakashi felt ashamed but…

He would be lying if he said the slighter jounin wasn't attractive – wasn't breathtaking when he tied his hair back – wasn't incredibly hot when he was gasping and writhing and trying to close his mouth over the light moans – wasn't so _good_ with that mouth that left Gai wondering how much practice he need just to be _that_ good.

The past two weeks and several days forced Gai to realise that there was so much more to the tall, quiet figure he imposed, forced him to look at Kakashi from a different perspective and what he found was so strangely _appealing_ that it was hard to control himself.

So it was with optimism that Gai made his way back to Katsuie. If they enjoyed each other's company, wanted each other sexually, cared about each other emotionally then sexuality didn't matter, not when you're close enough to someone to touch them in a way that changed their life.

Gai was going to make this work, if not for Kakashi's sake then at least for his own. He… _cared_ about the Copy-Ninja more than he could bear and even though the past few weeks have been rocky and intense and worrying, they were important to Gai. Quiet possibly for the first time in his life concerning a sexual relationship, he felt… _optimistic_ rather than cautious because he knew that Kakashi cared about him just as much, maybe even more and that just made things so much more _worth_ it.

He wasn't going to call it a relationship or start admitting anything, not yet, but the grin that slowly broke under his mask was enough of a signal. All he had to do was to make sure those rogues paid for their crimes, for trying to kill Kakashi.

The excitement of his revelation must have thrown him off somewhere, because he was suddenly very aware of a presence following him through the trees; he was a bare ten-minute sprint from Katsuie, _why now?_

Gai skidded to a halt, snow flying in all directions as he dug his heels into the earth and whipped around, stance immediately going into a defensive. It seemed the person following then chose to hide their chakra, and it was a few minutes before a soft, sophisticated female voice spoke to his left, and the beast instantly froze.

"Well, well, well," Akina said, stepping out from between two trees with a perfectly manicured hand on her hip, "what a surprise to see you here, Leaf Shinobi,"

Gai didn't say anything, frankly he couldn't. Akina's picture didn't do her a single ounce of justice. The woman was absolutely, undeniably-

_Breathtaking_.

Flecks of snow landed delicately in her sexily ruffled auburn hair; she was tall and curved in _just_ the right places with reddened lips and high, arching brows. Long legs, round hips, big breasts, little shoulders, Gai vaguely started to wonder through the haze of just meeting this woman in the flesh; how beautiful were Akina's and Arashi's parents to spawn such good-looking kids?

Her eyes were exactly the same as her brother's; a soft, minty green, expressive and _sensual _and he couldn't suppress his shiver when she abashedly rove her eyes over his body before fixing on his face, lips twisting into a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Let me guess; revisiting the crime scene?" she smiled wryly and gestured to him for emphasis, "Assessing your damage quota, are we?"

If she wasn't so unbelievably attractive, Gai would have been pissed at her attitude, acting as though he wasn't even a threat. He contemplated running, he even thought about knocking her out because there was no way he would fight her (he stood by the thought of never hitting a woman, even in combat) but it was obvious she wasn't just going to let him run.

"But… you didn't really do anything did you?" She said with wonderment, slowly pacing with her hands clasped behind her back, "Tell me, was that _really_ Hatake Kakashi, or just a clever transformation?"

Slightly taken aback, Gai didn't speak, even as her smile grew and she slowly paced towards him, "Judging by your silence, I'd say it was. And I doubt I'm wrong about the symbol on your headbands either. After all, it can't be a coincidence can it?... I really didn't think they would send someone so… _impressive_."

Gai was bracing himself, remembering the warnings Arashi gave him about his sister, knowing she was probably just as powerful and he didn't really know what kind of jutsu to expect other than glass.

"_We are __**nothing**__ alike, her and I…"_

And it was true, though the resemblance to Arashi was a little startling, her eyes held none of the warmth and mirth of her brother's, didn't give away anything other than a sort of strange sensuality that, against Gai's better judgement, was very difficult to ignore.

"… But what are _you_, I wonder?" She started circling around him, and while he was still waiting for her to make her move, she seemed to want to take her sweet time.

"Is he your _sheath_?" The sexual implications of the sentence instantly made the blood rush to Gai's face, his fists tightened, his back straightened, and for once he was grateful for the black mask covering the lower half of his face and how his dark hair fell into his eyes to hide the truth, "… because something tells me there's far more power in this body that in his _ever so frail_ one. Is he there to _let you loose_ when things start getting a little too real?"

Akina's touch was ghostly against his forearm, and through the mask the smell of cranberries and desert air filled his nose, making him want to breathe in deeper. He glanced to the side to watch her slightly smaller form press against his arm and side, one hand squeezing a bicep, the other skating across the top of his collar; Gai, despite feelingly slightly reluctant, managed to pull his arm from her grip and step away.

God, she was very attractive, and whatever perfume she doused herself in smelled amazing. Somewhere in the back of his brain a niggling little thought kept telling him that she was dangerous, that he didn't really know what he was facing, that he was fooling himself if he thought she was speaking as if every word was sex itself. But a lot of it was ignored, when she pouted adorably when he wrenched his arm away.

Her smile grew exponentially, "What's the matter," she said, "still smarting that your partner practically _leapt_ in the way just to save you?"

"I can't blame him," she continued; Gai tried so very hard not to look when she folded her arms, making the crevice of her cleavage even deeper, "there was a time when I would have done the same for a comrade, but Suna has discarded me."

But there was something more to her voice then; sadness… anger maybe? Arashi explained that they were both bred for war, but she was too young to be dispatched at the time. She was a danger, like Arashi probably too strong and too fucked-up to accept that they don't have a purpose anymore.

"… What do you want?" He finally said after some time, when the silence stretched on.

Akina rolled her eyes and smiled in a way that reminded him so much of her older brother, "Oh come on, muscles. I'm not attacking you; I don't even want to. I'm just a little… _curious_…"

"About what?"

"Well," and she smiled again, that devilish tug of her pliant mouth that never reached her eyes, "I can tell you're certainly purposeful, and you must be good if you've been paired with _Sharingan no Kakashi_, so it makes me wonder… what uses **I** could have for you."

If The Beast didn't know any better, he would have sworn himself blind that she was suggesting she use him in other ways, and if he was a lesser man he probably would have considered it. Akina was the sort of woman fantasies were all about, gorgeously built and suggestive and seductive. Even though he knew, as plain as day, she was trying to suggest he become rogue, a tiny part of him was telling him to do it. The smell of her perfume overwhelmed his senses; she was only a few feet away, smirking at the way he was stuttering out inquiring noises as he contemplated.

"What do you say?" She asked, edging towards him, her feet eerily silent on the snow and frozen grass, "We're not just taking hostages you know… I can make you strong, stronger than you ever thought possible-"

And that's when the warning bells in his head went off. Gai drowned out the words as she continued speaking; her perfume suddenly seemed acrid as it invaded his nostrils and scratched his lungs, making him need to sneeze.

"_- She's a bitch,"_ Arashi's voice echoed in his head, _"a grade A, straight up bitch…"_

"_- She could __**kill**__ you, do you understand…"_

"… _- you have to leave this fight to __**me**__…"_

Under different circumstances, Gai knew that Akina would never have offered herself; this farce she liked to call _going rogue_ was serving nothing more than to fuel her ego and as an enemy, he was threatening that. Her beauty and power of seduction wasn't masking the fact that she was helping a group of people who were involved in the kidnapping of innocent civilians, murder, grand larceny and the prompt of three high level ninjas ordered to assassinate them.

She was in so deep that her village ordered her own _brother_ to kill her.

"You can't really believe you're going to get away with this," The Beast interrupted, folding his arms, "you said it yourself, the Hokage has sent _Hatake Kakashi_ after you, I don't think they were kidding around."

Her smile seemed strained then when she snorted, "I think it's going take a little more than one man to stop me-"

"-and if Konoha's Copy-Ninja were to fail… I'm sure your brother will succeed where we couldn't."

The woman's grin dropped instantly, only to be replaced with a snarl, "… I don't _have_ a brother."

Gai didn't miss a beat; she was quickly losing control of the situation and getting angry and he wasn't going to just let it go; "There's no point in denying it; he's told us all about you. Your age, your skills… your real name-"

"I-"

"- Toyotomi Akina,"

"_Don't say that name_," she hissed, her fingers clenching tightly at her sides, eyes snapping furiously, "my name is Moanna now, you bastard! You have no idea how hard I worked to get away from that _wretched name… from that fucking monster!_"

A number of scenarios popped up, making Gai wonder what exactly prompted that statement and led to several conclusions. It was only out of sheer curiosity about their rather disruptive family that he asked-

"… What _monster_?"

Akina laughed; a rueful sound that was far too high pitched and loud in the quiet clearing, "You mean he hasn't told you? Hah, and the pot calls the kettle black!"

The woman was turning hysterical, waving her hands around and laughing coldly as she continued, "Well, of course he wouldn't tell you, why would he? Arashi's always so quick to paint _me_ as the bad-guy, and _you_ were stupid enough to believe his lies!"

"He has never given me any reason not to believe him-"

She turned to fix him with an icy glare, whispering; "I suppose he hasn't told you that he killed our mother then…"

_There has to be a reason_, he immediately thought, because he knew Akina wasn't lying, there was no way she could be with that amount of conviction in her voice. Even if Arashi did do what she was accusing him of, there _had _to be a reason why.

"I trust him because Kakashi does," he ground out, "and I have no reason to think otherwise."

It was some time before she said anything else, but she jerked back from him, her eyes widening considerably and it was the first time since meeting her that she was giving away any emotion at all.

"Oh my God…" a hand went up to cup nervously around her mouth before it drove into the high arch of her hair, "… you left Kakashi-san alone and injured with him… didn't you?"

He was sure his silence was enough; a trickle of cold sweat rolled down the back of his neck.

"Well then," she said, grinning before making a series of hand signs before Gai could react, "for trusting someone like that _freak_, Kakashi-san deserves what's coming to him."

In a loud puff of smoke, Akina disappeared.

No… _no_, he couldn't believe her. Arashi wasn't his enemy here, she was just trying to separate him from the others, drive him into isolation because he would be easier to take down that way. But he wouldn't let her; Gai stood by his word, he trusted the man because Kakashi had faith in him; that was enough for The Beast to have faith in anyone.

After all, Arashi saved him from the ambush, fought by his side to escape the base, got him as quickly as possible to Yuichiro when Kakashi was nearly killed.

No, Gai trusted the Sand-ninja; he was a good man.

* * *

Kakashi supposed, at some point, he should have just told Arashi the truth.

That he just didn't _do_ relationships, that he couldn't stand it when people tried to get close to him because he hated it when they try to pick apart his life, because he really couldn't stand trying to please others at his own expense. He'd spent so long trying to avoid it and it looked like the consequences were beginning to loom overhead.

But it was Gai that he was worrying most about, not only that Arashi could potentially kill him but…

… Arashi could tell Gai _everything_.

And The Beast was one of the very, very few people Kakashi actually wanted to have some level of respect for him. Things seemed to be going so well, despite the constantly running into brick walls during the mission, having this… _what-ever-the-hell-this-is_ with Gai felt a little…

What was _it_ anyway?

The Sand-Ninja looked horribly betrayed, his eyes, once so expressive were now icy cold, and frightening. Kakashi knew with just a glance that there were no secrets now, nothing he could hide, and absolutely nothing he could say would make anything better.

"… How long have you been on this mission with Gai?" His voice was rough and he obviously wasn't bothering to hide his anger.

"… Wh-what-?"

"I said," his fingers tightened around Kakashi's neck, "how _long_ have you been on this mission with Gai?"

Was he that obvious?

He couldn't carefully construct an excuse or lie - Arashi was too clever for that - and there was nothing to gain in coming out and admitting that Gai was the one who gave him that hickey after a hot n' heavy moment on the couch of some family's house in Batitsu-

"… T-two weeks…" The hand on his neck was starting to crush his windpipe because the Sand-Ninja was leaning on it. He could see, just by his gaze alone, as he put two and two together.

"… Why didn't you say anything?" He asked after a moment of silence, his voice pleading and helpless.

Kakashi didn't reply.

There was nothing soft, nothing gentle about the blonde now, his rough fingers were firmly locked around his throat, free hand holding him eerily steady over the slighter man who was far too weak to fight back. A snarl broke over his mouth, his brows were drawn, eyes furious and upset and when he managed to speak, it was a bitten-off command-

"I think you've enough strength to get the door,"

And with that, he got off him and stalked outside onto the generous balcony of the hotel room, his shoulders hunched and his fists shaking.

It was only then that Kakashi realised his heart was pounding; he clenched at his chest with his right hand to try to calm himself down before swinging his legs off the couch and shakily getting to his feet. It was like the longest walk of his life, getting to the door, his legs protesting and bruises flaring sharply; the room was spinning and his head felt like it was four times it's own weight.

What was he going to say? What was he going to _do_? Pretend nothing happened?

Yeah right, it was a little late for that.

But he could always try; civility was often the best option in times like this. Of course it would only work if Arashi wasn't going to say anything either, and Kakashi didn't think he was in a negotiating mood right now…

There was another, slightly more impatient knock at the door, jolting Kakashi from his thoughts. He quickly wrenched his mask back up his face and tried vainly to smooth out his hair before grasping the handle and pulling the door open.

And it was with a horrific clenching feeling in his chest that he looked at Gai standing there, looking so fucking _good_ in all that black, that he thought this could be the last time Gai would ever glance at him with that soft, worried gaze.

"You shouldn't be up…" he said, before stepping inside and pulling the mask of his suit down to hang loosely around his neck.

Gai smiled, showing off perfect straight teeth and the guilt suddenly hit him like a chair to the back of the head.

* * *

There was something wrong. Gai could tell.

Even after his brain was fried from talking with Akina, he felt a little guilty for admitting to himself that he cared more for Kakashi than he could fathom while suddenly faced with the most beautiful woman he ever had the pleasure to clap his eyes on. She was the sudden reminder that yes, yes he was still quite straight and it probably wasn't going to change but… _but_…

It didn't matter. Especially not now, now that he was back to make sure what she said about Arashi was wrong because the Copy-Ninja didn't look very dead.

_However-_

_Something_ wasn't right; whatever way Kakashi was holding himself, looking at him all wild eyed and crazy, his arms clutched around his waist, his right hand twisting the material in his tank over his heart. Injured and drained he may be, but there was _something_-

His mask was askew.

And Arashi was no-where to be seen.

Without thinking, he reached up with a hand, having every intention to fix the mask around the slighter man's nose, but instead began to pull into down his face. His eye widened, the Sharingan twitched under its eyelid, but he didn't react fast enough to stop him before it was too late.

Kakashi's face was all flushed, and his skin felt so warm but it was clammy and for a second, Gai thought it was because he was still low on chakra. But then he scanned further; his mouth was all red and-

_Kiss-swollen_.

It suddenly dawned on him; how Kakashi possibly could have known him, the threats that the younger jounin made whenever Arashi said something inappropriate, how he avoided the topic of their history whenever it was brought up, why Kakashi was so wary when he saw Akina's picture-

_"Have you really never seen a lover twice?" He asked, taking another gulp of tea which had grown a little cold._

_Kakashi blinked at him a couple of times before looking up at the ceiling, almost shyly as if recalling a pleasant memory, "Once," he said quietly, eye flickering to him, "just once."_

Just how volatile Arashi was when Kakashi was hurt.

How Kakashi offered to take the Sand-ninja's mission for him to save him the anguish.

That Arashi really _was_ turned on just watching Kakashi fight.

_"… I __**knew**__ you cared…" The blond whispered, running his hands through his hair before his expression lost its edge._

That the blonde was worried for Kakashi's safety when faced with his sister.

The fact that Kakashi way gay.

And Gai didn't even _know_ what sexuality Arashi was.

The suggestive comments, the heated looks, the playful arguing, the fact that Arashi was built like a brick shit-house and was probably one of the most dangerous men Gai ever met, and that was just what Kakashi was _in-to_; how did he miss it?

"_-… and __**you**__ were stupid enough to believe his lies!"_

Konoha's Green Beast saw red.

It wasn't just that Kakashi never told him the truth, he thought, as he gently pushed the younger jounin out of the way as he made his way for the balcony. It was that he was injured, chakra depleted, and weak as a kitten and probably would be for the next day or so, and Arashi took _advantage_ of that. Even if it was reciprocated it still wasn't _right_ and Gai seethed when he stepped out onto the generous balcony into the cool night air-

Arashi was leaning over the railings, running a hand through his short blonde hair.

Gai didn't bother to think – potentially – Arashi could probably kill him, not when the blonde turned when he felt Gai's presence, and the Beast's fist was already swinging for his face.

He was strong, sometimes too much for his own good, even as a child Gai was always told to keep himself in check.

But some people just deserved it, and as his knuckles met the Sand-ninja's face with enough force to send him back against the railings, he knew it was right because it felt _good_ to hit him like that.

Green eyes were wide when he reached down to lock his hands in Arashi's white collar, pulling him upwards back onto his feet-

"I trusted you," Gai half-yelled, when the emotion started welling up inside his chest, "I _trusted_ you to take care of him, and what did you do? _What did you do_?"

A bead of blood started to pearl on the edge of the blonde's bottom lip before it swelled. Being so close to those expressive eyes, he could see the sudden burst of rage as blonde's brows knitted together, scarred tanned hands locking around the black material at his throat, jerking his head forward until their brows connected.

"So what's it to you," he seethed, "he'd not harmed, right?"

"You _know_ what I'm talking about, I can read Kakashi like a book and I know damn well from the look on his face that you took advantage of the situation; how _could_ you?"

"I knew it, I _knew_ there was something going on between you two, _I fucking knew it!_"

"You bastard," Gai roared, "How is it any of your business? I trusted you dammit! You're nothing but a trait-"

He should have known Kakashi wouldn't just stand there and watch them senselessly beat each other, even in his state of exhaustion. So when a hand cupped the back of his head he only had a bare second to remember what Kakashi was like before he gracefully slammed the two ninja's heads together, their skulls banging loudly in the quiet night surroundings.

Stars invaded his vision, his head swam as he fought to push himself back up off the wall he was leaning against to see the younger ninja standing irritably between the two of them, livid.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?"

He was still leaning to one side, clutching the bruised area of his ribs, wincing every time he made a sudden movement, but an angry Copy-Ninja was enough to make them both stop. Arashi was clutching the corner of his brow and grimacing, Gai mirroring the movement.

"Did _either_ of you happen to realise that there is something bigger than this going on here?"

Neither answered, and Kakashi continued with a sigh.

"These rogues are kidnapping and murdering people; and you two are really going to fight over something so insignificant-"

The Beast made a noise of protest before Kakashi rounded him on, "Let me make this very clear; _I am not a woman_. Stop fucking fighting over me."

He turned both eyes, Sharingan included, on the blonde who was glaring from beneath the shadow of his hand, "I'm perfectly capable of making my own damn decisions, and right now, all **I** want to do is get this mission over with."

He turned his back on both of them and shakily made his way back inside, before calling out; "Now get in out of the cold so we can sort this shit out!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** So, that's the chapter. I think I re-wrote this a fair few times, I origianlly was going to have dialogue between Gai and Junya-san, but I decided against he because I like torturing my poor, cowardly little OC!

Thanks for reading!


	33. Wishful Thinking

**Author's notes:** Just a short chapter this time, I'm getting a little bored writing such huge chapters so much so I decided to shorten it down a little, back to the format it used to be when I first started. Mainly just subtext, thought processes and such and the mildest, slightest bit of angst.

Reviewed Anonymously: I do believe I stated, in Lies of Silence, that Gai did not enter the room to catch the two in the act, as said in the second last line; "-But they both looked to the door as a familiar, spandex presence made itself known,** before knocking lightly**, and sighing in defeat." -

HOWEVER, I understand it wasn't exactly written very well and the following chapter probably made it even more confusing because, as all this was going on between Kakashi and Arashi, Gai was out gathering information (and kidnapping Junya-san) so I was trying to convey what he WAS doing before returning to the room. I didn't really think how that would throw some readers off, and I apologise for the messy cuts between POV. So, I have edited the end of chapter 31 slightly to make it a little more understandable.

Relax, this is what reviews are for, and getting criticised isn't something I tend to loathe, it's something that helps. So thanks for letting me know :3 as for anyone flaming you, I wouldn't pay it any mind, I appreciate you taking the time to tell me.

**Warning:** Some language and a little angst. It's also notoriously short.

_**Wishful Thinking**_

No one had ever wished for a time machine as hard and Kakashi Hatake did in one single evening. If he could go back, even if it was just wishful thinking, he would probably go back to warn himself that Gai was going to get monumentally drunk and it would change his winter for the worst.

Or warn himself not to go to that bar in Cloud after he assassinated a small village Shougunate, so he would never meet Toyotomi Arashi or be stalked for two years straight and it would probably change his perspective on how much he truly had to hide.

Or-

_Or_… he could go back to the time he was so young and just admit to Minato-Sensei that he was frightened of himself and how he felt wrong for what he was feeling when the blonde politely (almost _fatherly_) asked him; "Kakashi-kun… you've looked so down lately. (He sat down beside him, his warmth and sunny disposition washing over him like a wave. Kakashi remembers how his scent changed slightly over time, so it held the spicy aura of Kushina with his own smell of earth and sea. Sometimes his arm would twitch, almost like he wanted to wrap the limb around the younger Ninja for comfort but felt it wasn't really his place.) I know times haven't been the best, but… do you need someone to talk to?"

Minato was probably the closest thing he ever had to a father, or an older brother (and an annoying one at that) and even though the urge was there and the words were almost out of his mouth, Kakashi just… _stopped_. Couldn't _speak_. He didn't want Minato to smile that kind, gentle smile and tell him everything was okay, that he was normal. He _wanted_ to bury himself away in his own misery and eventually become obsolete, blending into the tight lines of masked ANBU who didn't have to think and feel and _love_ like he did, even if he couldn't express it.

So he shook his head and looked away, back to the etchings in the monument stone and reminisce about where he went wrong. Eventually he joined ANBU and became just that – _miserably obsolete_.

_Yes_, Kakashi thought, if there was one thing he would go back and change with his magical time machine, he would go and tell Minato _everything_ and probably burst into tears and never get over the sheer _embarrassment_. But if he knew then what he knows now, The Copy-Ninja would have been a lot better off.

Perhaps even capable of holding a relationship, regardless of the consequences.

Of trusting someone over himself.

Of actually sorting out how he really felt from the schooled, disciplined emotion he thought he should have so whenever a sexual urge became too difficult to ignore, he just had to escape.

But he didn't have a time machine, he didn't tell Minato everything and the weight of that one moment settled on his shoulders and carried onto the situation at hand, so finally after carrying it around for so long he was well and truly-

Crushed.

Sitting between two Ninja from opposing villages glaring daggers at each other, Kakashi came to the conclusion that it was all his fault. Not just the fact that they were fighting, no. Just that Gai was compromising his own reputation to help the slighter jounin feel better about himself. That he toyed with Arashi's emotions by being to afraid to tell him the truth, because he couldn't bear the thought of leaving him in such a state. That the thing (_what ever the hell __**it**__ was_) with Gai clashed fiercely with the thing (_what ever the hell __**it had been**_) with Arashi.

That even now, he couldn't openly admit it to himself that he simply was _himself_ and nothing more, not their expectations or their falsified notion _he_ provided them with.

That clash brought his lies to a head finally, and what once could have been an extremely powerful alliance between three high level Ninja with years of experience against a common enemy, was now a tense room with two very angry men and one calm, cool one.

So he schooled himself, even though his heart felt like a dead weight inside his chest when he realised that what ever _had been_ with Gai was now gone and what ever _had been_ with Arashi was well and truly _dead_, he told himself it didn't matter.

It wasn't important, not now, not when they should be focusing on their enemy and devising a plan.

The Copy-Ninja replaced the exhausted exterior he wore with the cold, collected façade of Kakashi of the Sharingan, the famed assassin, expert in open and hand-to-hand combat and terrifyingly aggressive strategist, because, in the end-

"You said you have something useful," he turned to Gai, "so, let's see it."

- Kakashi of the Sharingan, master of over 1000 jutsus, was who he truly was; his one and only _constant_.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I'm finally moving out with my boyfriend tomorrow. WOOHOO! Thanks for reading anyway, in the next chapter the interrogation of Junya-kun will be underway!


End file.
